GeschichtelnWichteln 2008 – Adventskalender
by Schreibfedern
Summary: Da ist er nun also: Der inoffizielle Ravenclaw-Adventskalender, pünktlich am 1.12, wie es sich gehört. 24 verschiedene Geschichten warten auf euch :
1. Fred und George erobern Hogwarts

**Geschichteln-Wichteln 2008 – Der inoffizielle Ravenclaw-Adventskalender**

Da ist er nun also: Der inoffizielle Ravenclaw-Adventskalender, pünktlich am 1.12, wie es sich gehört :D

_Wie es dazu kam:_

Es war eine langweilige Chatnacht, als das Enna meinte, man könne doch auch irgendetwas zu Weihnachten machen. Wir palaverten und diskutierten und ein paar Minuten, Stunden oder Tage später (so genau weiß ich das nicht mehr) wussten wir, wie unsere Weihnachtsaktion aussehen würde: wir wollten Geschichten wichteln.

Zuerst hieß es Autoren zusammen trommeln und unter Gebrauch von Zuckerbrot und Peitsche hatten wir bald 21 Leute zusammen, die später die 24 Geschichten schreiben sollten.

Dann sammelten wir Wünsche ein. Dabei konnte jeder Ravenclaw-schüler (näheres in unserem Profil) einen Wunschzettel (mit bis zu 2 Wünschen) abgeben, auf welchem er Pairing, Kulisse und Handlung seiner Geschichte bestimmten durfte.

Insgesamt 31 Wünsche trudelten ein und davon wurden, wie gesagt, 24 erfüllt.

Eifrig wurde geschrieben und verbessert und wieder geschrieben. Und jetzt…

_Was es heute ist:_

Ganz wie es sich für einen Adventskalender geziemt, wird hier zwar nicht jeden Tag ein Türchen geöffnet, dafür aber jeden Tag eine neue Geschichte online gestellt. Nicht nur, dass es mit jeder Geschichte auf Weihnachten zugeht, gleichzeitig bekommt so jeden Tag ein Wünscher seinen Wichtelwunsch erfüllt.

Zur Updatezeit: Ich werde versuchen jeweils so früh wie möglich zu updaten, doch da ich ein armes Schülerlein bin, kann es auch durchaus mal später Nachmittag werden, bis ein Türchen geöffnet wird. Ich entschuldige mich für solche Fälle gleich im Voraus.

_Was noch kommen soll:_

Eure Reviews. Wenn euch eine Geschichte gefällt, dann wäre es nett, wenn ihr dem Autor ein Feedback geben würdet, er freut sich bestimmt. Manche feiern mit dem Geschichteln-wichteln ihr Schreibdebüt und da kann ein bisschen Motivation für die Zukunft wirklich nicht schaden, oder? ^^

(Uh, ich bin selbst schon ganz gespannt, da ich bis jetzt die meisten Geschichten auch noch nicht gelesen habe.)

Jetzt aber genug erklärt! Gestern war der erste Advent, heute ist der erste Dezember und das heißt, dass nun die erste Wichtelgeschichte kommt. Und da Eo erst am 22.11 Geburtstag hatte, darf ich ihr hiermit ihr nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk überreichen. Jordan Calaim hat für sie eine Geschichte geschrieben, in welcher Fred und George in die erste Klasse in Hogwarts gehen. Ob sie damals noch lieb und unschuldig waren? Finden wir es heraus…

* * *

**Fred und George erobern Hogwarts**

Die erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts

Es war der erste September 1989. Wie immer hatten die Weasleys einen hektischen Morgen hinter sich, bevor sie den Bahnhof Kings Cross erreichten. Doch dieses Jahr waren neben Charlie und Percy auch Fred und George dabei. Die 4 Koffer rollten also zusammen mit den acht Weasleys zum Gleis neundreiviertel.  
„Percy, hast du dir schon mal deine Bücher angeschaut?", wollte Mrs. Weasley von ihrem Sohn wissen. „Du weißt, dass dieses Jahr einige neue Fächer auch dich zukommen werden. Wenn du dir also bei etwas nicht sicher bist…"  
„Dann wende ich mich an Charlie", wurde sie von Percy unterbrochen.  
Jedoch ließ sich Mr. Weasley nicht davon abhalten weiter auf ihre Kinder einzureden.  
„Charlie, schaust du ein wenig auf die Zwillinge? Du bist doch jetzt auch Schulsprecher", wendete sich Mrs. Weasley an ihren zweitältesten Sohn Charlie, der sein siebtes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts begann. „Und denk bitte an die Berufsberatung, und an die Bewerbung, in Ordnung? Du solltest auch…"  
„Ja Mom, mach dir keine Sorgen", beschwichtigte er seine Mutter. Denn seit einer Woche redete sie von nichts anderem mehr und alle wussten, was sie sagen wollte.  
Und so ging es weiter, bis sie die Absperrung zwischen Bahnsteig 9 und 10 erreichten.  
„Fred! George!" sagte sie und drehte sich zu den Zwillingen um. „Dass mir ja keine Beschwerden über euch kommen, hört ihr?"  
„Aber Mom! Wir würden doch unsere gute Schulbildung…", antwortete George mit gespielter Empörung.  
„… niemals so leichtfertig auf's Spiel setzten", beendete Fred den Satz, während die beiden ihre unschuldigsten Gesichter aufsetzten.  
Mrs. Weasley sah sie misstrauisch an, sie kannte ihre Jungs zu gut, um auf sie herein zu fallen, doch im Moment hatten sie alle keine Zeit.  
Die Verabschiedung fiel, wie jedes Jahr, umarmungsreich aus. Mrs. Weasley drückte jeden ihrer Söhne, der nun nach Hogwarts fuhr. Dabei achtete sie gar nicht darauf, dass es den Jungs, allen voran dem sechszehnjährigen Charlie, missfiel. Fred und George gelobten ihrer Mutter Besserung. Dass sie dabei eher an die Qualität ihrer Streiche und weniger an ihr Benehmen allgemein dachten, erwähnten sie vorsichtshalber nicht.  
Während die beiden Jüngsten der Weasleys, Ron und Ginny, ihre Eltern mit der Frage nervten, wann sie auch nach Hogwarts dürften, stiegen Fred und George zusammen mit ihren Brüdern in den Zug. Doch als sie sich gerade auf die Suche nach einem Abteil machen wollten, wurden sie von Charlie zurück gehalten.  
„Hört mir zu Jungs.", redete er auf sie ein, „Tut mir bitte den Gefallen und reißt euch wenigstens während der Zugfahrt zusammen, ok?"  
Die beiden stimmten murrend zu, drehten sich um und stapften davon.

Die Suche nach einem freien Abteil erwies sich als mehr oder weniger aussichtslos. Irgendwann brachen sie ab und betraten das Nächste.  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen saß dort nur ein einziger Junge.  
„Hei, sind hier noch 2 Plätze frei?", fragte George grinsend.  
„Joa, aber nicht die dort", erwiderte der Junge und zeigte auf die zwei Plätze neben sich.  
Die beiden sahen sich leicht irritiert an, setzten sich jedoch gegenüber von ihm hin.  
„Ich heiße Lee Jordan und wer seid ihr?", fragte der Junge neugierig.  
„Ich bin Fred, und das ist mein Bruder George", antwortete Fred.  
„Oh man, ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Es ist mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Euers doch auch, oder?", erkundigte sich der Junge. Er sah von einem zum anderen, wobei seine schwarzen Dread-Locks hin und her schwangen.  
„Ja, es ist unser erstes Jahr", begann George.  
„Aber zwei unserer älteren Brüder sind noch hier und der dritte ist bereits fertig", erzählte Fred weiter.  
„Er macht jetzt eine Ausbildung bei Gringotts als Fluchbrecher", beendete wiederum George.  
„Aha", kommentierte Lee. „Und was glaubt ihr, in welches Haus ihr kommt? Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht nach Hufflepuff komme."  
„Na, auf jeden Fall in dasselbe."  
„Ja und da bisher alle aus unserer Familie in Gryffindor sind"  
„Werden wir sicher auch dort landen. Obwohl, da Percy da ist….", George sah Fred viel sagend an.  
„Wäre es ja fast ein Grund woanders hin zu gehen", setzte Fred den Satz wie erwartet fort.  
„Wer ist eigentlich dieser…" setzte Lee an, doch in diesem Moment ging die Abteiltür auf. Ein relativ großer Junge mit auffällig roten Haaren und einer Brille trat herein.  
Er wandte sich zu den Zwillingen: „Fred. George. Wo ist mein Buch für Zaubertränke?"  
„Ich bin nicht George, sondern Fred", meinte Fred.  
„Und ich bin auch nicht Fred, sondern George. Also Percy, wenn du uns nach so langer Zeit noch nicht auseinander halten kannst. Außerdem haben wir dein Buch gar nicht", ergänzte Fred.  
Percy schaute einen Moment ziemlich verdattert drein. Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und sah die beiden ernst an. „Das ist mir egal. Ich will mein Zaubertränkebuch. Bringt es mir nachher." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging.  
Fred und George schlugen ein. Dann wandten sie sich wieder zu Lee um und sahen sein verdutztes Gesicht.  
„Keine Sorge"  
„Wir haben ihm nur einen kleinen Streich gespielt."  
„Das klappt immer bei ihm", erklärten die beiden.  
Die drei unterhielten sich weiter über alles Mögliche. Circa 20 Minuten später ging die Abteiltür von neuem auf. Doch diesmal traten zwei Mädchen ein.  
Sie sahen die beiden Zwillinge an, bis Lee, der inzwischen ziemlich gut wusste, wer Fred und wer George ist, sie einander vorstellte.  
Die beiden Mädchen hießen Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass alle fünf ein gemeinsames Hobby hatten; Quidditch.  
So verbrachten sie die restliche Fahrt mit Diskussionen über Taktiken und Mannschaften zu.

Startschuss

Irgendwann erreichte der Zug Hogwarts. Die Zwillinge stiegen aus und folgten Hagrid, der die Erstklässler zu sich rief. Leider verloren sie dabei Lee und die beiden Mädchen aus den Augen, so dass sie sich ein Boot mit dauernd schnatternden Mädchen, die den beiden gar nicht gefielen, teilen mussten.  
Nach, wie es den Beiden schien, viel zu langer Zeit erreichten sie das Schloss. Hagrid führte sie bis vor ein großes Eichenportal.  
Dort wartete eine alte Hexe und erklärte, was nun geschehen sollte.  
Sie ordnete die Schüler nach dem Alphabet. Dabei standen die Zwillinge ganz hinten. Dann öffnete sich das Portal. Fred und George wussten, was sie erwartete, doch als sie die Große Halle betraten, stockte ihnen trotzdem der Atem.  
Die Decke schien nicht vorhanden zu sein, denn man konnte unmittelbar in den mit Sternen übersäten Himmel blicken.  
Ein alter Hut wurde nach vorne getragen. Er begann zu sprechen und ein Gedicht über die vier Häuser aufzusagen. Doch die beiden achteten nicht darauf, sondern interessierten sich mehr für die Schüler, die bereits an den vier Tischen saßen.  
Dann begann die Aufteilung der Schüler.  
Nach und nach wurden die Jungen und Mädchen aufgerufen, bekamen den Hut aufgesetzt und wurden einem Haus zugeteilt.  
Die beiden Weasleys wurden jedoch erst darauf aufmerksam, als außer ihnen nur noch ein anderer nach vorne gerufen wurde.  
„Vincent, John", rief die alte Hexe, die die Erstklässler auch in Empfang genommen hatte. Kurze Zeit später rief der Hut „Hufflepuff" aus und der Junge setzte sich an seinem Tisch.  
„Weasley, Fred", fiel der erste Name. Fred lief los, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt.  
„Mhh…. Lass mich nachdenken", hörte Fred die Stimme des Hutes in seinem Inneren. „Du hast eine Menge Potenzial und nutzt dieses für jede Menge Schabernack. Jedoch bist du auch sehr mutig und stehst zu deinen Freunden. Eindeutig. Du kommst nach GRYFFINDOR!"  
Die letzten Worte waren auch nach außen hörbar. Der Tisch unter dem Löwen jubelte und empfing den neuen Schüler herzlich.  
„Weasley, George", wurde nun auch der zweite Zwilling aufgerufen.  
Als dieser vorne Platz genommen hatte, wurde auch ihm der Hut aufgesetzt.  
„Warst du nicht eben schon bei mir?", fragte er George.  
„Öhm, nein. Das war mein Bruder Fred."  
„Na, dann ist alles klar", entschied der Hut und sagte laut „GRYFFINDOR"  
George gesellte sich zu seinem Bruder. Auch er wurde mit lautem Jubel in Empfang genommen.  
Als er sich zu seinem Bruder gesetzt hatte, schauten sie sich ihre neuen Klassenkameraden an. Zu ihrer Überraschung saß etwas links von ihnen Lee. Angelina und Alicia saßen weiter hinten, natürlich zusammen.  
Kurz nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten, stand Dumbledore auf und hielt eine kurze Rede, in der er alle willkommen hieß, den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellte und allen einen guten Appetit wünschte.  
Fred und George stürzten sich mit großem Appetit auf das Abendessen. Und überlegten gemeinsam, wie es wohl weitergehen würde. Da sie im selben Haus wie Percy waren, dachten sie bereits über weitere Streiche gegen ihn nach.  
Nachdem sich alle bedient hatten und das allgemeine Tellerklappern aufgehört hatte, erhob sich Dumbledore von neuem.  
„Da jetzt alle fertig gegessen haben", begann der Schulleiter: „Nun kommen einige Ankündigungen. Wie jedes Jahr heißt der Verbotene Wald verbotener Wald, weil Schüler ihn ihm nichts zu suchen haben. Mr. Filch bittet mich weiterhin, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass Schülerinnen und Schüler sich nur in Gängen aufzuhalten haben, zu denen sie auch Zutritt haben. Doch es ist schon spät und die Fahrt hierher war lang. Da morgen Samstag ist und der erste Schultag übermorgen sein wird, werden die Stundenpläne erst morgen Mittag ausgeteilt. Und nun rasch ins Bett."  
Mit diesen Worten entließ er die Schüler. Selbstbewusst liefen die Schülersprecher und Vertrauensschüler voran. Die Schülersprecher wussten das Passwort und die Vertrauensschüler hatten die Aufgabe, darauf aufzupassen, dass alle mitkamen.  
Fred und George verhielten sich ruhig und liefen den anderen hinterher. Da sie das Hauspasswort wissen wollten und ihnen noch 2 ganze Tage zum Durchstreifen der Gänge blieb, ehe die Schule anfing, hatten sie nicht einmal daran gedacht, sich davon zu stehlen.  
Jedoch schien ihr Bruder Percy nur umso vorsichtiger zu werden, je normaler sie sich benahmen. Deshalb löste er sich von seinem Platz und kam den beiden entgegen.  
„Ich weiß, dass ihr etwas ausheckt. Ich warne euch. Ich werde euch ganz genau beobachten.", raunte er den beiden zu.  
„Wir haben überhaupt nichts ‚ausgeheckt'", beschwerte sich Fred.  
„Stimmt. Warum denkst du nur so schlecht über uns?", stimmte George in die Klage mit ein.  
Percy schaute die beiden grimmig an und sagte: „Benehmt euch!"  
Dann drehte er sich wieder um. Sie hatten die Stelle erreicht, an der er positioniert war und er stellte sich, pflichtbewusst wie immer, an seinen Platz, um den Erstklässlern den Weg zu zeigen.  
„Was wollte der denn von euch?", fragte Lee die beiden. Er hatte sie eingeholt und lief nun neben den beiden.  
„Ach, nichts weiter. Unser Bruder denkt bloß, wir würden den ganzen Tag Streiche aushecken. Obwohl es diesmal gar nicht stimmt", erklärte George.  
„Dabei bringt er uns gerade dadurch auf die Idee, etwas anzustellen.", erzählte Fred und die beiden grinsten breit.  
„Habt ihr etwas vor?", wollte Lee wissen.  
„Im Moment nicht. Er weiß noch nicht, dass wir sein Zaubertränkebuch zusammen mit einer Stinkbombe in eine Tüte und dann in seinen Koffer getan haben.", antwortete George.  
Und Fred fuhr fort: „Außerdem hast du doch den Schulleiter gehört. Wir haben zwei ganze, hausaufgabenfreie Tage Zeit, um das Schloss zu erkunden"  
In den nächsten zwei Tagen erforschten die drei das Schloss und die Gänge wobei sie zuerst alle Müh hatten, sich nicht zu verlaufen.

Briefe

Das besserte sich auch nicht, als sie bereits seit einem Monat Unterricht hatten. Lediglich die Zeiten waren andere. Denn nun zogen sie am liebsten dann durch die Gänge, wenn sie eigentlich im Bett liegen sollten.  
Leider sind sie dabei schon einmal Filch begegnet. Zwar sind sie mit einer Verwarnung davongekommen, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, weiter umherzuziehen.  
Heute Abend waren sie zu zweit unterwegs. Leider waren sie vor kurzem auf einer Treppe gewesen, die besonders unvorhersehbar war. Anders als die anderen Treppen, die mehr oder weniger immer an denselben Orten halt machten. Diese hatte die Beiden gute fünf Minuten durch die Gegend getragen, sodass sie die Orientierung verloren hatten.  
Obwohl sie schon seit zehn Minuten liefen, hatten sie keinerlei Anhaltspunkt, wo sie gerade waren. Und trotz ihrer Bemühung, so leise wie nur irgend möglich zu sein, liefen sie direkt in Filchs Arme.  
„Na, wen haben wir denn da", unverholener Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme. „Mitkommen! Alle beide!"  
Die beiden folgten widerwillig dem Hausmeister. Schnell überlegten sie, welche Ausrede sie nutzen konnten. Doch was beide noch mehr interessierte, war die Frage, wie sich Filch so leise und schnell an sie heranschleichen konnte. War er nicht vor drei Minuten ganz woanders gewesen?  
Bevor sie jedoch eine Antwort gefunden hatten, standen sie bereits vor Filchs Büro.  
„Wartet hier", bellte er die beiden an. Er trat ein und ging an einen großen Aktenschrank und suchte etwas darin. Während dessen sahen sich Fred und George sein Büro an und fanden etwas was ihr Interesse weckte. Da kam Filch mit zwei Ordnern wieder zurück.  
„Mitkommen!", befahl er und eilte wieder voraus. Er hatte ihre Akten geholt.

„Und habt ihr Strafarbeiten bekommen?", wollte Lee am nächsten Morgen wissen.  
„Nein, schlimmer", meinte Fred.  
„Sie informieren unsere Mom", erklärte George, „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn hier heute noch so ein oder zwei Heuler einfliegen würden.  
„Wie, nur weil ihr abends mal draußen wart?"  
„Naja, dazu kommt noch der ein oder andere Streich" entgegnete Fred.  
„Naja, du weißt schon, in Zaubertränke immer Uhrzeigersinn und Gegen-Uhrzeigersinn verwechseln"  
„Oder mal ein wenig Ball auf dem Besen gespielt"  
„So Kleinigkeiten"  
„Und die Sache mit eurem Bruder weiß eure Mom nicht?", fragte Lee die beiden. Inzwischen hatte er sich ein wenig an die Art der Zwillinge gewöhnt.  
„Nein. Glücklicherweise nicht", gestand Fred.  
„Sonst wäre hier die Hölle los", pflichtete George seinem Bruder bei.  
„Aber im Moment könnt ihr eh nicht viel mehr tun, als abzuwarten, oder?", hakte Lee nach.  
„Nicht ganz", grinste Fred breit: „Denn während Filch unsere Akten geholt hat, haben wir uns sein Büro angesehen"  
„Na und? Jeder hat es schon mal gesehen. Da ist doch echt nichts dabei", wunderte sich Lee.  
George erklärte: „Naja, aber nicht jeder hat das gesehen, was wir gesehen haben. Aber ich glaub das besprechen wir besser ein anderes Mal. Die Eulen kommen."  
Tatsächlich kamen in diesem Augenblick dutzende Eulen durch das offene Fenster. Jede davon flog zielstrebig auf einen der vier Haustische zu. Dort landeten sie dann bei dem Empfänger der Post. Bei den älteren Schülern war es oft der aktuelle Tagesprophet, während die Jüngeren Post von ihren Eltern bekamen.  
Gleich zwei Eulen sausten auf die Weasley-Zwillinge zu und ließen sich vor denen nieder.  
Die Jungs schauten sich erstaunt an, denn die Briefe waren nicht rot, wie es für Heuler üblich wäre, sondern aus normalem Pergament.  
Irritiert nahmen sie die Briefe von den Eulen entgegen. Diese erhoben sich auch gleich und flogen genauso schnell wieder davon, wie sie gekommen waren.  
„Der ist von Mom", stellte George fest: „Er ist an uns beide adressiert. Von wem ist deiner?"  
„Hier steht kein Absender drauf", meinte Fred: „Welchen öffnen wir zuerst?"  
„Ich mach den von Mom zuerst auf", beschloss George.  
Er öffnete den Brief vorsichtig, als könne sich hinter dem unschuldigen Pergamentumschlag doch ein roter Heuler verbergen, der nur darauf wartete, loslegen zu können. Doch die Sorge war unbegründet, denn es war tatsächlich nur ein Brief. Beim Lesen wechselte Georges Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Erstaunen und purem Unglauben.  
„Hört euch das an", sagte er zu den anderen beiden und begann, den Brief vorzulesen.

_„Hallo Fred und George.  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber ich bin wirklich, wirklich stolz auf euch. Wisst ihr, als die Eule von Professor McGonagall ankam, habe ich zuerst nur an das Schlimmste gedacht. Aber ihr habt euch anscheinend wirklich gebessert.  
Natürlich müsstet ihr erst einmal Sachen von der Schule nehmen, aber das ist hoffentlich nicht allzu schlimm. Vielleicht sieht es zu Weihnachten ja besser aus. Ich freue mich schon und euer Vater ist auch ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
In Liebe,  
Mom." _

„Eigenartig.", fuhr George fort. „Lies mal deinen vor Fred.", forderte er seinen Zwillingsbruder auf.  
Auch dieser entfaltete den Brief. Der war allerdings mehr eine Notiz, als ein Brief. Fred überflog die Zeilen und las dann laut vor:

_„Mr Fred und George Weasley.  
Hiermit bitte ich sie heute nach dem Unterricht zu einem Gespräch in mein Büro.  
Prof. Minerva McGonagall."_

„Mhh. Das ist aber eigenartig", meinte Lee und sah die beiden an.  
„Da hast du Recht", pflichtete ihm Fred bei. „Aber im Moment können wir nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten."  
„Aber wir haben dir die Sache mit Filch noch nicht erklärt", meinte George. Die drei steckten also erneut die Köpfe zusammen und heckten Pläne aus.  
Denn die Zwillinge wollten unbedingt noch einmal in das Büro des Hausmeisters. Der Grund dafür war ein ziemlich altes Pergament, welches auf Filchs Schreibtisch gelegen hatte. Es war unbeschrieben und auch zu groß für einen Notizzettel. Auch handelte es sich dabei nicht um eine Akte oder einen Plan. Die Frage, was der alte miesepetrige Mann auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hatte, ließ den beiden keine Ruhe.  
Außerdem wollten sie sich für die mögliche Strafe an Filch zu rächen.

Überraschungen

Während sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrachen, wie sie noch einmal in Filchs Büro kommen konnten, ohne jedoch dabei von Filch selbst gestört zu werden, verging der Tag ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Sie waren sogar so darin vertieft gewesen, dass sie um ein Haar den Termin bei ihrer Hauslehrerin verpasst hätten.  
Doch sie hatten es, dank der Hilfe von ihrem Freund, noch rechtzeitig geschafft. Nun standen sie vor der Bürotür und hatten gerade eben angeklopft. Die Tür öffnete sich.  
„Treten sie bitte ein und setzen sie sich", kam die Anweisung von der Hexe. Die Zwillinge taten, was ihnen gesagt wurde.  
„Sie fragen sich sicher, was ich von ihnen möchte", begann die Hexe: „Nun, zunächst einmal müssen sie wissen, dass ihr Verhalten, so wie sie es jetzt an den Tag legen, nicht länger geduldet werden kann. Doch statt der Bestrafungen, die sich Mr. Filch bereits hat einfallen lassen, habe ich mir etwas anderes überlegt. Da sie beide ja anscheinend neben dem Unterricht noch Unmengen an Energie und Kreativität zur Verfügung haben, könnten sie diese genauso gut in eine schulische Gruppe, anstatt in Streiche investieren."  
„Was meinen sie denn damit?", wollte Fred wissen.  
„Ich meine, dass sie sich der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor anschließen.", erklärte Professor McGonagall.  
„Wie?", erwiderte George verwundert. „Wir sollen jetzt als Strafe in die Quidditchmannschaft?"  
„Ich denke, es ist weniger eine Strafe, als viel mehr eine zweite Chance, Mr. Weasley. Ich habe mit dem Kapitän gesprochen. Sie werden als Treiber auf der Ersatzbank sitzen, das heißt, dass sie zu jedem Training pünktlich erscheinen werden"  
Sie sah die beiden Brüder an. „Gibt es noch Fragen?", wollte sie von ihnen wissen. Als beide leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelten, fuhr sie fort. „Gut, dann können sie jetzt gehen. Und denken sie bitte an den Verwandlungsaufsatz für morgen"  
Die beiden Zwillinge brauchten noch einige Zeit, bevor sie das Erlebte verdaut und Lee erzählt hatten.  
Auch dieser staunte nicht schlecht über das, was er von ihnen hörte.  
„Hoffentlich habt ihr immer noch so viel Glück, wenn ihr in Filch Büro wollt", war dessen erste Reaktion auf den Bericht, bevor er sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zuwandte.

Doch durch das Quidditchtraining, zu dem sie fortan gehen mussten, kamen sie erst einmal nicht dazu, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Was jedoch nicht hieß, dass sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hätten.  
Doch es vergingen weitere sechs Wochen, bis sie ihren Plan durchführen konnten.  
Es war ein kühler und nebliger Samstag im November, als sie die Stinkbombe in der Großen Halle versteckten. Doch es war keine normale Stinkbombe. Fred und George hatten sie so präpariert, dass sie erst in einer halben Stunde hochgehen würde.  
In der Zeit liefen sie in den Korridor, in welchem auch Filchs Büro lag. Sie versteckten sich in einem Klassenzimmer und warteten. Nach einigen Minuten, die siech für Fred und George eher wie Stunden anfühlten, kam ein Erstklässler angerannt und klopfte hastig gegen die Bürotür des Hausmeisters.  
Wie erwartet, trat der Hausmeister aus dem Büro und murrte den armen Mitschüler der Zwillinge an. Dieser erklärte daraufhin dem Hausmeister die Situation und beide machten sich schnell auf den Weg, um den Urheber des Unheils ausfindig zu machen.  
Die beiden Unruhestifter warteten bis die Schritte der Beiden verklungen waren und schlichen sich zu Filchs Büro. Sie hatten nicht sonderlich viel Zeit, bevor dieser zurückkommen würde.  
Glücklicherweise hatte Filch vergessen, die Tür zu verschließen, was den Beiden zusätzliche Zeit verschaffte.  
Als sie im Zimmer waren, fingen sie sofort an es zu durchsuchen. George übernahm die Aktenschränke und Fred den Schreibtisch.  
„Hier sind nur Schülerakten", berichtete George.  
„Hier ist scheinbar auch nichts… Warte!", Fred stockte und zog ein alt aussehendes Stück Pergament aus der Schublade und steckte es in seine Schultasche.  
Schnell verließen sie das Büro, schlossen die Tür und machten sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Ort, um das Pergament genauer zu betrachten.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum fiel, wegen des ständigen Schülerstroms als erstes weg. Also beschlossen die Beiden, sich ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer zu suchen.  
Nachdem sie längere Zeit gesucht hatten, fanden sie schließlich doch einen geeigneten Raum. Sie setzten sich zu zweit an einen Tisch und entfalteten das Pergament in der Mitte des Tisches.  
„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Fred.  
Es herrschte eine kurze Stille.  
„Wir könnten mit dem Zauberstab draufzeigen", schlug George vor.  
„Glaubst du, dass das was bringt?"  
„Keine Ahnung, aber falls nicht, sieht keiner wie dumm wir uns anstellen", entgegnete George. „Machst du mit?"  
Beide zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und hielten sie auf das Pergament.  
Nichts geschah.  
„Vielleicht müssen wir etwas sagen", vermutete George.  
„Was denn?"  
„Vielleicht eine Frage wie: Was ist dein Geheimnis?", schlug George vor.  
Gerade wollte Fred etwas erwidern, als sich etwas auf dem Pergament tat. Es erschienen Buchstaben und bildeten den Satz: ‚Nur ein dummer Mensch verrät jedem seine Geheimnisse.'  
„Ähm, aber wir behalten sie auch für uns, versprochen", versuchte es Fred, während er mit seinem Zauberstab weiter das Pergament berührte.  
Die Buchstaben änderten sich. Manche tauschten die Plätze, neue tauchten auf und einige verschwanden, bis folgender Satz zu lesen war: ‚Wenn das so ist, bist du ein aufrichtiger und guter Mensch, doch als solcher könntest du wenig mit dem Geheimnis anfangen.'  
„Hey, wir sind keine guten Menschen", empörte sich George.  
„Genau, wir sind Nichtsnutze wie sie im Buche stehen.", stimmte Fred ihm zu.  
‚Das kann jeder sagen', erschien auf der Karte.  
„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", entfuhr es Fred.  
Da geschah es, dass sich auf dem Pergament eine Karte abzeichnete. Die beiden staunten sehr, als sie erkannten, dass diese Karte das gesamte Schloss und die Ländereien umfasste. Es waren auch einige Gänge darin aufgezeichnet, die Fred und George noch nie gesehen hatten.  
Aber wirklich erstaunlich waren die vielen kleinen Punkte, die sich auf der Karte bewegten. Allesamt waren sie mit Namen versehen. Filch stand zusammen mit dem anderen Erstklässler, der Mike Smith hieß, in der Großen Halle und suchte nach der Stinkbombe.  
„Wie kann man die Karte wieder schließen?" fragte Fred.  
Da er dabei immer noch mit dem Zauberstab das Pergament berührte, war auf in einer kleinen Ecke zu lesen: ‚Mit dem Zauberstab berühren und sagen: Unheil angerichtet'  
Die beiden taten, was sie gelesen hatten, steckten das leere Pergament wieder zurück in die Hosentasche und gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich ihren Hausaufgaben zu widmen.

Frohe Weihnachten

Mittlerweile waren wieder einige Wochen vergangen. Es war der Abend des dreiundzwanzigsten Dezembers und die Familie Weasley hatte sich zum Abendessen versammelt. Fred und George waren zusammen mit ihren Brüdern Charlie und Percy erst vor kurzem von Hogwarts angekommen. Mr. Weasley hatte sie vom Bahnhof Kings Cross abgeholt, so dass sie noch nicht viel miteinander geredet hatten.  
„Gibt es etwas Neues in der Schule?", wollte Mrs. Weasley von ihrem Söhnen wissen. „Percy, wie sind die neuen Fächer?"  
„Gut. Das Lernen nimmt zwar mehr und mehr Zeit ein, doch ansonsten geht alles gut voran", reagierte Percy, sichtlich stolz, da er in fast allen Fächern)zwischen ‚E' und ‚O' stand.  
„Und Charlie. Was macht die Quidditchmannschaft?"  
„Es geht ganz gut. In unserer ersten Begegnung gegen Ravenclaw haben wir 250 zu 200 gewonnen", berichtete der Bruder der Zwillinge.  
„Ja und wir durften artig auf der Ersatzbank sitzen und zugucken", mischte sich Fred ein.  
„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie langweilig ein Spiel sein kann, wenn man unten auf dem Boden sitzt und nichts erkennen kann?", klagte George.  
„Jetzt beruhigt euch. Ihr wisst genau, dass Smith und Cooper dieses Jahr von der Schule gehen", ergriff Charlie das Wort. „Sie werden nach Silvester austreten um sich ihren Prüfungen zu widmen und dann habt ihr eure Positionen doch schon sicher, oder?"  
Die Zwillinge gaben nur ein undeutliches Murren von sich. Doch sie hätten sowieso keine Chance bekommen, etwas zu sagen, da in diesem Moment ihre Mutter das Wort ergriff.  
„Ihr habt euch ja wirklich gemausert. Das muss man mal sagen", plauderte sie los: „Ich hatte ehrlich gestanden schon Angst gehabt, dass ihr es euch in Hogwarts unnötig schwer macht mit euren Streichen, aber anscheinend seid ihr wenigstens etwas vernünftiger geworden. Ach(,) ich bin wirklich stolz auf euch…"  
Fred und George warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und verkniffen sich ein Lachen. Denn im Gegensatz zu dem, was ihre Mutter dachte, hatten sie ihre Streiche nicht aufgegeben. Sie wurden, dank der Karte des Rumtreibers, nur nicht mehr dabei erwischt.  
Sie hatten auch nicht vor, ihre Mutter in diesem Punkt zu korrigieren, denn sie würde es schon noch früh genug herausfinden. Also ließen sie sie weiterreden und freuten sich auf die kommende Zeit in Hogwarts.

_Ende_

* * *


	2. Ron vs Snape

Schon sind wir bei der zweiten Geschichte (hört ihr Weihnachten auch näher kommen? ^^). Diesmal ist sie von BellatrixLestrange2, die uns ihre Geschichte präsentiert. Das Thema war von Alena ziemlich fix vorgegeben, denn Ron und Snape sollten gemeinsam ein Quidditchspiel zwischen Slytherin und Hufflepuff kommentieren. Sogar der Sieger war schon fest gelegt (aber den verrate ich hier natürlich noch nicht :P). Aber ich traue Bella ohne weiteres zu, diesen Vorgaben gerecht zu werden :D

* * *

**Ron vs. Snape ****  
**

Auch Hogwarts, die berühmte Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, hatte der Winter eingeholt. Alles war vollkommen verschneit und Hagrid, der Wildhüter, war die meiste Zeit des Tages damit beschäftigt Wege und Zugänge freizuschaufeln. Eine wahre Sisyphusarbeit! Denn immer wenn er fertig war, konnte er erneut beginnen. Anscheinend machten sich einige Schüler einen Spaß daraus die frei geräumten Wege mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch wieder in ihren alten Zustand zu versetzen.  
Doch weder Wind, Schnee noch Kälte konnten heute die Stimmung trüben, stand doch eine beliebte Abwechslung neben Arithmantik, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan. Das Quidditchspiel zwischen Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Nachdem Hufflepuff Ravenclaw im vorigen Spiel mit 210 zu 70 locker vom Quidditchfeld geputzt hatte, war man frohen Mutes, dass auch die Chancen gegen Slytherin in diesem Jahr nicht allzu schlecht standen.  
In der Großen Halle wurden während des Mittagessens schon eifrig Wetten abgeschlossen. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine beteiligten sich daran. Ron jedoch nur halbherzig zur Verwunderung seiner beiden Freunde. Eigentlich war es doch immer Hermine, die sich gegen solcherlei Aktivitäten sträubte, da sie die unschöne Rivalität zwischen den Häusern schürten. „Komm schon, Ron!", versuchte Harry zum x-ten Mal Ron zu einem Wetteinsatz zu bewegen. „Nur 2 Knuts auf Hufflepuff." Doch Ron schüttelte rigoros den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, dass ich heute Jordan als Spielkommentator vertrete." So wie er das sagte, klang es, als habe er diesen Satz heute schon mehrmals gebetsmühlenartig runter leiern müssen. „Und als Kommentator muss ich unparteiisch sein." fügte er altklug hinzu und schob sich daraufhin ein kleines Bratwürstchen in den Mund. Harry warf Hermine einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Hast du ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen?"  
„Ich bin nicht immer Schuld, wenn Ron Anwandlungen von Vernunft zeigt." verteidigte sich das Mädchen und reckte dann trotzig das Kinn vor. „Aber ich setze 1 Sickel auf Hufflepuff." Dann wandte sie sich zu Ron um und murmelte so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte: „Und als ob du unparteiisch sein könntest, nach allem, was Malfoy dir in den letzten Jahren angetan hat." Doch auch darauf hatte Ron erstaunlicher Weise eine Antwort parat: „Um mich daran zu erinnern, falls es doch mal mit mir durchgehen sollte, habe ich ja Luna an meiner Seite."  
„Luna ist auch nicht gerade das, was ich als einen guten Spielkommentator bezeichnen würde." schoss Hermine zurück. Ron zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und nahm einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft, gurgelte lauthals und grinste zufrieden. „Ich muss doch meine Stimme ölen." sagte er dann entschuldigend, als er die angewiderten Blicke seiner Tischnachbarn sah.  
Hermine wurde die Möglichkeit für eine entrüstete Bemerkung über Rons Tischmanieren genommen, als Professor McGonagall alle Schüler bat sich geordnet zum Spielfeld zu begeben.  
Ron ließ die Finger knacken und streckte sich durch: „Dann wollen wir mal zur Tat schreiten."  
Die Große Halle leerte sich ziemlich rasch. Harry, Ron und Hermine bildeten das Schluss-  
licht. Sie waren noch nicht ganz aus dem Schloss, als Professor McGonagall sie zurückrief. „Mr. Weasley! Mr. Weasley!" Ron drehte sich mit einem fragenden Blick und einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch zu ihr um. Völlig außer Atem kam ihre Hauslehrerin bei den Dreien an. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur schnell berichten, dass Miss Lovegood das Spiel nicht mit Ihnen kommentieren kann. Ein kleiner Unfall während des Zaubertrankunterrichts hat sie außer Gefecht gesetzt."  
Ron schluckte hart und war um Lässigkeit bemüht, als er entgegnete: „Macht doch nichts. Ich werde das Kind auch alleine schaukeln. … Aber Luna ist doch nicht ernsthaft verletzt?" – „Nein. Mit Madame Pomfreys Hilfe wird sie heute Abend wieder auf dem Damm sein. Wir haben auch schon eine Vertretung für sie organisieren können."  
„Wen?" fragten Harry, Hermine und Ron panisch wie aus einem Munde.  
„Professor Snape." entgegnete McGonagall knapp und eilte dann an ihnen vorbei auf die Ländereien.

Ron hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm die Vorfreude auf das Spiel innerhalb von Sekunden so sehr hätte verdorben werden können. Sämtliche Schüler rannten johlend, singend und Wimpel schwenkend über die Ländereien zum Quidditchfeld. Einzig Ron sah aus, als würde man ihn zur Schlachtbank führen. Er verabschiedete sich nur mit einem knappen Gruß von Harry und Hermine und begab sich dann auf seinen Platz auf dem Kommentatorenturm, gleich neben Professor Snape. Der wartete schon vollkommen entspannt auf den Beginn des Spiels und bedachte Ron nicht mit einem einzigen Blick.  
Während zwischen den Kommentatoren eisiges Schweigen herrschte, brach auf den Rängen ohrenbetäubender Jubel aus, als die beiden Quidditchmannschaften Aufstellung nahmen. Diesem folgte neugierige Stille. Ron konnte die Blicke hunderter Schülern und der Spieler auf sich spüren. Was wollten sie? Warum sagte Snape nichts? Warum war seine eigene Kehle so trocken? Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Madame Hooch, die Schiedsrichterin, unerwartet auf ihrem Besen vor ihnen auftauchte. Sie fixierte Ron und Snape mit einem entrüsteten Blick aus ihren grünen Augen. „Würden die beiden Herren wohl die Freundlichkeit besitzen, die Mannschaften vorzustellen, damit ich das Spiel anpfeifen kann?" frage sie spitz. „Aber wozu?" stellte Snape in gelangweiltem Ton eine Gegenfrage. „Die Aufstellungen haben sich seit dem letzen Spiel doch nicht geändert." „Über die Regeln wollen wir uns jetzt ja wohl nicht streiten.", stellte Madame Hooch kategorisch fest. „Und jetzt… los!" Sprach's und flog davon. Es folgten erneut einige Sekunden des Schweigens. Schließlich wurde es Ron zu dumm. Man hatte ihn schließlich als Vertretung für Jordan ausgesucht und dem wollte er jetzt auch alle Ehre machen. Er räusperte sich kräftig und griff dann zum Mikrofon: „Herzlich willkommen zum heutigen Quidditchspiel Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin. Welche Mannschaft die Sympathien auf ihrer Seite hat, muss wohl nicht erneut betont werden." Jubelschreie und Buhrufe ertönten. Ron grinste zufrieden und ignorierte Snapes unzufriedenes Brummen. „Für Hufflepuff hält heute Jimmy Masters die Ringe sauber. Wenn er das so macht wie im letzten Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, dürfte das heute für die Slytherins ein Problem darstellen, welches sie in ihrer Überheblichkeit vielleicht nicht bedacht haben. Smith und Cadwallader werden heute als Jäger ein Tor nach dem anderen machen und Miller und Finch-Flatley den Slytherins als Treiber ordentlich einheizen! Nicht zu vergessen, der beste Sucher, nach meinem Freund Harry natürlich, Cedric Diiii-gooo-ryyy!!!" Der Jubel brandete ohrenbetäubend auf. Da Snape keine Anstalten machte das Mikrofon zu übernehmen, um seine Hausmannschaft vorzustellen, übernahm Ron auch dies. Er war sowieso gerade so schön in Fahrt. „Da mein Kommentatorkollege Professor Snape die Mannschaft von Slytherin für so bekannt und berühmt hält, dass sie eine genauere Vorstellung nicht benötigt, nur soviel: Die Aufstellung hat sich nicht geändert. Dieselben hässlichen Gesichter wie beim letzen Mal."  
Mit einem Pfiff entließ Madame Hooch die Bälle aus ihrer Box und sogleich begannen die Spieler ihnen hinterher zu jagen. Einzig die beiden Sucher, Diggory und Malfoy, schienen alle Zeit der Welt zu haben. Weit über den Köpfen der anderen Spieler und Zuschauer zogen sie ihre Bahnen auf der Suche nach dem Goldenen Schnatz, der ihrer Mannschaft 150 Punkte bringen würde und somit meistens den Sieg.  
Für einige Augenblicke war es nahezu still in Hogwarts' Quidditchstadion, abgesehen von den bewundernden Ohs oder Ahs der Zuschauer. Die Quidditchspieler jagten über das Feld, der Quaffel wechselte in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit den Besitzer und die Treiber gingen ihrer Aufgabe gewissenhaft nach. Schon jetzt war klar, dass sich gegenseitig nichts geschenkt werden würde und auch, dass Slytherin die Schmach, gegen Hufflepuff zu verlieren, nicht zulassen würde. Dies wurde in der zehnten Minute durch eine Aktion von den Treibern Crabbe und Goyle verdeutlicht. Sie nahmen Cadwallader, der soeben unbescholten auf dem Rückflug zum Mittelfeld war, in die Zange und plötzlich begann der Jäger Hufflepuffs ohne ersichtlichen Grund auf dem Besen zu taumeln und wäre beinahe in die Tiefe gestürzt. Nicht nur die Zuschauermenge schrie empört auf. Auch Ron, der das Spiel bisher schweigend beobachtet hatte, was zwar für Kommentatoren nicht üblich ist, aber niemandem recht aufgefallen war, sprang nun entrüstet auf und schrie: „Foul!!! Foul!!! Verdammt!" Laut hallte seine Stimme übers Quidditchfeld. Ron erschrak vor dem Klang seiner eigenen Stimme und Snape grinste süffisant. „Also Foul im eigentlichen Sinne würde ich das nicht bezeichnen, sondern eher als taktisch klug durchdacht."  
„Das war hinterhältig! Wie immer. Etwas anderes erwartet man von Slytherins ja gar nicht." rief Ron, die Selbstbeherrschung nun vollends verlierend.  
„Halten Sie die Schüler aus Hufflepuff für so schwächlich, Mr. Weasley, dass diese Ihres Schutzes bedürfen? Ich denke…" Snape wurde vom lauten Jubel der Menge, die angestrengt die Diskussion der beiden Kommentatoren zu ignorieren versuchte, unterbrochen.  
„Wie? Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Ron verwirrt.  
„Wir haben ein Tor geschossen!" jubelte ihm Zacharias Smith aus Hufflepuff im Vorbeifliegen jauchzend zu.  
„Oh! Ah! Das ist ja super!" freute sich auch Ron und verkündete mit provokantem Blick in Richtung Snape das Zwischenergebnis: „10 zu Null für Hufflepuff." Doch kaum hatte er diesen Satz beendet, sah er Madame Hooch auf sich zufliegen. Ihre kurzen Haare waren vom Wind zerzaust und ihr wütender Blick gab ihr das Aussehen einer rachsüchtigen Furie.  
„Mr. Weasley!", keifte sie, „Sie sollten zumindest im Stande sein den Punktestand korrekt anzugeben, wenn Sie das Spiel ansonsten schon für so uninteressant halten, dass Sie es anscheinend nicht genauer kommentieren wollen."  
„Hab… hab ich doch… Oder nicht?" stammelte Ron kleinlaut und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick ganz weit weg. In die Heulende Hütte, den Fuchsbau oder am Besten ans Ende der Welt, wo auch immer das sein mochte.  
„Während Sie mit Professor Snape die moralischen oder unmoralischen Eigenschaften der Slytherins diskutiert haben, sind innerhalb weniger Sekunden zwei Tore gefallen. So was nennt man im Fachjargon auch Gegentor oder Konter. Also…" Sie gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich und entriss Ron das Mikrofon. „Um die Tatsachen richtig zu stellen, hier der aktuelle und vor allem korrekte Punktestand: 10 zu 10." Sprach's erneut und flog ebenso erneut davon.  
„So was nennt sich dann im Fachjargon Konter." flötete Ron ins Mikrofon.  
In diesem Moment schoss Cedric Diggory unerwartet in die Tiefe. Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Menge der Zuschauer.  
„Hat er den Schnatz entdeckt?" schrie Ron aufgeregt. „Oh, seht mal, wie der fliegen kann! Und jetzt hat auch Malfoy begriffen, was los ist. Dauert halt manchmal ein bisschen länger bei ihm, bis er mitbekommt, was lost ist."  
„Das wäre das kürzeste Quidditchspiel in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, wenn einer der beiden Sucher jetzt tatsächlich den Schnatz fangen sollte." fügte Snape, um Ruhe in der Stimme bemüht, hinzu.  
„Wen interessiert das denn?" blaffte Ron.  
„Das macht einen guten Kommentator aus, Mr. Weasley. Eine Mischung aus Fakten und spannenden Beiträgen zum Spiel." Das ließ Ron kurzzeitig verstummen.  
„Dann sind wir aber schlechte Kommentatoren, oder?!"  
„SIE sind ein schlechter Kommentator, Mr. Weasley."  
„Warum? Wieso müssen Sie gleich so ausfallend sein?"  
„Weil ich das Mikrofon heute noch nicht einmal in der Hand hatte und somit auch nicht wirklich etwas produktives zum Spiel beitragen konnte."  
Ein scharfer Pfiff von Seiten Madame Hoochs ließ sich die Beiden wieder Richtung Spielfeld wenden.  
„Ich sage es jetzt nicht noch mal! Kommentieren Sie das Spiel ordentlich oder halten Sie beide den Mund. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, sie lenken die Spieler ab. Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich Ihnen eine Auszeit als Strafe geben. Leider fallen die Spielkommentatoren nicht in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich." Sprach's und flog davon.  
Während dieser erneuten Diskussion zwischen Schiedsrichterin und den immer unbeliebter werdenden Kommentatoren hatte Cedric den Schnatz aus den Augen verloren. Er und Malfoy flogen nun wieder, leicht frustriert, über den Köpfen der anderen. Die restlichen Spieler machten sich nun einen Spaß daraus, Snape oder Ron zu zitieren, wenn sie sich den Quaffel zupassten oder andere strategische Spielzüge ausführten. „Das nennt man im Fachjargon „Konter"!" rief Finch-Flatley, als er den Quaffel Richtung Torringe warf. Leider war der Wurf recht schwach. Denn vor Lachen konnte sich der Jäger Hufflepuffs kaum richtig auf dem Besen halten, geschweige denn ordentlich zielen. Darum stellte dieser Angriff für Slytherins Torhüter Miles Bletchley keine nennenswerte Gefahr dar und der hoch gepriesene Konter verlor an Ernsthaftigkeit.  
Ron sackte nun beschämt auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.  
„Dieses Spiel wird nicht als das Kürzeste, sondern als das Lächerlichste in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen….", murmelte Snape halb zu sich selbst, halb hörbar für das Publikum, „wenn die Spieler sich nicht endlich mal ihrer Aufgabe bewusst werden und beginnen vernünftig zu spielen." schnauzte er dann laut und ungehalten. Dass die ersten zehn Minuten durch aus passabel gewesen waren, wurde einfach mal aus den Gedanken gestrichen, zu mal man ja damit beschäftigt gewesen war, den Kommentatorenkollegen rund zu machen. Dass dieser Rüffel des Professors nicht angebracht und vollkommen überflüssig war, war jedem im Quidditchstadion bewusst, aber er kam eben von Snape, von dem die Schülerschaft der Zauberschule prinzipiell eh nichts anderes gewöhnt war. Dieser Ausruf wurde dann einfach folgendermaßen von der breiten Masse interpretiert: Snape machte sich Sorgen um das Ansehen seines Hauses oder des Quidditchsports im Allgemeinen.  
„Was soll man hier denn auch kommentieren? Es passiert ja nichts." brummelte er dann weiter. Wieso hatte er sich auch dazu überreden lassen, diesen Job zu übernehmen. Es war kalt und zugig hier oben, man konnte das Spiel nicht genießen und der so genannte Kollege war ein absoluter Alptraum. Professor McGonagall hatte an seine Kollegialität appelliert. Wunderbar. Sie würde einiges an Kollegialität aufbringen müssen, um das hier zu vergelten. Ron hatte das Spiel während dessen weiter beobachtet und griff nun gedankenverloren zum Mikrofon, um einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch zu wagen, seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen: „Cadwallader passt zu Smith. Sauber. Der weicht einem Klatscher von Goyle geschickt mit einer Faultierrolle aus, zielt aufs Tor. Schön… Aber… NEIN! Leider nicht drin." Das Publikum stöhnte gemeinsam mit Ron enttäuscht auf. „Nun geht es wieder zurück zum Tor der Hufflepuffs. Warrington, der meiner Meinung nach viel zu dick für einen Jäger ist, schlängelt sich geschickt durch Hufflepuffs Abwehr. Schlängelt, das passt doch gut zu Ihrem Haus, finden Sie nicht auch, Professor Snape? Aber wieso hält den denn keiner auf? Schlafen die Hufflepuffs? Ah, da kommt Miller wie aus dem Nichts angeschossen, aber Warrington hat den Quaffel schon geworfen und… Er ist drin. 20: 10 für Slytherin." Unter dem lauten Jubel der Slytherinschüler und den Buhrufen sämtlicher anderer Häuser drehte der Torschütze eine Ehrenrunde. Snape hingegen korrigierte währenddessen gelangweilt und demonstrativ gähnend den Punktestand auf der kleinen hölzernen Anzeigetafel.  
„Und was ist jetzt schon wieder falsch?" wollte Ron eingeschnappt wissen.  
„Eigentlich bin ich ein Freund des Quidditchsports, Mr. Weasley. Aber ich finde es faszinierend, wie langweilig es werden kann, wenn Sie das Spiel kommentieren." Diese Worte ließen Ron im Gesicht dermaßen rot anlaufen, dass seine Haarfarbe mit seiner Gesichtsfarbe konkurrierte. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Ron die intelligente Schlagfertigkeit Hermines. Ihm fiel nämlich keine gute Äußerung ein, die er Snape nun an den Kopf werfen könnte, auch wenn er innerlich schier kochte vor Wut und Entrüstung. So schnappte er lediglich ein paar Mal nach Luft, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, was Snape bloß zu einem leisen, gehässigen Lachen veranlasste. Stürmisch griff Ron nach dem Mikrofon, um seiner Aufgabe erneut nachzugehen. „Wir wollen doch professionell sein, nicht wahr?" sagte er dann so ruhig wie möglich.  
„Wann waren Sie in der vergangenen halben Stunde einmal professionell?" wollte Snape dann provokant wissen. „In den Momenten, in denen Sie keinen abfälligen Kommentar abgeliefert haben." raunzte Ron verletzt zurück. Mit zitternder Stimme sprach er dann zum Publikum: „Entschuldigt bitte die erneute Unterbrechung. Nun bin ich voll und ganz für Euch da." Allerdings musste Ron feststellen, dass er natürlich erneut völlig den Überblick verloren hatte. Um Madame Hooch nicht erneut einen Grund zu bieten aus der Haut zu fahren, beugte er sich über die Balustrade und suchte einen Quidditchspieler, der gerade nichts zu tun hatte oder zumindest so aussah.  
„Diggory!" schrie Ron schließlich aus Leibeskräften, aber natürlich ohne Erfolg. Da besann er sich des Mikrofons in seiner Hand: „Cedric Diggory wird zum Kommentatorenturm gebeten." sprach er dann möglichst neutral. So wie er die Ansagen auf dem Bahnhof in Kings Cross in Erinnerung hatte. Man sah Cedric die Verwirrung an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und gestikulierte wild in Malfoys Richtung. „Bist du verrückt?! Ich muss ihn im Auge behalten." Ron wiederholte seine Aufforderung und verlieh ihr mehr Nachdruck durch ein frustriertes: „Sofort!" am Satzende. Cedric stand der Zorn ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er auf Ron zugeschossen kam. „Sag mal, tickst du noch ganz rein?" polterte er los, kaum dass er vor der Balustrade abgebremst hatte. „Hallo, Professor Snape."  
„Sag mir nur ganz schnell, wie es steht, bitte!" flehte Ron und warf eilig einen Blick in die Richtung von Madame Hooch. Die war allerdings gerade damit beschäftigt Goyle zu rüffeln und dem Team von Hufflepuff einen Freistoß zu erteilen. Somit bekam sie nicht mit, dass der Kommentator einen der wichtigsten Spieler von seiner Aufgabe abhielt.  
„60 zu 40 für uns." gab Diggory endlich die gewünschte Auskunft.  
„Wann, bei Merlins Bart, habt ihr denn die ganzen Tore gemacht?" verlangte Ron dann entgeistert zu wissen.  
„Als du erneut damit beschäftigt warst dich bei Professor Snape und der gesamten Schule unbeliebt zu machen." schimpfte Cedric ungehalten und wollte dann wutschnaubend abzischen, wurde allerdings erneut aufgehalten. Dieses Mal war der Grund allerdings ein kleiner, goldener Ball, der frech gleich vor der Nase des Suchers herum flatterte. Sowohl Cedric als auch Snape und Ron stießen ein überraschtes „Oh!" aus. Ein wenig zu hastig versuchte Cedric nach dem Schnatz greifen und hätte dabei beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren, schoss dann aber zielsicher hinter dem Schnatz her.  
„Diggory hat den Schnatz entdeckt!", brüllte Ron heiser, „Und jagt ihm nun hinterher wie ein geölter Blitz. Seine Flugkünste habe ich heute ja schon gelobt. Deswegen einfach nur schweigen und genießen. Nun ist ihm Malfoy hart auf den Fersen. Da wird gerempelt und gestoßen. Für uns sieht das wahrscheinlich schlimmer aus, als es ist. Die Hufflepuffs haben gemerkt, dass es nun anscheinend endgültig in die Endphase geht und geben jetzt noch mal alles. Der Quaffel wechselt so schnell den Besitzer, dass ich mir die Details spare. Das Team von Hufflepuff arbeitet sich konsequent auf die Torringe zu. Bletchley bekommt offensichtlich Panik bei dem Anblick der Armanda, die da auf ihn zugeflogen kommt… uuuund… TOOOR! 70 zu 40 für Hufflepuff." Angestrengt rang Ron nach Luft. „Kurzzeitig war Slytherin in Ballbesitz. Doch nun jagen die Dachse zurück zum gegnerischen Tor. Da hat Smith den Quaffel verloren. Warum tut er das denn? Was machen denn unsere Sucher? Oh, je! Die sind auf Kollisionskurs. Diggory kommt von rechts. Malfoy kommt von links. Bremst doch ab! Die Wahnsinnigen! Und da dreht Diggory kurz vorher noch ab und Malfoy kommt ins Schlingern." Snape begann Ron ungeduldig am Umhangärmel zu zupfen. Das war zwar nervtötend, aber Ron gerade auch egal.  
„Da haben die Slytherins doch wahrhaftig ein Tor geschossen! Wie das jetzt zu Stande gekommen ist? Fragt mich nicht. Immerhin habe ich es mal mitbekommen. 70 zu 50 der neue Punktestand. Diggory jagt gerade wie wild um die Torpfosten der Slytherins. Der Schnatz hält ihn wohl zum Narren, wenn man das so sagen kann." Erneutes Ringen nach Luft, erneutes Umhanggezupfe. „Hufflepuffs Jäger sind wieder in Quaffelbesitz und sausen durch die Abwehr der Slytherins. Die stehen da wie ein Ochs' vorm Berg. Cadwallader gibt ab an Smith, der passt den Quaffel rüber zu einem der Treiber, der den Quaffel mit seinem Schlagstock zum Tor katapultiert und er ist drin!!! 80 zu 50 für Hufflepuff. Ob das ein regelkonformer Spielzug war, ist gerade irrelevant, genial war er allemal. Sie haben den Spielstand aktualisiert, Snape?"  
„Ja.", knurrte der Angesprochene, „Und es heißt Professor Snape." Doch die Kritik prallte an Ron ab, wie in diesem Moment der Klatscher von Crabbe an Cadwallader.  
„Da! Da! Da!" schrie Ron plötzlich und hüpfte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf und ab wie ein Flummi.  
„Was ist denn da?" wollte Snape mit geheucheltem Interesse wissen.  
„Diggory schießt in einem waghalsigen Sturzflug dem Boden entgegen, während Malfoy weiter um die Torpfosten herumjagt. Wer hat denn nun tatsächlich den Schnatz entdeckt? Wer von beiden vollführt ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Behalten Sie das mal im Auge, Snape…"  
„Pro- fess- or Snape."  
„Ja, ja. Schon recht. Die Treiber der beiden Mannschaften bieten sich gerade ein Duell der besonderen Art. Sie hauen sich die Klatscher gegenseitig um die Ohren. Ja, ja. Bis einer weint, bis einer weint! Könnte Madame Hooch vielleicht mal dazwischen gehen? Danke! Was machen die Sucher, Professor Snape?"  
„Die suchen."  
„Und haben sie gefunden und gefangen, was sie suchen?"  
„Ääähm… nein."  
„Schade. Also, weiter im Text. Die Hufflepuffs sind schon wieder in Quaffelbesitz. Diesmal versucht es Cadwallader mit einem Alleingang. Uhh… Ohne Erfolg. Da hat ihn ein Klatscher voll erwischt. Diggory hat seinen Sturzflug abgebrochen und jagt nun im wilden Zickzack über das Quidditchfeld." Snape begann erneut Ron penetrant am Umhang zu zupfen und jetzt riss dem Jungen endgültig der Geduldsfaden: „Was soll denn das?" verlangte er dann entnervt zu wissen und entzog den Umhangsaum grob Snapes Fingern.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen aufgefallen sein sollte, aber zu diesem Spiel gehören zwei Mannschaften. Wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie die Spielzüge der Slytherins ebenfalls mal kommentieren könnten."  
„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn die nichts Aussagekräftiges leisten?"  
Das Publikum unterband durch einen kollektiven Aufschrei sämtliche weitere Frotzeleien. Ron blinzelte verwirrt und suchte verzweifelt nach dem Grund.  
„Oh, mein Gott! Ich glaube, Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen!" Eine grüne, undefinierbare Zuschauermenge sprang jubelnd auf und auch Snape ließ alle Neutralität fahren und stimmte in den Jubel ein. Auf den ohrenbetäubenden Jubel folgte eisiges Schweigen, als ein verirrter Klatscher Malfoy hart an der Seite traf und der vor Schreck den Schnatz los ließ. Der kleine, goldene Ball verfing sich daraufhin in Cedrics Quidditchumhang, so dass dieser ihn hastig zu ergreifen versuchte und dabei fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Seine hoch gelobten Flugkünste Lügen strafend schlingerte er mehr schlecht als recht gen Boden und reckte dann die Faust in die Luft, die den Schnatz umklammert hielt. Nun gab es für das Publikum kein Halten mehr. Jubelschreie mischten sich mit Buhrufen, wobei Rons letzte Ansage nahezu völlig unterging: „Endstand 230 zu 50. Hufflepuff gewinnt und steht damit im diesjährigen Finale um den Quidditchpokal von Hogwarts! Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die Gewinner und na ja… Nächstes Jahr haben die Slytherins ja wieder eine Chance. Professor Snape, möchten Sie noch ein paar tröstende Worte an Ihre Schüler richten... Professor Snape?" Doch der Lehrer hatte seine Sachen zusammen gerafft und befand sich schon auf dem Weg zurück Richtung Schloss. „Schlechter Verlierer." stellte Ron für sich selber fest, warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Siegerjubel der Hufflepuffs unten auf dem Rasen und folgte seinem Zaubertranklehrer dann, in der Hoffnung in der Menschenmenge Harry und Hermine zu finden.

„Also, ganz ehrlich?" fragte Hermine und legte ihre Schreibfeder neben das Pergament, das sie schon zu ¾ beschrieben hatte. Ron, der soeben einen Schokofrosch verspeiste, nickte nachdrücklich. Hermine setzte sich aufrecht hin und strich sich einige lästige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.  
„Du warst grottenschlecht."  
„Das ist ja wohl eine maßlose Übertreibung, die dem Fass den Boden ausschlägt. Harry, sag du doch auch mal was." wandte er sich Hilfe suchend an seinen besten Freund.  
„Na ja…", begann dieser unsicher, „ein Lee Jordan bist du nicht."  
„Gut erkannt. Ich bin Ron Weasley und ich habe mein Bestes gegeben."  
„Ja, dein Bestes darin dich noch unbeliebter zu machen bei Snape." schoss Hermine trocken zurück.  
Beleidigt verschränkte Ron die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Okay. Er ist ein wenig beleidigt. Aber doch nicht nur wegen mir."  
„Ein wenig beleidigt?", wiederholte Hermine fassungslos, „Ron, er hat dir einen vierseitigen Aufsatz über die Verwendung von Nachtschattengewächsen in der Herstellung von Zaubertränken aufgegeben."  
„Aber Euch doch auch." stammelte Ron verwirrt. Seine Freunde warfen sich einen betretenen Blick zu. Vorsichtig schüttelte Hermine dann den Kopf. „Wir müssen nur anderthalb Seiten schreiben."  
„Und das alles nur wegen des Quidditchspiels."  
„Einem Quidditchspiel, bei dem du keine Möglichkeit ausgelassen hast, dich mit Snape anzulegen. Ron, ein Mikrofon macht dich nicht unbesiegbar."  
Mit einem verzweifelten Aufstöhnen ließ Ron den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken.  
„Na ja. Versuch es positiv zu sehen.", versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu beruhigen, „Das Schuljahr geht nur noch zwei Monate. Und das nächste Quidditchspiel kommentiert wieder Lee Jordan." Beleidigt ergriff Ron seine Schreibfeder und hoffte, dass das Schuljahr schnell vorbei ginge, damit Snape nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten bekäme, ihm noch längere Aufsätze aufzudrücken und damit seine Mitschüler diese Blamage schnell vergäßen.

_Ende_

* * *


	3. In eine glückliche Zukunft

Heute ist der 3te Dezember und das ist ein ganz besonderer Tag, weil unsere Sama/Olivia heute vor ein paar Jährchen das Licht der Welt erblickte. Ohne Strümpf' und ohne Schuh', ihr kennt das ja ;)

Deshalb wird heute Samas Wunsch online gestellt, als Geburtstagsgeschenk :)

Derkleineweißeball (oder kurz: wessie) hat Ron überreden wollen, Hermine einen Heiratsantrag zu machen und egal ob sie erfolgreich war oder nicht – ich hoffe du geniest deine Geschichte. Alles Gute Kleines :)

* * *

**In eine glückliche Zukunft**

Er kniete vor ihr. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und wusste offensichtlich nicht, was los war. Verdammt, er brachte kein Wort heraus und lief knallrot an. Wie sollte er es nur sagen, er hatte sich doch alles so schön ausgedacht. Er wollte sie zu einem romantischen Wochenende an die Côte d'Azur entführen und ihr dann einen außergewöhnlichen Heiratsantrag machen. Doch jetzt lief alles schief. Er wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken, denn er war sich sicher, so einen Trottel wie ihn wollte sie niemals heiraten.

Genau bei diesem Gedanken wachte Ron schweißgebadet auf. Verwirrt setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf, sah neben sich und entdeckte Hermine. „Puh, Gott sei Dank, es war nur ein Traum und ich habe nichts vermasselt", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Puls wieder und er sah auf die Uhr. Er lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Schließlich war es vor den Fenstern noch dunkel, und es gab gar keinen Grund so früh schon aufzustehen. Aber irgendwie konnte er auch nicht mehr einschlafen. Der Traum beschäftigte ihn noch immer. Die Idee, Hermine einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, war gar nicht so schlecht. Schließlich waren sie jetzt schon seit vier Jahren zusammen und er liebte sie wirklich sehr. Aber auf keinen Fall durfte es so aus dem Ruder laufen, wie in seinem Albtraum. Wenn er diesen Schritt wirklich wagen wollte, dann musste alles auf den Punkt genau organisiert sein, so dass sie einfach nicht ablehnen konnte. „Wenn ich nur nicht so wahnsinnig schüchtern wäre", dachte er, „dann wäre das alles viel, viel einfacher. Aber diesmal werde ich es schaffen." Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er wieder ein, diesmal in einen traumlosen, tiefen Schlaf bis zum nächsten Morgen, an dem ihn und Hermine die Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlingsmorgens sanft weckten.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Hermine liebevoll.  
„Ne..., äh na klar, wie sollte ich schlecht schlafen, wenn du neben mir liegst?", gab Ron scherzhaft zurück. Oh Mann, jetzt hätte er sich beinahe verraten und den ganzen Plan von vornherein ad absurdum geführt. Gut, dass er gerade rechtzeitig noch die Kurve gekriegt hat.  
Hermine beugte sich zu Ron hinüber und gab im einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Als Antwort gab er ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Dieser kleine Satz hatte ihn in seinem Vorhaben bestärkt und er nahm sich vor, sich sofort an die Vorbereitungen zu machen. Doch zuerst war mal ein gemütliches Frühstück auf der Terrasse an der Reihe.

Hermine war schon voraus gegangen und hatte mit einem kleinen Schlenker des Zauberstabes das Frühstück heraufbeschworen, während Ron oben noch schnell die Betten machte. Danach apparierte er mit einem leisen „Plop" auf die Terrasse hinunter und setzte sich zu ihr an den Frühstückstisch. Während ihm die warmen Sonnenstrahlen sanft das Gesicht wärmten, saß er mit gedankenverlorenem Gesicht auf seinem Platz und grübelte über seinen Plan weiter.

„Rooon!" Eine Stimme unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken.  
„Ähh, ja, Hermine?"  
„Ach, schön, dass du mir doch noch Gehör schenkst, du scheinst ja heute absolut weggetreten zu sein. Ist dir vielleicht ein Grimm begegnet?", scherzte sie. Wenn sie wüsste!  
„Tschuldigung Schatz, ich hab gerade über was nachgedacht."  
„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Naja, wie auch immer, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich dir einen schönen freien Tag wünsche und jetzt ins Ministerium apparieren werde, weil bei uns ja leider Urlaubssperre ist." Sie gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und schon war sie verschwunden.

„Das läuft ja besser, als ich gedacht habe", schoss es Ron durch den Kopf. „Ein ganzer Tag allein zu Hause um das Unternehmen „Heiratsantrag" in Angriff zu nehmen." Voller Tatendrang machte er sich ans Werk. Als erstes apparierte er in die Winkelgasse, um einen passenden Ring bei „Tonks Jubilierenden Juwelen" zu erstehen. Dies nahm allerdings mehr Zeit in Anspruch, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Auswahl war riesengroß, er wollte etwas Besonderes und hatte gleichzeitig Angst, dass der von ihm ausgewählte Ring Hermine nicht gefallen könnte. Nach mehr als zwei Stunden hatte er sich jedoch entschieden und war mit seiner Wahl sehr zufrieden.

Wieder zu Hause, ging er in Hermines Büro und entdeckte einen Muggel – Reisekatalog. Hermine hatte ihm schon von vielen Orten erzählt, an denen sie in ihrer Kindheit mit ihren Eltern gewesen war und wo es ihr immer sehr gut gefallen hatte. Ihr Lieblingsland war Frankreich gewesen, das wusste er. Also nahm er den Katalog und durchsuchte die französischen Reiseziele nach einem romantischen Ort, der für sein Vorhaben geeignet war. Als erstes entdeckte er Paris, das als „Stadt der Liebe" im Katalog angepriesen wurde, aber irgendwie überzeugte ihn das Angebot nicht wirklich. Also blätterte er weiter. Auch Lyon und Vichy gefielen ihm nicht besonders. Gab es denn in diesem Land keine romantischen Strände, die gleichzeitig nicht allzu überlaufen waren und nur so von Touristen bevölkert wurden, als fände dort eine Quidditch – Weltmeisterschaft statt? Es war zum Verzweifeln. Er wollte ihr den Antrag doch so gerne in Frankreich machen. Total gefrustet schlug er die letzte Seite des Frankreich – Abschnittes im Katalog auf. Und da war es! Eine einsame Ferienhütte, romantisch auf einem Kliff am Atlantik gelegen, in der Bretagne.

Direkt unter dem Angebot fand er eine Telefonnummer und einen Preis in Muggelgeld, der ihm aber nicht wirklich etwas über die Kosten dieses Angebotes sagte. Aber das war ihm auch egal, Hermine war es ihm wert. In Hermines Büro befand sich auch ein Muggel – Telefon denn schließlich wollte sie auch mit ihren Eltern kommunizieren. Sie hatte auch Ron beigebracht, wie man es benutzte und er wusste mittlerweile, dass man nicht in den Apparat brüllen musste, damit der Gegenüber einen verstand. Selbstbewusst nahm er also den Hörer zur Hand und wählte die Nummer. Nach einem kurzen Telefongespräch, das freilich nicht so ganz ohne Pannen über die Bühne gegangen war – Ron hatte nach dem Preis in Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts gefragt , was den Agenten des Reisebüro hörbar verwirrt hatte – war auch dieser Teil seiner Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen.  
So, jetzt musste er sich nur noch eine magische Karte für Hermine einfallen lassen und den Text für seinen Heiratsantrag üben, denn sonst, soviel stand für ihn fest, würde das sorgfältig geplante Unternehmen mal wieder an seiner Schüchternheit scheitern.

Er zog sich also in sein Büro zurück und machte sich an den letzten und gleichzeitig doch auch wichtigsten Teil seines Planes. Zuerst war die Karte an der Reihe. Mit Hilfe eines Kopierzaubers übertrug er das Bild aus dem Katalog auf die Vorderseite der Karte. Danach entfernte er den Preis darauf, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm hätte Hermine sicher etwas damit anfangen können. Mit einem weiteren kleinen Trick brachte er die Wellen des Meeres, das den abgebildeten Felsen malerisch umrahmte, in Bewegung. Auf die Innenseite setzte er in geschwungenen Lettern den Text.

_„Gutschein für ein romantisches Wochenende mit Überraschung in der Bretagne.  
Alles Gute zu unserem 4. Jahrestag._

Ron"

Er sah auf seine Uhr. Es war gerade noch genug Zeit, um mit ein bisschen Magie die Hausarbeit zu erledigen, bevor Hermine von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Zufrieden mit seinem bisherigen Tun machte er sich gut gelaunt ans Werk. Er war gerade mit der Zubereitung des Abendessens fertig und hatte die Gemüselasagne in den Ofen geschoben, als Hermine auch schon in der Tür stand.

„Hallo, mein Schatz", begrüßte Ron sie und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss, „Na, wie war dein Tag?"  
„Ja, ganz okay, außer dass mich heute Morgen schon ein Stapel Dokumente zur Bearbeitung auf meinem Schreibtisch begrüßt hat, mit dem ich erst mal bis Mittag beschäftigt war. Aber was duftet denn hier so gut?"  
Hermine ging zum Ofen um die Quelle des Duftes zu ergründen.  
„Mhh, Gemüselasagne, wie lecker! Ron, du bist echt der Beste!"

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes und voller Hunger deckte sie schon mal den Tisch für das Abendessen. Nach ungefähr zehn weiteren Minuten, die sie relaxt im Wohnzimmer verbracht hatten, holte Ron die Lasagne aus dem Ofen und servierte sie. Ausgiebig genossen sie die Mahlzeit und Hermine konnte gar nicht genug kriegen. Ron war wirklich ein toller Koch, seit sie ihm das Magische Kochbuch geschenkt hatte. Über die Kochversuche von vorher wollte sie mal würdevolles Stillschweigen bewahren. Immerhin, ernsthaftere Folgen, von einer kleinen Lebensmittelvergiftung mal abgesehen, waren ausgeblieben.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer. Hermine las einen dicken Schmöker über die internationalen Magischen Beziehungen im Mittelalter, hörte dazu leise über einen Kopfhörer Musik und war ganz in ihrer Welt versunken. Auch Ron hatte ein Buch in der Hand, allerdings war dies nur zur Tarnung, denn in Wirklichkeit dachte er bereits ganz aufgeregt und gleichzeitig voller Vorfreude an den morgigen Tag. Denn morgen hatte auch Hermine frei, sie wollten ihren Jahrestag schließlich gemeinsam verbringen. In Gedanken legte er sich bereits seine kleine Rede zurecht, um alles so perfekt wie nur möglich zu gestalten. So strich der Abend dahin und irgendwann waren sie beide so müde, dass sie zu Bett gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ron vor lauter Aufregung ganz früh. Als er auf seine Uhr sah, stellte er fest, dass es erst 05:30 Uhr war. Da er aber nicht mal für 5000 Galleonen wieder einschlafen konnte, stand er leise auf, um Hermine nicht zu wecken und ging nach unten. Dort angekommen, bereitete er alles für die Überraschung vor. Zuallererst deckte er den Frühstückstisch und stellte die Karte auf Hermines Platz. Danach setzte er den Kaffee auf und ging in den Garten um einen Strauß Blumen für den Tisch zu pflücken. Als auch dies erledigt war, ging er hinein, schlich sich in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer und weckte Hermine.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Frühstückstisch, wo Hermine sofort Rons Karte entdeckte. Gespannt öffnete sie die Karte und während sie den Text las, stiegen ihr Freudentränen in die Augen.  
„Oh Ron", schluchzte sie, „diese Überraschung ist dir wirklich gelungen. Und dann auch noch die Bretagne, einer der schönsten Landstriche, die Frankreich zu bieten hat. Du bist wirklich der Beste. Ich liebe dich."

Sie stand auf und gab ihm einen Kuss. Ron war seinerseits ganz gerührt, denn mit so einem Gefühlsausbruch hatte er von Hermine nicht gerechnet. Hoffentlich fiel sie bei seinem Antrag nicht gleich vor lauter Freude in Ohnmacht. Das wäre der Stimmung nicht ganz so zuträglich. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ihm ein leises Lächeln über das Gesicht. Hermine bekam davon jedoch nichts mit, sie war zu gerührt.  
„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Ron, „jetzt frühstücken wir erst mal und dann geht es auf in die Bretagne, dort wartet ja noch eine Überraschung auf dich."  
„Was, jetzt schon?" fragte Hermine. „Ich dachte diese Überraschung findet irgendwann mal statt, aber dieses Wochenende schon? Du musst das ja schon von langer Hand geplant haben."  
„Ach, so lange hat das gar nicht gedauert, aber jetzt lass uns erst mal essen, okay?", gab Ron etwas ungeduldig zurück.

Aber auch Hermine war offensichtlich neugierig geworden, denn sie setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder an ihren Platz und begann schnell zu essen. Als beide fertig gefrühstückt hatten, ließ sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Handgelenkes das Geschirr und die Essensreste verschwinden und mit einem weiteren Wink ihres Zauberstabes standen auch schon zwei gepackte Koffer fertig zur Abreise vor ihnen. Ron nahm seinen Koffer in die eine Hand und Hermine an der anderen Hand um sie bei ihm mitapparieren zu lassen, denn schließlich kannte sie das Ziel nicht. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie an dem gewünschten Zielort angekommen und Hermine war einfach nur noch begeistert von der Atlantikküste und dem romantisch abgelegenem Häuschen auf dem Kliff.

Während Hermine einstweilen hinein ging, um das Innenleben des Häuschens zu erkunden, machte sich Ron klammheimlich davon, um am Strand alles vorzubereiten für die große Überraschung. Schnell beschwor er einen kleinen Tisch mit einem Rosenstrauß herauf. Danach verwandelte er Kiesel, die er am Ufer fand, in Herzformen und legte daraus ein großes Herz um den Tisch herum.

Schnell eilte er zum Ferienhaus zurück, wo Hermine mittlerweile sein Verschwinden bemerkt hatte und sich doch etwas gewundert hatte, wo er denn steckte. Anstatt irgendeine holprige Erklärung anzufangen, sagte er einfach: „Schatz, jetzt kommt deine Überraschung. Komm, lass dir von mir die Augen verbinden und dann können wir los."  
„Na gut", meinte Hermine, „hier, nimm meinen Schal. Was hast du denn vor? Du machst mich ganz schön neugierig. Ich hoffe für dich, dass sich diese ganze Aufregung für deine Überraschung auch lohnt", bemerkte sie scherzend.

Bei diesem Satz bekam Ron ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl, aber es half ja nichts. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück, selbst wenn er wollte. Und wenn er sich heute nicht traute, dann niemals, das wusste er. Er verband also Hermine die Augen und führte sie langsam zum Strand, wo er alles so romantisch vorbereitet hatte.

Dort angekommen, ließ er Hermine auf einem herauf beschworenem Stuhl Platz nehmen und nahm ihr den Schal ab. Hermine öffnete ganz langsam die Augen und sah sich um.  
„Oh Ron, das ist ja wundervoll hier", rief sie aus, „Aber was hast du denn vor?" fragte sie.  
Offensichtlich konnte sie sich in dieser Verwirrung keinen Reim auf diese Situation machen. Ron wollte sich aber nicht mit weiteren Erklärungen abgeben, sondern beschloss stattdessen Taten sprechen zu lassen. Er fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und begann mit seiner Rede.  
„Hermine! Wir sind heute auf den Tag genau vier Jahre zusammen. Wir haben Höhen und Tiefen zusammen erlebt und ausgehalten, wir teilen bislang unser Leben miteinander. Ich liebe dich und möchte dich nie wieder verlieren, deshalb frage ich dich hier und heute, ob du meine Frau werden möchtest."  
Während seiner kleinen Rede war Ron ganz rot geworden und er redete vor Aufregung immer schneller, je näher er sich dem Hauptanliegen näherte. Jetzt aber war es vorbei, er hatte es geschafft. Nervös kramte er in der Hosentasche nach dem Ring, den er so sorgfältig ausgesucht hatte. Aber noch hatte Hermine seine Frage nicht beantwortet. Ängstlich blickte er in ihr Gesicht und entdeckte Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

„Hermine?" flüsterte er, „Du sagst ja gar nichts. W..Will...Willst..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine unterbrach ihn.  
„Natürlich will ich dich heiraten, Ron. Ich liebe dich! Aber ich bin gerade so überwältigt, dass ich nichts sagen kann. Weißt du, ich mir das schon lange gewünscht."  
Ron fiel ein Stein, oder besser ein ganzes Gebirge, vom Herzen. Er zog den Ring aus der Tasche und steckte ihn ihr an den Finger. Dann küsste er sie lange und sie sanken beide in das Kieselherz auf den Boden.

_Ende_

* * *


	4. Von Liebe und Versuchung

Gestern war Samas Geburtstag und heute geht es ganz ohne besonderen Anlass mit der nächsten Geschichte weiter. Dass heißt, einen Anlass gibt es eigentlich schon, schließlich haben wir Dezember und bis Weihnachten sind es nun nur noch 20 Tage :)

Diesmal erfüllt Lupin einen Wunsch von mir und ich habe es mir ehrlich verkniffen, die Geschichte bis jetzt zu lesen ^^ Aber das werde ich jetzt gleich nachholen, sobald ich das ‚Türchen' für euch geöffnet habe :D

Zum Inhalt: Tja, ich wollte etwas Aktion und mal genau wissen, wie denn der Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald eigentlich ablief. Gleich weiß ich, was Lupin daraus gemacht hat °hibbel°

* * *

**Von Liebe und Versuchung**

„Nein!", schrie Dumbledore – doch es war zu spät. Ariana lag tot am Boden. Grindelwald warf einen letzten abwertenden Blick auf die Gesichter der beiden Brüder, die beide Ungläubigkeit und Trauer widerspiegelten. Er verstand sie nicht; wer brauchte schon eine Familie, wenn er Macht hatte. Kopfschüttelnd verschwand er.

Dumbledore ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab – er versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen und gleichzeitig kämpfte er gegen die Tränen an. Abrupt blieb er stehen, seine Miene steinhart, aber doch entschlossen. Arianas Tod vor fünf Jahren hatte ihm zwar die Augen über Grindelwald geöffnet, aber bis jetzt hatte er es nicht gewagt, ihm zu begegnen und gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Er fürchtete zu sehr, herauszufinden, wer Ariana in dem Gefecht damals den tödlichen Stoß versetzt hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte er Gefühle für Grindelwald gehabt und diese hinderten ihn, gewalttätig gegen ihn zu werden, was zweifellos notwendig werden würde. Doch nun musste er handeln – er konnte nicht mehr länger tatenlos zusehen, wie Grindelwald sich eine Armee aufbaute und Chaos und Schrecken verbreitete. „Fawkes", sagte Dumbledore leise. Der scharlachrote Vogel kam auf ihn zugeflogen, der Professor zog an einer goldenen Schwanzfeder und die beiden verschwanden.

Es war eine kalte, schwarze Nacht mitten in den Alpen. Gellert Grindelwald tauchte aus dem Nichts zwischen zwei Bäumen auf. Er war sich siegesgewiss. Heute Nacht würden seine Anhänger das Zaubereiministerium in Berlin stürzen und niemand konnte ihn aufhalten – fast niemand.

Aber dieser Niemand wird nicht kommen, dachte er sich und grinste über die Einfältigkeit seines ehemaligen Freundes. Doch er war in seiner Nacht des Sieges noch einmal hierher gekommen, um seine Vergangenheit, seine Familie, auszulöschen – sie waren in seinen Augen nur dreckiges Ungeziefer, das seinen Ruhm beschmutzte. Mit wehendem Reiseumhang ging er von dem Hügel, auf den er appariert war, zu einem kleinen Dorf.  
Er hörte ein Rascheln hinter sich, das ihn nicht weiter beunruhigte. Wer sollte es wagen, ihn aufzuhalten?

„Es war töricht, heute Nacht ganz allein hierher zu kommen, Gellert", sagte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihm – er kannte sie, aber das war unmöglich, das konnte einfach nicht sein…  
„Albus", flüsterte er und drehte sich um.  
Der Wind pfiff durch den Wald und die Spannung, die von den beiden Männern, die sich gegenseitig musterten, ausging, war förmlich zu spüren.  
Grindelwalds überraschte Miene verwandelte sich langsam in ein leichtes Lächeln. Er war gekommen, ja und? Er wusste durch ihre Pläne zum „Größeren Wohl", dass Dumbledore nicht gekommen sein konnte, um ihn zu töten – über solche Brutalität war er erhaben und seiner Ansicht nach zu schwach. Das würde sein großer Vorteil sein!

„Stupor!"  
„Protego!"  
Der rote Lichtstrahl, der von Grindewalds Zauberstab ausgegangen war, prallte an einem unsichtbaren Schild vor Dumbledore ab zu einem Baum, der sofort in Flammen aufging.  
„Gellert! Willst du unbedingt noch mehr Leid verursachen? Reichen dir deine vergangenen Taten nicht?", sagte Dumbledore mit donnernder Stimme. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr er fort: „Die Heiligtümer des Todes – sie haben uns beide fasziniert und verbunden, doch–"  
„Warum haben sie dich nicht weiter fasziniert? Wärst du doch kein so ein Narr gewesen und wärst mir gefolgt, Albus, dann stündest du jetzt mit mir vor der Machtübernahme über ein Land und wir würden zusammen unsere Pläne verwirklichen – die Herrschaft über die Muggel! Aber du kannst dich mir gerne wieder anschließen. Du bist, wie ich gehört habe, Lehrer für Verwandlung in Hogwarts und hast damit großen Einfluss auf die junge Generation von Zauberern. Gemeinsam könnten wir eine noch größere Armee aufbauen und unsere Herrschaft auf ganz Europa ausdehnen!"

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um mich dir anzuschließen. Ich war damals jung und einfältig und habe meine Sicht über die Muggel geändert – doch selbst damals wollte ich schon nicht so skrupellos sein, wie du es bist!"  
„Wir sind einfach die überlegenere Rasse und uns steht es zu, sie uns zu unterwerfen!"  
„Nein."  
„Ist das wirklich dein letztes Wort? Schließ dich doch lieber mir an, denk an das, was wir erreichen könnten!"  
„Wieder lautet die Antwort „Nein"! Heute und in 100 Jahren nicht!"  
„Dann bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ein grüner Lichtblitz sauste unaufhaltsam auf Dumbledore zu, ohne diesem jegliche Chance zu lassen, den Fluch abzuwehren. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich Fawkes von einem nahen Baum zwischen Dumbledore und den Fluch und verschluckte diesen. Sofort ging der wunderschöne Vogel in Flammen auf. Dumbledores Hand schnellte vor und fing den neugeborenen Phönix auf und verbarg diesen sofort in einer sicheren Tasche seines Umhangs.

„Gellert, ich habe dich geliebt! Aber dann ist mir durch Arianas Tod klar geworden, dass ich meine Familie im Stich gelassen habe – im Stich gelassen, um Macht zu erlangen", schrie Dumbledore den Tränen nahe.  
„Pah! Du bist nur zu schwach, Albus!", entgegnete Grindelwald.  
„Ja, ich war schwach. Ich war der Versuchung der Macht erlegen und wollte „Für das Größere Wohl" kämpfen...aber jetzt bin ich stärker geworden, reifer. Gellert, du wirst für deine Taten büßen müssen und ich hoffe, dass du freiwillig kapitulierst, denn ich bin nicht geneigt, gegen dich zu kämpfen!"  
„Tja, Albus, da hoffst du falsch! Crucio!"

Dumbledore schwang geschickt seinen Zauberstab und ein Ast brach vom nächsten Baum herab genau zwischen Dumbledore und den Fluch – mit einem riesigen Knall explodierte er in tausend Teile.  
Grindelwald fing an den Großmeister des Zaubergamots wie wild mit Flüchen zu bombardieren, die dieser aber immer wieder gekonnt abwehrte. Doch plötzlich trafen ein neuer und ein parierter von Grindewalds Flüchen aufeinander – es gab eine riesige Druckwelle, sodass die beiden Zauberer jeweils nach hinten geschleudert wurden, und ein großer Funkenschauer entstand.

Im Zaubererdorf, das in dem Tal unter dem Hügel lag, auf dem der Kampf tobte, bemerkt eine Hexe, die gerade im Bad stand, um sich Bett fertig zu machen, den Radau. Sie lief sofort zu ihrem Mann und informierte ihn über ihre Beobachtungen. Dieser schickte Patroni zu den mächtigsten Zauberern im Dorf. Es passierte hier öfter Mal, dass sich zwei Zauberer stritten und sich dann auf der Anhöhe duellierten. Doch sie waren bisher immer rechtzeitig gekommen und hatten das Duell unterbunden, bevor schlimmeres geschah.  
Er ging schnell zum Dorfplatz, wo sich schon eine Hand voll Männer versammelt hatte, erzählte ihnen kurz, was seine Frau gesehen hatte und sie apparierten gemeinsam auf den Hügel.

Die beiden Männer rappelten sich vom Boden auf, als plötzlich von allen Seiten ein leises „Plopp" zu hören war. Sie waren jetzt von sechs Zauberern umzingelt, die sie alle mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrten – doch noch verblüffter blickte Grindelwald. Damit hatte er bei Merlin nicht gerechnet. Er blickte kurz zu Dumbledore und sah, dass ein Fluch auf ihn zuschoss. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren.  
Er hörte noch ein kurzes Surren und eine halbe Sekunde später lag Grindelwald bewegungsunfähig und mit erstarrtem Gesichtsausdruck am Boden, getroffen von Dumbledores unausgesprochenen Lähm-Zauber.

Grindelwald wurde wie seine Anhänger, deren Versuch, das Zaubereiministerium zu stürzen, gescheitert war, weil Dumbledore dem Ministerium mit Auroren aus dem europäischen Raum rechtzeitig zur Hilfe kam, zu eine lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Nurmengard verurteilt.

**--------**

_„Töte mich doch, Voldemort, ich heiße den Tod willkommen! Aber mein Tod wird dir nicht bringen, was du suchst ... es gibt soviel, dass du nicht verstehst..."_

_(HP7, Kap23)_

**--------**

_Ende_

* * *


	5. Schnozinitis

°Alles hermetisch abriegle – Taschentücher und Ohrenschützer verteil°

Guten Tag. Heute beschäftigen wir uns mit einem äußerst interessantem Thema, welches gewisse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verlangt.

Zuerst die Warnung: **DIESE GESCHICHTE HAT EINEN NICHT-JUNGEDFREIEN INHALT UND IST DESHALB ERST AB 16 JAHREN FREI GEGEBEN!**

Die Magica wars, die Magica war's und die Fina hat ihr g'holfen, die Fina hat ihr g'holfen!

Klingt komisch, ist aber so! Magica hat heimtückisch ein paar Viren auf Hogwarts eingeschleust und prompt sind ihr ein Tränkemeister und eine gryffindorsche Musterschülerin in die Falle getappt. Was weiter geschah? Nun, dafür hat Fina gesorgt…

Bitte setzt nun alle die Ohrenschützer auf und haltet die Taschentücher griffbereit, es geht los!

* * *

**Schnozinitis**

Hoher Schnee bedeckte die Ländereien rund um Hogwarts. Auch auf dem Schloss selber konnte man eine Schneedecke erkennen. Den gesamten Dezember hatte es geschneit und auch in der ersten Hälfte des Januars hörte es nicht auf. Doch dann, als kein Schnee mehr fiel, erstrahlte das Gelände in einem wunderschönen Weiß. Harry, Ron und Hermine stapften, dick eingemummelt in warme Mäntel, Mützen und Schals, in Richtung See.

„Haaaaaatschi", nieste Hermine und kramte nach einem Taschentuch, um nach einem weiteren herzhaften Nieser ihre Nase zu putzen. `Brööööööt` tutete es hinter Ron und Harry bis in den Verbotenen Wald hinein. Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Hermine, geht das nicht leiser? Du schniefst jetzt seit drei Tagen hier rum, und in einer Lautstärke die wirklich nervt." „He, Ron, ganz ruhig", fuhr Harry zwischen Rons Redeschwall, „du weißt genau, dass sie krank ist, also hör auf sie hier so anzufahren. Als du vor drei Wochen deine Fußeumel hattest und bei jedem Schritt ein schleimiges Quietschen von dir gegeben hast, haben wir doch auch nichts gesagt." „Jah, ist schon gut, ich sag ja nichts mehr", meinte Ron mit einem entschuldigen Blick zu Hermine. „Trotzdem solltest du noch mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, denn besser wird es ja nicht." Hermine antwortete mit einem lauten `Brööööööt` in ihr Taschentuch und nickte. „Erstmal will ich aber noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Kommt Jungs, eine Runde um den See und dann geh ich zu Madame Pomfrey. Hoffentlich ist es nichts Ernstes, ich muss doch noch die Aufsätze für Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape machen. Besonders bei Snape hab ich noch keine Ahnung, wie ich da am Besten anfange, denn sein Thema „Vollmondtränke bei Neumond" ist ziemlich weit reichend. Am besten werde ich erst einmal in die Bibl…" „Hermine! Jetzt hör doch mal auf, dir ständig um die Schule Gedanken zu machen", fuhr Harry ihr ins Wort. Er seufzte laut als er Hermines bedröppelte Miene sah. „Lass uns lieber gleich zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, die frische Luft läuft uns ja nicht weg." Also hakten Ron und Harry Hermine zwischen sich ein und gemeinsam gingen sie auf das Schlossportal zu.

Dort sahen sie einen Haufen Slytherins stehen, die aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten. Im Vorbeigehen hörten die drei nur einige Brocken. „… haben ihn im Krankenflügel behalten…" „…dann muss ich die Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke nicht machen…" „… Snape den Termin wegen der Berufsberatung verschoben…" Schnell verstummten dann aber die Slytherins, als sie Harry, Hermine und Ron bemerkten. Diese huschten schnell durch das Portal in die große Eingangshalle und verzogen sich in eine Ecke. „Was? Snape ist krank?", plapperte Ron glücklich drauf los. „Pssst! Schrei hier nicht so rum. Du weißt es doch noch nicht mal, jeder könnte gemeint gewesen sein", meinte Hermine und ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Anscheinend hatte niemand Rons Gefühlsausbruch bemerkt. „Denn eigentlich verbreitet sich doch so eine Neuigkeit schneller als du ‚Berti Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen' sagen kannst." Hermine kam aus dem Nachdenken nicht heraus, sodass Harry nur den Kopf schüttelte, sie am Arm fasste und zur Treppe zog. „Lass uns in den Krankenflügel gehen, spekulieren können wir dann immer noch."

Komischerweise waren heute kaum Schüler im Schloss zu sehen, sicherlich waren (die) alle draußen, um das Wetter zu genießen. Vor der Tür des Krankenflügels stoppte Hermine abrupt. Erschrocken blickte Ron sie an: „Was ist denn nun los?" „Ja denkt ihr vielleicht, ich nehm euch mit rein? Ich hab 'ne leichte Erkältung und werde schon nicht daran sterben", meinte Hermine zornig zu den beiden, sodass Ron verlegen auf seinen Fuß blickte, mit dem er über die Fliesenfugen schabte. „Jah, schon, aber… Ich wollte gucken, ob Snape wirklich da drin liegt." Ein lautes Stöhnen von Hermine und ein Augenrollen von Harry waren die Antwort, sodass Ron sich rechtfertigen wollte.

„Als ob du nicht scharf drauf wärst, dass der krank ist, du kannst den doch überhaupt nicht leiden, seitdem er dir ‚nur' ein A in dem letzten Aufsatz gegeben hat." Wumm! Das hatte gesessen. „Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe, Ron!", kreischte Hermine los, ihr wutentbrannter Auftritt wurde allerdings durch drei heftige Nieser gestört, sodass sie sich umdrehte und schnell durch die Tür in den Krankenflügel verschwand. Ratlos standen Ron und Harry vor der nun verschlossenen Tür, sie wussten, dass sie nicht mit hineingehen konnten, bis sie sich einig wurden im Gemeinschaftsraum zu warten. Schweigend gingen sie nun durch die Flure, bis sie vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame ankamen.

„Passwort?", fragte diese in ihrer hohen Stimmlage. „Fliegende Schreibefeder", kam es aus zwei Mündern. Lachend krabbelten die beiden Freunde nun durch das Loch, das sonst durch das Bild verdeckt wurde. „Harry, Ron, habt ihr schon das Neuste gehört? Snape ist krank, der liegt im Krankenflügel, wohl irgend so eine ansteckende Schnupfkrankheit. Die nächste Woche haben wir kein Zaubertränke, ist das nicht genial?"

Lee Jordan war der Verkünder dieser wunderbaren Nachricht, die ein breites Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht zauberte. Auch Ron war hin und weg: „Dann muss ich den Aufsatz doch nicht mehr heute Abend schreiben, herrlich." Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der immer noch leicht dümmlich grinste. „Alles klar Harry?" „Jah, bei mir schon. Aber denk doch mal an Hermine…" Schallendes Gelächter von Harry und Ron drang durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und zog die verwunderten Blicke der anderen Gryffindors auf sie.

Hermine wurde von Madame Pomfrey, die bei dem ersten Blick auf das Mädchen schon ein ‚Um Gottes willen' ausstieß, in das Büro der Krankenschwester gelotst. Noch bevor Hermine zu Wort kam, plapperte die Heilerin schon los. „Ach je, ach je, das sieht mir doch auch nach der ‚Schnozinitis' aus. Häufiges Niesen?"

Ein schnelles Nicken Hermines, zu einer gesprochenen Antwort hatte sie keine Chance. „Wenn du schnaubst, ist das sehr laut und lang?" Ein erneutes Nicken Hermines, während Madame Pomfrey nun zig Runden um sie drehte, um von jeder Seite ihre Untersuchungen machen zu können. „Und immer wieder so einen Druck im gesamten Kopf?" „Ja, aber ich dachte das kommt von dem Stress d…" „Nein, nein Kindchen, das ist die ‚Schnozinitis'. Du bist nicht der erste Fall, aber es ist hochansteckend, sodass ich dich in einen gesonderten Raum stecken muss." Hermine blickte die Krankenschwester entsetzt an. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Ich muss doch in den Unterricht. Ich…" Auch diesmal konnte sie nicht aussprechen. Madame Pomfrey schob ihr einen Löffel mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit in den Mund.

„Kindchen, du musst jetzt erstmal gesund werden. Die Lehrer machen euch doch alle nur noch kränker, du wirst sehen wie gut es dir geht, wenn du die Krankenstation verlassen hast. Die Medizin hier, ist gut für dich, damit werden erstmal die Niesanfälle und das Schnauben verringert. Nun habe ich aber ein Problem… Ich habe nur einen Raum für Schnozinitis-Betroffene, und in dem liegt schon Professor Snape. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, und es ist ja nicht für lange. Komm mit."

Hermine saß mit schreckgeweiteten Augen da und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. „P-p-professor… Professor S-snape?" Madame Pomfrey wuselte kopfschüttelnd, sie verstand Hermines Panik nicht, zu ihr, zog sie vom Stuhl und schob sie vor sich her. „Ja, der, nun komm schon, ich habe noch andere Patienten hier."

Widerwillig ließ sich Hermine in das Nebenzimmer bugsieren. Im hintersten Bett sah sie einen schwarzen Haarschopf, das Gesicht dazu war zum Fenster gedreht. „Verschonen Sie mich mit weiteren Medikamenten, mein Magen rebelliert jetzt schon!", hörte Hermine die ölige Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters.  
„Nein, nein, ich bringe nur eine neue Zimmergenossin. Leider habe ich keinen anderen Raum, Sie werden sich sicher verstehen. So Hermine, leg dich ins Bett, ich komme gleich nochmal nach dir schauen." Urplötzlich hatte sich der schwarze fettige Haarschopf aufgerichtet, Hermine hatte nun die hundertprozentige Sicherheit, dass es Severus Snape war.  
„Miss Granger? Was machen Sie denn hier? Madame Pomfrey, haben Sie nicht noch irgendeinen anderen Raum, ein kleines Zimmer? Notfalls lege ich mich in eine Besenkammer, aber Sie können mich doch nicht mit meiner Schülerin in einem Raum lassen." Die Stimme des Professors klang entsetzt, seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, könnte man denken, man hätte ihm einen Niffler in sein Nachthemd gesteckt.

„Severus, legen Sie sich sofort wieder hin. Ich habe Ihnen doch verboten aufzustehen. Das sind höchstens drei Tage, die Sie mit Miss Granger in dem Zimmer hier bleiben, und ich sage in dem Zimmer hier. Hermine, leg dich nun auch endlich hin!" Vor sich hin brabbelnd und leise Beschimpfungen ausstoßend, schmiss sich Professor Snape wieder in sein Bett, drehte sich jedoch auch sofort wieder zum Fenster. Hermine legte sich auch unter ihre Decke, drehte sich jedoch in Richtung der Tür. Madame Pomfrey registrierte das Verhalten ihrer beiden Patienten wohlwollend und wackelte aus dem Zimmer – nicht ohne die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu schließen. Schweigend lagen sie nun da.

Niemand sagte ein Wort, bis Snape sich zu Hermine umdrehte und aufrichtete: „Wenn Sie schon mit mir in einem Zimmer liegen müssen, seien Sie wenigstens ruhig und stören Sie nicht meine Genesung!", sagte er barsch zu ihr. Die Angesprochene blickte verwirrt zu ihrem Lehrer. „Aber ich sag doch gar nichts, ich liege doch einf…" „Ja bevor Sie vielleicht auf die Idee kommen, und Ihre noch nicht fertigen Aufsätze oder sonstigen Hausaufgaben hier zu erledigen, was ich Ihnen durchaus zutrauen würde, wollte ich dem mal vorsorgen." Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen und sagte kein Wort. Wütend blickte sie ihren Lehrer an. In dem Moment flog die Tür auf und Madame Pomfrey kam hinein gewuselt. „Soooo, und nun noch einmal die Medikamente. So wie es aussieht, liegt ihnen beiden ja viel an einer raschen Genesung." Sie tippelte von Hermine – die das Gesicht angewidert verzog, als sie die nun rötliche Masse trinken musste – weiter zu Professor Snape. „Ach Poppy, nicht schon wieder dieses eklige Zeug. Die Krankheit geht doch sicher auch so…" Weiter kam er nicht. Die Krankenschwester stopfte den Löffel in seinen Mund, sodass ihm nur eine Chance blieb – das Medikament zu schlucken. Bevor er ihr Beschimpfungen an den Kopf werfen konnte, wackelte sie mit einem „Bis später!" zur Tür hinaus.

Erneut breitete sich Stille aus. Plötzlich bekam Snape eine Niesattacke, die mit einem lauten ‚Brööööööööööööt' in seinem – weiß mit rosa Rosen verzierten – Taschentuch endete. Hermine seufzte. Und begann selber zu niesen. „Haaatschi, haaatschi, haatschi, haaatschi, haaatschi." Nervös suchte sie nach einem Taschentuch, konnte aber keines finden. Sie wusste genau, sie hatte sich mehrere eingesteckt – und plötzlich dämmerte ihr es, wo sie jetzt waren: Im Büro der Krankenschwester. Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und ging zur Tür, wollte sie öffnen – doch diese war verschlossen. Hermine rüttelte – ohne Erfolg. „Madame Pomfrey? Madame Pomfrey!", schrie sie durch die Tür, verbunden mit einem ständigen Drücken der Türklinke. Die Krankenschwester hatte sie tatsächlich eingeschlossen – mit Severus Snape.

In dem Bett am Fenster raschelte es, der Professor setzte sich auf und schaute belustigt zu Hermine. „Miss Granger, Sie haben eine ansteckende Krankheit, denken Sie wirklich, Sie könnten damit so einfach durch das gesamte Schloss spazieren? Ich hätte Sie schon ein wenig klüger eingeschätzt", leierte die ölige Stimme Snapes zu ihr herüber. Er lehnte sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an sein Kissen und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Währenddessen suchte sich Hermines Rotze den Weg aus der Nase. „Ach, und mehr Umgangsformen habe ich auch von Ihnen erwartet. Nehmen Sie sich ein Taschentuch von mir, ich habe genügend." Er machte eine kurze Bewegung in Richtung des Fensterbrettes, auf dem Hermine einen Stapel fein säuberlich übereinander gelegter Stofftaschentücher sah – verziert mit rosa Rosen. Sich ein Grinsen verkneifend, huschte sie zum Fensterbrett, nahm sich ein Taschentuch und brööööööööööötete hinein.  
„Danke Professor Snape", meinte sie kleinlaut, knüllte das Tuch verlegen in ihre Hand und krabbelte zurück ins Bett – immer noch den Blick des Lehrers auf sich spürend. „Ach nein, wie nett, wir besitzen doch noch höfliche Umgangsformen. Das hätte ich nach Ihrem kleinen Ausraster in meiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde gar nicht erwartet", meinte Snape und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermines Gesicht glich einer Tomate, so verlegen war sie. Der Professor hatte recht, sie hatte sich wirklich nicht gut benommen. Aus Wut über ihr A beim letzten Aufsatz hatte sie Snape angeschrien, dass er die Aufgabenstellung nicht ordentlich formuliert hätte und somit keine genauen Aussagen der Schüler erwarten könne. Sie hatte noch nie dermaßen in Gegenwart eines Lehrers die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Langsam ihre Knie an ihren Körper ziehend, blickte sie vorsichtig in das Nachbarbett hinüber – in ein grinsendes Gesicht.

Nachdem sie einige Sekunden mit ihrer sprachlosen Verwirrung kämpfte, räkelte sich Snape genüsslich in seinem Bett. Allem Anschein nach hatte er keine Probleme mehr, mit einer Schülerin – noch dazu einer Gryffindor – auf engstem Raum eingeschlossen zu sein. Kleinlaut begann Hermine zu reden: „Professor Snape, ich… ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich hatte mir einfach eine bessere Note ausgerechnet, da ich wirklich zwei komplette Nächte an dem Aufsatz gesessen habe. Und wir müssen auch ein wenig auf die Noten achten, da bald die ZAGs anstehen." Nervös friemelte sie an ihrer Bettdecke herum. Nieste dreimal. Brötete in ihr Taschentuch.

„Ach Miss Granger, als ob ich Ihnen böse sein könnte. Jetzt schauen Sie mich nicht so erschrocken an" – sie tat es dennoch, immerhin war Snape das Ekel in Persona – „Ich mag Sie. Sie sind ein kluges junges Fräulein, aber leider im falschen Haus gelandet, jedenfalls meiner Meinung nach." Ein liebevolles Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und wurde durch ein Niesen unterbrochen. Hermine rang mit den Worten. „A-aber Professor, Sie nutzen doch jede Möglichkeit, um mich vor der ganzen Klasse zu demütigen. Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Sie jetzt meinen." Amüsiert über das völlig zerstreute Gesicht seiner Schülerin, schob er die Bettdecke beiseite und ging zu Hermines Bett.

Behutsam setze er sich. Hermine zog die Knie näher an sich heran, sie war immer noch durcheinander ob des Verhaltens des Zaubertränkemeisters. „Ich sollte Ihnen vielleicht einiges erklären", begann Snape mit einer so liebevollen Stimme, wie es Hermine nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen eingefallen wäre. „Ich verehre Sie schon seit langem, seit Sie in Ihrer ersten Zaubertränkestunde vor mir saßen. Vielleicht ist das hier nicht der richtige Ort, aber es wird Zeit, dass ich Ihnen die Wahrheit sage. Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich Hermine sage?" Ein langsames Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. „Gut, Hermine, ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Ich weiß, ich bin dein Lehrer. Ich darf dich nicht lieben", fügte er schnell hinzu, als Hermine etwas sagen wollte. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie, rutschte näher an sie heran, klammerte sich an ihren Knien fest. „Hermine, wenn es einen Zaubertrank gegen die Liebe geben würde, ich hätte ihn gebraut, um dem täglichen Schmerz zu entfliehen. Es zerreißt mir jeden Tag das Herz dich zu sehen und genau zu wissen, dass meine Sehnsucht keine Chance hat." Seine Stimme zitterte, und sein nun trauriger Blick traf Hermines Augen.

Diese war nun völlig durcheinander. Fassungslos über das eben Gehörte blickte sie Severus Snape an. Dieser hingegen schaute sie nun erwartungsvoll an. Was in aller Welts Namen erwartete er jetzt von ihr? Rein theoretisch hätte sie laut losschreien müssen, nach Madame Pomfrey brüllen, ihren Zauberstab zücken – doch sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen beugte sie sich nach vorn, nahm das Gesicht von Severus Snape in ihre Hände und küsste ihn. Seine Arme umfassten zärtlich ihre Hüften, glitten dann weiter ihren Rücken hinauf, bis sie in ihrem buschigen Haar ankamen und sich dort festkrallten. Der Kuss dauerte lange, und völlig außer Atem verharrten sie schließlich – sich tief in die Augen schauend. Snapes Hände verborgen in Hermines Haar, ihre lagen verschränkt in seinem Nacken. Er lächelte sie mit dem bezauberndsten Lächeln an, dass sie je gesehen hatte. „Dass heißt, du liebst mich auch Hermine?" „Ja, ich habe mich schon lange gefragt, was das für ein Gefühl ist, wenn ich dich ansehe: Dieses Kribbeln. Nun weiß ich es."

Es folgte ein weiterer, langer und inniger Kuss. Sanft drückte Severus Hermine in die Kissen, verwöhnte sie mit seinen Berührungen am Hals, im Gesicht – an jeder freien Stellen ihres Körpers. Hermines tiefe Atemzüge begleiteten ihn dabei. Langsam und bedächtig schoben sich seine Hände unter ihr Nachthemd, doch sie stoppte ihn. „Severus", flüsterte sie, „wir können doch nicht hier…" Ein weiterer Kuss verhinderte, dass sie fortfahren konnte. „Natürlich können wir, wer sollte uns stören?", hauchte er. Seine Hände suchten sich weiter den Weg über Hermines Körper, fast nebenbei streifte er seine Hose von seinen Beinen. ‚Himmel, warum trug dieser Mann keine Unterhosen?', fragte sich Hermine. Sie war jetzt schon völlig verrückt, nur durch seine bloßen Berührungen. Sie merkte sein hartes Glied an ihren Oberschenkeln, während er langsam ihr Höschen herunter streifte. Wie machte er das überhaupt, er musste doch mehr als zwei Hände haben, so wie er sie verwöhnte.

Draußen hörten sie ein Poltern, doch dass störte die beiden nicht. Völlig nackt lagen sie nun zusammen in Hermines Bett. Severus war so liebevoll, dass sich Hermine ihm völlig hingab. Dann merkte sie, wie sein Glied sich immer näher an ihre Scheide schob. Langsam, doch sie konnte es kaum abwarten. Und dann drang er so tief und so fest in sie ein, dass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb. Seine kurzen, harten aber dennoch liebevollen Stöße ließen das Bett knarren und Hermine auf Wolke 7 abheben. Sie keuchte, krallte ihre Hände in seinen Rücken und umschlang seine Beine mit ihren, sodass sie ihn noch tiefer in sich drücken konnte. Sein Stöhnen kam zeitgleich mit ihrem und fast zusammen erreichten sie den Orgasmus.

Severus rollte sich von Hermine neben sie, umfasste sie mit seinen Armen und liebkoste sie weiter. Minutenlang lagen sie einfach nebeneinander, blickten sich tief in die Augen und benötigten keine Worte.

Das Poltern vor der Tür wurde lauter, und plötzlich stand Madame Pomfrey im Zimmer – schockiert von dem leeren Bett zu dem nun doppelt besetzten Bett blickend.

_Ende_

* * *


	6. Weihnachten bei Severus Snape

Nachdem Fina gestern einen Wunsch erfüllt hat, tauschen wir heute die Rollen. Dela ist der Autor und Fina der Wünscher. Wieder kommt der geschätzte Professor Tränkemeister vor, jedoch diesmal etwas verändert…

* * *

**Weihnachten bei Severus Snape**  
oder  
**Wie der Halbblutprinz entstand**

_~ ~ ~ 24. Dezember 1971 ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ Severus Snape ist in der ersten Klasse in Hogwarts ~ ~ ~_

Es war der erste Tag der Weihnachtsferien. Severus Snape saß in einem Abteil im Hogwarts-Express und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die verschneite Landschaft rauschte schnell an ihm vorbei. Ihm gegenüber saß Lily, die ihn eindringlich musterte.  
„Freust du dich auf Zuhause, Sev?", fragte sie ihn.  
„Nein", antwortete er knapp.  
Der Himmel draußen wurde immer dunkler, sodass bald die Lichter im Zug angeschaltet wurden. Die Bäume, die die Eisenbahnlinie säumten, verschwanden allmählich, bis der Hogwarts-Express nur noch über freies Feld fuhr.  
„Wir sind bestimmt bald da", sagte Lily mit strahlenden Augen.  
Fünf Minuten später verlangsamte der Hogwarts-Express tatsächlich und fuhr schließlich in King´s Cross ein.  
Lily sprang auf, zog sich ihre Jacke an und versuchte, ihren Koffer von der Gepäckablage herunterzuziehen.  
„Warte, ich helfe dir", sagte Severus und stand ebenfalls auf. Gemeinsam hoben sie ihre Koffer von der Ablage und bahnten sich einen Weg durch die lärmende Schülermenge. Endlich hatten sie es aus dem Zug heraus und auf den Bahnsteig geschafft. Lily entdeckte ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester Petunia. Fröhlich lief sie auf diese zu. Severus ging ihr missmutig nach, wobei er beide schweren Koffer hinter sich her zog.  
„Danke, Sev", sagte Lily und nahm ihm den Koffer ab. „Wir müssen leider schon fahren. Dann sehen wir uns nach den Ferien. Frohe Weihnachten."  
„Dir auch."  
Und so gingen die Evans aus dem Bahnhof. Severus blickte Lily traurig nach. Dann sah er sich nach seinen eigenen Eltern um. Als er sie nicht entdecken konnte, setzte er sich auf seinen Koffer und wartete. Sie hatten sich wohl verspätet. Oder hatten sie vielleicht wirklich vergessen, ihn abzuholen? Nein, bald würden sie bestimmt da sein.  
Ein Lachen hinter ihm ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. Er drehte sich um und sah Sirius Black vor sich stehen. Sofort sprang er auf.  
„Na, Schniefelus? Sitzt hier so einsam und verlassen herum. Pass auf, dass der alte Koffer nicht zusammenbricht."  
Wieder lachte er.  
„Sirius, kommst du? Wir wollen fahren."  
Es war James Potter.  
„Bin schon unterwegs", rief Sirius zurück. „Wir sehen uns, Schniefelus."  
Und damit zog er davon.  
Severus ließ sich wieder niedergeschlagen auf seinem Koffer nieder. Es war der alte Koffer seiner Mutter.  
Die Schülerschar um ihn herum löste sich langsam auf. Der Bahnhof wurde allmählich leerer. Es war kalt. Severus zog die dünne schwarze Jacke, die einmal seinem Vater gehört hatte und die ihm um einige Nummern zu groß war, fester um sich und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Die letzten lachenden und schwatzenden Schüler trennten sich endlich und gingen mit ihren Eltern aus dem Bahnhof. Es wurde dunkler.  
Panik stieg in ihm auf und breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
„Wo sind denn deine Eltern?", fragte ihn eine freundliche Stimme.  
Er sprang nun schon zum zweiten Mal auf und schnellte herum. Es war eine Frau mit langen dunkelblonden Locken und neben ihr stand – Remus Lupin.  
„Sind deine Eltern noch nicht da?"  
„Nein", sagte er. Was wollte denn jetzt Lupins Mutter von ihm?  
„Wie heißt du denn?"  
„Severus Snape."  
„Und wo wohnst du?", fragte sie ihn.  
Warum wollte sie das alles wissen?  
„In Spinner´s End in Halifax, Yorkshire", antwortete er, um sie endlich loszuwerden. Warum interessierte sie sich denn dafür, wo er wohnte?  
„Wenn du willst, nehmen wir dich mit, das liegt auf unserem Weg."  
Und bevor er protestieren konnte, hatte sie schon seinen Koffer genommen und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang.  
„Na komm, du kannst ja schließlich nicht hier übernachten", rief sie.  
Da hatte sie allerdings Recht.  
Remus Lupin hatte eine genauso verdutzte Miene wie Severus. Doch er folgte seiner Mutter aus dem Bahnhof heraus. Severus lief den beiden hinterher.  
Als sie aus dem Bahnhof herausgekommen waren, gingen sie zum Parkplatz. Mrs Lupin blieb vor einem schwarzen Renault stehen. Sie zog den Autoschlüssel heraus und sperrte den Wagen auf. Remus half ihr, die Koffer einzuladen. Dann stieg er ein. Severus setzte sich auf den Rücksitz neben Remus. Die Fahrt verlief zunächst schweigsam, denn er und Remus würdigten sich keines Blickes und starrten stur in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
„In welchem Haus in Hogwarts bist du, Severus?", fragte Mrs Lupin, wohl um ein Gespräch anzuregen.  
„Slytherin."  
„Und in welche Klasse gehst du?"  
„In die erste."  
„Remus ist auch in der ersten Klasse, in Gryffindor. Dann müsstet ihr euch doch eigentlich kennen, oder?"  
„Vom Sehen", antwortete Remus.  
Severus starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.  
Endlich, es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, nahmen sie die Autobahnausfahrt Halifax.  
„Da vorne links", sagte Severus.  
Sie fuhren in das ehemalige Industriegebiet der Stadt. Es gab dort eine alte Fabrik. Der lange, dünne Schornstein ragte unheilvoll über die tristen Häuserdächer mehrerer Straßen hervor.  
Sie bogen in die nächste Straße ein.  
Rechts verlief ein sich mehrfach windender Fluss, der so dreckig war, dass man seinen Gestank schon aus einigen Meilen Entfernung riechen konnte. Auf der anderen Straßenseite standen kleine verdreckte Backsteinhäuser. Sowohl die Häuser als auch die Straßenbeleuchtung waren in einem sehr schlechten Zustand. Die meisten der Häuser standen leer. Einige Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt.  
„Es ist das letzte Haus dort vorne", sagte er Mrs Lupin.  
„Ok."  
Sie hielt vor dem letzten Haus an. Severus stieg aus. In seinem Haus brannte Licht.  
Es war also jemand zu Hause. Warum hatten sie ihn dann nicht vom Bahnhof geholt?  
Mrs Lupin half ihm, seinen Koffer auszuladen. Sie begleitete ihn zur Haustür. Er läutete.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann öffnete sich die Tür. Seine Mutter stand darin. Völlig verdutzt sah Eileen Snape ihren Sohn und Mrs Lupin an.  
„Severus, was machst du denn hier?"  
Was er hier machte? Er wohnte doch hier!  
„Es sind Weihnachtsferien", entgegnete er seiner Mutter.  
„Ihr Sohn saß allein am Bahnhof, da habe ich ihn mitgenommen. Es lag auf dem Weg", sagte Mrs Lupin.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du über Weihnachten nach Hause kommst, Severus. Vielen Dank, dass Sie ihn hergefahren haben, Mrs ... ?"  
„Lupin. Hab ich doch gerne gemacht. Ich muss jetzt aber losfahren. Auf Wiedersehen, Severus."  
„Wiedersehen und danke."  
Mrs Lupin ging zu ihrem Wagen, stieg ein und fuhr los.  
Severus sah kurz seine Mutter an und lief dann an ihr vorbei ins Haus.  
Sie hatte also nicht erwartet, dass er über Weihnachten nach Hause kommt. Für ihn war es selbstverständlich gewesen. Hätte er denn etwa in Hogwarts bleiben sollen? Er hatte doch bisher immer mit seinen Eltern Weihnachten gefeiert.  
Severus stand in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer. In einem alten Sessel am Feuer saß sein Vater, Tobias Snape, und starrte ihn leicht überrascht an.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er Severus abfällig. Seine schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Augen musterten ihn.  
Severus antwortete nicht, sondern nahm seinen Koffer, durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und stieg die schmale Treppe empor.  
Unten hörte er seine Eltern reden.  
„Er hat Weihnachtsferien und ist mit dem Zug nach London gekommen. Eine hat ihn hergebracht."  
„Was will er denn hier? Warum ist er nicht in eurer tollen Schule geblieben?"  
„Tobias, lass ihn doch über Weihnachten herkommen."  
„Spiel doch jetzt nicht die liebende Mutter. Du hast ihn doch auch nicht erwartet."  
Seine Mutter antwortete nicht. Severus ging in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es war ein sehr kleiner Raum. Die Wände waren vollständig mit Büchern bedeckt, die größtenteils alte schwarze oder braune Ledereinbände hatten. Ein großer alter Schrank stand gegenüber der Tür. Daneben ein kleiner, wackliger Tisch und ein zerschlissenes Bett. Das Zimmer hatte kein Fenster.  
Die einzige Lichtquelle war eine Lampe, die von der Decke hing, in der eine Kerze steckte und die einen trüben Lichtkegel in den Raum warf.  
Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und starrte auf den Boden. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen. Die Zimmertür öffnete sich und seine Mutter betrat den Raum. Severus sah auf.  
„Severus, es tut mir leid, dass wir dich nicht vom Bahnhof abgeholt haben. Du hattest dich ja länger nicht mehr bei uns gemeldet, deshalb hatten wir nicht damit gerechnet, dass du kommst."  
„Ist schon gut."  
„Möchtest du noch etwas essen?"  
„Ich hab im Zug gegessen."  
Severus begann, seinen Koffer auszuräumen. Er hörte, wie seine Mutter den Raum verließ.

_~ ~ ~ Der Morgen des 1971 ~ ~ ~_

Severus wachte am nächsten Morgen erst spät auf. Er zog sich an und ging nach unten in die Küche. Dort saßen seine Eltern am Tisch und frühstückten.  
„Guten Morgen, Severus, und frohe Weihnachten." Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an und reichte ihm ein Päckchen. „Es ist zwar nicht neu, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem."  
„Danke."  
Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass heute ja Weihnachten war. Severus setzte sich an den Tisch und packte das Geschenk aus. Heraus fiel ein sehr lädiert wirkendes Buch, „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" von Libatius Borage.  
„Du hattest ja in deinem Brief am Anfang des Schuljahres geschrieben, dass dir Zaubertränke sehr gut gefällt. Das ist mein altes Zaubertrankbuch aus dem UTZ-Kurs", erklärte ihm Eileen Snape.  
„Natürlich sind darin nur sehr schwierige Zaubertränke, die ihr erst später lernen werdet, aber ich dachte, es könnte dich interessieren."  
Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Ja, danke, das ist toll."  
Er frühstückte mit seinen Eltern und ging danach wieder in sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und schlug das Zaubertrankbuch auf. Der erste Trank, der ihm sofort in die Augen stach, war ein Trank namens „Felix Felicis". Auf der linken Buchseite war ein Kessel abgebildet. Der Trank darin hatte die Farbe von geschmolzenem Gold. Große Tropfen des Trankes hüpften wie Goldfische über die Oberfläche, aber nichts wurde verschüttet.  
Severus las die Beschreibung des Trankes. „Felix Felicis ist flüssiges Glück. Es bewirkt, dass man Glück hat und all Ihre Unternehmungen dazu neigen, zu gelingen."  
Er überflog die Zutatenliste und das Rezept. Die Herstellung war furchtbar kompliziert und sollte sie nicht gelingen, könnte es in einer Katastrophe enden.  
Weiter unten auf der Seite standen noch zwei Hinweise: „In großen Mengen höchst giftig!" und „Strengstens verboten bei Wettbewerbsveranstaltungen, Sportereignissen, Prüfungen und Wahlen!"  
Severus blätterte um.  
„Amortentia."  
Er las die Beschreibung: „Mächtigster Liebestrank der Welt. Verursacht starke Schwärmerei oder Besessenheit. Riecht für jeden anders, je nachdem, was derjenige anziehend findet."  
Auf der linken Buchseite war ein goldfarbener Trank mit Perlmuttschimmer abgebildet. Darüber stieg Dampf in Spiralen auf.  
Severus sah auf. Vom Erdgeschoss drang Geschrei herauf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem gequälten Ausdruck.  
Warum stritten seine Eltern denn nun schon wieder? Es war doch Weihnachten.  
Er schlug das Buch zu, stand auf und ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Was gab es denn immer so viel zu streiten?  
Urplötzlich starb das Geschrei ab. Eine Tür knallte. Es klang, als wäre es die Haustür gewesen. Leises Schluchzen drang zu ihm herauf.  
Severus ging nach unten. Er fand seine Mutter weinend in der Küche sitzen.

_~ ~ ~ Eine Woche später ~ ~ ~ 1972 ~ ~ ~_

Es waren noch 3 Tage, dann würde Severus mit dem Hogwarts-Express zurück nach Hogwarts fahren. Er saß in seinem Zimmer, schlug „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" auf und blätterte darin.  
„Veritaserum: Ein klares, farbloses und geruchloses Wasser, das den Trinkenden zwingt, die Wahrheit zu sagen", stand da und auf der nächsten Seite:  
„Vielsaft-Trank: Gemächlich blubbernde, schlammartige Substanz, die einen für eine Stunde in eine andere Person verwandelt."  
Er kannte das Buch nun fast schon auswendig. Die letzte Woche hatte er viel darin gelesen. Und er hatte bemerkt, dass viele Angaben von Libatius Borage lückenhaft oder gar fehlerhaft waren.  
Zum Beispiel beim „Euphorie-Elixier" auf Seite 57.  
„Ein sonnengelber Trank, der den Trinkenden in euphorische Stimmung versetzt."  
Aber weiter unten auf der Seite waren Nebenwirkungen aufgelistet: „lautes Singen und Nasenjucken".  
Severus wusste, dass es doch irgendetwas gegen diese Nebenwirkungen geben müsste. Er holte sein eigenes Zaubertrankbuch aus seinem Koffer hervor. Stand da nicht irgendetwas über einen einfachen Trank gegen Hautjucken darin? Er schlug „Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue" von Arsenius Bunsen auf und blätterte darin auf der Suche nach diesem Trank. Und er fand ihn: den Anti-Hautjucken-Trank.  
Er ging die Zutatenliste durch. Da war Öl – natürlich, das war beruhigend gegen den Juckreiz.  
Aber was half besonders bei Juckreiz auf der Nase?  
Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf.  
Es ging nicht darum, dass etwas den Juckreiz lindern sollte. Er durfte erst gar nicht entstehen. Und wie sorgte man dafür? Indem man etwas Gutes für die Nase hinzutat. Was tat der Nase gut? Schöne Gerüche. Nur, was für ein schöner Geruch half gleichzeitig gegen lautes Singen?  
Er blätterte in seinem zweiten Zaubertrankbuch „Tausend Zauberkräuter- und pilze" von Phyllida Spore, bis er die Lösung endlich fand.  
Pfefferminze.  
Pfefferminze half gegen beide Nebenwirkungen und würde die Wirkung des Euphorie-Elixiers in keiner Weise einschränken.  
Er nahm seine Feder heraus, schraubte die Tinte auf, tauchte die Feder hinein und begann mit sehr engen, kleinen und gedrängten Buchstaben in „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" zu schreiben.  
„Einen Pfefferminzzweig gegen die Nebenwirkungen hinzugeben."  
Zufrieden mit sich schlug Severus das Buch zu. Doch dann kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke.  
Er durfte dieses Buch mit niemandem verwechseln. Das Beste war wohl, seinen Namen hineinzuschreiben.  
Severus klappte den hinteren Buchdeckel auf und war schon fast dabei das „S" von „Severus" hineinzuschreiben, als er innehielt.  
„Severus Snape"?  
Sollte er wirklich diesen Namen verwenden? Snape? Den Namen seines Muggelvaters? Er hatte doch gar nichts mit Zauberei am Hut. Er hasste Hogwarts. Deshalb konnte er doch nicht diesen Namen in sein Zaubertrankbuch schreiben. Das Zaubertrankbuch, mit dessen Hilfe er der Meister der Zaubertränke werden würde. Nein, ein anderer Name musste her. Der Name seiner Mutter. „Prince". Ja, „Prince", das klang gut. Aber nur „Prince" war zu einfach. Es musste eine Verbindung von ihm zu dem Namen „Prince" her. Schließlich war er ja kein richtiger „Prince", nur zur Hälfte. Ein Halbblut sozusagen.  
HALBBLUT!  
Ein halber „Prince".  
Der Halbblutprinz.  
Fieberhaft tauchte er die Feder wieder in die Tinte und schrieb in enger Schrift ganz unten auf den hinteren Buchdeckel:  
„Dieses Buch ist Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen."

_Ende_

* * *


	7. Oh du fröhliche

Und schon ist der siebte Dezember da und damit der zweite Advent. °zwei Kerzen am Adventskranz anzünde°

An diesem besonderem Datum auch eine besondere Geschichte für einen besonderen Menschen: Caxirta. Sie war eine unserer Geschichteln-wichteln Korrektoren. Danke dafür :)

Anoel hat dir deinen Wunsch erfüllt. Auch du wolltest Hermine und Ron als Paar, doch diesmal sind sie bereits verheiratet und feiern ihr erstes Weihnachten als ‚fixes' Paar. Viel Spaß dabei und einen fröhlichen zweite-Kerze-am-Adventskranz-Tag :D

* * *

**„Oh, du Fröhliche…"**

Ein einsam gelegenes, kleines, windschiefes Häuschen, Schnee, der die Knie eines erwachsenen Mannes locker überstieg und in leichten, pudrigen Flocken vom Himmel fiel, idyllische Wälder ringsum und ein zugefrorener kleiner Teich liegen vor der vermummten Gestalt, die sich ihren Weg durch den Schnee in Richtung Haustür bahnte und kleine weiße Atmenwolken vor sich hertrieb.

Im Inneren des Häuschens tönten weihnachtliche Klänge aus dem kleinen Weltempfänger, während einzig ein buschiger Haarschopf aus einem riesigen Gerümpelturm hervorschaute. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wuchs und wuchs der Turm durch unachtsam hinter den Haarschopf beförderte Kleinteile.  
Sich nur noch langsam vorwärtsschleppend hatte die vermummte Gestalt die Haustür mittlerweile erreicht und schüttelte auf den schneefreien Treppenstufen den feinen Schnee aus Stiefelschaft und Hosenbeinen. Die rechte Hand wurde von dem festen, ledernen Handschuh befreit und glitt tastend in die Tasche des dicken Wintermantels – vergeblich. Leise fluchend drehte die Gestalt sich um, streifte die violette Pudelmütze vom Kopf und offenbarte einen leuchtend roten Haarschopf.

Im Wohnraum flogen noch immer Stiefel, alte Schulbücher, Landkarten, Wollknäule und dazugehörige Stricknadeln durch die Luft auf den Turm in der Zimmermitte. Eine Hand erwischte eine Messingkelle und war gerade im Begriff selbige mit Schwung hinter sich auf den gewaltigen Turm zu befördern, als die rothaarige Gestalt von außen mit Leibeskräften an der Tür rüttelte. Die Hand verharrte inmitten ihrer Bewegung und verweilte regungslos über dem buschigen Haarschopf in der Luft. DasRütteln dauerte an, wurde forscher und von einem kräftigen, rhythmischen Treten gegen die schwere Holztür begleitet. Langsam sank die Hand zu Boden, öffnete sich vorsichtig und lies die Kelle auf die Erde gleiten.  
„Herrgott nochmal! Wenn du nicht augenblicklich diese verdammte Tür öffnest, dann brech ich sie halt auf!"  
Der buschige Haarschopf verharrte in seiner vorherigen Position und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu erheben.  
„Mein Gott", dröhnte es von draußen, „jetzt mach schon, es ist saukalt hier draußen und wenn du nicht bald kommst, dann wird mir hier alles Lebensnotwendige abfrieren und du hast nichts davon, dass du mich geheiratet hast."  
Ruckartig schnellte der buschige Haarschopf bei diesen Worten hoch und mit beeindruckender Kraft und viel Getöse wurde der sich darunter befindende Schädel gegen das obere, massive Holzregal des Schrankes befördert, in dem zuvor noch wild herumgewühlt wurde.  
„Verdammt!" tönte es nun also auch aus dem Inneren des Hauses.

Sich den schmerzenden Kopf reibend und einen möglichst sicheren Weg durch das Chaos suchend, näherte sich die junge Frau mit dem buschigen braunen Schopf der Tür.  
Leise knackend wurde der große Schlüssel im langsam vor sich hin rostenden Türschloss gedreht und mit einem kaum hörbaren Knacken sprang die Tür auf.  
Dankbar stolperte der Rothaarige herein und warf die Tür mit einem erleichterten Seufzen lautknallend ins Schloss.  
„Also wirklich, Hermine, wenn du mich noch länger da draußen hättest warten lassen, dann wär's vorbei gewesen mit dem fröhlichen Eheleben. Ich muss meinen Schlüssel auf dem Küchentisch liegen gelassen …"  
Sein Blick fiel durch die offene Tür ins Wohnzimmer und abrupt unterbrach er seinen Redefluss und betrachtete das unglaubliche Chaos, das sich zwischen Sofa und Einbauschrank auftürmte und vor 3 Stunden noch nicht dagewesen war.

Verdattert deutete er auf den riesigen Gerümpelhaufen und blickte seine Frau, die sich noch immer mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht den Kopf rieb, mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Ehm, meine liebe Ehefrau, ich weiß, dass man hier selten vom Boden essen kann, aber was bitte ist das da im Wohnzimmer? Möchtest du mir vielleicht etwas erklären? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du es noch weißt, aber morgen ist der 25.! Und zwar nicht irgendein 25., sondern der 25. Dezember. Weihnachten! Und falls du auch das vergessen haben solltest, wir haben deine und meine Eltern eingeladen. Die ganze Familie Weasley wird morgen hier das Weihnachtsfest feiern. Und ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass es im Fuchsbau in keiner Weise geordnet zugeht. Aber so", energisch bewegte er seinen Finger in Richtung des verwüsteten Wohnzimmers, „so hat es bei uns noch nie ausgesehen!"

Verwirrt lies Hermine ihren Blick vom verwüsteten Wohnzimmer zu ihrem sich immer mehr in Rage steigernden Ehemann schweifen.  
„Hermine? Hallo?" Eine wild umher fuchtelnde Hand tauchte vor ihren Augen auf. „Ron an Hermine! Hier", er deutete auf den Plunder im Wohnzimmer, „Chaos! Deine Schuld! Erklärung?"

Wutflecken breiteten sich auf Hermines Hals und Wangen aus, ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, ihre Augen funkelten und die Hände wurden geballt und energisch in die Seite gestemmt.  
„Ronald Billius Weasley, ich bin kein Kleinkind und durchaus in der Lage ganze Sätze zu verstehen! Also rede gescheit mit mir und brüll mich nicht an – verdammt noch mal!"  
Sie schnaubte laut und blickte ihrem relativ frisch vermähltem Gatten fest in die Augen, die vor Überraschung geweitet waren.  
„Ich weiß nämlich sehr wohl, welcher Tag morgen ist und noch besser weiß ich, welch' furchtbar großes Ereignis damit verbunden ist. Wie könnte ich es auch vergessen? Schließlich hältst du mir seit Wochen beinahe täglich einen Vortrag darüber, wie wahnsinnig wichtig dieses dämliche Weihnachtsessen doch ist und wie unglaublich viel davon abhängt!"  
Ein erneutes Schnauben unterbrach ihren Redefluss, aber nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Augenblicklich setzte sie wieder an: „Und falls du es ganz genau wissen willst, dieses dämliche Chaos veranstalte ich nur wegen des blöden Weihnachtsessens."  
Von einen auf den anderen Moment wandelte sich ihr Gemütszustand und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Mit belegter Stimme, durchmischt mit leise in ihr aufsteigenden Schluchzern, presste sie mühsam hervor: „Und alles nur, weil ich das Kochbuch deiner Mutter gesucht hat. Das, das sie mir zur Verlobung geschenkt hat, damit ich dich genauso toll bekochen kann und umsorgen kann, wie sie es immer getan hat. Aber du weißt ja, dass kochen, Kochbücher und ich nicht allzu gute Freunde sind. Also hab ich es irgendwo hingelegt. Aber wohin, dass hab ich vergessen. Und jetzt verlangst du von mir, dass ich die weasley'sche Weihnachtsgans zaubere. Und dafür brauch ich das Buch."  
Mittlerweile rannen ihr die Tränen ungehindert über die Wangen, bildeten kleine Rinnsale und liefen über ihre Lippen.  
„Aber ich find's einfach nicht. Vielleicht habe ich es verloren und deine Mutter wird mich hassen. Meine Mutter wird mich auch hassen. Weil ich diese doofe Gans nicht kochen kann und euch allen Weihnachten verderbe. Das wird ein furchtbares Weihnachten. Das schlimmste Weihnachten, dass wir je erlebt haben."

Ron starrte seine Frau noch verdatterter an als zuvor das verwüstete Zimmer. Was um alles in der Welt war mit Hermine los? Wo war seine streitsüchtige, reizbare Frau hin und wer war dieses schluchzende Häufchen Elend vor ihm?  
Irritiert knabberte er an seinem Daumennagel und blickte verunsichert aus dem Augenwinkel zu Hermine. Diese schluchzte inzwischen hemmungslos und wischte sich immer wieder mit dem bereits tränendurchtränkten Ärmel ihres Pullovers über ihre roten Augen.  
Endlich trat er auf sie zu, zog sie zu sich heran, legte seine Arme um sie und strich ihr beruhigend über die wirren braunen Haare. Hermine presste ihre nasse Wange an seine Brust und schluchzte weiter. Einige Minuten verharrten die Beiden in dieser Position und langsam verebbten die lauten Schluchzer der jungen Hexe. Nun löste Ron Hermine sanft von seiner Schulter und schob sie einige Zentimeter von sich, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.  
Mit rotgeäderten Augen, laufender Nase und hängenden Schultern stand sie vor ihm und blickte betreten zu Boden. Sie wischte mit ihren durchweichten Pulloverärmel ein weiteres Mal über ihre Augen und stoppte auf diese Weise auch ihre triefende Nase.

„Komm, setz dich erstmal und ich koch dir einen schönen heißen Tee. Und dann bring' ich das Chaos wieder in Ordnung", flüsterte er ihr beruhigend zu.  
Er umfasste ihre Taille, führte sie sanft an Stiefeln, Wollknäulen und allerlei anderen Kleinteilen vorbei und bugsierte sie auf diese Weise zum gemütlichen Ledersofa in der Zimmermitte. Er setzte sie dort ab, um selbst weiter in die kleine Küche zu gehen, griff dort nach seinem Zauberstab, den er immer in der Hosentasche bei sich trug, und richtete ihn auf den Wasserkessel. Mit einer ungelenken Handbewegung lies er den Kessel für einige Sekunden elegant durch die Luft schweben, bevor selbiger mit großem Getöse auf dem Boden aufschlug und unter die Anrichte rutschte.  
„Nichts passiert!" versicherte Ron lautstark in Richtung Wohnzimmertür, beförderte den Kessel mit einem leisen „Accio" in seine rechte Hand und stellte ihn vorsorglich eigenhändig auf die Herdplatte.

Einige Minuten und viele Zaubersprüche später saßen Ron und Hermine aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa vor dem leise prasselnden Kaminfeuer im nun blitzblanken Wohnzimmer. Verträumt fuhr Ron seiner Frau durch die Haare und strich ihr einige vorwitzige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Hermine lächelte ob dieser Geste zufrieden und schmiegte sich noch enger an jenen Mann, den sie schon so lange kannte, der ihr bester Freund war und den sie nun endlich auch geheiratet hatte. Eigentlich müsste sie rundum zufrieden sein. Glücklich mit sich und der Welt und sich darauf freuen, den morgigen Tag mit ihrer alten und ihrer neuen Familie zusammen feiern zu können. Lange hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, was heute Vormittag geschehen war, aber keine plausible Erklärung gefunden. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach zu gestresst: Der Haushalt, der geführt werden wollte, die Arbeit im Ministerium für Zauberei und das Zusammenleben mit Ron, das sich als weitaus schwieriger erwiesen hatte, als jemals angenommen. Aber wie hätte sie auch ahnen sollen, wie unselbstständig Ron tatsächlich war. Seine Mutter hatte ihn und auch seine Brüder eindeutig zu sehr verwöhnt.  
Das prasselnde Feuer, die angenehme Wärme des geliebten Menschen neben einem und der Stress der letzten Stunden führen dazu, dass Hermine und Ron auf dem Sofa, eng aneinander geschmiegt und in eine warme Patchworkdecke – von Frau Weasley handgefertigt – eingewickelt, selig einschlummerten.

Unbemerkt von den Schlafenden verstrichen die Stunden, die Schneeflocken wurden lichter und sie Sonne machte sich immer rarer. Stunden später, der Mond hatte die Landschaft längst in ein milchiges Licht getaucht, regte sich Hermine verschlafen und räkelte sich genüsslich neben ihrem Gatten. Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und blinzelte einige Male verschlafen, bevor sie ihre Umwelt wahrnehmen konnte. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf den zufrieden schlafenden Ron, der leise schnarchte und sich gerade grunzend auf die andere Seite wuchtete. Leise lachend wandte sie ihren Blick ab und lies ihn nachdenklich durch das Wohnzimmer wandern. Ihr Blick blieb an der großen Wanduhr – ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von Percy – hängen und ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch. Der Zeiger tickte bedrohlich und näherte sich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit der großen acht auf dem Ziffernblatt.  
Sie fixierte den Zeiger, der unerbittlich voranschritt und stieß ihrem Göttergatten unsanft zwischen die Rippen.  
„Ron…"  
Ein Grunzen war seine Antwort.  
„Ro-hon…", ihre Stimme wurde diesmal schriller.  
„Mmhmpf", kam es als Antwort zurück. „Lass mich schlafen!" murmelte er müde und zog die Decke über die Ohren.  
„Ron!" zischte Hermine scharf, „Ro-hon, bitte sag mir, dass die Uhr falsch geht."  
„Hermine, die … Uhr geht … falsch!" gähnte Ron.  
„Es ist also noch nicht kurz vor acht? Und wir haben nicht verpasst meine Eltern abzuholen, den Braten vorzubereiten, die Geschenke zu besorgen und die Zimmer für deine und meine Familie vorzubereiten?"  
Mit einem Ruck schlug Ron die Decke zurück und riss panisch die Augen auf.  
„Acht Uhr?"  
Er schnellte hoch, stand mit dem einen Fuß schon vor der Couch und verhedderte sich bei dem Versuch möglichst schnell das Sofa zu verlassen und gleichzeitig zur Tür zu sprinten in der Patchworkdecke und fiel polternd vor Hermines Füße.  
„Verdammt", fluchte er und bemühte sich möglichst schnell, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Hermine konnte sich, trotz der eigentlich ernsten Lage, beim Anblick des auf dem Boden umher krabbelnden Rons das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
Ron strafte das Gekicher mit einem vernichtenden Blick, der Hermine augenblicklich verstummen lies.

Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wandelte sich die gemütliche Schlafzimmerathmosphäre in die Hektik eines emsigen Bienenstocks: Hektisch flitzen Ron und Hermine zwischen den Zimmern des Hauses umher, sprinteten vom Keller ins Obergeschoss und wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, schleuderten Zaubersprüche durch das kleine Häuschen, dass die Zauberstäbe glühten, ließen Decken, Kissen und das ein oder andere Bett durch die Luft an vollkommen neue Orte schweben.  
Erschöpft fielen die Beiden nach getaner Arbeit auf das Sofa und Ron warf seiner Frau dankbare Blicke zu.  
„Was?" Hermine blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Ich frag mich nur grad, was ich wohl ohne dich machen würde…" murmelte Ron und wollte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken. Doch Hermine drehte sich empört von ihm weg.  
„Was du ohne mich machen würdest?" zischte sie, „Du würdest endlich einmal selbstständig werden und dich auch mal selbst um etwas kümmern und nicht immer alle Arbeit auf mich abwälzen!"  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Rons Lippen aus und er betrachtete seine gereizte Frau liebevoll.  
„Mensch Hermine, ich frag mich doch nur, was ich machen würde, wenn nicht die klügste Hexe der Welt meine Frau wäre und niemand unser winziges Häuschen in einen kleinen Palast verzaubert hätte."  
Nun flog ein Anflug eines Lächelns über das Gesicht der begabten Hexe und unsicher geworden schob sie sich immer wieder eine imaginäre Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.  
Ron beugte sich zu ihr herüber und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann stand er auf, klopfte sich geschäftig mit den Handflächen auf die Oberschenkel und setzte sich in Richtung Tür in Bewegung.  
„Auf, auf, meine Liebe", rief er Hermine über die Schulter zu, „Wir wollen die lieben Schwiegereltern doch nicht warten lassen."  
Laut lachend stand nun auch Hermine auf, streifte Mantel, Handschuhe, Mütze und Schal über und hatte die Türklinge schon in der Hand.  
Auf den schneefreien Treppenstufen griffen die Beiden gleichzeitig nach ihren Zauberstäben, drehten sich synchron einmal um die eigene Achse, verschwanden mit einem leisen „Plopp", nur um wenige Augenblicke später in einer dunklen, einsamen Nische des Londoner Hauptbahnhofes „King's Cross" wieder aufzutauchen.

Kaum festen Boden unter den Füßen, war Hermine schon eilig um die nächste Ecke verschwunden und alles was Ron noch von ihr sehen konnte, war ihr wehender Mantel mit dem roten-goldenen Schal, den sie in Erinnerung an längst vergangene Schulzeiten noch immer trug. Um einiges langsamer machte er sich dann auch auf den Weg zum Gleis 8, an dem Hermines Eltern vor 20 Minuten angekommen sein mussten.  
Am Bahnsteig angekommen, lief ihm eine über das ganze Gesicht strahlende Hermine entgegen, ihre Eltern die vollkommen außer Atmen waren, hinter sich herziehend.  
„Ron! Sie sind da!" brüllte sie ihm schon von weitem entgegen.  
Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich eine spöttische Bemerkung verkneifen. Als hätte er das Ehepaar nicht längst selbst erblickt. Aber er genoss es, seine sonst so abgehetzte und in letzter Zeit so launische Frau derart glücklich zu sehen. Sie freute sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, das in den Ferien von seinen Eltern am Gleis 9 ¾ abgeholt wird.  
„Ja, Hermine, ich seh's ja", beruhigte er seine aufgeregte Frau und fuhr an seine Schwiegereltern gewandt fort, „Herzlich Willkommen! Schön euch zu sehen."  
Er begrüßte Hermines Vater mit einem freundlichen Handschlag und umarmte ihre Mutter herzlich.

Fröhlich plaudernd bahnten sich die Vier ihren Weg vorbei an freudigen Begrüßungsszenarien und herzzerreißenden Verabschiedungen, zurück zu der abgeschiedenen dunklen Ecke, an der Hermine und Ron appariert waren.  
Unsichere Blicke wanderten zwischen Hermines Eltern hin und her: Sie waren an Bus, Auto und Bahn gewöhnt und noch nie zusammen mit ihrer Tochter auf irgendeine magische Art und Weise gereist.  
Hermine zog indessen stolz einen alten, verbogenen, grünlich angelaufenen Kerzenleuchter aus ihrer magisch vergrößerten Umhängetasche, drückte ihn Ron in die Hand und richtete selbst ihren Zauberstab auf den Leuchter.  
„Portus", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und ein leichter Ruck ging durch den Kerzenleuchter in Rons Hand. Zufrieden lächelnd verstaute Hermine Granger den Zauberstab wieder in der Manteltasche und blickte ihre Eltern auffordernd an.  
„Es kann wirklich nichts passieren, Mum und Dad! Vertraut mir. Ihr müsst den Kerzenleuchter nur fest umgreifen und dürft ihn auf keinen Fall loslassen." Versicherte sie ihren Eltern.  
„Also gut! Mum! Dad! Auf geht's!"  
Ängstlich streckten die beiden Muggel ihre linken Hände aus und griffen unsicher nach dem silbernen Kerzenleuchter.  
Kaum hatten alle vier ihre Hand um den Leuchter gelegt, als auch schon ein Ruck durch sie und den Portschlüssel ging. Sie wurden nach vorne gerissen, verloren den Boden unter den Füßen, wurden durch die Schwerelosigkeit gewirbelt und landeten wenige Augenblicke später unsanft auf der Veranda des Hauses von Hermine und Ron. Nur mit Mühe konnten Mr. Und Mrs. Granger sich auf den Beinen halten. Sie stolperten, schwankten bedrohlich, wurden aber im rechten Moment von Ron und Hermine am Ärmel gepackt und vor Schlimmerem bewahrt.  
Gemeinsam stapften sie über die ausladende Veranda zur Glastür auf der Rückseite des Wohnhauses. Hermine schloss auf und aufatmend betrat das Grüppchen die gemütliche Wohnstube. Tee wurde gekocht, man wärmte sich vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer auf und beschloss relativ zeitig zu Bett zu gehen, da hinter allen ein anstrengender, langer Tag lag.

Lautes Schrillen durchriss die nächtliche Ruhe und verkündete, dass es Zeit zum Aufstehen war. Genervt beförderte Ron seine geballte Faust auf das kleine plüschige Etwas auf seinem Nachtisch. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil herrschte Stille, doch dann piepste es von Neuem, diesmal noch ohrenbetäubender und schriller. Zu allem Überfluss setzte sich das plüschige Knäul auf dem Nachttisch auch noch in Bewegung und näherte sich unerbittlich dem Ohr des bereits wieder schlafenden Ron.  
Der auf diese Weise um seinen Schlaf gebrachte schlug entnervt die Bettdecke zurück, setzte das Fellkäul zurück auf den Nachttisch und strich besänftigt über dessen Pelz, woraufhin das Wesen augenblicklich verstummte.  
„Dämliche Erfindung! Mensch Hermine, musstest du mir diesen schrecklichen ‚todsicheren Nerv-Wecker' tatsächlich schenken? Mein Bruder ist ja wirklich genial, aber mit dieser Erfindung hat er sich an Grausamkeit tatsächlich übertroffen." Tönte es aus dem Inneren eines braunen Pullis auf dessen Vorderseite ein riesiges orangefarbenes R gestickt war und in dem Ron verzweifelt versuchte, das Kopfloch zu finden.  
„Er hilft!" kam die prompte Antwort seiner Ehefrau, die bereits fertig angezogen im Türrahmen stand und ihren Gatten belustigt betrachtete.  
„Haha", ächzte Ron, der es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, als Sieger aus dem erbitterten Zweikampf mit dem Pullover hervorzugehen.  
Belustigt wanderten Hermines Augen über Molly Weasleys Prachtwerk. Noch immer bekam jeder ihrer Söhne zu Weihnachten einen selbstgestrickten Pullover und noch immer lag dieses Geschenk am Morgen des 25. als Überraschung auf der Bettdecke.  
„Ich liebe diese Pullover", kicherte sie ihrem Mann zugewandt, ging dann die paar Schritte auf ihn zu, warf ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn.  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ron!" wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
„Frohe Weihnachten."  
„Oh, jetzt haben wir euch gestört, aber Frohe Weihnachten auch von uns", tönte es unsicher aus Richtung der Schlafzimmertür.  
Mum und Dad rufend stürzte Hermine auf ihre Eltern zu und umarmte sie innig.  
„Na, das nenn ich mal eine Begrüßung, eigentlich sollte ich neidisch sein." Brummelte Ron mürrisch, setzte sich dann aber auch in Bewegung, um seinen Schwiegereltern ein frohes Fest zu wünschen.

„Verdammt Bill, dass war mein Fuß, auf dem du da gelandet bist!"  
„Oh, das tut mir äußerst leid, Brüderchen."  
„Jetzt reißt euch doch mal zusammen, schließlich ist es das Fest der Liebe!"  
„Jahha, Mum!"  
Allgemeines Gepolter, lautes Schwatzen und leise ausgesprochene Flüche waren stets ein Indiz dafür, dass Familie Weasley im Anflug war und jeden Moment die Tür aufreißen würde.  
Im Inneren des Hauses verfiel man ob dieser weasley-typischen Szene in heitere, ausgelassene Stimmung und baute sich in Reih und Glied vor der Tür auf, um gewappnet zu sein für den bevorstehenden, ausgelassenen Begrüßungsmarathon.  
Prompt öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und ein Schwung fröhlich schwatzender Menschen strömte ins Haus, stürzte sich begeistert auf die Gastgeber sowie Mr. und Mrs. Granger und umarmte jeden liebevoll.

Molly und Arthur führten die Sprösslinge an, verteilten Wangenküsse und vor allem Molly drückte jeden herzlich an ihre Brust.  
Bill und Fleur folgten, Victoire, die ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter war, im Schlepptau.  
Charlie reihte sich in die Begrüßungskette, zur Schande seiner Mutter, wie jedes Jahr, allein ein, denn selbst Percy war dieses Jahr in Begleitung seiner Immer-mal-wieder-Freundin Penny erschienen.  
George wurde von Angelina begleitet, die er stolz umherführte und mit geschwellter Brust den Grangers in Teenagermanier als seine neue Freundin vorstellte.  
Den Schluss des Trüppchens bildeten Harry und Ginny. Harry hatte James geschultert und Ginny trug stolz ihren Babybauch vor sich her.

Ginny stöhnte laut, als sie bei Hermine angekommen war und seufzte mit einem Blick auf James, der gerade in Begriff war, anstelle eines Weihnachtskekses seinen Schnuller samt Hand zu verschlingen und nur mit Mühe und Not von Harry davon abgehalten werden konnte: „Kinder sind nervtötend."  
„Schwangere Frauen aber auch!" Raunte Harry seinem besten Freund leise zu.  
Allem Anschein nach jedoch nicht leise genug, urteilte man nach Ginnys bitterbösem Blick, der dieser Äußerung auf dem Fuße folgte.

Nach der herzlichen Begrüßung begaben sich alle zu der festlich gedeckten Frühstückstafel am Fuße eines festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaumes, die Hermine magisch vergrößert hatte und an der auf diese Weise alle Platz hatten. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und mühevoll hergerichtete Köstlichkeiten schwebten aus der Küche auf den sich bald unter den Speisen biegenden Tisch. Hermines Werk wurde mit vielen Ohs und Ahs gewürdigt, die Köchin errötete und Ron verkündete mit stolz geschwellter Brust:  
„Das ist doch noch gar nichts. Ihr solltet erst mal sehen, was sie euch heut Mittag auftischt. Das wird euch aus den Socken hauen."  
Hermines Wangen röteten sich noch mehr und sie wehrte diese Behauptung mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung ab.  
Von Familie Weasley wurde diese Bewegung als eine Art Startzeichen aufgefasst. Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit leerten sich die Schüsseln, füllten sich die Teller, regten sich die Kiefer in zufriedenen Kaubewegungen und verstummte für einen kurzen Moment des Genusses jegliches Gerede.  
"Mummy", James zupfte quengelnd am Ärmel seiner Mutter, „Wann dibbts denn enlich Deschenke?"  
Ginny wollte ihn gerade zur Raison rufen, als Ron begeistert einfiel:  
„Richtig so mein Patensohn! Da stimmt dir dein alter Onkel Ron zu. Wann gibt's denn endlich Geschenke, jetzt wo der formelle Teil vorbei ist?"  
Dies brachte ihm wiederrum einen strafenden Blick samt Rüge von Hermine ein.  
„Ron! Also wirklich! Du solltest alt genug sein, um zu wissen, dass es nicht nur um Geschenke geht. Es ist doch auch mal schön, dass wir hier alle zusammen sind."  
„Siehst du! Dir geht es auch um Geschenke! Du elende Besserwisserin! Also, beim Barte des Merlin, gehen wir über zum wichtigeren Teil des Tages." Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte schlug er mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch.

Stühle wurden gerückt, Kinder auf das Sofa befördert und mit einigen kurzen Schlenkern von Hermines Zauberstab verschwanden das schmutzige Geschirr, die leeren Schüsseln und der Tisch schrumpfte auf seine ursprüngliche Größe.  
Alle drapierten ihre Geschenke möglichst effektvoll unter dem nun hell erleuchteten Baum und die Augen von Victoire und James leuchteten zusehends ebenfalls auf.  
Sobald alle Geschenke unter dem Baum lagen, verstummten alle für einen kurzen Moment – selbst James und Victoire unterbrachen ihr Gequängel – und eine feierliche, weihnachtliche Stimmung breitete sich aus.  
Als Belohnung für ihr gutes Benehmen wurden die Kinder zuerst mit Geschenken versorgt und beide überschlugen sich beinahe vor Begeisterung. Glücklich verzogen sie sich mit ihren Miniatur-Besen und Kinderzauberstäben in die hintere Ecke des Wohnzimmers, um die Geschenke gebührend auszutesten.  
Anschließend wurden die anderen Geschenke überreicht, das Papier aufgerissen und dem Schenker überschwänglich für das Geschenk gedankt.  
„Karten für das Spiel Wales gegen England? Hermine, wenn du nicht schon meine Frau wärst, würde ich dich fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst!" kreischte Ron vor Begeisterung und fiel seiner Frau dankbar um den Hals.  
Diese lachte und schob sich zufrieden eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Gefällt es dir wirklich?"  
„Ob es mir gefällt? Bist du denn wahnsinnig! Natürlich gefällt es mir. Weißt du wie lange ich versucht habe, welche zu besorgen!" Ron tanzte wie ein kleines Kind durch das Wohnzimmer und verkündete von Zeit zu Zeit stolz den Schlachtruf der englischen Nationalmannschaft.  
Hermine schmunzelte und blickte selbst äußerst zufrieden auf Rons Geschenk auf ihrem Schoß, ein Ratgeber für Frauen ohne hausfrauliche Fähigkeiten: „Superhausfrau ohne Talent"

Schließlich stand sie auf, blickte ein letztes Mal auf die ausgelassenen Weasleys und ihre sich perfekt integrierenden Eltern und entschwand in die Küche, um das Festmahl vorzubereiten.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Ginny, dass ihre Schwägerin in die Küche verschwand und wuchtete sich und ihren Babybauch solidarisch vom Sofa hoch, um Hermine helfend unter die Arme zu greifen. In der Küche stand Hermine vor der Gans, die Ärmel ihrer Bluse bis über die Ellenbogen hoch gekrempelt, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt und den Zauberstab unschlüssig in den Händen drehend und blickte das tote Tier hilflos an.  
„Kommst du gut voran, Wunderköchin?" feixte Ginny.  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, verzog aber gleich müde das Gesicht, als sie sah, wer ihr in die Küche gefolgt war.  
„Wunderköchin! Wirklich witzig Ginny! Ich hätte dir nie beichten dürfen, dass ich für das Frühstück auf die guten alten Muggel-Aufbackbrötchen zurückgegriffen hab und alles andere das Ergebnis einer ausgedehnten Shoppingtour durch die Feinkostabteilung von Harolds war."  
Sie seufzte und Ginny konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Warum nur, gibt's die weasley'sche Weihnachtsgans nicht schon fix und fertig im Supermarkt? Wie schafft deine Mutter das nur immer alles."  
Ginny kicherte.  
„Hermine, meine Mum ist eine Übermutter, eine Glucke. Sie stand den ganzen Tag vor dem Herd, um uns jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Du kannst dich doch gar nicht mit ihr vergleichen. Aber komm", sacht stieß sie ihrer Freundin in die Rippen, „ich helf dir ein bisschen. Wirklich talentiert bin ich zwar auch nicht, aber wir zwei werden das schon schaukeln."  
Sie fischte sich eine Schürze aus dem Küchenschrank, drückte Hermine ebenfalls eine in die Hand und hatte selbst Mühe dabei, die Schürze um ihren schon recht gewaltigen Babybauch zu binden. Dann krempelte auch sie ihre Ärmel hoch und stellte sich neben Hermine vor die Gans.  
„Ganz schön groß, oder?"  
„Mhm"  
„Weißt du überhaupt, was du jetzt damit machen musst?"  
„Mhmmhm"  
„Wo ist denn das Buch?"  
„Tja, das ist eine gute Frage, Ginny. Wenn ich das wüsste, dann wäre ich schon einen großen Schritt weiter."  
„Mensch, Hermine und so etwas schimpft sich Hexe"  
Ginny zückte ihren Zauberstab und sprach mit fester Stimme: „Accio!"  
Einige Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass etwas geschah, doch dann surrte es leise. Das Surren wurde lauter und elegant glitt das so lange gesuchte Kochbuch in Ginnys ausgestreckte Hand.  
Peinlich berührt giggelte Hermine.  
„Und magst du mir jetzt erklären, weshalb ich nicht auf diese Idee gekommen bin und anstelle dessen, das gesamte Haus auf den Kopf gestellt habe?"

Fachmännisch schlug Ginny das Buch auf, blätterte ein wenig darin herum und suchte die korrekte Seite heraus.  
„So", sie rieb sich die Hände, zückte ihren Zauberstab und beförderte alle benötigten Zutaten durch leichtes Zauberstabschnippen auf die Arbeitsplatte und lies die Messer daneben schweben. Dann blickte sie Hermine ratlos an. Doch diese geriet gerade richtig in Fahrt und stellte ihre Hausfrauenqualitäten unter Beweis: Sie lies die Messer durch die Luft sausen, zerkleinerte allerlei Gemüse für die Füllung und stopfte die so entstandene Masse anschließend in die Gans. Diese wurde in das Ofenrohr geschoben, und Hermine widmete sich den Beilagen.

Gegen Mittag durchzog ein appetitlicher Duft das Haus und verkündete, dass die Gans gar war und das Mittagsschlemmen starten konnte. Ron und Harry vergrößerten den Esstisch erneut und Bill und Charlie schleppten Geschirr und Besteck aus der Küche herbei. Als alle an der Tafel Platz genommen hatten, betraten Ginny und Hermine den Raum und vor ihnen her schwebten Schüsseln mit Kartoffeln und verschiedenen Gemüsesorten. Die Karawane wurde von der imposanten Gans gekrönt, die einen herrlichen Duft verströmte.  
Die Gans landete sanft vor Ron, der mit Tranchiermessern bewaffnet kaum erwarten konnte, den Vogel zu zerlegen und seiner Familie zu präsentieren, wie begabt seine persönliche Hausfrau doch war.  
Gespannt beobachteten alle, wie Ron das Messer durch das Fleisch gleiten lies, um es vom Knochen zu lösen. Doch anstatt wie Butter vom Knochen zu gleiten, puffte die Gans nur leise und fiel in sich zusammen. Die Gesichter der Anwesenden taten es ihr gleich. Alle starrten entsetzt auf das kleine Häufchen Haut und Knochen, dass sich auf der hübsch dekorierten Platte auftürmte.  
Entgeistert fixierte Hermine das, was von ihrem Weihnachtsbraten übrig geblieben war. Beim Anblick des trostlosen Häufchens traten ihr die Tränen in die Augen, leise Schluchzer stiegen in ihrer Kehle hoch und bahnten sich immer lauter werdend ihren Weg. Sekundenbruchteile später liefen ihr die Tränen unbarmherzig über die Wangen und sie schlug die Hände vor das tränenüberströmte Gesicht.  
„Alles habe ich kaputt gemacht", brachte sie hicksend zwischen einer Salve an Schluchzern hervor und fuhr fort: „Weihnachten hab ich euch versaut, euch allen."

Irritiert wendeten alle ihre Blicke von der misslungenen Gans zu Hermine. Ron machte einige Schritte auf seine schluchzende Frau zu und blieb unschlüssig vor ihr stehen.  
„Schatz, ist doch alles halb so schlimm. Du hast doch nichts kaputt gemacht. Das war doch nur eine Gans."  
„Nur eine Gans", ihre Stimme durchschnitt schrill die Stille im Wohnzimmer.  
„Nur eine Gans", wiederholte sie.  
Ron nickte zustimmend.  
„ Nur eine Gans, das ich nicht lache. Und weil es nur eine Gans war hast du mir tagelang unter die Nase gehalten wie furchtbar wichtig diese Gans für ein gelungenes Weihnachtsfest ist." Schrie Hermine nun und sackte dann wieder jammernd in sich zusammen.

Ron blickte verdattert drein. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Normalerweise wäre Hermine in so einer Situation ein wenig gereizt gewesen, Harry und er hätten sie aufgezogen und man hätte wegen der Gans keine einzige Träne vergossen.  
Die Weasley schwiegen und auch Hermines Eltern blickten ihre Tochter ungläubig an.  
Ginny fand als erstes ihre Sprache wieder und blickte auf ihren eigenen Babybauch:  
„Mensch, Hermine. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würd ich sagen, du bist schwanger."  
Sie lachte bei ihren Worten kurz auf, verstummte dann aber abrupt.  
Hermine hielt ebenfalls inmitten ihrer Schluchzen inne.  
Langsam richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf und drehte ihren Kopf wie in Zeitlupe zu Ginny. Die beiden Frauen blickten sich stumm in die Augen und innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen blitzen ihre Augen schelmisch auf.  
„Du bist schwanger!" jubelte Ginny.  
„Ich bin schwanger!" kreischte Hermine und fiel Ginny in die Arme.  
Die beiden Frauen hopsten und sprangen begeistert umeinander, während die anderen entgeisterte Blicke wechseln.  
Immer noch hopsend drehte sich Hermine zu Ron um und strahlte ihn begeistert an. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und flüsterte ihm glücklich ins Ohr:  
„Wir bekommen ein Baby! Du wirst Vater!"  
Nach einigen Schrecksekunden begriff Ron, was seine Frau ihm da gerade mitgeteilt hatte und er drehte sich bass vor Erstaunen zu Harry um. Der kam auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter: „Willkommen im Club!"

Schnell war die Weihnachtsganspleite vergessen und mit viel Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey und Weihnachtspunsch wurde der neue, noch ungeborene Weasley gebührend gefeiert!

_Ende_

* * *


	8. Ein ganz normaler Tag bei den Weasleys

Montagmorgen, bah! Aber wenigstens gibt es nach dem Aufstehen ein geöffnetes Türchen :)

Tweety wollte mal wissen, wie den so ein ganz normaler Tag bei den Weasleys aussieht und Hermmy hat das ganze gründlich recherchiert:

* * *

**Ein ganz normaler Tag bei den Weasleys**

"Mum, wann gibt es endlich Essen?", fragte ein rothaariger Junge ungeduldig seine Mutter und lief neugierig in die Küche.  
"Gleich, Percy", meinte sie und lächelte, als sie ihren 14jährigen Sohn sah, wie er sich umschaute.  
"Ich kann wieder nicht lernen, Fred und George nerven die ganze Zeit", beschwerte er sich dann bei ihr und schaute sie dabei an.  
"Ich werde mich nach dem Essen darum kümmern", sagte sie und zauberte mit ihrem Zauberstab das Geschirr herbei und deckte so den Tisch.  
Plötzlich fing ein Baby an, zu schreien und sie seufzte, denn das war Ginny, die gerade mal einen Monat alt war.

"Passt du kurz auf", meinte sie und ging dann in Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo die Kleine in ihrer Wiege lag und weinte.  
"Na, meine Süße, was hast du denn?", fragte sie und hob sie aus der Wiege heraus und schaute stolz auf die einzige Tochter der Familie.  
Die Kleine weinte weiter und sie versuchte mal sie zu stillen, denn vielleicht hatte sie ja auch nur Hunger.

"Mum, das Wasser kocht über", schrie Percy aus der Küche, der nicht wusste was er machen sollte, da er so was noch nie gemacht hatte.  
"Du solltest doch aufpassen", meinte sie dann und seufzte, da sie ja nicht alles auf einmal machen konnte.  
"Ich komme schon", sagte Charlie Weasley, der zweitälteste Sohn der Familie und machte mit dem Zauberstab alles sauber und bereitete dann das Essen zu.  
"So, das Essen ist fertig, soll ich die anderen holen?", fragte er danach seine Mutter und lächelte, als er seine kleine Schwester auf ihrem Arm sah.

"Ja, das wäre nett, danke Charlie", sagte sie, denn so konnte sie sich noch ein wenig um Ginny kümmern, während Charlie auf die Kinder aufpasste.  
"Fred, George, hört auf damit", hörte sie dann Charlie rufen und sie seufzte wieder, denn die beiden 6jährigen Zwillinge machten zur Zeit nur Ärger und es wurde immer schlimmer.  
Sie war dann zum Glück mit dem Stillen fertig und legte die Kleine wieder zurück in die Wiege.  
"Schlaf gut", sagte sie liebevoll und schloss die Tür zu, als sie hinaus ging.  
"So Jungs, was habt ihr schon wieder angestellt?", fragte sie und schaute Fred und George streng an, als sie ihn die Küche zurücklief.

"Wir haben gar nichts angestellt", meinte George und schaute sie unschuldig an. Doch als sie sah, dass der kleine Ron nass war und bei ihm das Essen auf dem Boden lag, seufzte sie.  
"Sie haben ihm sein Getränk über ihn geschüttet und dabei ist sein Essen auf dem Boden geflogen", erklärte Percy sofort und erntete sofort böse Blicke der Zwillinge.  
"Mit dem Essen spielt man nicht, das wisst ihr ganz genau und hört auf, euren Bruder zu ärgern", schimpfte sie, nahm ihren Zauberstab und zauberte den kleinen 4jährigen, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte, trocken.

"Die beiden doof", sagte er dann und schaute schmollend zu den Zwillingen hinüber.  
"Dafür müsst ihr nachher in eurem Zimmer bleiben", sagte sie streng: Denn sie meinte, dass Strafe sein müsse, weil sie den zweien auch nicht alles erlauben konnte.  
"Aber Mum, wir wollen auch mit Charlie Quidditch spielen", meinte Fred und legte beleidigt seine Gabel auf den Teller und schob ihn zur Seite.

"Nein. Heute dürft ihr es nicht und damit basta", sagte sie ernst und sah die beiden streng an, sodass sie dann beleidigt auf ihr Zimmer gingen.  
"Diese beiden", murmelte sie dann nur und schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was sie anstellen, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen", meinte Charlie lächelnd, da er die beiden doch irgendwie mochte, auch wenn sie viel Unsinn machten.  
"Erinnere mich nicht daran", murmelte seine Mutter und fing dann auch an zu essen, während sie noch auf Ron aufpassen musste.  
Mit sieben Kindern musste man echt viel machen und manchmal musste man auch gleichzeitig an verschiedenen Orten sein, dass war immer anstrengend.

Aber da sie noch zwei ältere Kinder hatte, die ihr meistens halfen, kam sie doch gut damit zurecht.  
"Bin satt, dein Essen war echt gut", sagte Percy, nachdem er den Teller leer gegessen hatte und lächelte.  
"Danke, freut mich, dass es euch geschmeckt hat", meinte sie und lächelte, da sie sich immer über Lob freute.  
Nach dem Essen räumte sie dann die Küche auf und die Kinder gingen mit Charlie in den Garten, um Quidditch zu spielen.  
Molly freute sich, denn dann hatte sie mal endlich Ruhe für sich und konnte sich auch mal ausruhen, da Ginny noch schlief.

Sie setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und las ein Buch, als sie plötzlich von oben einen Knall hörte.  
"Was haben sie schon wieder angestellt", murmelte sie dann genervt und ging hinauf in das Zimmer von Fred und George.  
"Was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte sie dann wütend und schaute die beiden an, als sie ins Zimmer kam, denn den da herrschte Chaos, das nicht mehr schön war.

"Gar nichts, wir wollten nur was ausprobieren", meinte Fred und schaute sie unschuldig an, so wie immer.  
"Ihr räumt das wieder auf und heute Abend spreche ich mit eurem Vater darüber", meinte sie streng und die beiden nickten und sie ging wieder runter und hoffte, dass jetzt endlich Ruhe war.  
Sie setzte sich dann seufzend wieder auf die Couch, um das Buch weiter zu lesen.

Es blieb zum Glück ruhig und am Abend kam ihr Mann Arthur zurück und begrüßte seine Frau liebevoll mit einem Kuss.  
"Na, wie war dein Tag?", fragte er sie lächelnd und nahm Ron, der freudig angerannt kam, als er seinen Vater sah, in die Arme.  
" Wie immer, Fred und George haben wieder Unsinn getrieben", erzählte sie ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
"Was haben sie wieder angestellt?", fragte er und hoffte, dass es nicht all zu schlimm war und hörte ihr dann zu, was sie so erzählte.  
"Ich rede nochmal mit ihnen", meinte er, setzte Ron, den er noch auf dem Arm hatte, ab und lief nach oben zu dem Zimmer der Zwillinge.

Molly bereitete in der Zeit das Abendessen vor und war froh, dass ihr Mann wieder da war. Ginny war dann wach geworden, aber Charlie kümmerte sich um sie, damit das Essen vorbereitet werden konnte.  
Beim Abendessen war dieses Mal Ruhe, auch Fred und George verhielten sich ruhig und das freute sie.  
Nach dem Essen gingen die Kinder dann langsam ins Bett und Molly hatte endlich Zeit für sich und ihren Mann.  
Dann lagen sie auch im Bett und sie lächelte müde.  
"Ich liebe sie alle, aber sie können echt anstrengend sein", meinte sie zu ihrem Mann und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
"Ich weiß, aber ich möchte keinen mehr missen", sagte auch er und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, bevor er einschlief.  
Molly lag auch noch ein bisschen wach, aber dann schlief auch sie vor Erschöpfung ein, da es für sie als Mutter ein anstrengender Tag war.

_Ende_

* * *


	9. Ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk

Huh, es wird slashig ;D

Harry und… tja, wen wird der-junge-der-überlebte wohl auserwählen? Morwena weiß es, falls sie sich noch an ihren Wunsch erinnert ^^

Amalia weiß es ganz bestimmt, denn sie hat das ganze ja geschrieben, da vergisst man nicht so schnell ;)

* * *

**Ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk**

_Hi Harry, _

_ich weiß, du hast ganz schön was abbekommen und sollst dich eigentlich schonen. Es wäre aber wirklich wichtig, dass wir uns sehen. Komm bitte morgen nach dem Mittagessen in den Grimmauldplatz. Es wird auch nicht lange dauern._

_  
__Ron _

Während Molly Weasley Harrys rechte Schulter neu bandagierte, überflog der junge Mann noch mal diese wenigen Zeilen. Was Ron genau wollte, hatte er noch nicht rausfinden können. Weder er, noch Hermine waren bislang über den Kamin zu erreichen gewesen.

„Ich finde das unverantwortlich von Ron. Warum kann er nicht einfach hier her kommen, wenn es was zu besprechen gibt?", erklärte Rons Mutter streng.

Harry entlockte dieser kleine Ausbruch dagegen ein leichtes Schmunzeln. Mollys Fürsorge hatte selbst nach zehn Jahren noch kein bisschen nachgelassen. Obwohl Ginny schon lange tot war, behandelte sie Harry noch immer wie eines ihrer Kinder. Allerdings respektierte sie inzwischen Harrys Wünsche, doch dass war auch das Einzige, was sich geändert hatte.

„Ron wird schon seine Gründe haben, warum er mich gerade dort treffen will und so schlecht geht es mir nicht mehr und der Grimmauldplatz liegt ja nicht auch nicht am Ende der Welt", erklärte Harry und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Lippe, da Molly den Verband straff zog. Dann seufzte das wahre Oberhaupt der Familie Weasley leise. „Bist zu wenigstens zum Abendessen zurück?"

„Das kommt wohl darauf an, was Ron will. Du musst aber nicht hier warten. Geh ruhig nach Hause. Ich hole Alexandra einfach bei euch ab, wenn das mit Ron erledigt ist", antwortete Harry, während er sich etwas umständlich sein Hemd anzog, und dann mit einem Zauber schloss. Molly legte ihm noch vorsichtig die Schlinge um, damit er seine verletzte Schulter entlastete, anschließend verabschiedete Harry sich von ihr und seiner gerade mal drei Monate alten Pflegetochter Alexandra Terell.

Er war schon seit fast neun Jahren nicht mehr im Grimmauldplatz gewesen. Seine Erinnerungen an Sirius trug er im Herzen und auch sonst bot das Haus nichts, was er nicht auch in seinem eigenen hatte. Somit hatte für ihn nie eine Notwendigkeit bestanden, hierher zu kommen und wenn man es genau bedachte, gab es auch keinen triftigen Grund, warum ein Treffen mit Ron hier stattfinden musste. Selbst im Ministerium war es inzwischen sicher genug, um vertrauliche Dinge zu besprechen. Aber genau deswegen war Harry hergekommen. Er war einfach zu neugierig, was Ron gerade hier von ihm wollte.

Unter einem leisen Knarren schwang die alte Eichentür auf und Harry hielt mitten im Schritt inne. Eigentlich hatte er einen völlig verstaubten Flur erwartet, denn seit Kreachers Tod kümmerte sich niemand mehr um das Haus. Doch hier war offenbar gerade erst geputzt worden und die weihnachtliche Dekoration erweckte den Eindruck, als würde hier jemand wohnen.

„Ron?", rief Harry die Tür hinter sich schließend, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Ebenso flammten auch die Lampen nicht auf, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen, wenn der Hausbesitzer eintrat. Stattdessen begannen auf dem Boden kleine Tannenbäume zu glühen und sich dann wie ein Lichterspiel in Richtung Treppe zu bewegen. Harry kam das ziemlich merkwürdig vor. Dennoch beschloss er, den Lichtern zu folgen, die ihn direkt nach oben führten. An der obersten Stufe angekommen, musste Harry jedoch erst einmal Luft holen. Neben seiner Schulter hatte er sich auch am rechten Knie eine immer noch schmerzhafte Verletzung zugezogen. Er war im Moment auf einen Handstock angewiesen, um überhaupt längere Strecken laufen zu können und damit wurde das Treppensteigen zu einem richtigen Balanceakt. „Wehe dir, das ist nicht wirklich wichtig, Ron", murmelte Harry, als er sich von der Wand abstieß und weiter den Bäumen folgte, die ihn in den Salon führten.

„So Ron, da bin ich, was ist…", begann er, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte, doch im Zimmer war niemand. Dafür setzte sich hier auch die Weihnachtsdekoration in Form eines riesigen, bunt geschmückten Weihnachtsbaums fort und ein leises Weihnachtslied erfüllte den Raum. Konzentriert ließ Harry seinen Blick wandern, um irgendwas zu finden, das ihm nun weiter half. Ein kleiner Zettel, auf dem in großen roten Buchstaben sein Name stand, fiel ihm dabei ins Auge. „Soll das eine weihnachtliche Schnitzeljagd werden, oder was?", murmelte Harry und betrat ganz den Salon.

Ganz plötzlich erfüllte ein Knistern die Luft. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass irgendwelche Zauber gerade ihren Dienst taten. Harry konnte aber nur noch erstaunt zusehen, wie die Tür hinter ihm laut ins Schloss krachte und sich ein bläulicher Schimmer über sie legte. Dann war wieder alles normal, zumindest dachte Harry das. Doch als er sich umdrehte, um den Zettel zu lesen, entdeckte er, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Remus stand mitten im Raum und sah ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick an.

Und Harry konnte diesen zunächst nur erwidern. Diverse widersprüchliche Gefühle hatten ihn mit einem Schlag überfallen. Wut, Verwunderung, Trauer, eine fast unbändige Sehnsucht nach der Nähe des anderen und Angst. Es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis Harry diese Gefühle im Griff hatte und seiner Stimme vertraute. Dass der Brief verschwunden war, nahm er nur am Rande wahr.

„Was soll das hier werden?", fragte Harry tatsächlich interessiert. Er glaubte sogar einen Moment lang, dass in Wahrheit Remus ihn herbestellt hatte, um auf neutralem Boden mit ihm zu reden. Wobei neutral war in diesem Fall eher relativ, denn der Grimmauldplatz gehörte ja Harry. Doch Remus schroffe Antwort vernichtete diese Vermutung sofort.

„Ich hab dich nicht herbestellt."

„Danach hatte ich nicht gefragt, denn ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, deine und Rons Handschrift auseinander zu halten. Ich will wissen, was das hier alles soll?", gab Harry fast schon patzig zurück. Offenbar war Remus doch noch nicht zur Vernunft gekommen.  
Deutlich sah man dem Werwolf an, dass er einmal durchatmete. „Ich weiß nicht, was das hier soll. Hermine hat mich für heute Mittag hierher bestellt, weil sie irgendwas besprechen wollte. Aber bis jetzt ist sie noch nicht aufgetaucht und ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wo sie ist. Da waren nur diese Bäume, die mich her geführt haben und als ich reinkam, knallte die Tür zu und sie lässt sich auch nicht wieder öffnen."

„Das wollen wir mal sehen", sagte Harry und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu. Er kannte die Schutzzauber des Grimmauldplatzes inzwischen sehr gut. Neben den vielen Fallen und dem Schutz vor Muggeln und unerwünschten Gästen gab es auch einen kleinen Zauber, der verhinderte, dass irgendwer den Hausherrn auf seinem eigenen Grund und Boden einsperrte. Somit sollte Harry eigentlich in der Lage sein, die Tür problemlos zu öffnen.

Dass dies aber nicht mehr der Fall war, musste Harry erkennen, kaum dass er den Türgriff berührt hatte. Der blaue Schimmer leuchtete rot auf und ein harter Stoß traf Harry vor die Brust, so dass er zurück stolperte. Wäre er gesundheitlich auf der Höhe gewesen, hätte ihn das sicher nicht umgehauen. Nun aber gab sein verletztes Knie unter der plötzlichen Belastung einfach nach und Harry landete unglücklich auf der rechten Schulter.  
Ein gleißender Schmerz jagte durch seinen ganzen Arm und raubte ihm einen Moment die Sinne. Nach Luft schnappend drehte er sich auf die linke Seite und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, bis der Schmerz nachließ. „Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, kannst du was erleben, Ron", murmelte er, langsam wieder Atem schöpfend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron das auf die Beine gestellt hat", erklang Remus Stimme leise und mit hörbarer Besorgnis neben ihm. „Zumindest war er das nicht allein. Dazu sind die Schutzzauber zu kompliziert."

Harry überdachte diese Aussage einen Moment und konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Ron hatte in den vergangenen Jahren zwar sehr viel dazu gelernt, doch die Schutzzauber über dem Grimmauldplatz waren alles andere als einfach gestrickt. Harry selbst hatte Wochen gebraucht, um ihren Aufbau zu verstehen und das auch nur, weil Hermine ihm dabei das eine oder andere Detail erklärt hatte.  
„Dann kann ihm eigentlich nur Hermine geholfen haben", schlussfolgerte Harry daraus, während er sich etwas mühsam aufsetzte. „Bleibt nur noch die Frage, warum sie das hier machen."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", gestand Remus. „Aber spätestens um vier werden sie uns gehen lassen."  
Während Harry schwerfällig auf die Beine kam, überlegte er, was Remus da so sicher machte. Dann aber fiel ihm ein, dass heute Nacht Vollmond war. „Warten wir es ab", sagte Harry und humpelte zum Sofa, wo er als erstes sein Bein hochlegte. „Wenn Hermine es geschafft hat, die Schutzzauber so zu verändern, dass ich als Besitzer die Tür nicht aufmachen kann, hat sie auch dafür eine andere Lösung gefunden."

Remus Blick wurde sichtlich besorgt, aber er sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern begann den Boden anzustarren. Harry folgerte draus, dass ihre Konversation damit beendet war und schloss selbst einen Moment die Augen, während er seine Schulter behutsam massierte.

So bemerkte er nicht, dass Remus ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete und sich ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. Er konnte Harry stundenlang beim Schlafen zusehen. Der junge Mann glich dann fast einem Engel und Remus musste sich immer ernsthaft zurückhalten, um ihn dann nicht einfach zu küssen. Im Moment wagte er es aber nicht einmal, dran zu denken. Der Schmerz über Harrys Betrug saß einfach zu tief.

_Flashback _

_Remus war eigentlich nur auf der Suche nach einer Rechnung gewesen, doch nun hielt er einen Brief in den Händen, der ihn an seiner Beziehung zu Harry zweifeln ließ. _

_Es war das Schreiben einer Frau, die sich bei dem jungen Mann für die Einladung zu einem Essen am heutigen Abend bedankte. Offenbar sollte es genau in dem Restaurant stattfinden, in das Harry normalerweise ihn einlud, wenn es etwas zu feiern gab. _

_Diese Tatsache war nicht wirklich schlimm. Zwar hatte er gedacht, dass dieses Restaurant ihr ganz persönlicher Treffpunkt war, doch er konnte durchaus damit leben, dass Harry dort auch mal mit jemand anderem hinging. Was ihn an dieser Geschichte wirklich verletzte, war, dass Harry ihn belogen hatte. Erst vor einer Stunde hatte der Sohn seines besten Freundes ihm gesagt, er würde heute sehr viel länger arbeiten müssen, Remus und Teddy sollten nicht mit dem Essen auf ihn warten. _

_Und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry das sagte. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sein junger Freund immer wieder ziemlich lange Überstunden gemacht. Außerdem bekam Harry mitten in der Nacht Anrufe und Briefe aus Übersee, die angeblich alle beruflich waren und über die er absolut nicht reden durfte. Das wunderte Remus schon eine ganze Weile und nun hatte er eine plausible Erklärung dafür. Harry hatte jemand anderen gefunden. Warum Harry das jedoch nicht einfach sagte, war für Remus unverständlich. Er hatte dem jungen Mann eigentlich immer zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie mit einander reden konnten, egal was es war. Außerdem wusste Harry auch, dass es für Remus nichts Schlimmeres gab, als hintergangen zu werden, nur damit man seine Gefühle nicht verletzte. _

_Ein tiefes Seufzen kam über Remus Lippen, ehe er den Brief wieder dorthin legte, wo er ihn gefunden hatte. Er würde es Harry leicht machen und einfach gehen. Er sah keinen Sinn darin, einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen eine Frau zu führen. Außerdem hatte er genug Geld angespart, um für Teddy und sich eine kleine Bleibe zu finden und bis dahin würde Andromeda sicher ihren Enkel eine Weile bei sich aufnehmen. Er war also nicht einmal abhängig von Harrys Gunst und dank der Abschaffung der strengen Auflagen für Werwölfe war es auch nicht mehr so schwer, eine Arbeit zu finden, wie vor dem zweiten großen Krieg. Sein Sohn und er würden also gut zurecht kommen können. _

_Doch während Remus schon damit begann, Teddys und seine Sachen zusammenzupacken, gingen ihm die letzen neun Jahre noch mal durch den Kopf. All die schönen Dinge, die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten und die Angst, die er das ein oder andere Mal ausgestanden hatte, wenn Harry in einen gefährlichen Einsatz ging. Und mit jeder Minute wich seine Trauer mehr der Wut darüber, dass Harry das alles einfach so wegwarf und seine Gefühle mit Füßen trat. Wie konnte dieser Bengel das eigentlich wagen? Nur weil er der Junge der lebte war, hatte er noch lange nicht das Recht, sich alles zu erlauben. Nein, er würde das nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Er würde heute Abend in dieses Restaurant gehen und Harry seine Meinung sagen. _

_Flashback Ende _

Remus war tatsächlich diesem Impuls gefolgt und hatte Harry mitten im Restaurant zur Rede gestellt, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Harry mit dieser Frau flirtete. Bei Harry hatte das natürlich Unmut beschworen und es war zu einem heftigen Streit gekommen. Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben, Remus hatte Harry gar nicht mehr zuhören wollen und war mit den Worten gegangen, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte und dabei war es bis heute auch geblieben.

Harry beobachtete Remus inzwischen nachdenklich. Er wirkte vollkommen abwesend, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Gern hätte er gewusst, was den Werwolf beschäftigte, doch bei ihrem letzten Gespräch hatte Remus mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass Harry nicht mehr Teil seines Lebens war und Harry würde sich ihm gewiss nicht aufdrängen. Stattdessen erhob er sich etwas mühsam vom Sofa und näherte sich vorsichtig der Tür. „Mal sehen, ob wir rausbekommen, wie Hermine das angestellt hat", entschied er und fummelte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Winterumhang. Allerdings stellte ihn dieses Vorhaben vor ein neuerliches Problem. Er konnte seinen rechten Arm nicht mal ein klein wenig bewegen, ohne dabei unter starken Schmerzen zu leiden. Deshalb gab er den Versuch auch gleich wieder auf.

„Ok… Hermine, Ron. Ihr habt gewonnen. Wir sind beide hier, eingesperrt und euch ausgeliefert. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr uns sagt, was ihr wollt", erklärte Harry mit dem Blick in Richtung Zimmerdecke. Doch es erklangen keine Stimmen oder ähnliches. Viel mehr gab es ein kleines Plopp, mit dem eine Hauselfe in einer Hogwartsuniform erschien und ein schweres Tablett auf den Tisch wuchtete.

„Twinky soll etwas ausrichten", piepste die Elfe dann. „Twinky soll sagen, dass Mr. Harry Potter und Mr. Remus Lupin hier erst rauskommen, wenn sie sich wieder vertragen haben."  
„Was mischen die beiden sich denn da ein?", fragte Harry entsetzt in Remus Richtung, doch bevor der etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte Harry sich schon an die Elfe gewandt. „Du gehst jetzt zu den beiden und sagst ihnen, dass sie das nichts angeht und dass sie uns auf der Stelle hier raus holen sollen, sonst sind wir die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen."  
„Twinky wird das gern machen, aber Twinky denkt nicht, dass es hilft", piepste die Elfe und verschwand dann lautlos. Harry ließ sich frustriert schnaubend ins Sofa fallen und grummelte noch eine Weile vor sich hin, bis aus dem nichts ein Zettel auf dem Tisch erschien.

Ihr beide werdet miteinander reden und wenn wir euch bis ins neue Jahr dort schmoren lassen.

„Mutig sind sie", stellte Remus fest, der den Zettel ebenfalls gelesen hatte.

„Die haben Todessehnsucht", brummte Harry und starrte die Tür an. „Wenn ich uns hier raus bringen soll, brauch ich deine Hilfe. Allein jag ich uns vermutlich eher in die Luft."

Remus zögerte noch einen Moment, dann nickte er aber. Wenn Harry schlecht gelaunt war, war sowieso nicht gut Kirschen essen mit ihm. Je eher sie hier raus kamen, desto besser war es für sein eigenes Nervenkostüm. Sonst würde er doch noch schwach werden und von Harry eine Erklärung für alles verlangen und das würde sicherlich nur wieder in einem Streit enden.

Doch nach einer Stunde gab Harry auf. Er war sichtlich erschöpft und all ihre Analysen und Versuche hatten nichts weiter gebracht, außer dass Remus ein paar heftige Schläge hatte einstecken müssen. Also setzen sie sich einfach wieder und tranken etwas von dem Tee, den Twinky ihnen gebracht hatte. Schließlich ertrug Remus das Schweigen aber nicht mehr. „Wer hat dich eigentlich so zugerichtet?"

Harry sah den Werwolf verwundert an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er freiwillig mit ihm reden würde. Sicher hatte Harry auch schon daran gedacht, einfach darauf los zu reden. Es gab schließlich das ein oder andere, was Remus sicherlich interessierte, doch er war einfach zu verletzt, um den Anfang zu machen. Remus Anschuldigungen hatten ihn wirklich tief getroffen.

„Harry, Ron und Hermine wollen, dass wir reden. Wie wäre es, wenn wir das einfach tun. Dann haben sie ihren Willen und das hier ist bald zu Ende", verteidigte der Werwolf seine Frage.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte Harry und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, ehe er anfing zu erzählen. Vielleicht würde das Remus ja doch wieder zur Vernunft bringen, oder ihm zumindest zeigen, dass die Anschuldigungen, Harry würde ihn betrügen, völlig aus der Luft gegriffen waren.

_Flashback_

_Mit einem tiefen Seufzen verließ Harry zusammen mit Ron den Besprechungsraum. __  
__„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich sein Freund. __  
__„Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, die Amerikaner an diesem Einsatz zu beteiligen", sagte Harry leise. __  
__„Aber einiges von dem, was wir da gesehen haben, könnte uns wirklich helfen und Kingsley will die Zusammenarbeit verbessern. Was ist daran so schlimm?", erklärte Ron. __  
__„Nichts, aber Terell hat bei denen zehn Frauen umgebracht. Zehn, von denen sie es genau wissen. Von den fünf anderen Fällen, in denen er als tatverdächtig gilt, reden wir lieber erst gar nicht. Die würden alles tun, um den Kerl bei sich vor Gericht zu stellen und dann zum Tode verurteilen", sagte Harry. __  
__„Ja und? Der Typ hat Ginny auf dem Gewissen und auch Tonks! Was ist so schlimm, wenn der drauf geht?", sagte Ron fast schon schockiert klingend. „Meiner Meinung nach hat er die Todesstrafe wirklich verdient." __  
__„Das finde ich nicht", gestand Harry. „Ich will den Kerl auch festnageln, aber er soll den Rest seines Lebens in einer Zelle schmoren. Der Tod wäre für ihn eine viel zu milde Strafe." Kurz sah Harry sich um und sagte dann leise: „Weißt du… das ist einer dieser Fälle, wo ich gern einen Dementoren vor einer Zelle postieren würde." __  
__Laut hätte er das natürlich niemals gesagt. Die Dementoren waren Geschichte. Spezielle Zauber hielten den größten Teil von ihnen auf einer anderen einsamen Insel mitten in der Nordsee, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichteten. Gefangene bewachten sie schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr. In dieser Hinsicht war Askaban wirklich human geworden. __  
__„Außerdem habe ich Ginny und auch deiner Mutter geschworen, dass ich Terell finde und ihn einsperre und ich hab mir weiß Merlin wie viele Nächte um die Ohren gehauen, um so weit zu kommen. Nun will ich es auch sein, der ihm die Fesseln anlegt und ich will ihm dabei in die Augen sehen", fügte Harry an. __  
__„Und du denkst, die Amerikaner machen dir da einen Strich durch?", fragte Ron. __  
__„Genau das befürchte ich", antwortete Harry. __  
__„Dann sollten wir sie gut im Auge behalten." _

_Flashback Ende _

Remus Blick war mit jedem Wort von interessiert zu schockiert gewechselt. „Du … du weißt, wo Terell ist? Hast mir aber nichts gesagt?", fragte er heiser.

„Nachdem Terell mir vor fünf Jahren entwischt ist, warst du vollkommen fertig. Du hast Wochen gebraucht, um damit klar zu kommen, dass Tonks Mörder immer noch auf freiem Fuß ist und mich an der Nase herum geführt hat. Ich wollte dir ersparen, das noch mal durchzumachen. Ich war mir einfach nicht sicher, ob er mir nicht schon wieder durch die Lappen geht. Ich wollte dir es erst erzählen, wenn er hinter Schloss und Riegel sitzt", verteidigte Harry sich.

„Und ist er?", fragte Remus.

„Nein, mein Gefühl hat mich nämlich nicht betrogen. Diese Amerikaner haben wirklich ihr eigenes Süppchen gekocht. Statt auf mein Zeichen zu warten, sind sie gleich nach dem Aufheben der Abwehrzauber in das Haus gestürmt, um Terell vor uns festzunehmen. Leider hat genau das bisher unentdeckte Fallenzauber ausgelöst und diese Idioten saßen darin fest. Uns blieb dann natürlich keine andere Wahl, als ebenfalls reinzugehen. An Fallenzauber ist ja auch immer ein Alarmzauber gebunden."

_Flashback_

_Innerlich verfluchte Harry diese Amerikaner hundertfach und wenn das hier erledigt war, würde er mit ihnen den Boden wischen. Zusammenarbeit hin oder her und Merlin sollte ihnen gnädig sein, wenn Terell wegen diesem eigenmächtigen Handeln entkam._

_Während Ron und Maggie ihr Bestes taten, um die ausländischen Kollegen vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren und zwei weitere die letzen Zauber aufhoben, stürmte Harry das Haus. Auf vorsichtiges Vorgehen brauchte er dank des Alarmzaubers ja keine Rücksicht mehr zu nehmen. Also fluchte er die Haustür kurzerhand aus den Angeln, musste sich im nächsten Moment aber schon vor einem giftgrünen Lichtstrahl in Sicherheit bringen. Terell stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und nahm Harry direkt ins Visier. Ein heftiges Duell entbrannte zwischen ihnen, und Harry gelang es sogar, Terell ganz ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu drängen. Dann entdeckte Harry aber eine junge Frau, die sich verängstigt zitternd in eine Zimmerecke drängte und einen schreienden Säugling an ihre Brust drückte. Eine unverhoffte Entwicklung, denn laut ihren Ermittlungen sollte Terell hier allein wohnen. _

_„Machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen", rief Harry der Frau zu und deckte Terell so gut es ging mit Flüchen ein, um ihn daran zu hindern, der Frau irgendwas zu tun. Nach einem Moment setzte die sich auch in Bewegung und versuchte zu entkommen, doch dann wurde Harry von einem Fluch am rechten Bein erwischt und er sackte keuchend zu Boden. Der nächte Fluch jagte knapp über Harry hinweg und traf die junge Frau in den Rücken. Er war giftgrün gewesen. _

_Harry packte in dem Moment eine kalte Wut und die half ihm wieder, auf die Füße zu kommen. Das Duell nahm deutlich an Schärfe zu und beinahe hätte Harry ihn auch entwaffnet. Doch dann tauchte aus dem nichts einer der Amerikaner auf und mischte sich in das Duell ein. Harrys Entwaffnungszauber verfehlte sein Ziel und im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein Querschläger an der Schulter. Der gleißende Schmerz, der ihm durch den ganzen Arm fuhr, schickte ihn auf die Knie und sein Zauberstab rutschte ihm kraftlos aus den Fingern. Der Todesser sah ihn einen Moment an und lachte dann hämisch. „Nun krieg ich dich doch noch, Potter." _

_Harry sah mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. „Noch hast du mich aber nicht." Dann hob er die linke Hand und rief „Stupor!" Hart wurde der Todesser in die Brust getroffen. So hart, dass er die schon gesprungenen Fenster der Terrassentüren durchschlug und gegen den Gartentisch prallte. Dort blieb er regungslos liegen. _

_Während Harry Atem schöpfte, tauchte Ron neben dem Mann auf und sah dann zu Harry. „Alles klar bei dir?" __  
__„Geht so. Fessel ihn und dann ab in eine Zelle", antwortete Harry mühsam auf die Füße kommend. So war das definitiv nicht geplant gewesen. __  
__„Das wird nicht nötig sein", erklärte Ron mit einem weiteren Blick auf Terell. „Er ist tot." _

_Flashback Ende _

„Terell ist…tot?", fragte Remus leise. Er konnte nur schwer glauben, dass nach zehn Jahren Tonks Mörder endlich bezahlt haben sollte.

„Er ist mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Kante von diesem Gartentisch geschlagen und hat sich das Genick gebrochen. Das überlebt selbst ein Zauberer nicht", erklärte Harry. Glücklich war er darüber gewiss nicht. Er hätte Terell wirklich lieber für den Rest seines Lebens in einer Zelle schmoren sehen, doch es belastete ihn auch nicht wirklich. Harry hatte sein Leben verteidigen müssen und dabei war es zu diesem Unfall gekommen. Es gab zwar eine Untersuchung in diesem Fall, aber niemand würde Harry daraus einen Strick drehen können. Allein seine Verletzungen sprachen schon für ihn.

Während Remus sich alles eben Gehörte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, wurde ihm bewusst, dass nicht nur Tonks endlich Gerechtigkeit widerfahren war, sondern er Harry auch zu Unrecht beschuldigt hatte. Sein Freund hatte nichts weiter getan, als ihren größten Wunsch zu erfüllen, Rache für den Tod ihrer geliebten Frauen.

Harry beobachtete Remus Mienenspiel nur einen Moment lang, dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Weihnachtsbaum und er versank in die Erinnerungen dran, wie Ginny und Tonks umgekommen waren.  
Es war heute auf den Tag genau zehn Jahre her. Das Weihnachtsfest im Fuchsbauch im Jahr von Voldemorts Fall hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden von einem rauschenden Fest in ein Desaster verwandelt. Nicht einmal zwei Minuten hatte der Überfall gedauert, doch das hatte gereicht, um Harrys Leben erneut komplett zu ruinieren und seinem Patenkind die Mutter zu nehmen. Alles nur, weil ein paar rachsüchtige Todesser nicht akzeptieren konnten, dass sie den Krieg verloren hatten.

Aus dem Nichts erschienen plötzlich ein kleines Päckchen und ein weiterer Zettel, auf dem Harrys Name stand. Während Harry den Zettel nahm und ihn mit einem entsetzten Blick studierte, sagte Remus zu niemand bestimmten: „In einer Stunde geht die Sonne unter. Beendet das hier. Es ist doch sowieso sinnlos."

„Die werden uns heute nicht mehr gehen lassen, Remus", sagte Harry mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme. „Aber wenn ich hier raus bin, können die beiden was erleben."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Freunde dich dieser Gefahr aussetzen. So verrückt sind sie nicht", sagte Remus zuversichtlich.

Harry seufzte tief und sah dann erneut in Richtung Zimmerdecke. „Ich wollte Remus die Entscheidung überlassen, Hermine. Außerdem wollte ich, dass Isabell dabei ist, wenn er es nimmt, denn vor allem das erste Mal ist alles andere als angenehm."

„Wovon redest du Harry?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Davon, dass die beiden dir was unter deine erste Tasse Tee gemischt haben", erklärte Harry und reichte Remus den Zettel.

Remus hat dein Geschenk schon genommen. Es war in seine erste Tasse Tee gemischt. Es gibt also keinen Grund zur Sorge.

„Dein Geschenk?", fragte der Werwolf dann vollkommen irritiert.

„Ja. Mein Geschenk", antwortete Harry. „Die Frau, vor der du mich als einen betrügerischen und selbstverliebten Bastard hingestellt hast, ist die persönliche Assistentin von Damocles Belby. Ich hab sie kennengelernt, als Kingsley mich zu diesem Informationsaustausch in die Staaten geschickt hat", begann Harry zu erklären und Remus plötzlich geweitete Augen zeigte ihm, dass der Name Belby ihm sehr wohl etwas sagte.

„Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich durchaus Interesse an Belbys Fortschritten hatte und nachdem ich ihm deutlich machen konnte, warum ich mich für seine Forschung so sehr interessiere, hat er mir seine neuste Entdeckung präsentiert. Einen Trank, der die Verwandlung verhindert."

„Das ist unmöglich", erklärte Remus ohne auch nur eine Sekunde länger darüber nachzudenken. Für ihn stand es zwar außer Frage, dass irgendwer einmal irgendwann eine Heilmöglichkeit finden würde, aber er war sich absolut sicher, dass er das nicht mehr erleben würde.

Harry schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. „Es ist möglich. Ich hab es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen und sogar mit zwei Werwölfen im Schein des Vollmondes gepokert. Einhundert Dollar haben die beiden mir abgeknöpft."

Remus schmunzelte darüber einen kurzen Moment lang, ehe er sich durchrang, leise die Frage zu stellen, vor dessen Antwort er sich fürchtete. „Was hat das jetzt genau mit dem Geschenk zu tun?"

Harry sah deutlich die Angst in Remus Augen und sie zerriss ihm das Herz. Das letzte Mal hatte er diesen Blick gesehen, als Andromeda ihm Teddy wegnehmen wollte und schon damals hatte er sich geschworen, dass Remus nie wieder diese Angst würde ausstehen müssen, wenn er es irgendwie vermeiden konnte. Vorsichtig stand Harry auf und setzte sich zu Remus in den zweiten Sessel.  
„Ich hab mit Belby einen Vertrag, der garantiert, dass mir dieser Trank so lange zur Verfügung gestellt wird, bis er bei uns offiziell zugelassen ist. Als Gegenleistung erwartet Belby Berichte über den Verlauf der Vollmondnächte und deine persönlichen Erfahrungen währenddessen."

„Der Trank ist also noch in der Entwicklung?", hakte Remus mit einem unguten Gefühl nach.

„Nein. In Amerika ist der Trank schon für unbedenklich erklärt und zugelassen. Sie reden nur noch über mögliche Wege, ihn unter die Betroffenen zu bringen. Er braucht noch ein paar mehr Studien für die Zulassung hier bei uns und unabhängige Beobachter. Mein Name macht sich auf so was sehr gut. Er denkt, die Berichte wären damit schon mal über jeden Zweifel erhaben, da ich in seinen Augen vollkommen unbestechlich bin."

Remus nickte nur und stand dann auf, um zum Fenster zu gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry seine Verzweiflung bemerkte. Er war so verdammt nah an der Erfüllung seines sehnlichsten Traums gewesen und nun war er weiter entfernt denn je. Wieso war er nur so blind gewesen? Wieso hatte er nicht vernünftig mit Harry über alles geredet? Er war ja so ein Idiot. Vermutlich hatte er es verdient. Ja... er hatte es verdient, so bestraft zu werden.

Die plötzliche Berührung von etwas Warmen an seiner Wange ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Harry stand neben ihm und wischte ihm tatsächlich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und er lächelte sanft. „Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass ich mit einer Frau essen gehe, anstatt dich zu belügen. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, warum ich das getan habe. Es… es erschien mir einfacher, denn… ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du zumindest wissen willst wer diese Frau ist. Ich wollte verhindern, dass du auch nur ahnst, was ich dir für ein Geschenk machen wollte."

„Harry", flüsterte Remus leise, mehr brachte er aber nicht über die Lippen. Ihm wurde ganz plötzlich entsetzlich schwindelig und ein rasender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Das Letzte was er wahrnahm, war der Vollmond, dessen Licht durchs Fenster fiel und dass seine Knie nachgaben.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, lag er auf dem Fußboden. In seinem Kopf pochte immer noch ein leichter, aber unangenehmer Schmerz und ihm war übel. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich daran erinnerte was passiert war, dann aber fuhr er ruckartig hoch, nur um im nächsten Moment stöhnend wieder zu Boden zu gehen. Ein heftiger Schwindel hatte ihn überfallen.

„Lass es langsam angehen, Remus. Bei den ersten Malen ist die Wirkung ziemlich heftig. Der Körper braucht etwas Zeit, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hat", sagte Harrys ruhige Stimme, doch Remus nahm die Worte gar nicht wahr.

„Hab… hab ich dir was getan? Bist du… schwer verletzt?", fragte er zitternd, es kaum wagend, aufzusehen. Er wusste zu gut, zu was er als Werwolf fähig war und er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was er Harry angetan haben könnte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es allein zur Couch schaffe und bei meiner Schulter brauch ich wohl auch etwas Hilfe, aber sonst geht es mir gut", antwortete Harry und strich Remus sanft über die Wange. „Sieh mal aus dem Fenster."

Immer noch zitternd hob Remus den Blick, um dann zu erstarren. Da war er. Groß und gelblich leuchtend. Sein ganz persönliches Schreckgespenst seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr. Der Vollmond. Ungläubig setze Remus sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, ehe er dann auf seine Hände starrte. Und es waren wirklich Hände. Keine Pranken mit messerscharfen Krallen. Es waren menschliche Hände, die tatsächlich ihm gehörten.

„Soll ich dir auch einen Spiegel beschwören?", fragte hinter ihm jemand fast schon amüsiert und Remus fuhr herum. Harry saß neben ihm auf dem Boden und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Nicht eine Schramme hatte er. Nicht mal seine Kleider waren zerrissen. Er war nur etwas blass.

„Ich … ich kann das gar nicht glauben", flüsterte Remus heiser und sah noch mal auf seine Hände, ehe er Harry nervös ansah und nun so ziemlich alles erwartete. Nur nicht das, was wirklich kommen sollte. Denn Harry rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran und flüsterte: „Fröhliche Weihnachten", ehe er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund gab.

_Ende_

* * *


	10. Löwenlilie

°Taschentücher austeil° heute wird es traurig. Melinda hat Olivias zweiten Wunsch erfüllt und über Freds Beerdigung geschrieben. Euch nichts desto trotz einen schönen zehnten Dezember :)

* * *

**Löwenlilie**

"Ginny, kommst du?" Ein leises Klopfen ging dieser Frage voran. Ohne die Tür zu öffnen, sprach Hermine leise zur jüngsten Weasley.  
"Ginny? Bitte antworte mir!" Seit zehn Minuten stand Hermine nun schon vor der Zimmertür. Ein leises Knarren verriet ihr, dass Harry und Ron sich auf den Weg nach unten machten.  
Das bedeutete, sie würden gleich hier vorbeikommen. Seufzend wandte Hermine sich wieder der Tür zu. Molly war nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihre Tochter zu holen.  
"Ginny...ich bitte dich. Mach die Tür auf!"  
Ein leises Klicken war zu vernehmen und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Ohne weiter auf das Knarren von oben zu achten, betrat sie Ginnys Zimmer. Es war dunkel und still. Die Vorhänge waren vor das Fenster gezogen, sodass man meinen könnte, es wäre Nacht. Eine einzelne Kerze brannte auf dem Schreibtisch.  
"Ginny...wir...also die anderen, sie...warten unten..." Hermine fühlte sich nicht wohl in dieser Rolle und wusste nicht wirklich damit umzugehen.

Seit Fred gestorben war, schien nichts mehr zu sein wie es war. George sprach mit niemandem mehr und Molly und Arthur hatten ihre liebe Mühe mit ihm. Ron hingegen schien zu verdrängen, was geschehen war.  
Bill und Charlie waren angereist. Bill hatte Fleur mitgebracht, und die drei hatten die größte Arbeit  
übernommen, was das Begräbnis anging. Percy war eigentlich wie immer. Er ließ sich wenig  
anmerken, ging gewissenhaft seiner Arbeit im Ministerium nach und nahm auch seinem Vater etwas davon ab. Und Ginny hatte sich komplett zurückgezogen. Am Anfang schien es, als würde sie es gut verarbeiten. Aber vor ein paar Tagen war die Fassade zusammengebrochen.

"Lass mich in Ruhe , Hermine!" Ein kaum hörbares Schluchzen kam Ginny über die Lippen, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, Hermine hatte es gehört. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie das Zimmer durchquert und schloss ihre rothaarige Freundin in ihre Arme. "Ginny , versteck deine Trauer doch nicht! Wir alle vermissen ihn, aber du musst..." einen kurzen Augenblick stockte Hermines Stimme, als sie in die tränengefüllten Augen ihrer Freundin blickte. "Du musst es verarbeiten und weiterleben!", fügte sie dann mit fester Stimme hinzu. Auch wenn sie selbst nicht daran glaubte, dass es einfach werden würde für Ginny, ohne ihren Bruder weiterzuleben, wusste sie doch, dass es nichts anderes zu sagen gab.  
"Wer ist alles da?" Mit dieser Frage hatte Hermine nicht gerechnet, aber sie reagierte schnell.  
"Charlie, Bill und Fleur sind schon vorausgegangen. Sie bereiten noch etwas vor. Percy ist vor einer halben Stunde aus dem Ministerium angekommen. Er hat eure Tante Muriel mitgebracht. Deine Eltern versuchen George zum Sprechen zubekommen..." kurz seufzte Hermine, bevor sie weitersprach. "Harry ist gerade bei Ron oben, aber ich glaube, sie sind bereits hinunter zu den anderen. Und außerdem wollen noch ein paar Leute aus dem Orden kommen. Sie werden aber erst am Friedhof erscheinen!"  
Aufmerksam sah sie in Ginnys Gesicht und studierte ihre Augen. Ihre Erklärung war angekommen, aber so wie es schien, wollte Ginny nicht weiter fragen.  
"Gib mir zehn Minuten, Hermine!", erwiderte Ginny stattdessen und strich sich mit den Händen die Haare aus den Augen und trocknete mit einem Taschentuch ihre Tränen. Hermine stand auf und ging langsam zur Tür. "Ich sage unten Bescheid. Wir warten auf dich!" Damit ging sie hinaus und atmete auf dem Treppenabsatz tief durch, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Langsam ging Hermine die Treppen hinunter und als sie den Flur im Erdgeschoss erreichte, kamen Ron und Harry aus der Küche.  
"Kommt sie?" Harry sah besorgt an Hermine vorbei und die Treppen hinauf, während er die Frage stellte. Sie schenkte ihm ein stummes Nicken und sah, ebenso besorgt wie zuvor oben bei Ginny, in Rons Augen. Noch immer verdrängte er. Keine Träne hatten sie bisher bei ihm gesehen... Harry warf noch einen letzten hilflosen Blick auf die Treppe, bevor er sich wieder seinen Freunden zuwendete.  
"Also..." wieder schien es, als wisse Harry einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte... Stumm gingen die drei Freunde ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Molly und Arthur gerad versuchten, George zum Reden zu bewegen.  
Percy saß am Kamin mit Muriel und die beiden tranken schweigend Tee. Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten sich kurz an und gesellten sich dann, ebenfalls schweigend, zu Percy und Muriel. Niemand redete außer Molly und Arthur und gemeinsam warteten sie auf Ginny.  
Immer wieder sah Hermine auf ihre Uhr und mit jeder vergehenden Minute machte sie sich mehr Sorgen und fragte sich, ob Ginny wirklich kommen würde. Es schien, als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen, doch nach einer Viertelstunde öffnete sich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer erneut und Ginny stand im Durchgang. Ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, wie jeder von ihnen, mit einem strahlend grünen Band, welches in ihr Haar eingeflochten war. Jeder der Trauergäste war gebeten worden, etwas Grünes in seine Kleidung einfließen zu lassen. Wenige Augenblicke stand sie einfach nur da und sah zu ihren Eltern, die sich noch immer um George kümmerten und Ginny anscheinend nicht bemerkten. Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung und ging zu den fünf Leuten am Kamin. Außer Tantchen Muriel erwartete wohl jeder, dass sie sich einfach schweigend dazusetzte und abwartete. Stattdessen ging sie geradewegs auf Percy zu und umarmte ihn.

Stumm wechselten Hermine, Harry und Ron verwirrte Blicke. Damit hatten sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten ließ Ginny von ihrem Bruder ab und wendete sich den anderen zu. Ihre Augen wirkten noch immer traurig und sie sah aus, als hätte sie keine Minute geschlafen in der letzten Nacht. Vor nicht ganz einem Jahr hatte Harry gesagt, es wäre besser, wenn sie nicht weiter miteinander gehen würden. Jetzt nahm er ohne ein einziges Zögern Ginnys Hand und hielt sie fest. Er nahm sich vor, sie niemals wieder loszulassen und immer für sie da zu sein. Ein kaum spürbarer Druck verriet ihm, dass sie verstand. Ohne einen Blick zu wechseln, wussten sie beide, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren.  
Hermine schluckte schwer, als sie sah, wie Ginny sich an Harry festhielt. Zu gerne hätte sie jetzt auch einen Freund an ihrer Seite gehabt. Einen Menschen, der sie festhielt und für sie da war.  
Sicherlich waren Harry und Ron immer für sie da. Doch nachdem sie und Ron sich im letzten halben Jahr zuerst heftig gestritten und dann irgendwie ineinander verliebt hatten, hatten sie in den letzten zwei Wochen entschieden, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie nur Freunde sind. Und als Freunde hatten sie sich noch immer am besten verstanden.  
So allerdings saß Hermine allein in einem Sessel und fragte sich, wie sie die Beerdigung überstehen würde. Und ob sie für Ron da sein konnte, ob er es zuließ. Erneut sah sie auf ihre Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie vor zehn Minuten hätten losgehen müssen. Kurz zögerte sie, doch dann stand sie auf, nickte Percy zu, der sie fragend ansah und tippte Harry an. Percy machte sich leise daran, Tantchen Muriel beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein und Hermine räusperte sich unbeholfen.  
"Entschuldigt... Molly, Arthur... wir müssen los..." Unsicher sah sie wieder zurück und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Molly weinte stumm und Arthur redete auf George ein. Seufzend machte sie einige Schritte auf die drei zu und legte eine Hand auf Arthurs Schulter. "Arthur…wir sollten losgehen…" Erst jetzt schien er sie überhaupt zu bemerken.  
"Oh Hermine... entschuldige, ja du hast recht..." Er schien verwirrt und wusste nicht recht, was gerade los war, doch er stand auf und half Molly hoch. Beide nahmen George in ihre Mitte und gingen Percy und Tantchen Muriel hinterher, die schon an der Tür waren. Harry hielt noch immer Ginnys Hand fest in seiner und sie ging neben ihm her. Ron folgte stumm und mit starrem Blick. Hermine seufzte erneut und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nachdem sie den anderen aus dem Fuchsbau gefolgt war.

Nun ging die kleine, ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Gruppe, schweigend über die Hügel hinter dem Fuchsbau und erreichte nach stummen Minuten das bereits ausgehobene Grab, in dem Fred beigesetzt werden sollte. Charlie, Bill und Fleur warteten bereits und in ihrem Rücken standen Luna und ihr Vater, Andromeda Tonks mit dem kleinen Teddy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, der die Beerdigung vornehmen würde und Minerva McGonagall.  
Zu Hermines großer Überraschung stand, etwas abseits, ein großer, in schwarz gekleideter Mann. Sie wusste, wer er war. Auch wenn viele dachten, Severus Snape wäre nach dem Biss von Nagini gestorben, stand er nun doch hier und wollte an der Beerdigung eines Weasley teilnehmen. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Lippen, auch wenn sie weiter stumm neben Harry und Ron herging. Die Weasleys stellten sich alle recht nah beieinander rechts neben dem Grab hin. Luna und ihr Vater hielten sich zurück, da sie Fred nicht wirklich gut kannten. Fleur hielt Bills Hand fest in ihrer und Harry war noch immer an Ginnys Seite.  
Minerva und Andromeda, mit Teddy auf ihrem Arm, standen zur linken Seite des Grabes und Severus hielt es anscheinend für taktvoll, etwas abseits hinter den Vieren zu stehen. Hermine sah noch einmal zu Ron, der sie nicht zu beachten schien und gesellte sich dann zu Snape.  
"Professor. Wie ich sehe, geht es ihnen besser?!" Während sie leise zu ihm sprach, sah sie geradeaus und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Doch sie spürte genau, dass er ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf, bevor er ihr wohl überlegt antwortete.  
"Miss Granger, ich bin nicht mehr ihr Professor. Und ja, es geht mir gut, vielen Dank."

Soeben begann Kingsley mit seiner kurzen Ansprache. Ginny hielt sich an Harry fest und weinte stumm.  
Ron schien weit weg zu sein, zumindest sahen seine Augen ins Leere. Percy war noch immer an Tantchen Muriels Seite und Arthur und Molly blieben bei George.  
Fleur stand zwischen Bill und Charlie. Eine Hand in Bills verhakt und in der anderen hielt sie ein  
Taschentuch, mit dem sie ihre Tränen trocknete.  
George sah starr in die Ferne und niemand rechnete damit, dass er etwas sagen würde. Umso erstaunter ging ein Raunen durch die wenigen Menschen, als er vortrat und eine Hand auf den Sarg seines Bruders legte.  
Molly schien den Atem anzuhalten und griff nach der Hand ihres Mannes, so wie es schon ihre Tochter und ihre Schwiegertochter machten.  
Mit verklärtem Blick sah George seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin an und trat dann an Kingsleys Stelle. Dieser brauchte nicht lange, um seine Verwunderung zu überwinden und stellte sich neben Minerva.  
"Ich weiß... ihr alle seid hier... um euch zu verabschieden..." Georges Stimme war leise und hörte sich kratzig an. "Doch ich denke… er hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir weinen..." Es schien, als spräche er zu sich selbst, so abwesend sahen seine Augen in die Ferne, nicht zu den trauernden Menschen.

"Fred ist ein fröhlicher Mensch gewesen und hätte gewollt, dass wir voller Freude unserer Zukunft entgegen gehen. Nicht voller Trauer." George atmete tief durch und sah nun doch zu seiner Familie hinüber.  
"Mum... er hätte nicht gewollt das du weinst... und Ginny, er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich zurückziehst..."  
Seine Worte brachten die Frauen der Familie Weasley nur noch mehr zum Weinen.  
"Ron… auch wenn du Hermine nicht mehr an deiner Seite hast... Fred und ich wollten irgendwann deinen Kindern beibringen, wie sie dich und deine Frau in den Wahnsinn treiben können. Das muss ich nun wohl alleine tun..." Zum ersten Mal schien es, dass jemand wirklich zu Ron vordrang und es huschte sogar einen kurzen Augenblick ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht.  
"Also… danke, dass ihr alle hier seid, um euch von Fred zu verabschieden… aber ich bitte euch, tut es mit einem Lachen im Gesicht!" Wieder trat er vor und nahm das grüne Tuch aus seiner Brusttasche. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht legte er es auf den Sarg seines Zwillings und schloss die Augen für eine kurze Zeit. Dann sah er wieder auf und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche, mit dem er sich die Tränen trocknete und drehte sich zu seiner Familie.  
"Mum, Dad... er hat euch geliebt!" Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihnen und umarmte seine Mutter fest.  
Arthur tätschelte unbeholfen Georges Schulter und lächelte traurig. Ron sah starr auf den Sarg seines  
Bruders und Ginny drückte fest Harrys Hand. Hermine stand auf der anderen Seite gegenüber Harry und seufzte leise.

"Miss Granger, was ist los mit ihnen?" Das leise Flüstern ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors ließ Hermine zusammenfahren. Es hörte sich beinahe besorgt an.  
"Oh, ich habe Sie doch nicht erschreckt?" Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass er noch neben ihr stand. "Professor... Verzeihung… Mr. Snape, ich denke nicht, dass ich mit ihnen über meine Gefühlslage sprechen möchte!" Sie sprach ebenso leise wie er, sodass niemand sonst mitbekam, dass sie miteinander redeten.  
"Ah, da sind sie ja wieder Miss Granger." Sie wusste genau, dass er süffisant lächelte und musste sich stark beherrschen, ihn nicht anzusehen.  
"Nun Professor, was haben sie vor? Werden sie wieder unterrichten?" Das 'Professor' war ihr einfach zu geläufig, als dass sie es einfach abstellen konnte, selbst wenn er sie auf Knien angebettelt hätte.  
"Miss Granger, sie sind nicht mehr meine Schülerin! Und ja, ich denke ich werde weiter unterrichten, wenn die neue Schulleitung damit einverstanden sein sollte." Er hasste es, von ehemaligen Schülern Professor genannt zu werden, aber mehr als Hermine darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin war, würde ihm im Traum nicht einfallen. Beide verfielen in Schweigen und beobachteten das Tun der anderen Trauergäste.

Soeben war Minerva vorgetreten, um eine einzelne Löwenlilie auf den Sarg zu legen. Eine Träne  
lief ihr Gesicht hinab und sie wischte sie schnell mit einem Taschentuch fort. Nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte, ging sie um das Grab herum und umarmte erst Molly und dann Arthur. Den Kindern drückte sie einem nach dem anderen die Hand und nickte dann mit einem Lächeln zu Hermine, Severus und Familie Tonks. Luna und ihrem Vater reichte sie schnell die Hand und verabschiedete sich dann. Sie ging schnellen Schrittes und verschwand nach wenigen Minuten hinter den Hügeln, um an der magischen Grenze zu apparieren. Sie musste zurück nach Hogwarts und dort für Ordnung sorgen.  
Andromeda weinte stumm, denn vor wenigen Tagen erst musste sie ihre Tochter begraben. Nun ging sie zu Harry und gab ihm seinen Patensohn. Dann wandte sie sich dem Sarg zu und legte ebenfalls eine Löwenlilie auf den Sarg.  
Harry trat stumm, noch immer Ginnys Hand mit seiner verschränkt, neben die beiden, den kleinen Teddy auf dem Arm. Auch er und Ginny legten ihre Löwenlilien auf den Sarg und Ginnys Hand verweilte noch eine kleine Ewigkeit dort, ehe sie sie wieder wegzog und sich umdrehte. Sie, Harry und Teddy entfernten sich etwas von der Beerdigung und Ginny musste lächeln, als Teddy die Arme nach ihr ausstreckte.  
Charlie, Bill und Fleur traten zu dritt nach vorn und legten ebenfalls ihre Löwenlilien auf den Sarg, welchen niemand hier mit Fred beerdigen wollte. Diesmal war es Fleur, die Bill die Hand halten und ihm Kraft geben musste.

Noch niemand hatte Charlie je weinen sehen. Molly hielt es nicht aus. Sie machte ein paar hektische Schritte und schloss ihre beiden Ältesten in ihre Arme. Sie schien sie gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen, als Arthur hinter sie trat und sanft wegzog. Bevor auch er mit seiner Frau an den Sarg trat, wischte er ihr die Tränen ab und flüsterte mit ihr. Zwar konnte man nicht hören, was er sagte, doch vernahmen alle das kurze Lachen, zu dem es Molly bewog.  
Noch während beide ihre jeweils rechte Hand auf den Löwenlilien verweilen ließen, traten Luna und ihr Vater vor, um ein paar kurze Worte an das Ehepaar zu richten. Sie brauchten nicht lange, um ihre Blumen abzulegen und waren auch sehr schnell hinter den Hügeln verschwunden. Mollys dankbares Nicken sahen sie nicht mehr.  
Tantchen Muriel in ihrer schrulligen, vergesslichen Art ging schnurstracks zu Molly und Arthur, umarmte beide und schenkte ihre Löwenlilie Molly. Verdutzt sah Molly sie an. Muriel aber machte Anstalten, einfach zu verschwinden und es schien nicht so, als würde jemand sie aufhalten, denn ganz offensichtlich hatte sie vergessen, weshalb sie hier auf den Hügeln standen. So sahen Familie Weasley und die verbliebenen Trauergäste der alten Tante Muriel hinterher und der ein oder andere musste leicht schmunzeln, wie sie mit ihrer Handtasche den Hang hinuntertänzelte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Fuchsbaus verschwand.

Nun, wo sie fort war und Percy sie nicht mehr neben sich hatte, sah man, dass auch er wankte. Es ließ ihn ganz und gar nicht kalt, dass sein Bruder gestorben war. Jetzt stand er neben Ron und sah geradeaus. In seinen Augen konnte man die Trauer lesen und die Angst, was noch geschehen könnte. Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, hielt er Ron seine Hand entgegen. Dieser wischte sich eine Träne vom Gesicht und griff nach Percys Hand und gemeinsam traten sie an die letzte Ruhestätte, die ihrem Bruder bereitet worden war. Auch Ron und Percy hatten jeder eine Löwenlilie, die sie jetzt gleichzeitig niederlegten. Es war eine seltsame Stille, die über den Menschen hier lag.  
Ein paar Minuten standen Ron und Percy nebeneinander am Sarg. Dann trat Hermine neben Ron, legte ihre Löwenlilie zu den anderen und griff nach Rons Hand. Ein leichtes Drücken reichte aus, damit er und Percy ihr folgten und sie gingen zu Ginny und Harry hinüber. Teddy war mittlerweile auf Ginnys Arm und brabbelte fröhlich vor sich her. Die Jugendlichen mussten keine Worte sagen, sie verstanden sich mit Blicken. Harry legte einen Arm um Ginnys Schulter und Hermine, Percy und Ron folgten den beiden langsam.

Andromeda ging der kleinen Gruppe voran, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zum Fuchsbau. Auf dem Weg blieb Hermine stehen und sah noch einmal zurück. Ron blickte sich kurz zu ihr um, doch setzte er seinen Weg fort, ohne auf sie zu warten. Hermine stand da und sah vier Menschen oben auf dem Hügel.

Arthur und Molly, noch immer eine Hand auf dem Sarg und George der stumm weinte und in den Himmel sah. Etwas entfernt stand noch immer Severus Snape, in Schwarz gekleidet wie immer, doch von hier aus konnte Hermine erkennen, dass er sich tatsächlich dem Wunsch der Weasleys angepasst hatte. Ein smaragdgrünes Tuch steckte in seiner Hemdtasche... Vorher war es Hermine nicht aufgefallen und sie runzelte die Stirn über ihre Unachtsamkeit. Und dann fragte sie sich, wann sie ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor je ein Hemd hatte tragen sehen. Ein kurzes Schulterzucken erlaubte sie sich und schon war sie wieder auf dem Weg ihren Freunden hinterher.  
Severus sah stumm geradeaus zu den Weasley Eltern und dem einen Zwilling. Die Blicke die Hermine ihm zuwarf, bemerkte er entweder nicht, oder aber er wusste nur zu genau, dass sie ihn ansah, es interessierte ihn aber nicht.  
Molly und Arthur standen da, Hand in Hand und sahen George an. Keiner der beiden wagte es, ihn zu drängen. Und keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass Severus noch immer in ihrem Rücken stand. Molly warf Arthur einen kurzen Blick zu und er nickte leicht. Beide sahen noch einmal auf den Sarg und nahmen dann ihre Hände von den Blumen. Nur zögerlich traten sie zurück. Verließen ihren verlorenen Sohn und gaben so dem anderen die Möglichkeit, sich allein zu verabschieden. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Freund, Bruder oder Sohn verloren.  
Doch George hatte mehr als einen Bruder und Freund verloren. Er hatte einen Teil von sich verloren.  
Fred und George waren Zwillinge und Zeit ihres Lebens waren sie nie getrennt voneinander anzutreffen gewesen. Und nun, wo es vorbei war, wo Lord Voldemort besiegt war und wieder Frieden in der Welt der Magie einzog, nun sollte man sich daran gewöhnen, George allein anzutreffen.

George jedoch würde es noch schwerer haben, sich daran zu gewöhnen, allein durch die Welt zu gehen.  
Schwer atmend trat er nun selbst an den Sarg. Der einzige, der hier oben stand und zwei Löwenlilien in den Händen hielt. Symbolisch, wie er meinte. Eine für sich selbst, und eine für Fred. Er legte keine Hand auf den Sarg. Er legte einfach nur die Löwenlilien darauf. Dann ließ er seine Hände sinken und stand einfach nur da. Er weinte und sah in den Himmel hinauf. Auch wenn seine Eltern noch bei ihm auf dem Hügel standen. Er war allein. Ein einsamer Zwilling. Ein einzelner und der zweite fehlte...

Die anderen waren längst im Fuchsbau angelangt und bereiteten ohne viel Gerede alles vor, was noch nicht fertig war. Die Kleinigkeiten, die es zu Essen geben sollte, wurden auf die Tische verteilt und jeder bekam ein Butterbier. Niemand wusste, was noch auf dem Hügel an Freds Grab geschah, und niemand wusste, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde. Doch jeder hielt sich zurück, so schwer es auch fiel und niemand begann mit dem Essen.

Severus Snape, der Meister der Zaubertränke, stand noch eine kleine Weile am Hügel. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in Snapescher Manier vollkommen lautlos und mit typischem Umhangwehen. Er verschwand nicht etwa in die Welt, nach Hogwarts oder einfach so. Er entfernte sich tatsächlich in Richtung des Fuchsbaus. Dort verweilte er eine Weile am Fenster des Wohnzimmers. Beobachtete die Menschen im Raum und blieb mit seinem Blick immer wieder an Hermine hängen. Hermine hingegen saß im Haus und fühlte sich seltsam beobachtet. Ohne zu wissen, wieso oder von wem, versuchte sie das Gefühl zu ignorieren und sich auf Ginny zu konzentrieren, mit der sie gerade sprach. Harry hatte sich bereit erklärt, sich um Ron zu kümmern, wenn indessen Hermine bei Ginny blieb.  
Gerade wollte Severus vollends verschwinden, als Hermines Blick ihn traf. Kurze Zeit schien sie sprachlos, bevor ihr Blick weich wurde und sie lächelte. Sie lächelte ihn an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und wenn man sich anstrengte, konnte man auch bei ihm ein Lächeln erkennen, bevor er sich abwandte und verschwand. Hermine starrte noch ein paar Minuten zum Fenster, nachdem er weg war.

Es dämmerte bereits, als George sich umdrehte und seine Eltern direkt ansah.  
"Ich dachte, wir wären allein!"  
Die Worte, die er aussprach, trafen Molly direkt ins Herz. Er sprach eindeutig von sich und Fred. Und sie wusste doch, dass Fred fort war. Nie wieder kommen würde.  
"Mum, hättest du gedacht,...dass er ganz gehen würde?" Fragend sah George ihr in die Augen. Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, aber er weinte nicht mehr. "Ich meine, ich habe immer geglaubt, dass er als Geist bleiben würde! Das er uns nicht verlassen wollen würde!" Seine Worte schienen nicht an Molly gerichtet zu sein. Es hörte sich an, als würde er seinen Bruder fragen, wieso er ihn verlassen hatte. Wieso er nicht dageblieben war, um weiter mit ihm zu scherzen. Molly konnte nur die Schultern heben und George traurig ansehen. Dann ging sie zu ihm und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
"Vielleicht war er nicht der Meinung, dass dies notwendig wäre?!" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst hätte sagen sollen.  
"George, möchtest du mit uns zurückkommen?" Arthur hielt ihm die Hand entgegen und Molly nickte stumm.  
"Komm, die anderen werden sicher schon Hunger haben!" Mit wenigen Schritten war Molly neben ihrem Mann und gemeinsam sahen sie ihren Sohn wartend an.  
"Sicher, ich komme mit euch!" Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Georges Gesicht und er griff nach den Händen, die ihm seine Eltern entgegenstreckten. Sie nahmen ihn in die Mitte und er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. "Mum, Dad... glaubt nicht, dass ich euch jetzt weniger Streiche spiele!" Ein kleines Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen bemerkbar und hinter seinem Rücken drückte Arthur Mollys Hand. Gemeinsam gingen die drei zurück zum Fuchsbau. Zurück nach Hause.

_Ende_

* * *


	11. Im Eberkopf

**DIESE GESCHICHTE HAT EINEN NICHT-JUNGEDFREIEN INHALT UND IST DESHALB ERST AB 16 JAHREN FREI GEGEBEN!**

Vor ein paar kurzen Jahren

Kam ein Baby angefahren

Ohne Strümpf und ohne Schuh

Liebe Leo, das warst du :)

(und was für ein Glück, sonst hätten wir dich heut nicht ^.^)

Alles, alles, alles Gute Leo, feier prächtig und erfreu dich an dieser Geschichte, denn es ist deine, Jerome hat sie für dich geschrieben :)

Das alles Schöne im neuen Jahr noch schöner werde und der Rest verschwindet. Auf dich! °schnell Sektgläser austeil und mit dem Geburtstagskind anstoß°

* * *

**Im Eberkopf**

„Malfoy", sagte Harry „ihr könnt mir erzählen, was ihr wollt, er steckt hinter der Geschichte mit dem Halsband!" Hermine rollte mit den Augen und antwortete: „Selbst wenn er es war, können wir es nicht beweisen…."  
„Mister Potter, Mister Weasley und Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte die Hausaufgaben notieren. Ich weiss, Verwandlung ist nicht so wichtig wie ihr Privatleben, aber ich würde mir Gedanken über ihr Privatleben mit einem T in Verwandlung machen." Dabei schaute sie besonders intensiv Ron und Harry an.  
„Ach, Miss Granger, ich hoffe, Sie haben morgen um 10 Uhr noch nichts vor, es ist ja Samstag. Kommen Sie doch bitte zu meinen Büro." Hermine war sehr erschrocken und überlegte intensiv, warum ihr eine Strafe – denn darum musste es sich handeln – nicht einfach jetzt mitgeteilt wurde, sondern sie extra ins Büro von Professor McGonagall bestellt wurde.  
„Schauen Sie nicht so, Miss Granger. Sämtliche volljährigen Gryffindor – Schülerinnen" – und sie betonte das Wort Schülerinnen besonders deutlich, als sie nochmals intensiv Harry und Ron anschaute – „habe ich für Samstag einbestellt. Lavender und Parvati habe ich schon informiert. Schauen Sie nicht so entsetzt, es handelt sich nicht um eine schlechte Note."  
Hermine erschien erleichtert, und ihre Neugier war nicht mehr so groß wie die von Ron und Harry. „Und die Jungen, Professor?"  
„ Potter, es handelt sich um eine reine Mädchenangelegenheit. Ich frag auch nicht nach, was Sie mit Professor Dumbledore zu besprechen haben, da ich weiss, dass es geheim bleiben soll."  
Den letzten Satz sagte sie so leise, dass nur Harry, Ron und Hermine ihn hören konnten. Der Blick von Minerva McGonagall bedeutete, dass keine weitere Nachfrage etwas herausbringen würde und so verließen sie den Klassenraum.  
„Was das jetzt wieder soll?" fragte Harry.  
„Vielleicht eine Extrastunde, wie man Niffler in Pumps verwandelt oder Fliegenpilze in einen Lippenstift?" fragte sich Ron, und er sah dabei ganz ernsthaft aus.  
„Ach, sei doch ruhig, Ron", schimpfte Hermine, „wenn es nicht geheim bleiben soll, wirst du es erfahren."  
„ Und wenn nicht?"  
„ Dann nicht!"  
„Wir sind doch…." Aber Hermines Blick hinderte ihn am Weiterreden.  
Beim Mittagessen waren kurze Bemerkungen von Ron zu diesem Thema zu hören, aber die Zaubertrankstunde von Professor Slughorn lenkte sie vom Thema ab und abends im Gemeinschaftsraum war davon nicht mehr die Rede.  
Im Mädchenschlafsaal unterhielt sich Parvati mit Lavender Brown. „….um 10. 00 Uhr. Ich frage mich, warum nur die volljährigen Mädchen da hinkommen sollen? Aus der siebten Klasse kommen sie alle. – Hermine, hat sie dir gesagt, warum wir kommen sollen?"  
„ Sie hat mir gesagt, dass es für Mädchen ist und um welche Uhrzeit, sonst nichts."  
„Angelina hat mal erwähnt, dass es vor zwei Jahren auch so war. Aber warum, wusste sie nicht mehr."  
„Wusste sie nicht mehr!?"  
Kopfschüttelnd saß Parvati Patil auf ihrem Bett. „Ich kenne sie gut. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht mehr. Wird wohl nicht so wichtig gewesen sein."  
Hermine wurde etwas besorgter. Selbst wenn es unwichtig gewesen war, wußte man doch ungefähr, worum es ging. „ Lassen wir uns überraschen", meinte Lavender „ ich mach mir jedenfalls heute abend keine Gedanken darum."  
Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen kam Ron natürlich wieder auf das Thema zurück. „Vielleicht hat es was mit Astronomie zu tun, Uranus und so…"  
„Ron, du bist unmöglich. Es geht vielleicht darum, wie sich Mädchen gegen vorlaute Jungs wehren können."  
„Und dazu muss man volljährig sein?"  
Harry lachte: „Vielleicht geht es darum, was die Muggel Karate nennen. Nun lass sie doch in Ruhe, Ron. Du wirst uns alles erzählen, nicht wahr, Hermine?", sagte er leicht ironisch.  
„ Wenn es uns Professor McGonagall erlaubt, ja, sonst nicht."  
„ Aber Hermi…."  
„Das ist eine kluge Entscheidung, Miss Granger. Was machen Sie sich Gedanken darum, was ich mit den Schülerinnen meines Hauses zu besprechen habe, Mr. Weasley?" ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme im Vorübergehen, klang dabei aber nicht unfreundlich.  
„Da hast du's, Ron!", sagte Harry. „Gib mit lieber was von dem Brot rüber."

Nach dem Frühstück ging Hermine zu McGonagalls Büro und Ron und Harry machten sich auf, Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Vor McGonagalls Büro standen Lavender und Parvati. „Hey, Hermine, die Siebtklässler sind schon durch. Katie hat McGonagall sofort zurückgeschickt, vielleicht weil sie erst seit kurzem wieder hier ist."  
„Was machen die da drin?".  
„ Ich weiss nicht genau."  
„Was haben denn die anderen gesagt?".  
„Die haben gesagt, dass sie nochmal ihre Prüfungsfächer bestätigen sollen."  
„Aber nur die Mädchen? Und nur die volljährigen?" fragte Hermine mehr sich selbst als die anderen. „Vielleicht arbeitet Mundungus jetzt für das Ministerium und hat einen neuen Erlass rausgebracht."  
„Wer ist Mundungus…?"  
„Miss Brown, kommen Sie bitte herein", rief Professor McGonagall. „Mundungus im Ministerium, ich muss doch sehr bitten!"  
Parvati und Hermine schauten sich an und begannen zu lachen. Sie versuchten durch die Tür hindurch zu verstehen, was drinnen vorging, aber sie war dick und sicherlich durch einen Schutzzauber vor Mithörern geschützt. Nur ein paar Minuten später kam Lavender wieder heraus und wirkte irgendwie abwesend.  
„Miss Granger, folgen Sie mir!". Etwas nervös, aber noch neugieriger, folgte Hermine Professor McGonagall zu einem Tisch und stellte sich ihr gegenüber.  
„Miss Granger, was wir hier zu besprechen haben, ist so delikat, dass ich allen Schülerinnen mit Erlaubnis des Schulleiters und des Ministeriums, einen leichten Vergessenszauber, der die Angelegenheit, die ich hier mitzuteilen habe, betrifft….." Hermine fiel auf, dass Professor McGonagall den Satz nicht richtig zu Ende führte, was ihr sonst nie unterlief. Sie machte grosse Augen, sagte selbst aber nichts.  
„Sie wissen – anderen Schülern habe ich nichts Spezielles darüber gesagt – dass Harrys Vater, James Potter, und Professor Snape früher sehr verfeindet waren und sich gegenseitig Flüche aufhalsten."  
„Ja, das hat Harry mit erzählt."  
„Gut, gut,", erwiderte Professor McGonagall etwas abwesend. „Im letzten Schuljahr kam es damals zu einem Zwischenfall im Zaubertrankunterricht. Dabei schüttete James Potter mehrere Liter Schwelltrank…ähmm, an einer gewissen Stelle über Severus Snapes Hose."  
Hermine lächelte und bemerkte: „Und deshalb müssen wir hier antreten, damit wir das nicht auch tun."  
„Nein, Miss Granger, ich hatte Ihnen ja schon gesagt, die Sache ist etwas delikater. Durch diesen, nun ja, Unfall, nun ja, sie sind 17, Miss Granger…wurde ein gewisses Körperteil von Professor Snape dabei in Mitleidenschaft gezogen." Hermine machte erst große Augen und prustete dann drauf los. „Miss Granger, das mag lustig erscheinen, aber Professor Snape, nun ja, leidet seit damals sehr darunter. Der Schwellzauber klingt nicht ab sonder versteckt sich irgendwie, sondern verstärkt sich von Zeit zu Zeit extrem.." Hermine wurde rot und der Kicheranfall heftiger. „Miss Granger, lange Zeit ging Professor Snape deshalb in das St. Mungos. Seit einiger Zeit – seit genau zwei Jahren- ist das aus gewissen Gründen nicht möglich. Professor Snape braucht …ja…Beischlaf, sonst kann es für ihn übel enden, denn es wird immer schmerzhafter. Was sie im Hospital mit ihm gemacht haben, weiss ich nicht, jedenfalls kann Madame Pomfrey – und das in keiner Hinsicht….", sie sah Hermine durchdringend an.  
Hermine kicherte noch immer, doch abrupt hörte sie auf, weil sie den Sinn des Gesprächs jetzt verstanden hatte: „Bedeutet das…ich meine….Sie verlangen doch nicht…. Aber Professor Mc Gonagall!!!!", schrie sie empört.  
„Miss Granger, ich kann ihre Empörung verstehen. Ich habe ebenso wie Sie reagiert, als Professor Dumbledore vor zwei Jahren mir etwas vom größeren Wohl erzählte – er schien dieses Argument selbst nicht zu akzeptieren. Und es geht nicht nur darum, dass Professor Snape im Orden ist. Er hat, wie ich verstanden habe, dieses Jahr eine unabdingbare Aufgabe zu erfüllen – genau wie vor zwei Jahren. Er kann Hogwarts nicht verlassen."  
„Aber Professor…ich…ich will das nicht!"  
„Hermine". Selten redete sie ihre Schüler mit Vornamen an "Ich weiss, was ich von Ihnen verlange. Die anderen Schülerinnen haben ebenso reagiert. Es kommt jetzt auf Sie an. Professor Dumbledore hat mir erklärt, es kann entscheiden, ob der Dunkle Lord triumphiert oder nicht – und ich glaube ihm! Ich weiss nicht, aus welchen Gründen Severus eine zentrale Rolle spielt, aber Professor Dumbledore sagte, es gehe um Leben und Tod. Er meinte, dieses Opfer könnte entscheidend sein im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord und ob Harry Potter – denn auf ihn kommt es an – diesen Kampf gewinnt und überlebt. In gewissem Sinne kann man sagen, das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt hängt von Ihrer Entscheidung ab. Denn daran ließ Professor Dumbledore nicht rütteln. Es sollte, gleich von wem, eine freie Entscheidung sein. Noch haben wir die Wahl, auch wenn sie uns zu Entscheidungen zwingt, die uns - um es milde auszudrücken – zuwider sind."  
„Professor Snape ist mir nicht zuwider. Aber…ich habe noch nie.. Ich habe mir das anders vorgestellt…das erste Mal, meine ich. Kann nicht jemand…"  
„Aus gewissen Gründen, die in der Vergangenheit liegen, ist es Professor Snape unmöglich, mit jemanden der wesentlich älter ist als Sie…nun,ja, ich kann mir denken warum, aber …Jedenfalls ist es so."  
Lange saß Hermine da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie starrte nur Professor McGonagall an und ihre Gedanken schwirrten wie ein wilder Hornissenschwarm durcheinander. Zu ihrer Schande musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ein Hauch von sexueller Erregung dabei war.  
„Miss Granger??!"  
„Ähm"  
„Soll ich das als ein ‚Ja' aufnehmen, Miss Granger?"  
Hermine wurde jetzt rot wie eine überreife Tomate.  
„Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore verpasst mir heute nach dem Mittagessen einen Vergessenszauber. Dann bin ich bis Sonntagabend nicht in Hogwarts. Ich werde also auch nicht wissen, wer ja gesagt hat. Ich sage das jetzt nicht, weil nicht mehr viel Auswahl bleibt. Und Parvati… die frage ich nach ihrem Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Miss Granger?!"  
Hermine war stocksteif, schämte sich, war gegen ihren Willen erregt und hörte sich plötzlich „Ja" sagen.  
„Gut, Miss Granger, ich weiss, diese Antwort ist unangenehm für Sie, aber gleich werde ich sie auch nicht mehr wissen. Sie gehören ja praktisch zum Orden. Schließen Sie die Augen und denken Sie ans Vaterland, würden die Muggel sagen. Nymphadora Tonks wird Sie heute nach dem Abendessen nach Hogsmeade führen, wo im Eberkopf ein Raum vorbereitet ist. Sie können Tonks sagen, weshalb Sie dahin gehen, können es aber auch bleiben lassen, dann muss sie nicht von Albus behandelt werden. Den anderen können Sie irgendetwas erzählen, Sie sind doch immer einfallsreich gewesen. Ach übrigens, Miss Granger, Wir sind ihnen ewig dankbar, werden aber auch das leider vergessen. Sie haben übrigens auch die Möglichkeit, sich hinterher von Professor Dumbledore einen Vergessenszauber verpassen zu lassen  
„Und Aberforth…"  
„Der kümmert sich um seine Gäste und seine Ziegen, den kümmert das Ganze nicht. Gehen Sie einfach mit Nymphadora, die bringt Sie direkt zu Severus' Zimmer."  
Unsicher erhob sich Hermine und schaute Professor McGonagall lange an.  
„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu schämen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen weiss ich, dass, entgegen anderslautenden Meinungen, Professor Snape ein gutaussehender Mann ist, der eine geheimnisvolle Seite besitzt. Miss Granger, Sie sind eine erwachsene Hexe, die ein Riesenopfer bringt. Und ausserdem, bald wird niemand, außer Ihnen, von all dem wissen. Auch nicht Professor Snape." Dabei schaute sie Hermine vieldeutig an. „Gehen Sie jetzt! Es liegt manchmal in der Natur der Sache, dass der Platz, wohin uns unsere Aufgaben bringen, ein durchaus unangenehmer ist." Sie nickte freundlich Hermine zu und zeigte damit, dass das Gespräch beendet war.  
Hermine fühlte sich, als ginge sie auf Gummimatten. Erregt, schamhaft und wütend über ihre leichte Erregung zugleich. „Miss Patil, kommen Sie bitte kurz herein. Ihr Engagement in Kräuterkunde…." hörte Hermine noch, dann war sie allein. Und aufgeregt, ängstlich und wütend auf die ganze Zaubererwelt. Wütend auf Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore und sogar Harry. Sooo, sollte es geschehen. Sie dachte kurz an Ron, doch sie hatte sich entschieden und konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sie fühlte kurz nach der Münze in ihrem Umhang, und dachte ‚dann muss es eben sein'  
Beim Mittagessen traf sie Ron und Harry wieder. Sie beobachtete alles wie von außerhalb ihrer selbst, obwohl sie eine wachsende Spannung in ihrem Unterleib spürte. „Was ist Hermine? Dürfen Mädchen eine Extraprüfung machen oder musst du ein Fach abgeben?"  
„Ach, McGonagall hat nur gefragt, ob ich mit Snape eine Nacht verbringen will."  
„Nun erzähl schon, Hermine, was wollte McGonagall von euch."  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, Ron, sie hat gefragt, ob ich mit Snape eine Nacht verbringe."  
„Hermine, wir sagen dir doch auch alles. Oder ist das wieder so ein Mädchenkram?"  
„Ja, Ron, und damit lass es gut sein."  
„Hermine!!!"  
Harry mischte sich ein: „Ach, Ron, lass sie doch. Sie darf nichts sagen." Ron grummelte noch ein bisschen, hatte dann aber schnell ein anderes Thema gefunden, als Crabbe auf dem Weg zum Tisch der Slytherins hinfiel.

Den Nachmittag über hielt sich Hermine abseits und setzte sich in die Bibliothek, wo sie an einem Samstag ganz allein war. Sie hatte zwar ein Buch vor sich aufgeschlagen, aber ihre Gedanken schweiften zu sehr ab, um wirklich darin zu lesen. Sie fühlte sich sexuell erregt und ängstlich zugleich, wütend über ihre Erregung und etwas heldenhaft. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie ihre Finger unter ihren Umhang und unter ihren Rock glitten, aber sie zog sie hastig wieder zurück, denn dafür schämte sie sich doch.  
Und dann war das Abendessen vorüber, das sie wie immer neben Ron und Harry einnahm, die sie verwirrt wegen ihrer Schweigsamkeit in Ruhe ließen. Als sie Tonks im Eingang zur Großen Halle sah, sagte sie kurz: „Oh, da ist Tonks. Sie wollte mich sprechen." Und verschwand schnell in Richtung Ausgang.  
„Hallo Hermine, wie geht's dir?"  
„Gut!", murmelte sie zurück.  
„Kleiner Ausflug nach Hogsmeade in den Eberkopf. Was sind das wieder für Geheimnisse!"  
Aber eine Antwort wollte sie gar nicht hören, denn dass man Geheimnisse zu wahren hatte, wusste sie aus dem Orden. Schweigend überquerten sie die Wiese, gingen an Hagrids Hütte vorbei und nachdem Tonks einige Schutzzauber aufgehoben und wieder gesprochen hatte, verließen sie das Schulgelände und gingen in der Dämmerung in Richtung des Dorfes. Hermine versuchte sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren, aber sie wurde von dem Klumpen in ihrem Bauch und der Feuchtigkeit in ihrem Slip – auf die sie so wütend war - abgelenkt und wurde immer aufgeregter.  
Dann standen sie auch schon vor dem Eberkopf und gingen hinein. Er war voll und es fiel niemanden auf, als sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen und Tonks an eine Tür klopfte. Sie öffnete sie, schob Hermine hinein und schloss die Tür hinter ihr wieder. Hermine hörte sie die Treppe wieder hinuntergehen.  
Hermine erkannte Professor Snape, der auf einem Stuhl neben dem Tisch saß und sie anschaute. „Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie es wären, die käme." Hermine stand wie festgewachsen direkt neben der Tür und brachte kein einziges Wort hinaus. „Kommen Sie ruhig näher, wir sind hier nicht in der Schule." Sie näherte sich langsam Professor Snape und der ergriff plötzlich ihre Hand und zog Hermine zu sich heran. Und ehe Hermine sich versah, saß sie auf seinem Schoß, ihre Lippen berührten sich, gingen auseinander und ihre Zungen begannen ein altes Spiel.  
Hermine ließ ihrer Erregung gegen ihren Willen freien Lauf und wusste aber nicht wohin mit ihren Händen, die irgendwie sinnlos in der Luft zappelten. Seine Hände fanden dagegen den Weg unter ihren Umhang, den Spalt zwischen Rock und Bluse und fuhren nach oben. Mit sanfter und erfahrener Kraft wurde ihr BH geöffnet, und sie fühlte die warmen und sanften Hände ihres Lehrers auf ihren Brüsten, die er sanft knetete und streichelte. Ihre Warzen standen hervor, und dieses Gefühl schien auch Professor Snape sehr zu erregen, denn seine Küsse wurden wilder. Ruckartig zog Professor Snape seine Hände zurück, stellte Hermine auf ihre Beine und legte seinen Umhang ab. Darunter war er vollkommen nackt. Hermine konnte gar nicht anders, als sofort auf sein Glied zu starren, das ihr wie ein Zyklop entgegenblickte. Hermine hörte draußen das leise Meckern einer Ziege. Es- nicht das Meckern - schien ihr nicht zu groß zu sein, obwohl sie darin nun gar keine Erfahrung hatte. Und ohne dass sie es wirklich bewußt wollte, schloss sie ihre Hand darum und begann es sanft zu reiben. Erst, als sie damit beschäftigt war, überlegte sie, wie ihre Hand überhaupt dahin gekommen war. Professor Snape stöhnte leicht, zog ihr den Umhang herunter und ließ ihn einfach auf den Boden gleiten. Er zog ihre Schulkrawatte auf und begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Hermine drückte ihm gleichzeitig ihre kleinen Brüste, die er nun ganz freilegte, entgegen, und während sie an seinem Glied auf- und abfuhr und seine wachsende Erregung zu spüren begann, begann er leicht vornüber geneigt ihre Brüste zu küssen. Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihr ein Stöhnen, als sie seine Zunge auf ihrer linken und eine merkwürdig sanfte Hand auf ihrer rechten Brust spürte. Sie fühlte jetzt, dass ihre Warzen wie kleine Knöpfe hervorstanden. Sie blickte auf Bluse und Umhang, und während er ihre Brüste sanft bearbeitete, zog sie sich den noch an ihr hängenden BH ganz aus und stand nun mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihm. ‚Ich sollte mich jetzt eigentlich schämen', aber Erregung beendete den letzten Rest von diesem Gefühl. Sie gab Snape einfach einen wilden Kuss, während er ihre Brüste jetzt mit beiden Händen streichelte und sie sein Glied rieb.  
Aber plötzlich entzog er sich ihr und beugte sich hinunter. Er nestelte an ihrem Rock und ließ ihn sanft zu Boden gleiten. Sie hinderte ihn nicht daran, mit seinen Händen in ihren Slip zu fahren, sanft ihre Backen zu kneten, sie auseinanderzuziehen und auch kräftig hineinzugreifen. So erregt war sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gewesen. Er zog ihr schließlich den Slip bis zu den Knien herunter und gleichzeitig vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß. Unwillkürlich stellte sie sich breitbeinig hin und er begann, wie wild ihre Scheide und besonders ihren Kitzler zu küssen. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr und Gefühle, wie sie sie noch nie gespürt hatte, begannen Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen. Ihr erster Orgasmus und dann auch noch mit Professor Snape!  
Vielleicht war deshalb ihr Gefühl so intensiv und lang, weil ein Hauch von Verbotenem mit hineinspielte. Sie schrie ihre Gefühle hinaus, während seine Zunge ihre intimste Stelle berührte. Ihre Erregung klang nach dem Orgasmus nicht ab, sondern blieb bestehen.  
Professor Snape zog ihr jetzt den Slip ganz aus und als sie nur noch mit ihren Kniestrümpfen und ihren Schuhen bekleidet war, trug er sie hinüber in die Ecke zu einem Bett, das sie bisher nur unbewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Er ließ sie sanft ins Bett gleiten, legte sich neben sie und begann sie wieder zu küssen, während sie seine Hand an ihren Brüsten spürte, die andere zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen. Sie hatte, seitdem sie ins Zimmer gekommen war, noch kein Wort gesprochen, und das schien auch nicht nötig zu sein. Die Mischung von leichter Scham und starker Erregung verbot ihr jedes Wort.  
Plötzlich drehte er sich von ihr weg, legte sich verkehrt herum auf sie und das Zungenspiel begann aufs Neue. Dadurch ragte ihr direkt sein Glied entgegen und sie musste es einfach küssen – aus Erregung oder Neugierde, sie hätte es niemals erklären können. Sanft küsste sie es weiter und nahm es sogar kurz in ihren Mund. Es ergoss sich plötzlich etwa Warmes in ihren Mund und Professor Snape stieß in ihren Schoss heftige Laute aus. Trotz des unangenehmen Geschmacks blieb sie erregt und sein Glied begann nicht abzuschwellen. Das war also die Wirkung des Attentats von James Potter.  
Er beugte sich über sie, hatte irgendwie ein Tuch in der Hand und säuberte sie sorgfältig.  
Die kräftige Gestalt begann sie wieder sanft zu küssen und steigerte ihre Erregung wieder, die bereits etwas abgeklungen war, wieder. Als sie wieder sanft zu stöhnen begann und sie wieder ihre Hand um Snapes Glied legen wollte, es kurz auch kräftig tat, entzog er sich ihr und warf sich auf sie. Sie sah sein Gesicht direkt über sich, und ehe sie sich besinnen konnte, was jetzt geschah, drängte er sein Glied zwischen ihre Schamlippen und sie spürte etwas knotiges, knorriges. Er blieb ruhig liegen, bis er merkte, dass ihr Schmerz etwas abgeklungen war und er fühlte, dass Hermine ihren Unterleib mit einem leichten, lustvollen Unterton auf- und ab bewegte. Dann begann auch er sich sanft auf- und ab zubewegen und bei diesen leichten Stößen erreichte ihre Erregung den zweiten Höhepunkt dieses Abends. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger, es schien ihr so, als fahre er immer tiefer in sie hinein und als er plötzlich einen wilden, kehligen Laut von sich gab und sie etwas Heißes in sich spürte , das in sie strömte, bekam auch sie wieder einen Orgasmus, der noch eine Steigerung der ersten bedeutete.  
Er drückte sich von ihr herunter, nicht ohne ihr einen sanften Kuss in den Mundwinkel zu geben, ging zu seinem Umhang und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er zielte zwischen ihre immer noch geöffneten Beine und rief „Abortio". Sie hatte alles ohne Angst beobachtet und wusste sofort, wofür – vielmehr wogegen – dieser Zauber war. Snape legte seinen Zauberstab neben das Bett auf den Boden und sagte: „Sie sind sehr schön, Miss Granger." Dass er sie noch immer siezte, erregte sie ungemein, und sie sprach ihre ersten Worte, seit dem Betreten dieses Raumes. „Es war auch für mich sehr schön, Professor Snape." Und griff zu seinem immer noch steifen Glied. Er begann wieder leicht zu stöhnen, und beide wussten, es würde noch eine lange Nacht werden.  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen nach kurzem Schlaf erwachte, sah sie direkt in die Augen von Professor Snape, der neben ihr lag. Sie hatten in mehreren Stunden die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten der körperliche Liebe ausprobiert und sie fühlte sich müde und glücklich. Sie sah etwas erstaunt, dass die Mission wohl erfüllt war, denn das Glied des Professors ruhte sanft auf einem seiner Schenkel. „Ja, Miss Granger, jetzt ist es mir nicht mehr möglich mit Ihnen zu schlafen. Alle 2 bis 3 Jahre bekomme ich eine Dauererektion, die so lange schmerzhaft ist, bis eine junge Dame wie Sie sich bereiterklärt mit mir zu schlafen. Es ist ein Fluch, nicht normal zu leben und eine Beziehung führen zu können." Hermine streichelte zärtlich die Wange des Professors und stand auf. Sie zog sich an und blickte dabei unverwandt in die jetzt traurig blickenden Augen des Professors. „Es war sehr schön, Professor Snape. Jetzt weiss ich, dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und ging mit Tonks, die schon auf sie wartete, zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie erzählte etwas über Nachrichten für Harry und traf pünktlich zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle ein.  
Sie stand fast in ihrem Bett, schweißgebadet, und ihr war etwas übel. Meine Güte, welch ein Alptraum. Es war Sonntagmorgen, das wußte sie. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. War sie nicht gerade in Dumbledores Büro gewesen – oder war das Bestandteil des Traums. Ihre Hände fuhren in ihren Slip – der war feucht…Schweiß??.... aber sie fühlte, dass alles noch am rechten Platz war. Also doch ein Traum…da hörte sie in ihrem Kopf Madame Pomfrey „Reparo" sagen…ach Quatsch, so einfach ging DAS nicht??? Sie konnte…Sie konnte niemanden fragen. Und irgendwann vergass sie den ganzen..Traum.

_Ende_

* * *


	12. Die nicht geplante Reise

°Zeitmaschine betätige° Wir sind nun ein Stück in die Zukunft gereist, um uns an den Schandtaten von James Potter Junior zu erfreuen. Oder ist der Bursche am Ende gar kein ‚Rumtreiber'? Till hat das auf Eos Wunsch hin mal ganz genau unter die Lupe genommen ;)

* * *

**Die nicht geplante Reise**

oder

**Die geheime Hütte im Wald**

„Schnell. Kommt schon." Sie hasteten durch die dunklen, verlassenen Gänge. Hinter ihnen konnten sie die immer lauter werdenden Schritte ihres Verfolgers hören. Er konnte nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Wie oft waren sie schon in dieser Situation gewesen und immer konnten sie sich in letzter Sekunde retten. So auch heute. Sie kamen an eine Tür.

„Hier rein." Sie stürzten in den Raum und schlossen die Tür. Zum ersten Mal seit zehn Minuten konnten sie wieder richtig atmen. Draußen hörten sie Schritte vorbei eilen. Sie waren wieder einmal nur knapp der Entdeckung entgangen. James atmete auf und schaute in die Gesichter seiner zwei Freunde Dan und Roxanne. Vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde hatten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verlassen, um das Schloss zu erkunden. In dieser Nacht war ihr Ziel der zweite Stock gewesen. Am Tag zuvor hatten sie mitbekommen, wie Prof. Longbottom, ihr Kräuterkundelehrer, mit Prof. Sinistra, welche Astronomie unterrichtete, sich in eben diesem Gang über einen Geheimgang unterhalten hatten.  
James Idee war es gewesen, in der Nacht wieder zu kommen und genauere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Seine Freunde Dan und Roxanne, die genau wie James sehr abenteuerlustig waren, hatten sofort zugestimmt.

Doch hatten sie nicht mit Filch, dem Hausmeister, gerechnet. Per Zufall trafen sie sich im dritten Stock. James und die anderen konnten nur von Glück reden, dass es zu dunkel war, um irgendwelche Gesichter zu erkennen. Also machten sich die drei daran, zu fliehen. Zehn Minuten taten sie nichts anderes, als zu rennen und zu hoffen, dass sie einen Ausweg fanden. Da standen sie nun in einem Raum, der sich als leeres Klassenzimmer entpuppte.

„Ich glaube, Filch ist weg", sagte Dan.  
Und Roxanne fügte hinzu: „Wir hatten aber auch Pech."  
„Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück schleichen. Wir haben unser Glück heute schon genug strapaziert."  
„Sei doch kein Angsthase, Dan."  
„James, ich finde aber auch, dass es für heute reicht", stimmte Roxanne Dan zu.  
„Ok, ok", gab sich James geschlagen, „und du willst Georges Tochter sein." Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und spähte hinaus.

„Keiner zu sehen", sagte er und schlich vorsichtig den andern beiden voran. Sie schafften es sogar, ohne entdeckt zu werden zum Portrait der fetten Dame. Diese war gar nicht begeistert, dass sie von den dreien aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde und hielt ihnen erst einmal eine Strafpredigt, bevor sie sie einließ. Dies ließen die drei kommentarlos über sich ergehen und als sie endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, wollten alle drei nur noch in ihr Bett. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, es war Samstag, wachte James recht früh auf. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, konnte er kaum seinen Augen trauen. Das Gelände von Hogwarts sah aus wie verzaubert. Alles glitzerte im Schnee. James war außer sich vor Freude. Er liebte den Schnee und heute war auch ein Besuch in Hogsmeade angesagt. Der Tag konnte nicht schöner werden.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sich James zusammen mit Dan und Roxanne auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Sie schritten durch den hohen Schnee Richtung Tor und waren bester Laune.  
Auch Neville Longbottom war bester Laune. Er saß zur selben Zeit in seinem Büro, las Aufsätze von Schülern und freute sich schon auf den Nachmittag, an dem er mit einigen Lehrerkollegen in die „Drei Besen" gehen würde.

Sowohl Neville als auch James wussten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass dies einer ihrer merkwürdigsten Tage werden sollte, seit dem Ende Voldemorts.

Es war Abend geworden und es war bereits dunkel, als James, Dan und Roxanne wieder im Schloss waren. Als sie es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht hatten, fragte James: „Und? Was machen wir heute Abend noch? Wie wäre es mit dem 2. Stock?"  
„Ich glaube, ich geh gleich ins Bett", gähnte Roxanne.  
„Ich auch", meinte Dan. „Heute war es ziemlich anstrengend und gestern sind wir auch nicht besonders früh ins Bett." „Kommt schon. Was ist denn los?", wollte James wissen. „Normalerweise seid ihr doch nicht so langweilig."  
„Nee. Wirklich nicht, James. Heute nicht. Vielleicht morgen. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Dan von den anderen beiden und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal.  
„Komm schon, Roxanne." James versuchte, Roxanne zu überreden.

„Ich geh jetzt auch. Gute Nacht, James. Und stell nicht mehr so viel Unsinn an." Sie ließ ihn alleine in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Ach, geht doch alle. Dann mach ich mir eben alleine einen schönen Abend", nuschelte er vor sich hin. Schmollend wartete er ein wenig, bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum beinahe ganz geleert hatte, dann ging er zum Portrait der fetten Dame und verließ den Turm.  
Es schien ein ruhiger Abend zu sein. Er schlich die Gänge entlang und begegnete niemandem.  
Am Absatz zur Treppe im vierten Stock stockte er. Hatte er dort unten etwas gehört? Nein. Einbildung. Er schlich weiter und weiter. Niemand war dort unten.  
James bog in den Korridor des zweiten Stocks ein und stand plötzlich vor Neville Longbottom.

Ihm sackte das Herz in die Hose.  
„Was machst du hier, James? Wieso bist du nicht in deinem Schlafsaal?" James antwortete nicht und schaute nur betreten zu Boden.  
„Du bist zwar der Sohn einer meiner Freunde, aber trotzdem kann ich dir das nicht durchgehen lassen. Komm bitte mit."  
James folgte Neville still. Sie gingen eine Weile und nach einiger Zeit blieb Neville plötzlich abrupt stehen. „Wo sind wir hier? Hier war ich noch nie."  
„Ich auch nicht, Sir" antwortete James. „Ich glaube, wir haben uns verlaufen."  
Weder Neville noch James wussten, wo sie sich befanden. Obwohl Neville sich sicher war, dass er den Weg zu seinem Büro keinen Zentimeter verlassen hatte, hatten sie sich verlaufen.

„Jetzt wäre diese Karte von deinem Vater sehr hilfreich", erwiderte Neville.  
„Welche Karte?"  
„Oh, hat er dir nichts von ihr erzählt? Ok, dann vergiss es. Komm, wir versuchen es mal mit dieser Tür." Vorsichtig späte er in den Raum. Es war dunkel und er konnte nichts sehen.  
„Lumos." Sein Zauberstab flammte auf und warf den Raum ins Halbdunkle. Es war ein Raum voller Bücher.  
„Das sieht aus wie die Bibliothek. Aber wir sind doch in einem ganz anderen Bereich des Schlosses." Sie betraten den Raum und schauten sich ein wenig um.

Plötzlich rief James ganz aufgeregt: „Prof. Longbottom, kommen Sie! Schnell."  
„Was ist?" Neville eilte zu James. Dieser stand vor einem Regalfach mit der Aufschrift Heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.  
„Schauen Sie sich das Datum an: 12.12.2208." Neville schaute sich auch die anderen Zeitungen an. Alle trugen das Jahresdatum 2208.  
„Wir sind 200 Jahre in der Zukunft. Wie kann das sein? Wir sind doch nur durch diese Tür... Moment..." Neville wuselte davon.  
„Warten Sie, Professor." James eilte ihm nach. Neville ging einige Regalreihen lang und zog plötzlich ein Buch aus einem dieser Regale. Es war „eine Geschichte von Hogwarts".

Er berichtete James: „Vor einigen Wochen hat mir Prof. McGonagall von einer alten Legende erzählt. Angeblich würde man an einem ganz bestimmten Tag alle 200 Jahre in die Zukunft reisen können. Warte, ich lese es nach." Neville blätterte eine Weile im Buch. Dann:  
„Hier ist es: 'Alle 200 Jahre im Dezember kann man durch eine Tür im dritten Stock durch die Zeit reisen. Viele Wissenschafter des Zaubereiministeriums haben in den letzten Jahren versucht, diese geheimnisvolle Tür zu finden. Doch erfolglos. Auch ist nicht bekannt, wann es wieder so weit ist. Der Ursprung dieser Legende liegt bei einem der ersten Schulleiter von Hogwarts nach dem Tod der vier Gründer. Es wird gesagt, dass dieser Schulleiter in einem geheimen Raum mit der Zeit experimentierte und sich plötzlich 200 Jahre in der Zukunft befand. Ein Tagebucheintrag der damaligen Bibliotheksleitung besagt: 'Plötzlich stand ein Mann vor mir. Er war ganz verwirrt und er kam mir auch bekannt vor. Ich begleitete ihn zum Schulleiter, wie er es wünschte. Dort verließ ich ihn und sah nichts mehr von ihm. Später wurde mir bewusst, woher ich ihn kannte. Von einem Bild eines Schulleiters, der allerdings schon ungefähr 200 Jahre tot war.' Leider ist nicht bekannt, wie er wieder zurückkehrte, doch es ist durch seine Todesurkunde belegt, dass er es schaffte. Vermutungen besagen, dass er es durch weitere Experimente schaffte, die er in einer Hütte, tief im Wald, durchführte.' James, ich vermute dies ist uns geschehen und wir müssen diese Hütte finden."

„Toll. Ein neues Abenteuer. Und ich war noch nie im Wald." Es fing an, hell zu werden.  
„Als erstes sollten wir einen sicheren Platz suchen. Ich denke, es wäre nicht so gut, wenn uns jemand sieht."  
Also verließen sie den Raum und überlegten, wo sie ein gutes Versteck für den Tag finden würden, da beide übereinstimmten, dass es besser sei, lieber nachts zu suchen, als tagsüber. Die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, war doch sehr hoch.  
„Wie wäre es mit dem Raum der Wünsche? Das weckt bei mir alte Erinnerungen", schlug Neville vor. Als sie den Raum der Wünsche endlich betraten, war es schon beinahe ganz hell geworden.  
Wie immer hatte sich der Raum wieder den Wünschen der Eintretenden angepasst. An der einen Seite waren zwei große Fenster eingelassen und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hing eine riesige Uhr an der Wand. Im Raum standen außerdem noch zwei gemütliche Sessel und viele Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten, um ihnen das Warten zu erleichtern.

Als es schließlich dunkel wurde und die Uhr an der Wand 10 Uhr anzeigte, stand Neville von seinem bequemen Sessel auf.  
„Ich denke, es wird Zeit. Hoffentlich haben sich die Zeiten der Bettruhe in den letzten 200 Jahren nicht geändert."  
James legte das Buch über Quidditch weg, in dem er den ganzen Tag gelesen hatte und stand ebenfalls auf.

Leise verließen sie den Raum der Wünsche und machten sich auf den Weg zum Wald. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie plötzlich Schritte wahrnahmen. Schnell zog James Neville in eine Besenkammer und schloss die Tür. Es waren zwei Personen.  
„Prof. Wernam, nach unseren Berechnungen zufolge war es letzte Nacht wieder so weit. Jemand war letzte Nacht in der Bibliothek."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein wirkliches Indiz für die Wahrheit dieser Legende sein soll."  
„Aber Schulleiter, wir sollten sicherheitshalber diese Hütte bewachen lassen. Es wäre eine Sensation für die ganze magische Gemeinschaft. Zauberer, die in die Zukunft gereist sind."  
„Meinetwegen. Machen Sie, was Sie für richtig halten, Professor."  
Die Schritte entfernten sich. Neville ließ seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten und die beiden schauten sich schockiert an.

„Oh Gott. Anscheinend hat dieser Mann Nachforschungen angestellt und hat herausgefunden, dass die Legende wahr ist. Und so wie sich das angehört hat, scheut er auch nicht über Leichen zu gehen, um das zu beweisen. Wenn der uns in die Finger bekommt, kommen wir wahrscheinlich nie wieder nach Hause."  
„Keine Angst, James. In ähnlichen Situationen war ich in meiner Jugend oft. Da fühlt man sich gleich wieder jung." Neville schien in alten Erinnerungen an die DA zu schwelgen.  
„Kommen Sie, Prof. Longbottom. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns beeilen."  
„Du hast Recht. Auf geht's." Sie verließen die Kammer und waren erleichtert, dass niemand zu sehen war. Dieses Gespräch, das sie gezwungenermaßen mitanhören mussten, war doch ein Schock für sie beide gewesen. Keiner mochte sich ausmalen, wie es sein würde, nie wieder in ihre Zeit zurück zu kommen.

Sie wagten es kaum, fest aufzutreten. Sie könnten ja entdeckt werden. Doch zu ihrem Glück schafften sie es zum Schlossportal, ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Auch konnten sie mühelos zum Waldrand eilen. Nun aber stellte sich ihnen eine weitere Frage.  
„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch diese Hütte finden, in sie gelangen und einen Weg finden, zurück zu reisen." James entging nicht, dass Neville dies mit einem Unterton sagte, als ob er glaubte, dass es unmöglich sei.  
Zur Aufmunterung sagte er: „Wir schaffen das schon. Am besten fragen wir jemanden nach dem Weg."  
„Haha. Gute Idee, James. Wir gehen zurück zum Schloss und fragen: 'Hallo! Wir sind die, die aus der Vergangenheit kommen. Wir wollten mal fragen, wo diese Hütte ist, mit der wir zurück finden.'  
Sehr gute Idee."  
„Nein. Das war anders gemeint, Prof. Longbottom. Es gibt oder besser gesagt es gab mal Zentauren im Wald. Vielleicht gibt es sie ja immer noch und vielleicht helfen die uns."  
„Ein Versuch ist es wert. Ok, machen wir uns auf die Suche." Insgeheim hoffte Neville aber, dass sie auf der Suche eher auf das Haus stoßen würden, als auf die Zentauren, da er viele Geschichten über nicht sehr freundliche Zentauren kannte.

Sie hatten Glück. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit trafen sie auf einen Zentauren.  
Er rief ihnen entgegen: „Halt, bleibt stehen. Wer seid Ihr? Gebt Euch zu erkennen." Langsam näherte er sich ihnen.  
„Euch kenne ich nicht. Wer seid ihr? Ihr seid nicht vom Schloss. Dort kenne ich alle."  
„Wir haben uns verirrt. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Hütte."  
„Hier im Wald gibt es keine Hütte. Nur die eine, aber..." er stockte. „Ihr seid die beiden aus der Vergangenheit. Die Sterne lügen nicht. Sie haben mir verraten, dass ihr kommt. Ihr seid Freunde von Firenze. Er lebte in eurer Zeit. Pluto steht im siebten Haus. Ich wusste es." Der Zentaur war ganz begeistert. Neville, der beim Anblick des Zentauren gedacht hatte, dass dieser sie nun verraten werde begann sich zu fassen und fragte: „Woher kennst du Firenze? Er müsste doch schon länger tot sein."  
„Die Sterne werden ihn nie vergessen. Und wir auch nicht. Er ist einer der berühmtesten Zentauren. Firenze hat uns in eine Zusammenarbeit und Gemeinschaft mit den Zauberern geführt.  
Aber zurück zu euch. Ihr sagtet, ihr sucht die Hütte des Zeitreisenden, wie wir ihn nennen. Die Sterne mochten ihn sehr. Ich werde euch den Weg zeigen, werte Freunde des Firenze."

Er schritt ihnen voran und nach einem weiteren Fußmarsch erreichten sie den Rand einer großen Lichtung.  
„Ab hier müsst ihr alleine weiter. Viel Glück." Und ohne, dass sie noch etwas erwidern konnten, war der Zentaur im Unterholz verschwunden.  
Die Hütte stand in der Mitte der Lichtung. Man konnte schon von außen sehen, wie alt sie war. Vor der Tür, die in ihre Richtung zeigte, standen vier Männer, die sie wohl bewachen sollten. Sie unterhielten sich in einem gedämpften Ton. James sagte: „Ich lenke sie ab."  
„Nein. Warte. Ich hab eine bessere Idee..." Doch schon war James aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen und brüllte vor sich hin.

Die Männer drehten sich sofort um. Neville musste handeln. Er sprang James hinter her und aus seinem Zauberstab flogen, dicht gefolgt, zwei Flüche. Zwei der Männer lagen nur wenige Sekunden später bewusstlos im Gras. Bevor der dritte sah, wie ihm geschah war auch er von Nevilles Fluch getroffen. Bevor er jedoch auch noch den letzten ausschalten konnte, hatte dieser bereits einen Schwall roter Funken in die Luft geschickt und damit Alarm geschlagen. Nun mussten sie sich beeilen.

Nachdem der letzte im Gras lag, sagte Neville zu James: „Handle nie wieder so unüberlegt. Das hätte unser Ende sein können." James schaute ihn nur voller Verwunderung an und fragte: „Wo haben Sie so kämpfen gelernt?"  
„Von deinem Vater. Und jetzt komm."

Sie schritten auf die Tür zu. Neben der Tür stand auf einem kleinen Messingschild: 'Nur jene, die auch einen wichtigen Grund haben, werden diese Tür passieren können.'  
„Ich denke, dass damit gemeint ist, dass alle, die in ihre Zeit zurück wollen, durch diese Tür gehen können und die anderen aber nicht." Das war auch die Erklärung, wieso die Bewacher der Hütte draußen standen und nicht rein gegangen waren.  
Neville ging voran. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um den Türgriff zu packen, doch er konnte ihn nicht fassen. Stattdessen glitt seine Hand durch die Tür und auch er konnte mühelos durch die Tür die Hütte betreten. James folgte ihm.

Die Hütte bestand aus nur einem Raum. An der Wand waren ein paar Fenster eingelassen und es hingen dort auch viele verschiedene Uhren. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch. Auf ihm lag ein Stück Pergament. James trat vor und las laut: „'Lieber Leser, da ich nicht an meinen Zauberkünsten zweifle, denke ich, dass ich richtig liege, wenn ich sage, dass Du auch ein Gestrandeter in der Zukunft bist. Schande über mich, denn ich habe dieses Problem hervorgerufen. Doch zum Glück habe ich nach jahrelanger Forschungsarbeit in dieser Zukunft einen Weg gefunden, wie man in seine eigene Zeit zurückkehren kann. Ich hoffe, dass diese Hütte und ihr ganzer Inhalt auch nach meiner Abreise weiter bestehen werden. Ich werde nicht ruhig schlafen können, wenn ich weiß, dass wegen mir Zauberer nicht wieder in ihre alte Zeit zurück können. Leb wohl und ich wünsche Dir viel Glück. Die Zauberformel, die Du sprechen musst, um zurück zu kommen, findest Du auf der Rückseite.'"

Von draußen drangen Stimmen zu ihnen hinein. Unter anderen die Stimme des Mannes, den sie bereits im Gang gehört hatten.  
„Benutzt Flüche. Öffnet mir diese Hütte. Wir dürfen sie nicht entkommen lassen."  
„Schnell, James. Zeig mir die Formel. Die sind bestimmt bald hier drinnen."  
James drehte das Pergament um. Dort stand: „'Drehe dich dreimal links herum im Kreis und sage dabei sechs mal Remigro.'"  
„Das hört sich aber nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig an", sagte Neville. „Egal, wir haben keine Zeit."  
Die Hütte war schon beinahe aufgebrochen. „Du gehst zuerst, James." Dieser drehte sich dreimal, sagte die Formel und war verschwunden.  
Auch Neville begann mit der Formel. Auf einmal zerbarst die Wand der Hütte und gerade, als Neville verschwand, sah er noch in die Gesichter von sechs verwirrten Männern.

Wenige Sekunden später landete er neben James in der Bibliothek. James hatte bereits einen Tagespropheten in der Hand. Er jubelte: „Wir haben es geschafft. Wir sind wieder in unserer Zeit." Neville blickte auf die Uhr. Anscheinend waren sie keine zehn Minuten weg gewesen, obwohl es über einen Tag gedauert hatte, bis sie wieder daheim waren. Er war glücklich. Dieses Abenteuer war dann doch etwas zu viel für seine Nerven gewesen. Es hatte ihn zwar an früher erinnert, aber er war doch älter geworden.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, James. Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal in mein Büro und reden über deinen nächtlichen Ausflug."  
James verging das Lachen auf der Stelle. Auch dieses Abenteuer endete, wie die meisten seiner vorherigen. Im Büro irgendeines Lehrers. Aber trotzdem würde James in nächster Zeit viel darüber erzählen und es auch so schnell nicht wieder vergessen.

_Ende_

* * *


	13. Der Mistelzweig

Heute kommt Tweetys zweiter Wunsch und diesen habe ich (enna) Höchstselbst erfüllt ;)

Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt :) Lesen sie nun von James und Lily, erfahren sie, wie es damals wirklich war und die beiden zusammen gekommen sind…

* * *

**Der Mistelzweig**

James hing schon den ganzen Vormittag untätig im Gemeinschaftsraum herum und starrte ins Feuer.

Normalerweise hatte er an einem schneereichen Samstagmorgen in der Adventszeit besseres zu tun, als Trübsal zu blasen. Mädchen aufreißen, Schniefelus ärgern oder den nächsten Streich zusammen mit Sirius vorbereiten, um nur ein paar Beispiele zu nennen.

Aber die Weihnachtszeit, in Verbindung mit der Tatsache, dass sie sich in ihrem letzten Hogwartsjahr befanden, drückte ihm auf sein Gemüt. Zudem schwänzelten überall die Pärchen und Verliebten umeinander herum, was ihm zunehmende Übelkeit bereitete.

_Und_ Lily war seit dem Frühstück noch nicht wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sich gerade jemand bei ihr einschleimen könnte, zog sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammen. Sie war immer so nett zu allen – okay, zu ihm nicht – was einige Idioten durchaus dazu ermuntern könnte, sich ihr zu nähern.

Was, wenn sie aus Versehen unter einem der Mistelzweige stehen blieb? Hiiiiiiiiiiii, allein die Vorstellung ließ seine Nackenhaare gen Decke streben.

Zwar fand er, dass es echt das Letzte war, sich auf diese Art an ein Mädchen ran zu machen, aber wer konnte schon wissen, was in den notgeilen Hohlköpfen – welche das Schloss vor Weihnachten bevölkerten – alles vorging?

„Hey, Krone!"

Träge sah er auf und hob gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hand, um was-auch-immer vor seinem Gesicht abzufangen.

„Pass doch auf, Tatze", brummte er und erkannte bei näherer Betrachtung, dass sein bester Freund ihn mit einem Paar Handschuhen attackiert hatte.

„Komm, lass uns rausgehen, wir finden sicher ein paar Slytherins, die wir einseifen können", überging Sirius seine schlechte Laune einfach und schlug ihm etwas zu fest auf die Schultern.

„Au! Und ich hab' keine Lust", murrte James und schmiss die Handschuhe in den nächstbesten Sessel.

Sirius stutzte einen Moment, ließ sich dann aber neben ihn auf das Sofa plumpsen.

„Mensch, Krone, was ist denn nur los mit Dir? Seit einer Woche kann man mit Dir gar nichts mehr anfangen. Du wolltest vorgestern nicht mal mitkommen, als ich mich in die Küche geschlichen habe um den Kürbissaft mit ein wenig Abführtrank aufzupeppen!"

Er klang ernsthaft besorgt, aber James hatte nur ein müdes Schulterzucken für ihn übrig.

Als aber gleich darauf die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufging, saß er plötzlich kerzengerade da und spähte hinüber. Aber es kamen nur ein paar Erstklässler herein und er sank wieder in sich zusammen, was Sirius ein verhaltenes Stöhnen entlockte. „Bitte, Krone, sag mir, dass Deine schlechte Laune nichts mit einer gewissen grünäugigen Hexe samt rotem Haarschopf zu tun hat!"

„Hat es nicht."

„Im Ernst?"

„Nein."

„Mann, vergiss sie endlich! Wie oft hat sie Dich in den letzten sechseinhalb Jahren schon abgewiesen? Und Du läufst ihr immer noch hinterher, das ist doch…" Sirius zeigte ihm einen Vogel, aber James war einfach zu deprimiert, als dass er ihm groß widersprochen hätte. Außerdem hatte sein Freund recht. Rational betrachtet jedenfalls.

„Na schön, ich seh' schon, ich werde den nächsten Streich wieder allein planen müssen", resignierte Sirius und stand auf. „Wenn Du wieder auf dem Damm bist, lass es mich wissen." Damit entfernte er sich und steuerte auf eine Mädchentraube zu, die ihm schon kichernd entgegensah.

Wieder allein erging sich James weiter in dunklen Vorahnungen, bis das Portrait der fetten Dame erneut zurückschwang und Lily, zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen, eintrat.

Anscheinend waren sie draußen gewesen, da sie ihre dicken Mäntel trugen und Mützen und Schals in den behandschuhten Händen hielten.

Sofort hing sein Blick an Lilys vollem, glänzendem Haar, das rot wie ein Sonnenaufgang durch den Raum leuchtete.

Ihre Augen, zwei glühende Smaragde, blitzten vergnügt und ihr kirschroter Mund bewegte sich unablässig, während sie, mit den anderen schwatzend, näher kam.

Keinen Moment wandte er sich von ihr ab, als er sich geschmeidig erhob und auf sie zutrat.

Alles war genau berechnet.

„Hey Evans", grüßte er lässig und sie blieb stehen, ihn ablehnend musternd.

„Du kennst doch die Tradition, oder?" Mit einer Hand deutete er über ihren Kopf, wo ein Mistelzweig an einem purpurnen Band von der Decke baumelte. Dann überwand er schnell den Abstand, der sie noch trennte, und gab ihr, bevor sie reagieren konnte, einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Eins…, zwei…, drei… In der vierten Sekunde begann er zu hoffen, dass sein Überfall erfolgreich war. Nach der fünften belehrte ihn seine schmerzende Wange eines Besseren.

„James Potter!" Lily stand nur zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt, weshalb sie zu ihm aufblicken musste, dennoch bekam James bei ihrem Anblick weiche Knie.

Sie sah aus wie die Rachegöttin persönlich.

Ihre Wangen glühten, die Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, ihr Haar loderte um ihren Kopf und noch immer hatte sie drohend die Hand erhoben.

„James Potter! Falls Du es noch einmal wagen solltest, Deinen ekelhaften Mund auch nur in die Nähe meines Gesichts zu bringen, dann hexe ich Dir die Eier weg! Und dabei ist es mir völlig egal, was in der Schulordnung steht!" Wutschnaubend starrte sie ihn an, bis er beschämt seinen Blick senkte, dann rauschte sie an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Betrübt und mit hängendem Kopf stand er mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis Sirius kam und ihn zurück auf seinen Sofaplatz nötigte.

„Tja, das war wohl nichts…", sprach er das Offensichtliche aus und tätschelte James die Schulter, um ihn aufzumuntern.

„Hm", war alles, was er als Antwort bekam, zu mehr konnte James sich nicht aufraffen. Noch immer hatte er das Bild der wütenden Lily vor Augen. Einmal mehr hatte sich gezeigt, wie sehr sie ihn hasste.

Verdammt, er wusste ja selbst nicht, wieso er ihr so hoffnungslos verfallen war. Sie war sicher nicht das schönste Mädchen in Hogwarts und – was ihn anbelangte – auch nicht das Netteste.

Trotzdem hatte er all die Jahre hindurch versucht, sie für sich zu gewinnen und war bis jetzt jedes Mal auf die Nase gefallen.

Ja gut, die Idee mit dem Mistelzweig war wirklich nicht so toll gewesen. Aber was sollte er denn machen? In einem halben Jahr waren sie mit der Schule fertig und dann würde er sie wohlmöglich nie wieder sehen.

Grübelnd sah er zu, wie ein Feuerscheit im Kamin knackend auseinander brach und in Flammen aufging. Irgendetwas musste ihm doch einfallen, wie er ihr seine Liebe beweisen konnte.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

In den nächsten beiden Wochen hielt er sich zwar nicht fern von ihr, blieb aber im Hintergrund. Noch war ihr Wutausbruch zu präsent, als dass er einen weiteren Flirtversuch gewagt hätte. Außerdem fürchtete er, sie ernsthaft zu verärgern, wenn er strickt gegen ihren Wunsch handeln würde.

Nicht, dass er in den letzten Jahren ihre Zurückweisungen akzeptiert hätte. Aber er hatte gelernt, dass man ihr zwischen den Liebeserklärungen besser ein wenig Zeit ließ, wollte man seine Gesundheit nicht ernsthaft gefährden.

Nachstellen dagegen war erlaubt, solange sie es nicht mitbekam.

Leider konnte er dabei beobachten, wie sie immer wieder mit anderen Jungs redete und manchmal sogar lachte! Das trieb jedes Mal einen Dolch in sein Herz. Bei ihm lachte sie nie…

Und je näher Weihnachten rückte, umso deprimierter wurde er.

Was, wenn Lily ihn nie erhören würde? Er liebte sie doch! Keine andere Frau war so toll, so perfekt wie sie!

In einem halben Jahr musste er Hogwarts verlassen und das wohlmöglich ohne die Gewissheit, sie jemals wiederzusehen? Merlin, bitte lass es nicht so sein! Nicht so! Das könnte er nicht ertragen!

Am ersten Ferientag war er fertig mit den Nerven.

Alle waren dabei, ihre gepackten Koffer aus dem Schloss, in die Kutschen und damit zum Bahnhof zu befördern. Und überall wo er hinsah, konnte er Pärchen erkennen, die sich umarmten oder knutschend etwas abseits standen.

Sirius, Remus und Peter waren schon dabei, ihre Koffer in die bereitstehende Kutsche zu hieven, nur James lungerte noch vor dem Schlossportal herum und wartete auf Lily.

Bis jetzt war sie noch nicht aufgetaucht und er vermutete, dass sie einmal mehr ihren Schülersprecherpflichten nachging.

„Hey, Krone! Kommst Du jetzt endlich oder was? Ich bin schon halb erfroren!"

Tatze stand vor der Kutsche, hüpfte hin und her und wedelte mit den Armen, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Fahrt schon mal vor, ich komme nach!", rief James zurück und winkte ihnen noch kurz zu, bevor er durch das Tor zurück ins Schloss trat und seine Freunde verdutzt zurück ließ.

In der Eingangshalle war es ungewöhnlich still, nur seine Schritte verursachten einen hohlen Wiederhall.

Sich umblickend ging er bis in die Mitte des großen Raumes und drehte sich dort noch einmal um die eigene Achse, doch seine Hoffnung, Lily hier zu finden, erfüllte sich nicht.

Also machte er es sich auf dem Sockel einer Statue leidlich bequem, um zu warten. Irgendwann musste sie ja auftauchen, der Hogwartsexpress wartete nicht.

Tatsächlich musste er sich nicht lange gedulden, bis sie am oberen Ende der großen Treppe auftauchte und zu ihm herunter stieg.

Als sie fast unten angekommen war, löste er sich aus dem Schatten der Statue und trat auf sie zu.

Fast sofort verengten sich ihre Augen und sie sah hochmütig auf ihn herab. „Potter!"

Ihr ablehnender Tonfall machte deutlich, wie sehr sie sich über diese Begegnung freute.

„Nein", sagte James schnell, um sie zu beruhigen, doch das brachte sie nur dazu, ihre hübschen Augenbrauen spöttisch hochzuziehen.

„Eh, ja, doch", verbesserte er sich ungelenk, „aber lauf bitte nicht gleich weg, ich mach ja nichts, versprochen!"

„Ach? Und warum lauerst Du mir dann auf?" Sie klang ziemlich skeptisch und er konnte es ihr nicht mal verdenken.

„Ähm, weil…" Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, gab er sich einen Ruck und stieg die Treppe nach oben, bis er eine Stufe unter ihr zum Stehen kam und sie sich auf einer Augenhöhe befanden.

Es tat weh, zu sehen, wie sie etwas zurückwich und die Hände in einer Abwehrhaltung schon halb erhob.

Damit sie ihm nicht gleich eine langte, bewegte er sich bewusst langsam, als er das Päckchen, das bis dahin in der Tasche seines Umhangs geruht hatte, hervorholte.

„Ich wollte…Das ist…" Verdammt, er stotterte doch sonst nicht herum, wie ein zwergischer Erstklässler! Wütend auf sich selbst, räusperte er sich, um neu zu beginnen: „DasistdeinWeihnachtsgeschenkbittenimmesan."

Merlin! Er würde jetzt noch zwei Sekunden warten, ob sie es nahm oder nicht und dann konnte er in den See springen, um sich zu ertränken.

Mit gesenktem Kopf bot er ihr die rechteckige, sorgfältig mit buntem Geschenkpapier umwickelte, Schachtel an. Sogar einen kleinen Mistelzweig hatte er darauf geklebt, damit es nett aussah. Stundenlang hatte er rumprobiert, bis ihm seine Verpackung gefallen hatte. Und jetzt scheiterte er daran, dass er kein vernünftiges Wort herausbrachte!

Plötzlich verschwand das Gewicht aus seiner Hand. Ungläubig sah er auf und konnte es kaum glauben, als Lily, mit seinem Geschenk in der Hand, vor ihm stand.

„Keine Stinkbomben?", fragte sie misstrauisch und drehte es hin und her, inspizierte es genau, wie sie es sonst in Zaubertränke mit den Zutaten machte.

„Keine Stinkbomben", versicherte er schnell und wäre vor Freude fast in die Luft gehüpft, als sie das rote Geschenkband aufknüpfte und das Papier entfernte.

Eine schlichte Schachtel kam zum Vorschein und nachdem sie diese geöffnet hatte, nahm sie die grün-glitzernde Haarspange heraus und starrte sie an.

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, die James halb wahnsinnig machten, legte sie den Kopf schief, musterte aber immer noch das Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand.

„Weil Dir doch in Kräuterkunde immer die Haare ins Gesicht hängen", meinte James kleinlaut und wappnete sich innerlich schon gegen eine Schimpftirade – sah sie doch nicht so aus, als würde ihr sein Geschenk gefallen.

Bedächtig legte sie die Spange zurück in die Schachtel und steckte beides in ihre Tasche.

Als das Papier in ihren Händen raschelte, zog es automatisch James Blick auf sich und er konnte mit ansehen, wie sie den kleinen Mistelzweig vorsichtig herauslöste.

Irgendetwas fiel auf seinen Kopf, doch bevor er sich darüber wundern konnte, kam Lilys Gesicht auf ihn zu, ihre grünen Augen wurden immer größer und schöner und dann konnte er ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen an seinem Mund fühlen.

Verwundert, geschockt, ungläubig, berauscht und überglücklich erwiderte er ihren sanften Kuss, fühlte ihre Wärme, schmeckte ihre Süße und nahm den Duft ihrer Nähe tief in sich auf.

Als sie sich von ihm zurückzog, blinzelte er kurz und musste erst wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückfinden, so sehr hatte ihn dieser Kuss der Welt entrückt.

„Ich wünsch Dir fröhliche Weihnachten James", sagte Lily sanft, streifte noch einmal für einen kurzen Moment mit ihren Lippen über seine, umrundete ihn und verschwand nach draußen.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Kaum hatte James das Abteil seiner Freunde gefunden und war eingetreten, da bombardierten sie ihn auch schon mit Fragen.

Kopfschüttelnd blockte er sie ab und ließ sich seufzend auf den freien Platz neben Remus fallen.

Natürlich war das für die anderen kein Grund, ihr Verhör einzustellen, aber er brachte beim besten Willen nichts heraus, deshalb sah er lieber unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster.

„Mensch, Krone, Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach anschweigen! Wir sind Deine Freunde, Mann! Und was in drei Henkers Namen ist das in Deinen Haaren?" Sirius hörte sich ziemlich verärgert an, doch das störte James momentan nicht im Geringsten.

Abwesend fuhr er durch seine Haare und merkte erst auf, als er etwas Stacheliges zu fassen bekam.

Stirnrunzelnd zog er die Hand zurück und als er erkannte, was er da geborgen hatte, musste er grinsen: Es war der Mistelzweig.

_Ende_

* * *


	14. Traumblaue Nacht

Huh, jetzt kommt die erste Paargeschichte :D

Magicdreams und Aesculap haben sie zusammen für unsere Sasy geschrieben :) Sie wollte, dass sich Snape und Ron auf intellektueller Ebene um Hermine ‚kloppen'. Schauen wir doch mal, wie das dann aussieht ^^

* * *

**Traumblaue Nacht**

Die „traumblaue Nacht", wie die Nacht vom 23. Dezember auf den Heiligen Abend in alten Märchen und Erzählungen in der Zauberwelt manchmal auch genannt wurde, hatte sich über Hogwarts gesenkt. Vom Himmel fielen schwere Flocken und bedeckten die Ländereien und Dächer des Schlosses mit einer dicken Schneeschicht. Während die Schneeflocken die Geräusche der Nacht dämpften, hörte man innerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses so manches lautes oder leises, unruhiges oder friedliches Schnarchen, verursacht durch die Welt, in welche die Schlafenden von ihren Träumen geführt wurden. Manch andere, in denen Träumende von Träumen träumten, gaben schon mehr Anlass zu Verwunderung und Unglauben.

An jenem Abend lag, fest in eine schwarze Satindecke eingehüllt, Severus Snape in seiner Unterkunft tief unten in den Slytherinkerkern von Hogwarts und las in einem alten, abgegriffenen Buch, das ihn schon seit seiner Kindheit begleitete. Bereits seine Großtante mütterlicherseits hatte ihm daraus vorgelesen, als er noch klein war und von ihr hatte er es irgendwann geschenkt bekommen.  
Eigentlich war es ein Muggelbuch und hätte von daher in einem anständigen Zaubererhaushalt nichts zu suchen gehabt, aber es gab wohl keine magische Familie in Britannien, bei der sich kein Exemplar davon in der häuslichen Bibliothek gefunden hätte. Schließlich war es bei Zauberern ebenso wie bei Muggeln üblich, in der Weihnachtszeit, wenn draußen der Schneesturm schaurig heulte und es innen in der warmen Stube herrlich nach Bratäpfeln und Gewürztee duftete, sich abends vor dem Kamin zusammenzusetzen und aus dem Buch vorzulesen.  
Natürlich waren Zauberer der Erzählung gegenüber viel verständiger als die einfältigen Muggel, die in ihrer Unwissenheit die Geschichte lediglich für ein lehrreiches Kindermärchen hielten. Die Magier aber, die von der Existenz von Geistern alleine deshalb schon überzeugt waren, weil jeder von ihnen bereits etlichen begegnet war, wussten, dass der Muggel Charles Dickens damals, vor fast zweihundert Jahren, kein Ammenmärchen geschrieben hatte.  
Weihnachtsgeister existierten tatsächlich, auch wenn sie den meisten Magiern ebenso wenig erschienen wie gewöhnlichen Muggeln.

Professor Snape ließ das Buch sinken und schaute hinüber zum Kamin, wo das Feuer allmählich herunter brannte. Der Stundenzeiger der alten Uhr auf dem Sims war bereits über die XI hinaus gekrochen und Snape befand, dass der Abend zu weit fortgeschritten war, um noch Holz nachzulegen. Ungemütlich war es geworden im Zimmer. Selbst die Kellergewölbe Hogwarts mit ihren dicken Mauern boten keinen Schutz vor dem Winter und der Kälte, die sich ihren Weg durch kleinste Türritzen und scheinbar sogar durch die Mauerfugen bahnte.  
Fröstelnd griff der Professor nach seinem Ginsterbeertrunk, der dampfend auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand. Snape bereitete ihn nach altem Familienrezept zu und er war überzeugt, dass es im Winter nichts Besseres gab, die Kälte aus den Knochen zu vertreiben, als frisch aufgebrühte Ginsterbeeren mit einer Prise geriebener Quendelwurzeln und einem ordentlichen Schuss Feuerwhisky.  
Wohlig grunzend genoss Snape die angenehme Wärme, die der Trank in ihm aufsteigen ließ und dachte selbstzufrieden über die Vorteile nach, die das Dasein als äußerst fähiger Zaubertranklehrer so mit sich brachte. Schließlich drückte er sich tiefer in die Kissen hinein, zog die Satindecke bis zum Kinn hoch und griff wieder nach der Erzählung.

Draußen fielen unentwegt dichte Flocken und hüllten das Schloss allmählich in winterliche Unwirklichkeit ein. Drinnen in den Stuben rückte die Zeit allmählich auf Mitternacht vor und mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, verwandelte sich die Realität immer mehr in Träume.  
Kerzen verloschen nacheinander und Kaminfeuer brannten herunter. Nacht kehrte ein in den Kammern und der Schlaf führte die Menschen hinweg aus ihrem Leben. Dorthin, wo die Träume sind. Träume, von denen niemand weiß, wer sie geschaffen hat, ob sie schon immer da waren oder nur ein Licht sind. Ein sanftes Leuchten, das die Schlafenden umhüllt bei ihrer Wanderung durch das Land der Träume. Wo das Licht unwirklich auf den Weg fällt und den Pfad verwandelt in ein dahinfließendes Traumblau.

Snape wachte auf und wunderte sich, wieso sein Traum genauso verkorkst war wie so vieles in seinem Leben. Das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte, lag zugeschlagen neben ihm auf dem Bett. Die restliche Glut im Kamin warf spärliches Licht in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Der Zaubertranklehrer blinzelte und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Träumte er noch oder träumte er, wach in seinem Bett zu liegen? War alles ein Traum oder befand er sich in dem Buch und war Teil seiner Geschichte? Langsam ließ Snape die Finger über den Einband des Buches neben ihm wandern. Wird der Träumende nicht normalerweise in der Heiligen Nacht von drei Weihnachtsgeistern heimgesucht, damit diese ihm die vergangene, die gegenwärtige und die kommende Weihnacht zeigten? Snape versuchte sich an die Erzählung zu erinnern, deren Worte und Bilder durch sein Bewusstsein taumelten. Er war sich sicher, dass keiner der in der Muggelgeschichte vorkommenden Weihnachtsgeister auch nur annähernd Ähnlichkeit mit einem seiner schlimmsten Lehreralbträume hatte, aber bei Snapes verkorksten Leben war es kein Wunder, dass dieser Alptraum nun als Weihnachtsgeist vor ihm stand.

Reglos verharrte die geisterhafte Erscheinung vor dem Bett und schaute Snape wortlos an. Ein Junge, etwa 11 Jahre alt, in einen verschlissenen Schulmantel gehüllt. Das Gesicht der Erscheinung kam Prof. Snape sehr bekannt vor, denn sie war ihm seit vielen Jahren häufig begegnet.  
Snape starrte die Gestalt an und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. „Lumos!"  
Spärliches Licht flackerte auf, erfüllte das Zimmer des Zaubertranklehrers kurz mit kümmerlicher Helle... und verlosch wieder.  
„Weasley, was fällt Ihnen ein?", blaffte Snape, „Was machen Sie in meinem Schlafzimmer?!"  
Aber das konnte nicht sein! Ron Weasley war doch…  
Snapes Verstand tastete sich mühsam in die Realität zurück. Noch heute Morgen hatte er den Gryffindorschüler in der Großen Halle wegen einer Nichtigkeit zusammengestaucht. Und auch nach dem professoralen Donnerwetter erfreute sich der unsägliche Tropf bester Gesundheit. Nicht dass Snape großes Bedauern dabei verspürt hätte, den spirituellen Überresten Ron Weasleys gegenüberzustehen, falls diesem körperlich wie geistig dürren Schüler endgültig ein Zauberspruch oder ein Trank misslungen wäre. Aber wenn dieser Trottel tatsächlich das Zeitliche gesegnet hätte, wieso erschien dann sein Geist in Gestalt eines Kindes?

Erneut hob Prof. Snape seinen Zauberstab. „Lumos."  
Snape richtete sich halb auf und leuchtete der Gestalt ins Gesicht und registrierte, dass er außer den wohlbekannten roten Haaren und zahllosen Sommersprossen auch den Becher auf dem Nachttisch dahinter sehen konnte. Unsicher streckte Snape die linke Hand aus, griff durch die Gestalt hindurch nach dem Schlummertrunk und tat erst einmal einen kräftigen Zug.  
„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte die Gestalt mit dünner Kinderstimme.  
Misstrauisch beäugte der Zaubertranklehrer die diffus leuchtende Erscheinung vor ihm. Sie sah eindeutig nach Ron Weasley aus, aber Snape war zu lange im Zauberergewerbe, um nicht einen Geist von einem stümperhaft ausgeführten Schülerzauber unterscheiden zu können. Und dieses Etwas vor seinem Bett war zweifellos ein Geist.  
Da die ronweasleyartige Gestalt sich offenbar mit ihm unterhalten wollte, Snape aber keine Idee hatte, was in aller Welt mitten in der Nacht ein Geist von ihm wollen könne, versuchte der Zaubertranklehrer erst einmal, Zeit zu gewinnen.  
„Guten Abend, … äh, … ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie dafür eine sehr gute Erklärung haben, … äh… Weasley…", sagte Snape, weil er nicht wusste, wie sonst er den Geist ansprechen könnte.  
„Oh, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie in Ihrem Schlaf stören muss, Professor, aber ich muss Ihnen unbedingt etwas zeigen."  
„Was denn, mitten in der Nacht?" fragte Snape ungehalten zurück. „Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?"  
„Och, Professor", sagte der Geist und blickte lächelnd auf das Buch, das neben Snape auf der Decke lag. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich den Menschen nur in dieser einen Nacht erscheine."  
Ein Weihnachtsgeist, der wie einer seiner Schüler aussah? Das leise Kinderlachen irritierte Snape.  
„Kommen Sie, es hilft nichts, Professor, Sie kennen doch die Geschichte", sagte der Junge, drehte sich um und glitt lautlos durch die geschlossene Tür.  
Nachdenklich stand Snape auf, griff nach seinem Umhang und folgte der Erscheinung. Auf dem Korridor war es dunkel, nur das silbrige Leuchten des Jungen warf schattenloses Licht an die Wände. Eine Weile ging es über einige Treppen und Schulkorridore nach oben, bis die Gestalt vor einem Porträt stehen blieb.  
„Sie wissen genau, dass ich da nicht hinein kann, Weasley", sagte Snape kalt.  
„Doch, natürlich können Sie, Professor", lächelte der Junge, „weil ich bei Ihnen bin. Folgen Sie mir einfach." und war auch schon hinter dem Gemälde verschwunden.  
Eine Weile musterte Snape die leise in ihrem Bilderrahmen schnarchende Frau, dann zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern und trat einfach durch das Bild hindurch.  
Großer Lärm und Geschrei erfüllte das hohe Gewölbe, Schüler jeden Alters saßen an Tischen und verglichen ihre Hausaufgaben, an anderen wurde lautstark Zauberschnippschnapp gespielt, Gobsteine wurden geworfen und magisch gesteuerte Pergamentflieger brachten kichernde Liebesbotschaften zu einer dunklen Ecke, wo sich ein knutschendes Pärchen im Zungenzaubern übte.  
Ohne dass man ihm auch nur die geringste Beachtung schenkte, schritt Snape durch den Raum und blieb eine Weile vor dem mächtigen Kamin stehen, wo gerade eine Schachpartie gespielt wurde.  
„Ganz schlechter Zug", sagte er schließlich, „noch drei oder vier Züge, dann bist du Schachmatt. Du bist in Schach ebenso miserabel wie in Zaubertrankkunde, Potter."  
Aber der Junge mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn nahm keinerlei Notiz von Snape.  
„Läufer auf E4! Hey, du bist dran, Ron, …"  
Der rothaarige Junge auf der anderen Seite des Spielbrettes blickte gedankenverloren in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo eine geisterhafte Gestalt neben einem großen Sessel stand. Ein Mädchen saß zusammengerollt darin und las in einem Buch.  
Harry folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und fragte: „Was ist, sollen wir sie mal zu einer Partie einladen?"  
„Ach, ich weiß nicht, Harry, mit der ist doch nichts los, sitzt immer nur alleine mit ihren blöden Büchern herum."  
„Vielleicht kann sie kein Schach spielen."  
„Die? Ich glaub, die kann überhaupt nichts spielen. Die liest nur. Ich wette, dass sie ihre Bücher sogar mit aufs Klo nimmt."  
„Ich kann mir denken, dass du auch ein Buch aufs Klo mitnehmen würdest, Ron", lachte Harry.  
„Und ob, Arsenius Bunsen, Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue", prustete Ron, „aber nicht zum drin lesen!"  
Wütend wandte sich Snape von den feixenden Jungen ab und ging hinüber zu dem großen Sessel. Fahles, geisterhaftes Licht fiel auf das nussbraune, ungewöhnlich buschige Haar des Mädchens.

„Nun, Professor, was halten Sie von ihr?", fragte die Erscheinung.  
„Wieso fragen Sie das mich, Weasley? Das müssen Sie doch besser wissen als ich", antwortete Snape und wandte irritiert den Kopf zu dem Kamin herum, wo das lebendige Gegenstück des Schemens gerade Potter Schachmatt setzte.  
„Nun ja, Professor Snape, vielleicht soll dieses Mädchen noch eine wichtige Rolle im Leben dieses Jungen spielen."  
„Und was geht das mich an? Wieso holen Sie mich wegen solcher Trivialitäten um Mitternacht aus dem Bett?"  
Das Mädchen ließ ihr Buch sinken und sah zu dem Kamin hinüber, wo ein rothaariger Junge seinem Freund feixend eine Revanche anbot. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Feder, strich eine Stelle in ihrem Buch an, drückte sich tiefer in den Sessel und las weiter.  
„Immerhin liest sie gerne Bücher und ist sehr wissbegierig, was man …" Snape musterte den Geist durchdringend, dann ruckte sein Kopf kurz in Richtung Kamin, „von jemand gewissen anderem nicht gerade sagen kann."  
„Jemand gewisser anderer weiß dafür Freundschaft, Lachen und Spiel zu schätzen."  
„Was Sie nicht sagen?", höhnte Snape, „das Leben ist kein Spiel und man kann nicht früh genug anfangen, das zu begreifen."  
„Aber er ist erst elf, was erwarten Sie denn von einem kleinen Jungen?"  
Snapes Gedanken wanderten in seine Kindheit zurück. Die ärmliche Bibliothek in seinem Elternhaus mit ihren wenigen Büchern. Bücher über Fluchzauber, geheime Zaubertränke, schwarzmagische Riten, verbotene Bücher. Es gab nichts anderes. Er hatte sie gelesen, immer und immer wieder.  
„Wenn ich meine Kindheit ausschließlich mit Zauberschach verbracht hätte, wäre ich nicht der geworden, der ich heute bin", sagte Snape.  
„Das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort", lächelte der Geist maliziös.  
„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten, …Weasley?" fauchte Snape.  
Das Mädchen sah wieder auf. Das Treiben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schien einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben, als zwei identisch aussehende Drittklässler sich unter dem anfeuernden Johlen der Schüler ein Zaubererduell lieferten.  
„Nichts, Professor, gar nichts."  
Der Geist nickte hinüber zu einem der Jungen, dem der Fluch seines Zwillingsbruders gerade rosafarbenen Rauch aus den Ohren treten ließ. „Wollen Sie ihnen ihre unbekümmerte Freude nehmen, Professor? Sollen alle Kinder so sein wie … die da?"  
Die Gestalt zeigte auf das Mädchen, das sich die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt hatte und ärgerlich ihr Buch auf den Knien balancierte. Snape schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.  
„Glauben Sie etwa, Schachspielen und heimlich verhexter Plumpudding seien Garant für eine unbeschwerte Kindheit? Warten Sie's ab, noch lacht er, aber wenn die ersten Klausuren kommen, wird Weasley sich wünschen, er hätte noch andere Freunde als diesen Potter."  
Der Geist strich sich nachdenklich durch die roten Haare und sah auf das Mädchen, das bereits wieder in sein Buch vertieft war. „Aber was kann sie zwei Jungen schon groß geben? Bücher? Außerdem, heißt es, sie soll ziemlich zickig sein."  
„Nun, sie könnte den beiden", Snapes Kinn ruckte in Richtung Kamin, „das geben, was ihnen offensichtlich am meisten fehlt: Verstand, Verantwortungsbewusstsein, Erfolg in der Schule."  
„Aber es sind noch Kinder…"  
„Ja, aber nicht mehr lange", sagte Snape, „und wenn die Freundschaft der beiden da drüben Bestand haben soll, braucht es mehr dazu als Schachspiel und albernes Gekaspere."  
Der Geist nestelte an seiner Schulkrawatte. „Sie meinen also, dass sie …"  
„Ja."  
„Gut, ich danke Ihnen, Professor", sagte die rothaarige Gestalt.  
„Bitte, gern geschehen, es ist mir immer eine Freude, mitten in der Nacht einem Weasley zu Diensten zu sein", erwiderte Snape gehässig, „besonders, wenn ich …"  
Aber der Geist war ebenso verschwunden wie die lärmenden Gryffindors und statt rotgoldener Löwenflaggen an den Wänden sah Snape nur die schäbige Tapete seines eigenen Schlafzimmers. Unsicher drehte er sich um. Er war alleine. Einige Augenblicke stand er noch still, dann legte er seinen Lehrermantel ab und hängte ihn über die Stuhllehne.

Snape lag, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, in seinem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Hatte er eben nur geträumt? Er dachte an die Muggelerzählung, die er wie jedes Jahr in dem alten Buch gelesen hatte. Drei Geister der Weihnachten der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart und der Zukunft. Warum hatte ihm der Weasleygeist kein vergangenes Weihnachtsfest gezeigt, sondern ihn um einen Rat gebeten? Drei Geister. Drei. Wenn die Geschichte nicht nur Phantasie war, dann...  
Im Kamin knackte die Glut des heruntergebrannten Feuers. Sonst war nichts zu hören in der Stille des schlafenden Schlosses.

Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er wieder eingeschlafen war und erneut träumte oder ob sich sein merkwürdiger Traum von vorhin gerade fortsetzte. Er spürte die Gegenwart von irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem, der nicht in sein Schlafzimmer gehörte, griff schlaftrunken zu seinem Zauberstab und murmelte „Lumos".  
Neben seinem Bett stand erneut eine geisterhafte Gestalt und blickte ihn wortlos an. Die Erscheinung unterschied sich allerdings deutlich von der ersten. Es war nicht mehr der schmächtige elfjährige Junge von vorhin, sondern ein junger Mann um die achtzehn. Auch die Stimme, mit welcher die Erscheinung schließlich sprach, klang nicht mehr dünn, sondern kräftig und tief. Einzig die charakteristische rote Haarfarbe hatte sich nicht verändert.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape!"  
„'n Abend, Weasley … Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit, dass Sie mich in meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf heimsuchen?", schnarrte Snape ärgerlich.  
„Oh, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie stören muss, Professor, aber ich muss Ihnen unbedingt etwas zeigen."  
„Was denn, Weasley, schon wieder?! Wollen Sie mich bei einem weiteren sinnlosen Schachspiel zusehen lassen?! Glauben Sie mir, ich kann meine Nächte durchaus sinnvoller verbringen!" giftete Snape zurück.  
Die Erscheinung ignorierte Snapes Worte und sagte nur: „Kommen Sie, Professor!"  
Ohne sich umzublicken und mit der Gewissheit, dass Snape folgen würde, glitt die geisterhafte Gestalt lautlos durch die geschlossene Tür.  
Tatsächlich griff Snape ebenso ärgerlich wie neugierig nach seinen Umhang und folgte der Gestalt über die Korridore. Doch diesmal führte der Geist, falls es überhaupt der gleiche war wie der eine Stunde zuvor, Snape nicht hoch zum Gryffindorturm, sondern an der Großen Halle vorbei zum Schlossportal.  
„Wo gehen wir hin, … Weasley?" fragte Snape missmutig die an der riesigen Eichentüre wartende Gestalt. „Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich bei der Kälte nachts im Schnee herumstapfe?"  
„Schnee, Professor? Nein, kein Schnee. Kommen Sie, Professor Snape", sagte der Geist und verschwand durch das geschlossene Portal.  
Snape blickte sich unsicher um. In der Dunkelheit konnte er am anderen Ende des breiten Ganges die Punkteuhren mit ihren matt glänzenden Edelsteinen erkennen. Kein Mensch war zu sehen, auch keine Hausgeister schwebten umher oder gar Peeves, diese Plage. Der Zaubertranklehrer lauschte in die Finsternis. Es war völlig still im Schloss. Er schien der einzige Bewohner Hogwarts zu sein.  
Snape drehte sich wieder um und tastete mit den Händen über das kühle Holz des mächtigen Schlossportals. Wie oft hatte er diese Tür wohl schon durchschritten? Als Schüler, als Lehrer. Als was durchschritt er sie jetzt?  
Snape hob seinen Zauberstab, ließ ihn aber wieder sinken. Ein „Alohomora" würde er nicht brauchen, das wusste er. Er zögerte noch kurz, dann schritt er einfach durch das geschlossene Portal.

Stöhnend führte Snape die rechte Hand vors Gesicht. Blendend weiße Helligkeit schmerzte in den Augen und Hitze brannte auf seiner Haut. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Lider und sah sich um. Der Geist hatte Recht behalten, kein Schnee…

Snape sah in einiger Entfernung die rothaarige Erscheinung auf ihn warten. Dann folgte er dem Geist, neugierig, wohin er ihn wohl bringen würde. Nach einer Weile fand sich Snape am Ufer des Sees wieder, der dem hoch aufragenden Schloss zu Füßen lag.  
Es war ein sonniger und warmer Tag im Hochsommer, die gleißende Sonne ließ das Wasser des Sees wie geschmolzenes Silber erscheinen und selbst dem riesigen Tintenfisch, der es sich nahe dem Ufer im Wasser bequem gemacht hatte, schien es für jede Bewegung zu warm zu sein.  
Snape sah sich um und begann sich schon zu fragen, wieso man ihn gerade hierher geführt hatte, als er in einiger Entfernung eine junge Frau und einen jungen Mann auf einer Decke am Ufer des Sees sitzen sah. Die Frau hatte sehr buschiges braunes Haar, das offen auf ihre Schultern fiel, wobei einzelne Locken ihr Gesicht umrahmten und den noch mädchenhaften Zügen ein reizvolles, feminines Aussehen verliehen. Der Geist stand in unmittelbarer Nähe des jungen Paares an einen Baum gelehnt und blickte auf sein lebendiges Abbild.  
Snape war inzwischen neben den Geist getreten und konnte erkennen, dass sie anscheinend gerade unsichtbare Zeugen eines Picknicks wurden.  
„Nun, Professor, was halten Sie jetzt von ihr?" fragte die Erscheinung und deutete auf die vor ihnen sitzende junge Frau.  
Snape gab keine Antwort, sondern seine Gedanken schweiften zu den zahllosen Stunden, die er mit ihr in den letzten Wochen in seinem Labor verbrachte hatte, seit sie bei ihm als Zaubertrankassistentin eine Stelle angetreten hatte. Es waren Stunden gewesen, die Snape, wäre er ehrlich zu sich selbst gewesen, wohl zu den glücklichsten seines bisherigen Lebens hätte zählen müssen. Obwohl er es sich zu Beginn ihrer Assistenzzeit überhaupt nicht hatte vorstellen können, waren es Stunden, in denen sie in angenehmer, entspannter Atmosphäre gemeinsam gearbeitet und so manche angeregte und ertragreiche Diskussion über Zaubertränke geführt hatten.  
„Möchtest du etwas Wein, Ron?", fragte die junge Frau, nahm eines der kristallenen Weingläser in die Hand, goss aus einer Flasche dunkelroten Wein hinein und hielt es prüfend gegen das Sonnenlicht. Schließlich nippte sie kurz an dem Wein.  
„Vorzüglich, Ron, ein 86er Spätburgunder. Haben meine Eltern aus dem Urlaub mitgebracht." Lächelnd reichte sie dem jungen Mann das Glas, zog es aber, als er danach greifen wollte, lachend zurück und hielt es wieder gegen die Sonne, schwenkte es mit Kennermiene hin und her und hielt Weasley dabei einen kleinen Vortrag über die verschiedenen Rotweinsorten.

Ja, das war es gewesen. Nicht ihre Klugheit oder das außerordentliche Wissen über die verschiedenen Ingredienzien hatten ihn fasziniert. Bilder schoben sich vor die beiden jungen Leute, ließen ihre Stimmen leiser werden.  
Seine Erinnerungen führten Snape in sein Labor, wo er vor drei Wochen gemeinsam mit Miss Granger einen sehr komplizierten Mutationstrank zubereitete und er ihr als Belohnung erlaubte, die kostbare Essenz in ein Fläschchen abfüllen zu dürfen. Wie sie anschließend das kristallene Glas prüfend gegen das Licht hielt und mit leuchtenden Augen, ihm, ihrem Lehrer, voller jugendlicher Begeisterung einen exzellenten Vortrag hielt, welche Mutationen mit welcher Zutat variiert werden könnten.  
Mit jedem Wort ließ sie Snape die trockene Wissenschaft vergessen, wie ein Sommerwind fegte ihr helles Lachen den Muff aus dem alten Labor, und …  
Über Snapes Gesicht huschte ein traumverlorenes Lächeln. Ja, … und aus seinem Herzen. Sein Blick wanderte über den See ans jenseitige Ufer, wo sich zwischen den Bäumen der Weg nach Hogsmeade verlor.  
Ihre Wanderung am Nachmittag durch die blühenden Felder, wo sie bei jedem Busch stehenblieben und sich lachend stritten, welches Blütenblatt die geeignetere Zutat für Visualisierungstränke oder Gegenfluchpasten wäre.  
Und abends saßen sie gemeinsam oben bei der alten Windmühle auf der Wiese, tranken kühlen Kräuterwein, den sie sich zuvor bei Madame Rosmerta gekauft hatten und sahen zu, wie das Dorf im Licht der untergehenden Sonne langsam in flammendem Rot versank.

Plötzlich wurde Snape durch die Szene, die sich gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Die junge Frau hatte sich ein wenig von ihrem Begleiter abgewandt und der junge Mann nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit seiner Hand in den Tiefen seines Umhanges hastig zu kramen und schließlich eine kleine, quaderförmige Samtschatulle herauszuziehen. In dem Augenblick, als die junge Frau sich wieder umwandte, ließ er die Schatulle schnell wieder im Umhang verschwinden.  
Snape blickte die geisterhafte Erscheinung vorwurfsvoll an und meinte entsetzt: „Weasley, das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein?! Das wird nie und nimmer gut gehen!"  
Die geisterhafte Erscheinung wirkte im Gegensatz zu ihrem Original verblüffend ruhig und fragte: „Wieso nicht, Professor?"  
Snapes Blick wanderte zu der jungen Frau und erwiderte nun mit bester Professorenstimme, mit welcher er sonst nur Schüler wie Longbottom belehrte:  
„Weasley, mir als Ihren Lehrer ist es nicht verborgen geblieben, dass mit Ihrer Intelligenz und Ihrem geistigen Potential nicht viel los ist. Miss Granger hingegen ist ausgesprochen klug und hat auch ganz andere Interessen als Sie. Sie würde sich in einer Beziehung mit Ihnen nur langweilen."  
Die Erscheinung fixierte Snape mit durchdringendem Blick und erwiderte: „Letztes Wochenende beim Quidditchspiel, da hat sie … "  
Snape fiel dem Geist barsch ins Wort: „Sie meinen also, Hermine Granger hätte wirklich Spaß daran, vor einem stinkenden Umkleideraum darauf zu warten, bis Sie sich endlich von Ihren Quidditchteamkollegen losreißen können?! Um es ganz deutlich zu sagen! Nein, sie hatte keinen Spaß daran, wie sie es mir selbst erzählt hat!"  
Auf Snapes Lippen begann sich ein dünnes Lächeln abzuzeichnen, als er an den Abend vor zwei Tagen zurückdachte, wo sie ihm von diesem in ihren Augen missglückten Ausflug erzählte.  
Der Geist wirkte nun wirklich ein wenig verunsichert, sprach aber nur: „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was weitergeschieht, nicht wahr, Professor?"  
Snape hätte am liebsten geantwortet, dass er das nicht sehen wolle, war aber auf eigenartige Weise zu fasziniert davon, wie tollpatschig sich der junge Mann vor ihm anstellte, als er die hübsche Frau küsste und erneut das Samtkästchen aus seinem Umfang fischte. Während der Rotschopf sich mit dem Öffnen des Schlosses abmühte, versuchte Snape im Gesicht der jungen Frau zu lesen, die die Situation wohl schon erkannt haben musste. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und sie wirkte leicht amüsiert, während sie die umständlichen Versuche ihres Freundes beobachtete, das Kästchen zu öffnen. Snape konzentrierte sich auf ihre Augen. Lag darin nicht jetzt schon ein trauriger Ausdruck? Was würde sie sagen?  
Snape wollte sich zu dem Geist umblicken, um aus dessen Verhalten etwas schließen zu können. Aber er war verschwunden und in dem Moment, als der Rotschopf vor ihm endlich das Kästchen geöffnet hatte und zu den berühmten Worten ansetzte, begann die Szene zu verblassen. Das letzte, was Snape hörte, waren die Worte des ihm immer mehr verhassten jungen Mannes: „Hermine, ich liebe dich! Möchtest du mich heiraten?" und er fand sich aufrecht in seinem Bett sitzend wieder.

Snape spürte der Wärme des Sommers nach, tastete nach Erinnerungen an schöne Stunden, die er mit Miss Granger verbracht hatte. Doch alles löste sich vor seinem inneren Auge auf, nichts blieb zurück als die Kälte und Dunkelheit seines nächtlichen Schlafzimmers.  
Träume. Das Leben ist nur ein Traum, von einem Narren erzählt. In Snapes Kopf hallten die Worte des großen Magiers, der vor langer Zeit als unbekannter Dichter unter den Muggeln gelebt hatte. In der Zaubererwelt wurde er sehr verehrt, auch wenn man ihm den Vorwurf machte, in seinen Dramen den Vorhang zur magischen Welt zu weit geöffnet zu haben. Jedenfalls weiter, als man es gewöhnlichen Muggeln gegenüber verantworten konnte.  
Ob ihm die Geister der Weihnacht ebenfalls erschienen waren? Was hätten sie ihm gezeigt, damals? Snapes Hand lag auf dem zugeschlagenen Buch an seiner Seite. Waren Bücher nur Pforten zwischen der Welt der Lebenden und dem Reich der Träume?  
Sein oder Nichtsein? Dieses weitere berühmte Zitat des Dichters kam Snape in den Sinn. Wahrheit oder Traum, kommentierte Snape mit bitterem Lachen, ja, das war hier die Frage. Hatte er die glücklichen Stunden mit Miss Granger tatsächlich erlebt oder soeben an der Seite eines rothaarigen Geistes geträumt? Getrieben von Eifersucht, vom Neid auf zwei junge Menschen, die sich am Ufer eines stillen Sees gegenseitig ein gemeinsames Leben versprachen?  
Hatte er sich richtig entschieden? Damals?  
Snape starrte in die Finsternis. Seine Hand schlug das Buch auf, blätterte durch die Seiten, tastend, als wolle er darin mit den Fingern seine Zukunft lesen.

„Kommen Sie, Professor!"  
Müde stand Snape auf, warf sich seinen Lehrerumhang über und folgte der Gestalt auf den Korridor.  
„Und wo geht es jetzt hin, Weasley?"  
„Können Sie sich das nicht denken, Professor Snape?" Der Geist nestelte an seinem Umhang und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Das Rot hatte immer noch seine leuchtende Farbe, doch Snape registrierte mit hämischer Genugtuung die lichten Stellen, die ersten grauen Strähnen.  
„Ich hoffe, es wird nicht allzu weit sein", sagte Snape spöttisch, „das Reisen ist im Alter zunehmend beschwerlicher."  
„Oh, machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen, Professor Snape, nicht um mich", antwortete die Gestalt gelassen. „Kommen Sie nur…".  
Nachdenklich schaute Snape auf die Wand, durch die der Geist verschwunden war. Egal, was er dahinter fände, der Raum der Wünsche wäre es bestimmt nicht. Vorsichtshalber sah Snape den Flur hinauf und hinunter. In einigen Bildern dösten die Bewohner vor sich hin, sonst war niemand zu sehen.

Dann folgte er dem Geist durch die Mauer und trat in ein Wohnzimmer. Ein Mann mittleren Alters saß am Tisch und las im ‚Tagespropheten'.  
„Hast du die Papiere für Jonathan Markwood schon fertig, Ron?", rief eine Stimme aus der Küche.  
„Nein, noch nicht, Liebling", murmelte der Mann und blätterte eine Seite weiter zu den Sportnachrichten.  
„Himmel, wann wirst du die endlich fertig haben? Kannst ihn doch nicht ewig warten lassen. Du weißt doch, welch wichtige Stellung Markwood im Ministerium hat."  
Die Frau steckte den Kopf durch die Küchentür. „Wichtig auch für dich, Ron."  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß", sagte der Mann. „Stell dir vor, die ‚Flying Highlanders' haben schon wieder einen neuen Trainer. Georgie Picklestone hat sich ja nicht gerade lange halten können, um nicht zu sagen, er …"  
„Vielleicht solltest du dir an Georgie Picklestone ein Beispiel nehmen und diese verdammten Akten endlich mal fertig machen", fauchte die Frau und kam ins Wohnzimmer gerauscht.  
„Aber Hermi-Schatz, ich …"  
„Ach was, immer dasselbe, alles muss man dir hinterher tragen", rief die Frau, stellte sich neben ihren Mann an den Wohnzimmertisch und stemmte erbost die Hände in die Hüften.  
Der Geist, in den die Frau hineingetreten war, rückte ein Stück von dem Stuhl seines lebenden Pendants weg und blickte hilflos zu Professor Snape.  
Die Haare hatten immer noch die nussbraune Farbe, aber der ehemals wild wuchernde Busch war zu einem strengen Knoten hochgebunden, ebenso streng wie die Blicke, die die Frau durch ihre schwarze Hornbrille auf ihren vor ihr sitzenden Ehemann abschoss.  
„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du dich mit Jonathan Markwood gut stellen musst? Seit Jahren dümpelst du auf dem gleichen Posten im Ministerium herum, während Jack Slater bereits Abteilungsleiter im Aurorenbüro ist …"  
„Ja, schon, aber …"  
„… und Bruce Pierce hat man den Job als Ersten Sekretär für magische Handelsbeziehungen angeboten, wie du selber berichtet hast, und Steve Witherspoon geht mit seiner Familie im Sommer nach Bali, um dort die Leitung …"  
„Ja, aber Hermi, ich …"  
„Ja, aber, aber,… !"  
Snape zuckte zusammen und sah fragend zu der rothaarigen Gestalt, die mittlerweile mit hängenden Schultern am Kamin stand und betrübt ins Feuer starrte.  
„… aber, das ist ja dein Lieblingswort...!", schrie die Frau weiter, „aber was aus Arwenia und Sasy-Ann wird, das ist dir offenbar egal. Du weißt genau, dass gute Noten alleine heutzutage nicht mehr ausreichen, um im Ministerium eine Stelle zu bekommen."  
„Aber ich habe damals doch auch ...", wandte der Mann ein, legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die schütteren Haare.  
„Ja, damals, Ron, damals, aber mittlerweile haben wir heute. Wenn ich mit meinem Bibliothekarsgehalt nicht zuverdienen würde, könnten wir Sasy-Ann nicht für ein Jahr nach Salem schicken. Nie haben wir Geld, alles müssen wir uns mühsam zusammenklauben, bloß weil du dich mehr für Georgie Picklestone als für Jonathan Markwood interessierst", keifte die Frau und klatschte ihre Hand auf den Tagespropheten.  
„Ja, ich mach ja schon, Hermi-Liebling", kam es matt von dem Mann am Tisch.  
Der Zaubertranklehrer trat an den Kamin, wo der der Geist vor dem Feuer kauerte und in die Flammen starrte. „Ist das Ihre Zukunft, Weasley?", fragte Snape spöttisch.  
Die Gestalt blickte auf, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Feuer zu und ließ die Hände langsam durch die glosenden Scheite gleiten. Danach richtete er sich auf, sah Snape an und sagte leise: "Meine Zukunft, Professor Snape? Wieso meine?"  
„Aber ich dachte, dass Sie meinen Rat wollten, ob Weasley und Miss Granger …"  
„Weasley, Professor Snape?"

Das Feuer loderte im Kamin, Funken stoben hoch und tanzten durch die rothaarige Geistergestalt.

Snape antwortete nicht, denn es war niemand mehr da, der ihm hätte zuhören können. Nur leises Knacken von Feuerholz durchbrach die Stille und Snape vermochte für einen Augenblick nicht zu sagen, ob es aus dem Kamin des Wohnzimmers stammte oder aus dem eigenen.  
Nachdenklich starrte Snape in die Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers. Verhallend klangen die Stimmen in Snapes Kopf nach, während seine Finger langsam über die letzte Seite des Buches wanderten.

_Ende_

* * *


	15. Zu Gast

Nachdem Jerome uns schon mit seiner Geschichte erfreut hat, wird heute sein Wunsch erfüllt. In diesem werden Hermine und ihre Eltern über die Zaubererwelt informiert. Resi war unsere Korrespondentin live vor Ort (unter einem Tarnumhang) und hat das ganze für uns fest gehalten:

* * *

**Zu Gast**

Meistens ging es recht reibungslos über die Bühne. Die meisten Elfjährigen und ihre Eltern waren zu überrascht und zu erfreut, um die vielen Fragen zu stellen, die ihnen einfielen, kaum dass ich verschwunden war. Kein allzu langer Aufenthalt, manchmal besuchte ich bis zu drei Familien pro Tag. Heute würde ich nur einen Besuch machen.

Ich kannte Miss Granger bereits. Ich hatte sie und ihre Eltern beobachtet. Dabei hatte ich natürlich darauf geachtet, von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Miss Granger hatte eine außergewöhnliche Kombinationsgabe und sie würde mich in der Katzengestalt ohne Zweifel wieder erkennen. Sie würde tausende von Fragen haben und mich nicht eher gehen lassen, bis ich jede einzelne Frage zufrieden stellend beantwortet hatte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich über meine heutige Aufgabe freuen sollte oder nicht.  
Seufzend drückte ich auf den quadratischen Knopf mit der Aufschrift „Granger". Ich wusste, dass sich die gesamte Familie im Obergeschoss befand, und wartete geduldig.

Nach etwa einer Minute wurde die Tür geöffnet. Vor mir stand eine große, schlanke Frau, etwa Mitte dreißig. Sie hatte ihre schulterlangen, bronzefarbenen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Ihr Blick wanderte über meinen spitzen Hut und den langen Umhang. Sie war eindeutig irritiert über diese Art von Kleidung.

„Guten Tag", brachte sie schließlich heraus.  
„Guten Tag, Mrs. Granger. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall. Sie haben meinen Brief erhalten?", half ich ihr auf die Sprünge.  
Mrs. Granger brauchte etwas Zeit, bis ihr einfiel, was ich meinte.  
„Ah, ja. Ja, natürlich haben wir Ihren Brief erhalten. Kommen Sie herein."  
Wenige Minuten später waren die Grangers im Wohnzimmer versammelt.  
Mrs. und Mr. Granger saßen auf der Couch, die der gegenüber stand, auf der ich saß, Miss Granger hatte gleich den Sessel zu meiner Rechten für sich beansprucht. Die drei blickten mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich nahm noch ein paar Schlucke von dem fabelhaften Tee, bevor ich begann: „Wie Sie bereits wissen, bin ich im Auftrag der Hogwarts-Schule hier. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Internat. Wir laden Miss Granger dazu ein, ihre weiterführende Ausbildung dort anzutreten. Dabei ist völlig egal, welche Noten Sie in der Grundschule erreicht haben, Miss Granger. Jeder, der ein bestimmtes Kriterium erfüllt, wird aufgenommen –"  
Es überraschte mich keineswegs, dass Miss Granger mich an dieser Stelle unterbrach. Ich hatte sie die ganze Zeit unauffällig beobachtet und ihr Interesse und ihre Neugier bemerkt. Sie war immer unruhiger geworden, sodass sie sich auf ihre Hände setzen musste. Ihr brannte eine ganz bestimmte Frage auf der Zunge, eine sehr wichtige und dringende, wie sie fand.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber welches Kriterium meinen Sie? Wenn Sie schulische Leistungen nicht meinen, was meinen Sie dann? Ich hoffe doch, dass ich Ihren Ansprüchen entspreche?"  
Sie war aufrichtig besorgt.  
„Miss Granger, selbst wenn Ihre Noten der vergangenen Jahre nicht in der Spitzenklasse gelegen hätten, würden wir Sie aufnehmen. Denn es handelt sich um eine – nennen wir es –  
Eigenschaft von Ihnen. Aber bevor ich näher erkläre, was ich damit meine, möchte ich gerne Folgendes wissen: Ist Ihnen schon einmal etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches, etwas Unerklärliches passiert, als Sie von einer Emotion stark bewegt worden sind? Erinnern Sie sich an eine oder mehrere Situationen? Möchten Sie mir eine davon erzählen?"

Miss Granger war so perplex über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, dass sie eine Weile brauchte, um zu antworteten.  
„Ja, es ist einmal etwas Seltsames geschehen. Ich … es war in der Schule. Marc, ein Junge in meiner ehemaligen Klasse, hat mich in der Pause ausgelacht und an meinen Haaren gezogen. Wir hatten vorher die Matheprobe zurückbekommen und ich hatte wie jedes Mal eine Eins mit Stern und war die Klassenbeste … er hat gesagt, ich könne die Zahl meiner Freunde an einem Finger abzählen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich mobbte. Er machte mich sehr traurig. Die Umstehenden haben mit ihm gelacht …"  
Sie stockte. „Es trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich lief zur Toilette. Als ich mich beruhigt hatte, wurde ich wütend, weil er die ganze Klasse dazu gebracht hatte, mich auszulachen und weil er mir meine Unbeliebtheit so unter die Nase gerieben hatte. Ich ging zurück ins Klassenzimmer und setzte mich auf meinen Platz.  
Marc lachte mich noch mal aus. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich und ging rückwärts zu seinem Tisch … und stolperte über seine eigenen Füße. Er fiel auf seinen Schulranzen … es gab ein fürchterliches Geräusch. Marc erschrak, rappelte sich auf und leerte seine Tasche aus.  
Alle Stifte, selbst der Füller, waren zerbrochen. Und er war auf seine Flasche gefallen, er hat sie verbogen und sie lief aus … das darf eigentlich gar nicht passieren, es war eine sehr stabile Flasche. Jedenfalls war jedes Heft nass, das in seinem Ranzen war, absolut jedes war von dem Saft komplett durchnässt.  
Aber eines war noch seltsamer als es eh schon war: Die Bücher waren alle trocken. Keins hat nur einen Fleck gehabt, obwohl sein Schulranzen nur ein Fach hatte und die Bücher somit mit den Heften und der Flasche zusammen waren."

Sie machte eine Pause. Ich wusste, dass sie noch nicht fertig war, und sagte nichts.  
Miss Granger holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: „Die Lehrerin kam wieder, sie sah das Durcheinander und fragte, wer dafür verantwortlich sei. Marc rannte sofort zu ihr und schob die ganze Schuld auf mich. Aber die anderen Mitschüler sagten ihr genau, was sie gesehen hatten: Dass Marc mich gehänselt hatte und selbst über seine Schultasche gefallen war.  
Er musste eine Woche lang Ordnungsdienst machen, für das, was er mit mir gemacht hatte, und natürlich mussten seine Eltern einen neuen Schulranzen, Hefte und Stifte kaufen. Es war ein Glück für sie, dass sie nicht auch noch die Bücher neu kaufen mussten.  
Seitdem hat Marc sich nicht mehr in meine Nähe getraut. Er gab mir die ganze Schuld an dem Unglück, lachte mich aber nie wieder aus und hänselte mich nicht mehr. Niemand machte das mehr. Ich glaube, es hat ihnen Angst eingejagt."

Sie sah auf, ihr auf mich gerichteter Blick war undurchdringlich.  
Mrs. und Mr. Granger waren im ersten Moment sprachlos. Mrs. Granger fing sich als erste wieder. „Das hast du uns nie erzählt, Liebling."  
Es klang ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.  
Miss Granger schaute wieder auf ihre Knie und schwieg. Mrs. Granger ließ ihre Tochter in Ruhe und hakte nicht nach. Sie spürte, dass Miss Granger nicht darüber reden wollte.  
„Miss Granger", sagte ich behutsam, „das war in der Tat kein gewöhnliches Ereignis. Es hängt mit Ihrer Besonderheit zusammen. Es ist nicht unbedingt Ihre Schuld, dass das alles passiert ist, Sie konnten nichts dafür."  
Miss Granger sah mich an. Sie schien ein wenig erleichtert zu sein. Ihre Erleichterung ging jedoch bald in Verwirrung über.  
„Aber … was ist passiert? Wieso hab ich das gemacht, ohne es zu wissen? Und wieso sind die Bücher trocken geblieben?"  
Ich musste lächeln. Die Bücher schienen sie sehr zu beschäftigen.  
„Sie mögen Bücher, nicht wahr? Sie hätten nicht gewollt, dass sie einen Schaden davontragen oder gar ganz kaputt gehen. Deshalb haben sie nichts von dem Saft abbekommen. Wäre ein Buch beschädigt worden, hätte Sie das am meisten bestürzt."

Miss Granger schien nicht zu wissen, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Ich ließ ihr Zeit zum Nachdenken.  
Nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Und warum ist das alles passiert? Warum ist alles zerbrochen und so? Was hab ich denn gemacht?" Jetzt schien sie ernsthaft besorgt zu sein.  
„Sie sind nicht die einzige, der so etwas passiert. Es ist auch nicht schlimm, diesen Ausbruch an Gefühlen kann man nicht so ohne weiteres steuern oder kontrollieren. Solche Ereignisse sind keine Seltenheit. Weil Ihnen dieses außergewöhnliche Erlebnis passiert ist, möchten wir Sie in Hogwarts aufnehmen. In Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass in meiner Stimme ein wenig Feierlichkeit mitschwang.  
Das darauf folgende Schweigen konnte man gar nicht missdeuten. Alle drei fragten sich, ob ich sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Miss Granger war die erste, die ihre Stimme wieder fand.  
„Das … das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Das ist unmöglich", flüsterte sie. Sie starrte noch ein paar Sekunden lang auf den Boden, dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf mich. Etwas Derartiges war zu erwarten gewesen.

„Wieso ist das unmöglich, Miss Granger? Magie gibt es. Ich bin eine Hexe und Sie sind eine Hexe. Sie vermögen Ihre Fähigkeiten noch nicht gezielt einzusetzen, aber die Magie lebt in Ihnen seit es Sie gibt. Dieser Unfall Ihres Klassenkameraden war kein Zufall. Diese Kraft, mit der er seine Schulsachen zerstören konnte, hätte er selbst nie gehabt. Sie haben Magie benutzt, weil Sie wütend auf ihn waren. Und Ihre Hexerei hat auch die Bücher verschont, weil Sie die Bücher nicht zerstören wollten. Glauben Sie mir, es gibt Hexerei und Zauberei. Die wenigsten Muggel – so nennen wir die Nichtmagier – wissen davon. Wir halten unser Können, unsere Eigenschaft, geheim, denken Sie an die Hexenverfolgungen im Mittelalter! Aber es gibt sie", sagte ich mit Bestimmtheit.

„Aber … wie? Wie soll es Magie geben, wie funktioniert sie, aus was besteht sie? Wie soll ich denn dafür gesorgt haben, dass Marc seine Stifte zerbrochen hat?", fragte sie aufgebracht.  
Ich sagte langsam: „Miss Granger, dies alles sind berechtigte Fragen und Einwände. Den Großteil der Erklärung könnte ich Ihnen sogar liefern, Sie würden es jedoch nicht verstehen. Sie sind ein sehr kluges Mädchen, doch um diese Art der Magie zu verstehen, braucht man viel Erfahrung. Wenn Sie wollen, beweise ich Ihnen, dass es Magie gibt."

Miss Granger nickte eifrig.  
„Was soll ich hexen? Einen Blumenstrauß? Regen? Soll ich ein Kissen in ein Handtuch verwandeln und zurück? Ein Buch in der Luft schweben lassen? Ein Paar Schuhe aus dem Flur hierher rufen? Den Sprung in diesem Blumentopf beseitigen?" Ich wies mit der Hand zur Fensterbank. „Suchen Sie sich etwas aus. Es sollte nur keinen allzu großen Schaden anrichten, obwohl ich die meisten beheben kann." Ich lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Miss Granger sah sich im Zimmer um. Die Wahl schien ihr schwer zu fallen. Nach einer Weile kehrte ihr Blick zu mir zurück.  
„Kann ich kurz etwas holen gehen?", fragte sie.  
„Natürlich", antwortete ich.  
Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, welches sich genau über dem Wohnzimmer befindet. Bald kam sie wieder herunter, die beiden Teile einer zerbrochenen Muschel in den Händen. Sie legte sie vor mir auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel, jedoch nur an die Kante.  
„Können Sie die Muschel reparieren?", fragte sie.

Ich hörte die Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme heraus, sie schien die Muschel sehr zu mögen.  
Miss Granger beugte sich vor und fixierte die Muschel, um den Zauber ja nicht zu übersehen.  
Ich zückte kaum merklich meinen Zauberstab und sagte „Reparo". Dann steckte ich den Zauberstab wieder in meinen Umhang und legte die Muschel in Miss Grangers Hand.  
„Bitteschön", sagte ich lächelnd.  
„Wow", hauchte sie und betrachtete die Muschel. Nach einer Weile fiel ihr wieder ein, dass ich noch da war, und sie sagte mit strahlendem Lächeln: „Dankeschön. Vielen Dank."

Bis jetzt hatten Mrs. und Mr. Granger keinen Ton von sich gegeben, seit ich von Magie gesprochen hatte. Ich wusste, dass man nicht besorgt um sie sein musste, sie waren nur in ihre Gedanken versunken und vielleicht etwas schockiert.  
„Gern geschehen. Glauben Sie mir jetzt?" Ich musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen.  
„Ähm. Ja, ich denke schon. Aber ich frage mich immer noch, wie das funktioniert …", antwortete Miss Granger erwartungsgemäß.  
„Es gibt ein Buch, das sich genau mit diesem Thema beschäftigt. Ich werde Ihnen später sagen, wo Sie es kaufen können, in den Buchläden der Muggel gibt es solche Bücher natürlich nicht. Doch zuerst sollten Sie sich um Ihre Eltern kümmern."

Miss Granger sah zu ihnen hinüber und sprang mit einem lauten „Oh!" auf.  
„Was ist denn los mit euch?", fragte sie besorgt und setzte sich neben Mrs. Granger auf das Sofa.  
„Du bist eine Hexe, unsere Tochter kann zaubern, was soll denn los sein?", erwiderte diese sarkastisch. Doch ein wenig Stolz war herauszuhören. „Eine Hexe! Magie! Bis jetzt wusste keiner von uns, dass es Magie gibt, und jetzt kommt gleich heraus, dass du eine Hexe bist. Eine richtige Hexe. Was auch immer das heißen mag", fügte sie hinzu.  
„Ach so. Ich wurde ja selber überrascht. Aber ihr – du bist keine Hexe, oder?", stellte Miss Granger gleich die nächste Frage.

Ihre Mutter schnappte nach Luft und sagte: „Nein. Nein, ich bin keine Hexe. Ich kann nicht zaubern oder hexen. Aber vielleicht solltest du mal deinen Vater fragen …"  
Es war nicht allzu selten, dass der nichtmagische Ehepartner nichts von den Fähigkeiten des magischen Partners wusste. Miss Granger war jedoch zu hundert Prozent muggelstämmig, das wusste ich.  
„Nein, ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben gezaubert oder Zauberei gesehen", meinte Mr. Granger nachdenklich. Zögernd wandte er sich mir zu und fuhr fort: „Aber wie kann das sein? Wir beide sind nicht magisch und Hermine ist doch eine Hexe. Wie kann das passieren?"

Ich schrieb diese geistig nicht ganz gegenwärtige Frage der Überrumpeltheit Mr. Grangers zu.  
„Mr. Granger, ein Paar mit braunen Augen kann doch auch ein Kind mit grünen Augen bekommen, wieso sollte es dann nicht bei Muggeln und Zauberern funktionieren? Muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer gibt es sogar sehr viele. Umgekehrt kann es auch passieren, dass ein magisches Paar ein nichtmagisches Kind bekommt. Oder dass ein Geschwisterkind magisch ist und eins nicht. Da gibt es alle erdenklichen Variationen", erwiderte ich.

„Ach so. Stimmt, das ist nachvollziehbar", antwortete er nur.  
Ich nahm an, dass er immer noch zu sehr mit der Tatsache beschäftigt war, dass seine Tochter eine Hexe war, um sich viele Gedanken um Squibs und Muggelstämmige zu machen.  
Ich ergriff erneut das Wort: „Miss Granger, ich habe hier den offiziellen Brief der Schule an alle neuen Erstklässler für Sie."

Ich hielt ihr den Umschlag hin. „Sie finden in dem Brief auch eine Liste mit allen Büchern und Utensilien, die Sie für den Unterricht benötigen, sofern Sie in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden wollen."  
„Natürlich will ich das", antwortete Miss Granger sofort und nahm den Umschlag entgegen. „Ich darf doch dahin, oder?", erkundigte sie sich bei ihren Eltern.  
Mrs. Granger sagte: „Natürlich kannst du dort hingehen, Liebling. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, steht dir nichts im Wege. Es handelt sich um eine Ausbildung als Hexe?" Sie sah zuerst ihre Tochter an, dann mich.

„Ja, sie wird auf Hogwarts die Kunst des Hexens und Zauberns erlernen. Dieser Bildungsweg hat nicht viel mit dem der weiterführenden Muggelschulen gemein. Hexen und Zauberer haben in der Regel auch einen anderen Lebensstil, weshalb der Unterricht anders gestaltet ist.  
Ich schlage vor, Miss Granger liest ihren Brief und die Liste mit den Büchern. Das dürfte Ihnen einen Überblick verschaffen, welche Fächer in Hogwarts im ersten Jahr gelehrt werden." Ich musste ja nicht alles erklären, was sich selbst herausfinden ließ.

Miss Granger las den Brief laut vor. Sie schien immer aufgeregter zu werden. Die Titel der Schulbücher fand sie überaus interessant.  
„Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste … das klingt richtig spannend. Ja, ich will auf jeden Fall nach Hogwarts", murmelte sie. Ich musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen. Nach einer Weile hatte Miss Granger ihre Gedanken zu den Schulfächern, die in Hogwarts gelehrt wurden, beendet, und ich hielt es für das Beste, sie zu informieren, wo sie ihre Schulsachen kaufen konnte und wie sie dorthin kam.

„Da Sie drei nun von Miss Grangers Fähigkeit wissen, muss ich Sie bitten, niemandem ein Wort darüber zu sagen. Die magische Gemeinschaft pflegt die Existenz von Hexerei und Zauberei geheim zu halten. Angehörige einer magischen Person dürfen davon selbstverständlich wissen, doch die Muggel dürfen nicht erfahren, dass es Magie gibt. Deshalb sollten Sie in der Öffentlichkeit oder, wenn jemand zusehen könnte auch nicht zaubern, Miss Granger. Sonst wird vermutlich bald ein Beamter des Zaubereiministeriums vor Ihrer Tür stehen.  
Ja, es gibt ein Zaubereiministerium, das all die Sachen regelt, die Hexen und Zauberer betrifft", sagte ich, den erstaunten Blick der Grangers richtig deutend.

„Deshalb können Sie ihre Zauberausstattung auch nicht in einem Muggelgeschäft erwerben. Es gibt mehrere Orte in Großbritannien, wo man sich Zauberstab, Umhänge, Kessel und Bücher kaufen kann. Der bekannteste ist die Winkelgasse in London, eine sehr lange und beliebte Einkaufspassage der Hexen und Zauberer. Kein Muggel würde zufällig über sie stolpern, denn sie kann nur von magischen Lebewesen gesehen und gefunden werden. Damit aber nicht angehende Schülerinnen und Schüler wie Sie, Miss Granger, sich dort allein zurechtfinden müssen, können zu Recht wissende Muggel die Winkelgasse sehr wohl sehen, sie jedoch nicht selbstständig betreten. In der Winkelgasse erhalten Sie alles, was Sie benötigen."

Ich zog ein glattes Blatt Pergament aus meinem Umhang und gab es Miss Granger.  
„Hier ist die Adresse des Lokals, durch das Sie in die Winkelgasse gelangen können. Man kann sie auch durch magische Fortbewegung erreichen, aber die sollten Sie besser noch nicht ausprobieren.  
Es handelt sich um den „Tropfenden Kessel", eine beliebte Gaststätte der magischen Welt. Sie kann ebenfalls von Muggeln nicht gesehen werden, also müssen Sie Ihre Eltern leiten, bis Sie im Lokal sind, dann werden Ihre Eltern den Gastraum und die Menschen sehen können. Lassen Sie sich nicht von den Kreaturen erschrecken, die dort vielleicht zu Gast sein werden, sie werden Ihnen nichts tun.  
Fragen Sie nach Tom, dem Wirt, und geben Sie ihm diesen Brief."

Ich gab Miss Granger den Umschlag, sie nahm ihn wortlos entgegen.  
„Darin steht, dass Sie eine neue Schülerin sind und dass er Sie in die Winkelgasse und später wieder hinaus lassen soll. Sie besitzen noch keinen Zauberstab, Miss Granger, daher können Sie den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse noch nicht öffnen. Ein viermaliges Klopfen an der Stelle, an der Sie die Winkelgasse betreten haben, ruft Tom, und er wird Sie wieder sicher in die Muggelwelt geleiten. Das wird er Ihnen aber noch mal genauer erklären, wenn Sie dort sind.  
In der Winkelgasse müssen Sie zuerst zu Gringotts, der zentralen Zaubererbank. Man kann sie vom Eingang der Winkelgasse aus sehen, sie ist nicht zu verfehlen. Die magische Welt hat eine andere Währung, Sie müssen Ihr Geld dort umtauschen. Erschrecken Sie nicht, die Bank wird von Kobolden geleitet. Es sind höfliche und nette Wesen, wenn man sie nicht verärgert. Ihnen wird erklärt werden, was die Münzen – es gibt nur Münzen – bedeuten und wie viel sie wert sind. Dort dürfte es keine Probleme geben. Danach können Sie sich in der Winkelgasse umsehen und einkaufen. Die meisten Verkäufer bemerken recht schnell, wenn es sich um Schüler handelt, die noch nicht viel von der magischen Welt wissen, und werden Sie dementsprechend gut beraten.  
Sie können kaufen, was Sie wollen, doch seien Sie vorsichtig. Nicht alles ist so ungefährlich, wie es aussieht. Sollten Sie sich nur auf die Liste beschränken wollen, kann nichts schief gehen. Ihren Zauberstab kaufen Sie am besten bei Ollivanders, die Zauberstäbe gelten als die besten, die man kaufen kann. Aber natürlich steht es Ihnen frei, dort einzukaufen, wo Sie wollen."

Miss Granger schien sehr bemüht, alles im Kopf zu behalten. Auf Hogwarts würde sie so manche Glanzleistung vollbringen, das konnte ich voraussagen, ohne Sybills Prophezeiungen hören zu müssen.  
„Sie sollten sich möglichst nur in der Winkelgasse aufhalten. Es gibt noch sehr viele andere Straßen dort, in denen man sich leicht verlaufen kann", fügte ich hinzu.  
Auch Mrs. und Mr. Granger sahen so aus, als ob sie sich gut darauf konzentrierten, was ich gesagt hatte.

Ich unterbrach ihre Gedanken nicht und wartete geduldig. Schließlich sah Miss Granger mich an. Sie hatte mehrere Fragen.  
„Kann ich mich dort über die Zauberwelt informieren? Gibt es eine Bibliothek oder etwas Ähnliches? Kann ich überhaupt öfter als einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen?"  
Wieder unterdrückte ich den Drang, zu lächeln.  
„Ja, es gibt viele Bücher, die sich mit der magischen Welt beschäftigen. Eines beschreibt Hogwarts ganz ausführlich und erklärt alles, was es zu erklären gibt, erzählt von der Gründung und Entstehung … andere Bücher beschäftigen sich mit der Zauberei im Allgemeinen oder mit der Geschichte der Winkelgasse.  
Stöbern Sie einfach ein wenig in den Buchläden – zu empfehlen ist Flourish & Blotts – oder lassen Sie sich beraten. Sie werden fündig werden, es gibt sehr viele interessante Bücher zu diesen Themen.  
Eine Bibliothek gibt es, allerdings rate ich Ihnen eher dazu, die Bibliothek von Hogwarts zu nutzen. Dort können Sie sich immer Bücher ausleihen und müssen sie nicht in die Winkelgasse zurückschicken.  
Die Winkelgasse können Sie so oft betreten, wie Sie wollen. Angehende muggelstämmige Erstklässler können jedoch nur durch den „Tropfenden Kessel" in die Winkelgasse gelangen. Tom wird sich an Sie erinnern, er wird sie auch mehrmals herein- und herauslassen."

Miss Granger nickte abwesend. Ihre Eltern sagten nichts, sie hatten den Schwall an Informationen noch nicht verarbeitet. Miss Granger hatte noch eine weitere Frage: „Darf ich zuhause eigentlich zaubern, also den Zauberstab benutzen, oder sollte ich davon lieber die Finger lassen, bis ich in Hogwarts bin?"

„Gut, dass Sie daran denken und nachfragen, Miss Granger. Sie dürfen Ihren Zauberstab benutzen und Sie können sich schon an leichte Zauber heranwagen. Sie sollten dabei aber sehr achtsam und vorsichtig sein und die Anweisungen genauestens befolgen, sonst kann leicht etwas schief gehen. Die Folgen können je nach Art des Fehlers ziemlich fatal sein.  
Versuchen Sie es nur mit einfachen Zaubern. Das Brauen von Zaubertränken würde ich unterlassen, dabei können fast noch größere Katastrophen entstehen als beim Zaubern. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, ob Sie schon vorher ein wenig Übung bekommen wollen, und wie weit Sie gehen. Doch Sie sollten vorsichtig sein."

Mein Unterton, der ihr vom eigenständigen Experimentieren abriet, würde sie nicht davon abhalten, leichte Zauber auszuprobieren. Aber sie würde auch nicht so dumm sein, sich, ihre Umwelt und die magische Gesellschaft in Gefahr zu bringen.  
Ich wartete wieder eine Weile, ließ den Grangers Zeit. Dann sagte ich: „Haben Sie noch eine Frage? Nur raus damit, wenn ich weg bin, müssen Sie sich in der Winkelgasse informieren oder haben erst in Hogwarts wieder die Gelegenheit dazu."

Miss Granger schien ihr Gehirn regelrecht zu durchforsten, so konzentriert sah sie auf den Boden.  
„Eine Sache wüsste ich noch gerne. Sie sagten, es handele sich um ein Internat. Wie ist es mit Ferien, wann kann ich meine Eltern sehen? Wie weit weg ist das überhaupt?"  
Ich erwiderte lächelnd: „Es gibt die achtwöchigen Sommerferien, beginnend am ersten Juli und endend am einunddreißigsten August. Dann gibt es die zweiwöchigen Weihnachtsferien und die Osterfeien, die ebenso lange dauern. In den Sommerferien fährt jeder Schüler nach Hause oder kehrt dorthin zurück, was er sein Heim nennt. In den Weihnachts- und Osterferien besteht die Möglichkeit nach Hause zu fahren, man kann sie aber auch in Hogwarts verbringen. Wie man möchte.  
Wo sich Hogwarts genau befindet, vermag niemand zu sagen. Die Fahrt vom Bahnhof King´s Cross nach Hogwarts dauert mehrere Stunden. Sie werden weitere Informationen in den Büchern finden, Miss Granger."

„Hm", machte sie nur.  
„Mr. und Mrs. Granger, gibt es bei Ihnen noch etwas, das Sie wissen möchten?", wandte ich mich an sie.  
Mrs. Granger sah ihren Mann an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sagte: „Nein, wir haben keine Fragen mehr. Vielen Dank."  
„Ich lerne zaubern", sang Miss Granger leise.  
Ihre Eltern lachten. Ich hielt es als Fremde für unhöflich zu lachen und verzog keine Miene. Stattdessen trank ich meinen inzwischen kalt gewordenen Tee.

Dann stand ich auf und sagte: „Gut, dann werden wir uns am ersten September sehen, Miss Granger. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß in der Winkelgasse und freue mich, Sie in Hogwarts wieder zu sehen."  
Die Grangers erhoben sich ebenfalls, geleiteten mich zu Tür und es gab einen herzlichen Abschied.  
Nachdem ich mich in sicherer Entfernung zu den Häusern befand, disapparierte ich erleichtert seufzend.  
Es war ein langer Aufenthalt gewesen, wie ich vorhergesehen hatte.

_Ende_

* * *


	16. Ein besonderer 6 Dezember

Vor zwei Tagen haben wir uns an der Geschichte von Magica und Aesi erfreut, heute bekommen die beiden ihren gemeinsamen Wunsch erfüllt :) Danke an derkleineweißeball, sie hat diese Geschichte noch kurzfristig geschrieben, als mir eine abgegangen ist °knuddel dafür°. Heute geht es um Nikolaus, Krampus und Nikolaus. Doppelt gemoppelt? Stimmt, ist aber trotzdem richtig ;)

* * *

**Ein besonderer 6. Dezember**

~ 3. Dezember ~

Es war der 3. Dezember und Snape schimpfte leise vor sich hin. „Das kann ja gar nicht sein, was soll dieser Unsinn, alle Kollegen wissen genau, dass ich so was hasse!" Solches und Ähnliches war ständig von ihm zu hören. Allerdings war sein Geschimpfe nichts im Vergleich zu Filchs Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte und wenn er, als Squib, nicht vom gesamten Kollegium der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei umgeben gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich einen Mordanschlag auf den Schulleiter verübt. So aber musste er sich wohl oder übel mit der gefällten Entscheidung zurechtfinden, denn schließlich hatte das Los entschieden.

Und so würden er und Snape dieses Jahr am 6. Dezember als Krampus und heiliger Nikolaus auftreten und zweifelsfrei für Belustigung sowohl bei den Schülern wie auch beim Kollegium sorgen. Die Rollenverteilung schien, nach Snapes gehässigem Grinsen auch bereits festzustehen. Snape würde also den Nikolaus spielen und er selbst konnte den Krampus übernehmen. Na ja vielleicht ließ sich Snape ja dazu überreden, dass er seine alten Folterwerkzeuge aus dem Kerker für diesen Zweck hervorholen durfte, um das Ganze authentischer wirken zu lassen. Wenigstens ein tröstlicher Gedanke.

Nach der Versammlung zogen sich Snape und Filch gemeinsam zurück, um ihren Auftritt zu besprechen und ein paar Extras zu planen. Denn sie wollten sich keine Blöße geben, zumal dies ja eine alte Hogwartssche Tradition war, die jedes Jahr zwei andere Kollegen ereilte und bislang immer mit Würde ertragen worden war. Filchs Plan mit den Folterwerkzeugen fand sofort breite Zustimmung bei Snape, der seinerseits anregte, ein Gedicht zu verfassen, das die Schüler und die Lehrer gleichermaßen aufs Korn nehmen sollte.  
Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachten sie also mit Dichten und Denken und in Windeseile nahte der 6. Dezember heran.

~ 6. Dezember ~

Der 6. Dezember begann wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Samstag in Hogwarts und doch merkte man, dass die Schüler gespannt und aufgeregt waren, wussten sie doch nicht, wer heute Abend Nikolaus und Krampus spielen würde. Deswegen vertrieben sie sich den Tag mit magischen Schneeballschlachten auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts und hofften, dass es bald Zeit würde, in die Halle zu gehen.

Kurz vor 18 Uhr ertönte ein Gong und alle strömten in die Große Halle. Kaum saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen und hatten die ermahnenden Worte von Dumbledore gehört, klopfte es schon an der Tür und Prof. Chantée, die Lehrerin für Magische Musik, stimmte „Sei gegrüßt lieber Nikolaus" an. Nach Beendigung der etwas schrägen Gesangseinlage traten also Filch und Snape ein, um das Zeremoniell zu eröffnen. Snape begann sogleich mit seinem Gedicht.

_„Verehrte Schüler- und Lehrerschaft!  
Auch dieses Jahr haben wir uns aufgerafft,  
euch in euren Hallen zu beehren  
und gleichzeitig auch einige zu belehren.  
Gar Ungeheuerliches soll sich zugetragen haben,  
doch keine Angst, allzu schlimm geht's niemandem an den Kragen,  
denn schließlich nähern wir uns der Weihnachtszeit,  
und die soll bringen Frieden der Menschheit.  
Doch nun zu euren Missetaten und anderen Sachen,  
die mir und meinen Engelein Kummer machen..."  
_  
Snape wollte gerade weiter machen, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Verwirrt hielt er inne und blickte zu Dumbledore hinauf. Der rief laut „Herein", und die Tür öffnete sich erneut. Was dann kam, verblüffte alle. Ein weiterer Nikolaus betrat die Große Halle. Snape seinerseits vermutete einen bösen Schülerstreich und blickte reflexartig zu den Verdächtigen Nummer 1, zu den Weasley-Zwillingen. Doch die beiden saßen auf ihren Plätzen und schauten genauso verwirrt drein, wie alle anderen. Sie schienen wirklich unschuldig zu sein.

Der andere Nikolaus trat ebenfalls nach vorne und begann mit seinem Gedicht.

_„Liebe Bewohner der Schule für Magie!  
Ich weiß, man sah mich hier noch nie,  
und dennoch habe ich es heuer geschafft  
und mich zu euch hierher aufgerafft.  
Der Weg war weit und beschwerlich  
und offensichtlich findet man Besucher entbehrlich,  
so jedenfalls ließ es die umgebende Festung schließen,  
die mich in gebündelter Kraft fast nicht einließen.  
Doch durch Güte und Milde waren sie bereit,  
mich eintreten zu lassen, zur Adventszeit.  
Ich bringe euch Botschaft vom..."_

An dieser Stelle unterbrach ihn Snape. „Was soll das", schrie er den anderen Nikolaus an, „Das kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein, schließlich bin ich dieses Jahr hier für das Gedicht und die Botschaft zuständig. Wenn Sie mit meiner Wahl nicht zufrieden waren, hätten Sie es ja gleich bei der Abstimmung sagen können. Ich habe mich nicht um diesen Job gerissen!"  
„Ganz ruhig, Professor Snape", erwiderte der Nikolaus gelassen. „Auf diese Wahl hatte ich keinen Einfluss, denn ich werde nicht gewählt. Ich bin der wahre heilige Nikolaus und komme dieses Jahr hierher, um endlich auch mal ihrer Gemeinschaft die Botschaft zu verkünden. Darf ich jetzt fortfahren? Und gedulden Sie sich, Sie kommen auch noch vor!"  
Dieser Satz zauberte dem einen oder andern Schüler ein Schmunzeln ins Gesicht. Der Nikolaus räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

_„Ich bringe euch Botschaft vom Himmlischen Hort,  
das ganze Jahr befind' ich mich dort.  
Und seh die guten und schlechten Taten,  
was euch toll oder daneben geraten.  
Zu loben und tadeln komm ich herbei,  
und hol euch nach vorne, ich bin so frei."_

„Zuerst bitte ich Severus Snape nach vorne", rief der Nikolaus in die Runde. Snape sah sich verblüfft um. Allmählich war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es ein Schülerstreich war, mehr und mehr war er geneigt, zu glauben, dass es sich tatsächlich um den echten Nikolaus handelte.

_Severus, dein Gebiet sind die Zaubertränke,  
gar nicht so einfach, wie ich mir denke.  
Du scheinst ein strenger Lehrmeister zu sein,  
denn manchmal hör ich deine Schüler im Traume schrein.  
Aus Angst vor dir und deinen Methoden,  
diesen Umstand kann ich gar nicht loben.  
Sie sollen fleißig sein, dass ist ja klar,  
doch ohne Angst lernt sich's wunderbar.  
Auch solltest du keine Schüler besonders behandeln,  
sonst versuchen alle, schleimerisch anzubandeln.  
Vor allem die Gryffindors lässt du oft spüren,  
dass sie nicht zu deinen Lieblingen gehören.  
Sie leiden unter Strafarbeiten,  
die sie beschäftigen lange Zeiten.  
Noch dazu wissen sie meist nicht warum,  
und gucken deswegen entsprechend dumm.  
Zur Strafe soll dir dies gereichen,  
dass du nun musst dies ausgleichen.  
Indem du von nun an bis zum Schuljahresschluss,  
aufhörst mit diesem Verdruss,  
und gerechter verteilst die ganzen Noten,  
tust du's nicht, erfahrens meine Boten." _

Viele weitere Gedichte folgten, doch keiner wurde so hart gerügt, wie Snape, was die Schüler zu ungeheuerlichen Heiterkeitsausbrüchen anstachelte. Am Ende waren sich alle einig, diese Nikolausfeier würde zur Legende werden.

_Ende_

* * *


	17. Denn Hinten ist nur Dunkelheit

Und schon wieder ein Wunsch von Sasyan, aber als Korrekturleser sei ihr diese Belohnung vergönnt :) Diesmal befinden wir uns nach dem großen Krieg, in welchem Voldemort umgekommen ist. In Hogwarts soll heute der Schulbetrieb wieder aufgenommen werden. Ob da alles so klappt, wie es soll? Ich vermute ja eher nicht – aber Mal sehen, was Olivia Ollivander daraus gemacht hat ;)

* * *

**Denn Hinten ist nur Dunkelheit**

Noch immer liegt hier alles in Schutt und Asche. Erst heute Morgen wieder... schaudernd erinnerte sich Professor McGonagall an den Augenblick zurück, als sie die Leiche eines jungen Hufflepuff aus den Trümmern im Nordturm gezogen hatten. Langsam und ohne ihre sonst so stolze Haltung schritt sie den Gang hinab in Richtung der Klassenzimmer. Sie dachte an den Anblick zurück, der sich ihr heute Morgen in der Großen Halle geboten hatte. Schüler hatten ihrer kurzen Rede gelauscht, in der sie erklärte, wie es nun weitergehen würde: Dass der Unterricht heute wieder beginnen würde, dass man einen Vermissten mehr auf die Liste der Toten hatte setzen müssen.

Aber auch Eltern und Geschwister waren gekommen, um als Familien zusammen zu sein, aber auch, um beim Wiederaufbau des Schlosses zu helfen. Sie alle hatten dort an den Haustischen gesessen, die eigentlich keine mehr waren, da es nun keine Rolle mehr spielte, ob man blau trug oder gelb, ob man unter dem Zeichen der Schlange stand oder ob man das Wappen Gryffindors auf der Brust trug.  
Es war merkwürdig, wie sehr sich alles verändert hatte seit der Schlacht. Die Rivalität und dieses ständige „ich-bin-besser-als-du"-Denken zwischen den Häusern hatte sich allem Anschein nach über Nacht in Luft aufgelöst. Das, was lange Reden über Zusammenhalt und Freundschaft nicht hatten schaffen können, war nun plötzlich ganz selbstverständlich. Keiner würde jetzt seine Hilfe verweigern, selbst Schüler, die seit ihrer ersten Begegnung miteinander verfeindet waren, sah man nun Hand in Hand zusammenarbeiten, um das, was ihnen allen über die Jahre wie ein zweites Zuhause geworden war, wieder aufzubauen.

Jeder half jetzt jedem, egal worum es ging. Auch wenn teils die seit Jahrhunderten bestehenden Schutzzauber von Hogwarts die Wiederaufbau-Arbeiten erheblich erschwerten. So konnten zum Beispiel keine Zauberer hinauf in die Mädchenschlafsäle, da sich alle Treppen sofort in spiegelglatte Rutschbahnen verwandelten, sobald einer von ihnen den Aufgang betrat, sodass ausschließlich Hexen die Schlafsäle reparieren mussten. Hinzu kam das Problem, dass sie all ihrer Verteidigungslehrer beraubt waren, sodass es niemanden mehr gab, der sich in diesem Ausmaß mit den vielfältigen Verteidigungszaubern des Schlosses auskannte und Anweisung geben konnte, diese Schutzfunktionen außer Kraft zu setzen. So gab es noch immer einige Teile des Schlosses, die nicht betreten werden konnten, aber wenigstens hatten alle wieder richtige Schlafplätze, nicht so wie in den ersten Tagen, als viele in der Großen Halle übernachten mussten, weil die Schlafsäle unbewohnbar geworden waren. Sie hatten fast den gesamten Boden mit Schlafmatten, Decken und Kissen ausgelegt, denn die Slytherin-Räume in den Kellern waren die einzigen Orte, die von der Schlacht weitgehend unberührt geblieben waren. So mussten fast sämtliche Schüler, ein Großteil der Lehrer und natürlich alle zusätzlich angereisten Eltern und anderen Angehörigen in die Große Halle ausgelagert werden. Doch das Gröbste war nun überstanden, jetzt galt es, Hogwarts zum zweiten Mal aufzubauen, wie es einst die Gründer in Eintracht getan hatten.

Mit den Schülern zogen auch sämtliche Emotionen an ihr vorbei: Noch immer stand den meisten Angst und Entsetzen über das, was geschehen war, ins Gesicht geschrieben. Selten sah man Mienen, die erleichtert darüber waren, dass es nun endgültig vorbei war mit dem Schrecken, den die Herrschaft des dunklen Lords verbreitet hatte.  
Doch die schlimmsten waren jene, deren Gesichter ins Leere starrten. Vollkommen unbewegt vor Schock und Trauer liefen sie durch die Korridore, bleicher als Gespenster, ebenso still. Sie waren die, die Verluste zu beklagen hatten, schreckliche Opfer, die dem Bösen Einhalt gebieten wollten und dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlen mussten.

Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken loszuwerden und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Nur eine Hand voll Schüler und Schülerinnen war gekommen, der Rest war wohl entweder bei ihren Familien, noch verschwunden oder ... oder manche von ihnen würden den Unterricht wohl nie wieder besuchen können. Sie lagen entweder aufgebahrt in einer kleinen Kammer bei den anderen Toten oder warteten noch darauf, dass man ihre leblosen Körper aus den Trümmern zog – noch immer wurden vier Menschen vermisst, drei Schüler und ein Schulabgänger, der den kämpfenden Verwandten und Freunden versucht hatte zu helfen.

Ihr Blick blieb an Ginny Weasley hängen; mit ihren ein wenig zerzausten Haaren, dem bleichen Gesicht und dem leeren Blick, den ihre vom Weinen geröteten Augen ihr zuwarfen, wirkte sie nicht viel gesünder oder lebendiger als die Verstorbenen. Aber wahrscheinlich war ein Teil von ihr zusammen mit ihrem großen Bruder gestorben. Der Tod von Fred Weasley war einer jener, die sie wirklich berührt hatten, auch wenn sie dies nicht erwartet hätte. Auch das Ableben von Remus und Tonks mussten sie beklagen, und das, wo sie doch gerade ihr gemeinsames Kind bekommen hatten, wo sie gerade endlich so glücklich miteinander gewesen waren...

Wirklicher Unterricht wurde heute natürlich nirgendwo im Schloss gehalten. Es würde noch lange dauern, bis etwas Normalität in Hogwarts einkehren würde. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt mussten sie alle auf ihre Art die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage verarbeiten: Erst die Anspannung unmittelbar vor der Schlacht, dann die seelischen und körperlichen Qualen während des Kampfes und dann die kurze Erleichterung, dass sie noch lebten und dass es nun vorbei war, dass sie es geschafft hatten. Und dann als man nach und nach immer tiefer fiel. Als man begann, das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung zu erfassen. Als man anfing die Toten zu bergen. Als man Schutt und Asche, Stein um Stein umdrehte, um doch noch die Angehörigen und die Vermissten lebend zu finden.

Der Verwandlungskorridor war noch immer mit Trümmern übersät und so beschloss Prof. McGonagall mit den Schülern die Reparaturarbeiten fortzusetzen. Sie hatten gerade die Mauer, welche das Klassenzimmer einst von dem Gang getrennt hatte, vollständig wieder aufgerichtet, als sie regelrecht zusammenzuckte. Professor Flitwick hatte sie angeredet, wie sie eben festgestellt hatte, er redete weiter leise auf sie ein, wahrscheinlich hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihr seine Anwesenheit erst soeben aufgefallen war.

„ ... und der Zauberkunstsaal ist auch noch völlig zerstört , die Acrumantulas haben wirklich einiges an Schaden angerichtet, es müssen wirklich viele gewesen sein, die dem Dunklen Lord in die Schlacht gefolgt sind." Er seufzte.  
„Was glaubst du, wie lange wird es dauern, bis das Schloss wieder hergerichtet ist, Minerva?"  
Sie blickte sich in dem Korridor um, in dem sie immer noch standen. Noch immer sah es aus, als ob ein heftiges Erdbeben alles innerhalb von Sekunden zerstört hatte. Dann antwortete sie: „ Ich weiß es nicht, Filius, ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Noch immer waren sie nicht sicher, wie viel es tatsächlich war, das völlig zerstört worden war, wie groß das Ausmaß der Verwüstung wirklich war. Doch so langsam konnte einen wirklich nichts mehr schocken, sie hatten alle zu viel Leid, zu viel Tod, zu viel zerstörerische Wut gesehen. Viel mehr als ein einziger Mensch jemals zu Gesicht bekommen sollte. Vor allem die vielen Kinderaugen, die all den Schrecken nun erfuhren, eigentlich noch viel zu jung, um dem Tod auf diese Weise ins Gesicht geblickt zu haben.  
Sie seufzte, schon wieder hatte sie fast vergessen, dass sie Filius noch immer eine Antwort schuldete.

Es ist so einfach in den eigenen Gedanken zu versinken, oder zu ertrinken, dachte sie, rief sich dann selbst zur Ordnung und wandte sich wieder Prof. Flitwick zu:  
„ Das Ministerium hat uns baldige Hilfe versprochen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann diese Unterstützung hier eintreffen wird, ob sie überhaupt irgendwann eintrifft. Aber bis dahin müssen wir erst mal mit den Eltern und den übrig gebliebenen Ordensmitgliedern das Schlimmste rückgängig machen, auch wenn wir auf Arthur und Molly sicherlich verzichten müssen." Das Bild von Ginny blitzte vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, als Filius bereits geseufzt hatte.

„ Schrecklich, das Schicksal des Jungen, ich konnte ihn und seinen Bruder zwar nie auseinander halten, was zwar eigentlich keinen Unterschied gemacht hat, weil sie eh immer beide in den Entwicklungen verstrickt gewesen waren, aber ich glaube genau deswegen haben sie für mich immer zusammengehört. Dass jetzt nur noch einer der Beiden unter uns weilt ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„ Unvorstellbar ...", flüsterte er fast.

Unvorstellbar, das traf zur Zeit auf so Einiges zu, hatte sie den Eindruck. Es war in der Tat unvorstellbar, dass hier jemals alles wieder so sein würde, wie es vor der Schlacht gewesen war. Das Blut der Gefallenen würde für immer an den Wänden des Schlosses haften, die Schreie der Verletzten, die Bilder des Kampfes würden für ewig in ihren Gedächtnissen bleiben, da war sie sich sicher. Auch wenn ein dunkler Schleier der Trauer und der Angst all diesen Erinnerungen überschattete, wie die Nacht den Tag überschattet – sie hatte eines gelernt : Kämpfen war nicht ruhmreich, wie in den Sagen der großen Duelle mächtiger Zauberer beschrieben, nicht heldenhaft, wie von manch einem Historiker später sicher behauptet werden würde – in dieser Nacht war es einzig ums nackte Überleben gegangen. Zwar mit einem ehrenhaften Ziel freilich, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen, aber niemand der Verstorbenen wird in seinen letzen Momenten auf dieser Erde gedacht haben : „ Hoffentlich habe ich genug getan, hoffentlich hat es gereicht, hoffentlich war mein Beitrag groß genug, sodass die Macht des Dunklen Lords ein für alle Mal gebrochen ist!"

Sie haben wohl an ihre Familien gedacht, an ihre Freunde, an alles, was ihnen wichtig war auf dieser Welt.  
Hatten sie dafür gekämpft? Dafür, dass wir nun in Frieden leben können, ohne Angst um unsere Familien haben zu müssen?  
Das hatten viele der Überlebenden gesagt, mit denen sie gesprochen hatte, dass sie während der Schlacht an ihre Familien gedacht haben, und dass sie dann, wenn als das hier überstanden war, ein friedvolles, angstfreies Leben würden führen können.  
Hatte es sich gelohnt dafür zu kämpfen? Dafür zu sterben?

Aber was half es, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen? Was half es, der dunklen Vergangenheit nachzuhängen, wenn man sie eh nicht ändern konnte?  
Der Weg führte nach Vorne, das wusste sie jetzt, und nach Vorne würde sie von nun an blicken – denn Hinten ist nur Dunkelheit.

_Ende_

* * *


	18. Weihnachten bei Lupin und Tonks

Hm, eigentlich ist es ja nicht wirklich ein Grund, aber da Lupin am 18.1 Geburtstag hat, haben wir seine Geschichte kurzerhand hinter dem heutigen Türchen versteckt ;)

Passend zu Lupins Nick besuchen wir heute Tonks und Lupin, welche mitten in den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen stecken. Was alles geschieht? Tja, das müsst ihr Schon Odette fragen – oder ihr fangt einfach an zu lesen ^^

* * *

**Weihnachten bei Lupin und Tonks**

Die Tage wurden kürzer und es wurde immer kälter. Die Leute huschten durch die Straßen und alles war toll geschmückt. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür, auch bei Lupin und Tonks. Es war eine Woche vor Weihnachten und die beiden mussten noch Vieles erledigen. Das alles ohne Zauberei, denn sie wollten dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten auf das Zaubern verzichten, außer beim Kochen, denn Tonks konnte, wie wir wissen, nicht besonders gut kochen.

„Schatz, vergisst du auch nicht den Baum noch zu holen? Es ist schon spät und ich wollte ihn heute noch schmücken", rief Tonks aus dem Keller nach oben.  
Sie hatte nämlich gerade den Weihnachtsbaumschmuck herausgesucht.  
„Ja, ich gehe sofort. Lass mich nur noch schnell etwas machen", sagte Lupin.  
Es schien als würde er an irgendetwas basteln.  
„Was tust du da?", fragte Tonks ganz neugierig.  
„Wird nicht verraten", antwortete ihr Lupin  
„Geh lieber noch ein wenig schmücken. Du wirst es noch früh genug sehen", sagte er und grinste wie ein junger Bub.

Zwei Stunden später kam Lupin mit einem riesengroßen Baum nach Hause.  
„Wo hast du denn den her? Oh, Remus, er ist wunderschön", rief Tonks und kam ihren Mann entgegen.  
Lupin freute sich, dass er Tonks mit dem Baum beeindrucken konnte. Es gab ganz viele Küsse.

„Remus, könntest du mir beim Schmücken des Baumes helfen?"  
Sie wusste, dass Lupin mit Schmücken nichts am Hut haben wollte und dass Ärger vorprogrammiert war.  
Lupin guckte sie verblüfft an und sagte „Liebling, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es nicht mit dem Schmücken habe. Ich kann sowas nicht."  
Doch Tonks ließ nicht locker.  
„Ach, komm schon nur dieses eine Jahr. Tu es für mich, bitte."  
Lupin blieb stur und meinte: „Nein, ich möchte aber nicht. Wenn ich dieses Jahr ja sage, dann willst du dass ich nächstes Jahr auch wieder schmücke. Nein, ich möchte das nicht. Versteh mich doch wenigstens einmal."  
Das war Tonks zu viel.  
„Du bist ein alter Sturkopf. Nicht mal bei unseren ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachten willst du mir helfen. Ich bin richtig enttäuscht von dir. Ich darf alles alleine machen. Ist ja mal wieder typisch Mann", fauchte sie ihn an.  
„Ich und ein Sturkopf?", brauste er auf, „was bist du dann? Eine Zicke, das trifft es vielleicht. Ich hab' 'nen Weihnachtsbaum geholt und den Truthahn plus diese komischen Zutaten. Was verlangst du eigentlich noch von mir?"  
Doch Tonks wusste keine Antwort. Sie war total perplex wie er nur so etwas sagen konnte. Sie war wie betäubt und ging zur Tür hinaus. Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur weg und einen freien Kopf bekommen.

Lupin war sauer auf sie und dachte sich nur: Ja geh, ist vielleicht besser.  
Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel und fing an über das Gespräch nachzudenken und sah ein, dass er ganz doll gemein zu ihr war. Es tat ihm alles so schrecklich leid, dass er gern alles rückgängig machen würde. So wollte er ihr eine Überraschung machen und stellte den Baum auf. Doch er merkte schnell, dass es gar nicht so einfach war. Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte er gründlich die Schnauze voll und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen.

Da sah er was, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Ein Lichtblitz, die Farbe war nicht zu erkennen. Ihm fiel nur noch Tonks ein. Sie war alleine und ungeschützt. Er nahm beide Zauberstäbe, ließ alles stehen und liegen und ging hinaus.  
Es war niemand in Sichtweite und er dachte schon, dass er es sich eingebildet hatte. Doch dann hörte er einen Schrei. Die Stimme hörte sich verdammt nach Tonks an. Er rannte so schnell wie er konnte und da sah er sie. Angegriffen von irgendetwas, was er nicht mehr sehen konnte, denn es war schon verschwunden. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und bemerkte, dass sie noch lebte. Tonks war glücklich ihn zu sehen.  
„Remus es tut mir so leid. Ich bin …"  
„Psssstt, es ist nicht schlimm. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, mir tut es leid. Jetzt aber sag nichts. Ich bring dich erstmal nach Hause."  
Er nahm sie auf seine starken Arme und trug sie nach Hause.

Zu Hause angekommen, legte er sie auf die Couch und brachte ihr Tee zum Aufwärmen und Zwiebak dazu. Sie erzählte ihm was passiert war.  
„Ach Schatz, es war so schrecklich. Ich bin in den Park gegangen um frische Luft zu schnappen und da ist mir klar geworden, dass ich ganz schön gemein zu dir war."  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Aber nein, ich war derjenige der so stur war. Mir tut es leid."  
Sie guckte ihn ganz verliebt an und sagte nur eines: „Es ist egal was passiert ist. Mir ist doch Gott sei Dank nichts passiert."  
Sie machte eine lange Pause. Lupin guckte sie an.  
„Was ist los, Liebling? Mit dir stimmt doch etwas nicht. Bist du doch verletzt? Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"  
Doch sie hielt ihren Finger auf seine Lippen und meinte nur: „Ich wollte es dir eigentlich erst Heilig Abend sagen, aber, …, ich bin nicht mehr alleine."  
Er guckte sie vollkommen verwirrt an.  
„Wie soll ich denn das jetzt verstehen? Red' doch mal Klartext mit mir. Du weißt doch, ich bin doch manchmal schwer von Begriff."  
„Du wirst Vater, Remus."  
Er war erstarrt und kippte aus den Latschen, samt Tee.

Tonks musste erstmal schmunzeln. Erst dann weckte sie ihn wieder auf mit einem wunderschönen „Dornröschen" Kuss.  
„Na, wieder da?" fragte sie ihn mit einem Lachen im Gesicht wie eine Sonne.

Er war so glücklich und stolz auf seinen kleinen Schatz. Sie lagen noch eine ganze Weile auf der Couch und guckten sich gegenseitig an.  
„Wollen wir den Baum zusammen aufstellen und schmücken?", kam es von Lupin.  
„Bitte wie?", fragte Tonks verwirrt, „Du willst wirklich mit mir den Baum schmücken? Oh sehr gerne, mein Schatz."

Sie schmückten zusammen den Baum. Kunterbunt aber trotzdem schön. Als sie fertig waren machten sie Kerzen an, und legten sich wieder auf die Couch. Der Christbaum schimmerte in den schönsten Farben und man erkannte, dass beider Augen strahlten.  
„Du hast mir das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk aller Zeiten gemacht. Ich werde dieses Weihnachten niemals vergessen. Ich liebe dich!"  
Sie küssten sich und besiegelten somit die Worte von Lupin.

_Ende_

* * *


	19. Die Suche nach Hermines Eltern

Passend zu Weihnachten gibt es heute eine Familiengeschichte. Der Krieg ist vorbei und Hermine macht sich auf nach Australien, um ihre Eltern zurück ins heimische England zu holen. Schafft sie es? Auf Wunsch von Jerome hat Florian diese Geschichte geschrieben, viel Spaß damit :)

* * *

**Die Suche nach Hermines Eltern**

Hermine hatte Harry und Ron und Ginny samt ihren Eltern wenige Tage nach dem Sieg über Lord Voldemort in ihr Elternhaus eingeladen. Während des Kaffeetrinkens kamen die sechs ins Gespräch.

„Was ist überhaupt mit deinen Eltern, Hermine?", fragte Molly Weasley.  
„Darüber habe ich schon nachgedacht", antwortete Hermine ruhig und nachdenklich.  
„Geht es nicht mit Accio?", wollte Ron nun wissen.  
„Nein, mit Accio kannst du Gegenstände oder kleine Lebewesen, aberkeine Menschen herbeizaubern", entgegnete Hermine.  
„Was sollten wir denn dann machen ?", fragte Harry.  
„Eine gute Frage", seufzte Hermine.  
„Hast du denn bereits in deinen Büchern nachgeschaut?", fragte Ginny nun.  
„Ja, habe ich", antwortete Hermine und fügte noch hinzu: „Bis auf eins."

Sie stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Von dort holte sie idas Buch, in dem sie noch nicht nachgeschaut hatte.  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen legte sie das Buch auf den Tisch. Die sechs Personen begannen, dass Buch durchzublättern. Glücklicherweise war das Buch alphabetisch geordnet. „Herbeiholen von Gegenständen" und „Herbeiholen von Lebewesen". Doch einen Eintrag wie „Herbeiholen von Personen" gab es nicht. Auch beim Eintrag unter „Herbeiholen von Lebewesen" war keine Rede von Personen. In dem Buch fanden die sechs keine Antwort.  
„Sollten wir vielleicht mal bei Flourish & Blotts nach weiteren Büchern suchen?", warf Arthur Weasley als Frage ein.  
„Das wird nichts bringen. Flourish & Blotts hat schon ewig keine Neuerscheinungen mehr bekommen", entgegnete Mrs Weasley. „Und die anderen kennt Hermine bestimmt."  
„So ist es", gab Hermine als Kommentar ab.

„Gibt es denn noch eine andere Möglichkeit, wie wir Hermines Eltern wieder herholen können?", fragte Ron.

In den folgenden Minuten herrschte Ruhe. Nur das Klackern von Besteck war zu hören. Die sechs saßen immer noch bei Kaffee und Kuchen im Haus von Hermines Eltern.

„Nun ja, eine Möglichkeit gäbe es schon", sagte Harry nach einer Weile. „Aber einfach ist diese nicht."  
„Nun, wir sollten erstmal überlegen, was wir über Hermines Eltern – äh wie hießen sie nun nochmal? – wissen", meinte Mr Weasley. „ Wir wissen, dass sie in Australien sind ..."  
„... und dort als Monica und Wendell Wilkins leben", fügte Hermine hinzu.  
„Aber mehr nicht", meinte Mr Weasley nun.

„Somit müssen wir uns wohl nach Australien begeben", seufzte Harry.  
„Und uns dort auf die Suche begeben", ergänzte Ginny. „Du wirst doch apparieren, Hermine? Schade, dass bei uns im letzten Jahr keine Prüfung stattfand. Ich würde gerne mitkommen."  
„Nun, ja das hatte ich vor. Aber wenn -", Hermine machte eine Pause, „ - wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben, kannst du mitkommen. „Eine Person werde ich wohl schaffen per Seit-An-Seit-Apparieren."  
„Und wir?", fragte Ron.  
„Nun, ihr hättet euch beim Apparierkurs damals mehr anstrengen können. Dann würde es euch auch gelingen. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass ihr es schaffen werdet! So einfach ist es nicht", schrie Hermine Ron an.  
„Ich habe mich angestrengt damals", wurde Hermine nun von Ron angeschrieeen.  
Nun mischte sich auch Mrs Weasley ein. „Nun gut, Ginny kann gehen. Aber du bleibst hier, Ronald. So eine weite Strecke ist gefährlich. Und es reicht, wenn eine oder einer weg ist"  
Rasend vor Wut wollte Ron aufstehen und Tisch und Haus verlassen. Doch er wurde von seinen Freunden und Eltern daran gehindert.  
„Wir sollten zusammenhalten, Ron. Hermine und Ginny werden es schon schaffen", sagte Mr Weasley zu seinem Sohn.

Schließlich beendeten die sechs das Kaffeetrinken. Hermine packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen, holte ihren Zauberstab und nahm Ginny an ihre Seite. Die anderen wünschten den beiden noch alles Gute. Hermine konzentrierte sich. Dann waren Hermine und Ginny verschwunden. Die vier Zurückbleibenden hofften, dass es den beiden Mädchen gelänge, Hermines Eltern zu finden. Dann verließen auch diese vier die Wohnung von Hermines Eltern.

Hermine und Ginny hoben vom heimischen Boden ab. Nur noch Dunkelheit war zu erkennen. Doch schließlich wurde es wieder heller und heller. Nun hatten sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Doch wo waren sie? Waren sie wirklich in Australien?. Ginny schaute sich um: „Dieses Gebäude da hat doch Professor Burbage in Muggelkunde mal gezeigt. Ist das nicht das Sydney Opera House", und deutete auf ein Gebäude mit einer seltsamen Struktur.  
„Ja, ich glaube schon, wir sind in Australien, in Sydney", meinte Hermine auch.  
„Aber wie finden wir nun deine Eltern?", wollte Ginny wissen.  
Doch zuerst wollten sich die beiden nach einer Unterkunft umsehen. Dies war jedoch nicht einfach. Viele Hoteliers verlangten ein Visum für Gäste aus der EU. An ein solches hatte weder Ginny noch Hermine gedacht. Bei 20 °C war es noch erträglich. Doch die Nächte sollten kälter werden. Aber wo sollten die beiden suchen?  
Sie marschierten weiter und weiter durch Sydney. Doch ein Ergebnis gab es bislang nicht.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal auf die Suche nach deinen Eltern machen", schlug Ginny  
vor.  
„Gute Idee", sagte Hermine und holte die Fotos hervor.  
Die beiden teilten sich auf. Hermine wollte im östlichen, Ginny im westlichen Bereich suchen. Als Treffpunkt wählten sie die Stelle, wo sie gerade standen.  
So gingen die beiden getrennte Wege. Doch nach einer Stunde trafen sie zusammen.  
„Die beiden auf dem Foto kennt keiner. Auch Monica und Wendell Wilkins sind nicht bekannt", seufzte Hermine.  
„Ich habe ebenfalls keine Spur", sagte Ginny.

Es wurde dunkel und noch hatten die beiden keine Spur. Um sich aufzuwärmen, suchten die zwei ein kleines Muggel-Cafe in einer Seitenstraße auf. Auch hier wurde den anwesenden Gästen das Foto gezeigt. Doch auch hier erfuhren sie keine der erhofften Antworten. Jedoch wurde ihnen eine Unterkunft vermittelt. Die Wirtin beschrieb ihnen den kürzesten Weg, der jedoch durch einen Park führe, in welchem einige Obdachlose ihr Unwesen trieben und sehr dunkel sei.

Hermine und Ginny verabschiedeten sich und gingen los. Zunächst wurden noch die Passanten gefragt, ob sie die Personen auf dem Foto kennen würden. Doch alle verneinten dies. Schließlich gelangten die zwei zum Park. Dieser war wirklich sehr dunkel. Kaum Laternen waren vorhanden.  
Hermine fragte, ob Ginny ihren Zauberstab dabei und griffbereit hätte Ginny bejahte dies.  
Beide hatten ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl, als sie den Park durchquerten. Auf den Bänken lagen fast überall einige Menschen. Die einzigen Geräusche waren das Rauschen des Windes und das Schnarchen einiger Personen. Hermine und Ginny versuchten schnell durch den Park voranzukommen.  
Plötzlich hörten die beiden eine Stimme, die ihnen großen Schrecken einjagte: „Na, zu später Stunde noch unterwegs, ihr Kleinen?".  
Sie holten ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und zeigten damit auf den Fremden: „Ja, wir machen einen Auslandsaufenthalt …"  
„... und unser Flieger ist verspätet angekommen."  
„Na so was", meinte die Person, anscheinend ein älterer Mann.  
"Du hast was verloren, meine Kleine", sagte er zu Ginny.  
Er gab ihr ein Foto. „Das hast du verloren. Ich kenne diesen Mann." Er knipste eine Taschenlampe an. Hermine sah, dass der Mann sehr ungepflegt aussah. Er hatte einen langen kaputten Mantel an, und einen Bart, indem noch einige Essensreste hingen. Konnte man sich dem Mann anvertrauen?

Hermine wollte sicher gehen, und hielt Abstand. Der Mann fordert sie auf näher zukommen. „Ich bringe euch hin."  
Doch Hermine fragte zuerst, wer er sei. Der Mann gab keine Antwort. Doch eine andere Stimme meldete sich zu Wort: "Ihr habt keinen Wahl. Ihr müsst mit Bert gehen." Es handelte sich dem Klang nach um die Stimme einer alten Frau.  
Plötzlich wurden alle Lichter heller und heller.  
"So, kommt ihr nun mit?", fragte der Mann.  
"Ich möchte erst wissen, wer Sie sind?", fragte Hermine nun nochmals beharrlich.  
"Ich bin ein guter Freund von euch", antwortete der alte Mann.  
"Und das sollen wir Ihnen glauben?", fragte Hermine.  
"Nun pass auf, wenn du nicht gehorchst, dann wirst du zu einem ...", sagte die Frau hinter ihr.  
Plötzlich schwebte vor Hermine ein Grashalm. Doch dann begann er sich zu verändern. Er wurde zu einem Streichholz.  
Hermine war immer noch vorsichtig und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, an diesen heran zukommen. Auch Ginny hatte es noch nicht geschafft, ihren Zauberstab herauszuholen. In diesem Moment wurden die beiden von dem Mann und zwei anderen Personen gepackt. Die beiden versuchten sich loszureißen; doch es gelang ihnen nicht.

Die beiden wurden in ein Auto gezogen. Dann ergriff der alte Mann das Wort: „Ihr seid Hexen, nicht wahr?"  
„Da haben Sie Recht", antwortete Hermine.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich so grob zu euch war. Aber ihr wolltet ja nicht auf mich hören."  
„Ich werde euch zur South Australia Magical School bringen. Dort arbeitet die Person auf dem Foto, das du mir gezeigt hast, junges Fräulein."  
„Und wo arbeitet sie?"  
„In der Küche. Er ist Küchenchef."  
„Ist die Schule nicht vor Muggeln geschützt?", fragte Hermine.  
„Doch, doch das ist sie. Ich muss mir auch noch überlegen, wie ich euch dorthin bringen und dann verstecken kann."  
„Wissen Sie denn, wie die Schule geschützt ist?"  
„Nun, durch bestimmte Zauber, meine junge Dame. Und der offizielle Schulweg beginnt in Canberra. In einem Postamt. Dort geht man durch eine Tür mit der Aufschrift „PRIVAT". Diese öffnet sich jedoch nur bei einem passenden Fingerabdruck. Dieser wird automatisch vom Zaubereiministerium registriert. Von dort gelangt man auf eine Straße, von der fliegende Kutschen abfahren und einen zur Schule bringen. Doch ihr seid nicht aus Australien. So ist euer Fingerabdruck nicht registriert."  
„Ist es denn möglich, auf andere Weise ein Treffen mit dem Küchenchef zu organisieren?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Nun gut, und unter welchem Vorwand?"  
„Wir interessieren uns halt für die magische Schulküche in Australien. Wir wollen im nächsten Jahr eine Schülerzeitung gründen. Dafür wäre ein solcher Artikel sicherlich sehr interessant", meinte Hermine.  
„Ein Versuch ist es wert. Vielleicht erlaubt der Direktor ja auch, dass ihr euch einen Blick von der Schulküche machen dürft. Er würde dann auch Wege finden, dass ihr Zutritt zum Schulgelände bekommt. Aber erst bringe ich euch zu meiner Frau. Sie ist muggelstämmig. Aber dort werdet ihr eine gute Unterkunft haben."  
Seine Frau, Martina, war sehr nett. Sie bot ihnen eine Menge Essen an, und richtete ihnen zwei Betten im Obergeschoss her. Hermine und Ginny fielen dort todmüde in ihren Schlaf.

Bereits am frühen Morgen wurden Hermine und Ginny von Bert geweckt. „Ich hatte gestern keine Chance mehr, den Direktor oder unseren Chefkoch Victor zu fragen."  
„Victor heißt er? Nicht Wendell?", fragte Hermine enttäuscht.  
„Nein, Victor. Sucht ihr jemanden anderen?"  
„Ja, wir suchen Wendell und Monika Wilkins", antwortete Ginny.  
„Nun, vielleicht ist er ja ein Verwandter von denen", meinte Bert nun. „Zeigt mir doch nochmal eure Fotos."  
Hermine gab Bert die Fotos. Er betrachtete sie genau. „Also er sieht genauso aus wie Victor. Aber die Frau dort kenne ich nicht. Seine Frau heißt ebenfalls Martina, wie meine Frau auch." Berte machte eine Pause und sprach weiter: „Ich werde nun losziehen und versuchen, ein Treffen zu arrangieren."

Hermine und Ginny durften die nächsten Tage bei Bert und Martina bleiben. An den folgenden Tagen konnten sie vorerst nichts mehr ausrichten. So erforschten die beiden die Gegend. Bert tauchte erst am Samstag wieder auf. An seiner Seite hatte er Victor, den Schulkoch, dabei.

„Nun, ihr wollt ein Interview über die australische Schulküche machen ?"  
„Nun, eigentlich nicht. Wir suchen diese beiden Personen. Und Bert hat uns an Sie verwiesen", antwortete Hermine.  
„Na, also war das euer Vorwand, mich hierher zu locken. Aber die Person sieht mir echt ähnlich. Aber wie ihr seht, habe ich hier am Hals ein Muttermal. Das hat er jedoch gar nicht."  
„Wisst ihr die Namen von der Person?", fragte er.  
„Wendell Wilkins heißt er", antwortete Ginny.  
Doch auch mit diesem Namen konnte Victor nichts anfangen. Er gab ihnen den Ratschlag, vielleicht mal im Internet zu suchen.

Hermine hatte davon schon etwas gehört, sich aber noch nicht näher damit beschäftigt. Ginny war der Begriff bislang unbekannt. Berts Frau brachte die beiden zu einem kleinen Internetcafe. Der Besitzer erklärte den beiden sehr geduldig, wie das Internet funktionierte.

Hermine gab dann in einer Suchmaschine den Begriff „Wilkins" ein. Es wurden ein paar Treffer angezeigt. Hermine klickte sich durch die Seiten der Suchmaschine.  
Schließlich rief Ginny: „Schau mal, Hermine. Da sucht jemand nach Jean Granger."  
„Nun ja, schauen wir mal", meinte Hermine seufzend, und klickte dort drauf. Sie sahen, dass dort eine Jean Granger gesucht wurde, die um 1910 in England lebte, und als Jean Bagster geboren wurde."  
„Könnte meine Großmutter gewesen sein", meinte Hermine. Eine Telefonnummer war angegeben. Hermine erkundigte sich nach einem Telefon. Dort wählte sie die angegebene Nummer.

„Guten Tag", meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme.  
„Hermine Granger. Ich habe im Internet gesehen, dass Sie eine Jean Granger, die um 1910 in England lebte, suchen. So hieß meine Großmutter."

Die Frau war mit einem Treffen einverstanden. Hermine und Ginny sollten nach Melbourne kommen. Ihnen wurde die Adresse genannt und sie vereinbarten einen Termin für den nächsten Tag.

Hermine und Ginny beschlossen jedoch, schon sofort nach Melbourne zu apparieren. Wieder nahm Hermine Ginny an ihre Seite. Schließlich landeten sie am Stadtrand von Melbourne. Sie schauten sich um, und fanden einen Wegweiser, der auf die Innenstadt verwies . Sie gingen an der Straße entlang.  
Plötzlich rief eine alte Frau, die sehr gebückt daher ging, von der anderen Straßenseite: „Hallo, ihr zwei. Wartet doch bitte mal."  
Die beiden warteten darauf, dass die alte Dame zu ihnen kam. Sie wandte sich an Hermine: „Du siehst genauso aus wie meine jüngere Schwester Jean in ihrem jugendlichen Alter. Leider hatte ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr, seitdem ich nach Australien ausgewandert bin. Und wer bist du?"  
„Hermine Granger."  
„Ihr seid doch appariert? Ihr seid doch die, die aus Canberra angerufen haben."  
„Ja, Sie haben Recht", sagte Hermine.

Die Frau bat die beiden, mit in ihre Wohnung zu kommen. Sie forderte Ginny und Hermine auf, es sich gemütlich zu machen.  
„So, ich sollte euch erstmal meinen Namen nennen. Ich heiße Elisabeth. Aber nennt mich ruhig Lizy. Aber dann würd ich gern mal wissen, was euch nach Australien verschlagen hat?"  
„Nun ja, ich suche diese beiden Personen", sagte Hermine und gab Lizy die Fotos.  
„Ah, die Frau ähnelt dir aber sehr."  
„Ja, meine Eltern. Aber hier heißen Sie Monika und Wendell Wilkins, und wir suchen Sie nun."  
„Sag mal, dann hast du deine Eltern verzaubert aufgrund der Ereignisse in Hogwarts. Sie sollten nichts mitbekommen, nicht wahr?"  
„Stimmt. Aber woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Hermine nun.  
„Nun ja. Ihr habt ja gesehen, dass ich nach meinen Verwandten suchte. Ich bin alt. Wollte aber vor meinem Tod doch nochmals Kontakt haben. Und mir wurde gesagt, ich sollte mir alte Ausgaben vom englischen Tagespropheten bestellen. Glücklicherweise hat mein Bekannter noch welche auftreiben können. Aber ich hab die erst heute bekommen. Aber da stand schon etwas ... da wurde dein Name schon erwähnt. Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich mal endlich einen Nachfahren meiner Schwester antreffen kann. . Weißt du denn, ob Jean noch lebt?"  
Hermine verneinte, und erzählte, dass ihre Großmutter bereits vor einigen Jahren gestorben sei.  
„Schade. Ich hätte mit ihr noch gern ein Wort gewechselt. Aber nun hab ich ja dank eurem Anruf endlich mal meine Nachfahren getroffen. Aber zunächst würde ich auch gern meine Nichte kennen-lernen. Das müsste doch deine Mutter sein?"  
„Müsste wohl so sein. Und deshalb sind wir hier. Wir haben vielleicht gehofft ...." Hermine wurde von Lizy unterbrochen.  
Lizy ergänzte: „... dass ich euch helfen kann. Da ihr mir geholfen habt, werde ich euch helfen. Und das Foto wird dabei weiterhelfen. Ihr stellt es mir doch zur Verfügung."  
„Natürlich", meinte Hermine.  
Dann wandte Lizy sich zu Ginny um und begann mit ihr ein längeres Gespräch, welches sich jedoch nicht mehr auf die Suche nach Hermines Eltern bezog.  
Am Abend bot Lizy Hermine und Ginny an, bei ihr zu übernachten. Die beiden Mädchen nahmen das Angebot gern an.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Ginny und Hermine gegen 10 Uhr von Lizy geweckt. Sie hielt einen großen Zeitungsausschnitt in der Hand und zeigte ihn den beiden. Auf dem Zeitungsausschnitt waren Hermines Eltern zu sehen.  
„Nun ja, das hab ich gestern abend noch zustande bringen können. Ich habe meine Kontakte spielen lassen", meinte Lizy. „Nun müssen wir nur noch warten und hoffen."

In den nächsten Tagen stellte Lizy Hermine und Ginny ihre Stadt – Melbourne – vor. Doch bis zur ersten erfolgreichen Reaktion auf die Anzeige dauerte es: Nach neun Tagen hatte sich ein erfolgversprechender Hinweis ergeben. Im nördlichen Queensland sollen sich Monika und Wendell Wilkins eine kleine Farm zugelegt haben. Sie nannte den zwei auch den Ort, wo sich Monika und Wendell vermutlich aufhalten sollten.

Hermine und Ginny machten sich fertig und stärkten sich ausgiebig an dem von Lizy zubereiteten Früstück. Lizy bat, dass sich Hermine und Ginny nochmals bei ihr melden sollten, sobald die beiden Hermines Eltern gefunden hätten . Dann apparierten sie an den von Lizy angegebenen Ort in Queensland. Vor ihnen befand sich schließlich ein großes freies Gelände. In einiger Entfernung sahen Hermine und Ginny einige Personen. Hermine und Ginny näherten sich diesen langsam. Sie kamen immer näher an die Personen heran. Zwei der Personen sahen genauso wie Hermines Eltern aus. Dann hörten sie auch noch die Namen Monica und Wendell. Es mussten Hermines Eltern sein!  
Jetzt wollten Hermine und Ginny ein geeignetes Versteck suchen, von welchem Hermine das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern verändern konnte . Doch zunächst kam Ginny der Gedanke, ob die beiden nicht vermisst würden. Doch Hermine hatte eine Lösung parat. „Die werden schon nicht vermisst, sie werden ihre Farm an eine andere Person verkauft haben, und die Gedächtnisse der anwesenden drei Personen werde ich dann auch noch entsprechend verändern."

Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, und richtete ihn zunächst auf ihre Eltern. Diese hatten für kurze Zeit eines seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Ebenso veränderte sie darauf auch die Gedächtnisse der anderen Personen, anscheinend von den Helfern auf der Farm. Sie veränderte das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern so, dass sie glaubten sich nur auf einer Kreuzfahrt mit einigen Tagen Aufenthalt in Australien zu befinden.

Hermine und Ginny lauschten noch kurz dem Geschehen und nahmen noch einige Gesprächsfetzen war, bei denen sie sicher sein konnten , dass der erste Teil der Gedächtnisveränderung geklappt hatte. Doch nun mussten Hermine und Ginny verschwinden, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie apparierten somit zu Lizy zurück, von der sie sich ebenfalls verabschiedeten. Von dort aus apparierten die beiden wieder zurück nach England.

Die anwesenden Weasleys und Harry saßen gerade beim Frühstück und wurden vom Auftauchen von Ginny und Hermine überrascht. Doch Hermines Eltern waren noch nicht aufgetaucht. So fragten die Daheimgebliebenen Hermine und Ginny, was mit ihren Eltern sei. Insbesondere Molly Weasley machte sich Sorgen.  
„Hat es nicht geklappt?", fragte sie enttäuscht.  
„Doch, ich denke schon", antwortete Hermine und erzählte mit Ginny zusammen die Geschichte und endete mit dem Satz „Und jetzt heißt es abwarten."

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos. Doch am fünften Tage nach der Rückkehr von Hermine und Ginny aus Australien befand sich eine Karte in der Post.

Auf der Vorderseite war ein großes schönes, wunderschönes, Schiff zu sehen. Doch auf der Rückseite stand ein handgeschriebener Text. Er stammte von Hermines Eltern:

_Hallo Liebste,_

wir grüßen Dich von ganzem Herzen. Wir hoffen, du hast die Zeit während unserer Abwesenheit gut überstanden und wirst die restlichen Tage gut überstehen. Wir wollten dir – nachdem wir endlich mal etwas Zeit gefunden haben – mitteilen, dass wir in fünf Tagen wieder zu Hause sind. Wir wünschen dir noch eine schöne Restzeit ohne uns. Bis dann!

Deine beiden dich liebenden Eltern.

„Also in fünf Tagen kommen deine Eltern, Hermine", meinte Molly Weasley. „Da sollten wir doch ein schönen Willkommensgruß hinterlassen. Nicht wahr?"  
„Ja, aber sie kommen übermorgen, nicht erst in fünf Tagen. Die Post war ja schon einige Tage unterwegs."

An Frühstücken dachte jetzt keiner mehr. Alle waren froh, dass Hermines Eltern bald wieder englischen Boden unter ihren Füßen spüren würden. Somit stimmten alle zu, den beiden einen schönen Empfang zu bereiten.

So verging die nächste Zeit wie im Flug. Hermines Elternhaus wurde gründlich gesäubert und geschmückt. Schließlich trafen auch Hermines Eltern ein.

Sie freuten sich sichtlich über den Empfang von Hermine, Harry und den vier Weasleys. Zu Hause angekommen, erzählten Hermines Eltern von ihrer Kreuzfahrt und ihrem Urlaub in Australien.  
Zwei Tage später tauchte auch Lizy auf.

_Ende_

* * *


	20. Winterzauber

Der 20. Dezember und mit der 2 vorne kommt Weihnachten jetzt mit einem riesen Satz näher, zumindest habe ich das Gefühl ^^ Die heutige Geschichte basiert auf dem Wunsch von Amalia, die sich Harry und Ginny und, nun ja, was sie sich noch gewünscht hat, werdet ihr gleich lesen :D Hier haben wir die zweite Paar-Geschichte, von Caxirta und mir geschrieben. Wir hoffen sie macht Freude :)

* * *

**Winterzauber**

Es war eine unwirkliche Szenerie, durch die Harry da stapfte, eine Hand in den Tiefen seines Mantels vergraben, in der anderen eine Tasche.  
Obwohl es noch nicht einmal später Nachmittag war, dämmerte es bereits und das helle Weiß der Schneeflächen, dunkelte langsam in ein melancholisches Grau.  
Dennoch waren die weichen Flocken, die unablässig zu Boden schwebten, auch jetzt, da sie nicht mehr in der Sonne blitzten, von einer entrückten Schönheit.  
Vor sich konnte er schwach einige Lichter erkennen und wusste, dass er sein Ziel bald erreichen würde.

Als er dann vor dem Fuchsbau stand und ihm die erleuchteten Fenster warm entgegen schienen, war er zu Hause.  
Auch, wenn er gerade erst von seiner Londoner Wohnung – die er aufgrund der Nähe zum Ministerium bezogen hatte – hierher appariert war. Auch, wenn er wohl mehr Zeit mit seinen Ausbildern in der Aurorenzentrale verbrachte, als mit seinen Freunden.  
Der Fuchsbau gab ihm das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein.

Nachdem er den einladenden Anblick und die Vorfreude noch einige Minuten still für sich genossen hatte, wischte er sich den Schnee von den Schultern und klopfte an die Tür.  
Durch das dunkle Holz hindurch konnte er Stimmen rufen und lachen hören, irgendetwas klirrte und dann näherten sich Schritte.

Die Tür wurde so abrupt aufgerissen, dass er unwillkürlich – und aufgrund seiner antrainierten Aurorenreflexe – einen Schritt zurück wich. Doch das rettete ihn nicht.  
„Harry! Mein lieber Junge!" Mrs. Weasley zog ihn freudestrahlend an sich und er ergab sich ihrer Umarmung. Ein guter Auror wusste, wann der Kampf aussichtslos war.  
Wie immer bemängelte Mrs. Weasley seinen Ernährungszustand und schob die Schuld sofort der Arbeit im Ministerium zu. Harry legte seinen Mantel ab und antwortete ihr höflich aber knapp auf ihre Fragen. Beim Essen konnte er noch genug mit ihr plaudern, nun gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

Zielstrebig ging er ins anliegende Wohnzimmer, um seine Freundin mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen. Ginny hatte ihn schon erwartet und empfing ihn ebenfalls mit einer Umarmung, die deutlich sanfter ausfiel, als die ihrer Mutter.  
Ihr Grinsen verriet ihm, dass sie von dem üblichen Empfangsritual ihrer Mutter Bescheid wusste, genauso wie von seiner Abneigung nach einem harten Arbeitstag sofort bestürmt zu werden. Harry lächelte schuldbewusst und riskierte einen Blick zurück in die Küche, aus der lautes Geklapper zu hören war. Mrs. Weasley war anscheinend dabei, ein regelrechtes Festmahl zum Abend zu bereiten. Er wandte sich wieder um und bevor er seine Frage aussprechen konnte, antworteten Ginnys schelmisch funkelnden Augen. Es gab kein Entkommen vor dem gemeinsamen Familienessen, dafür würde er eine ganz besondere Nachspeise bekommen.  
Er zog sie näher zu sich, doch bevor sie leidenschaftlich werden konnten, platzte Ron ins Wohnzimmer.

„Habe ich doch richtig gehört, schön, dass du da bist!" Er klopfte Harry zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter und flüchtete in die Küche. Es war ihm immer noch unangenehm, die beiden so eng beisammen zu sehen.  
Ginny prustete amüsiert über ihren Bruder und bugsierte ihren Freund auf die Couch.  
Jetzt würden langsam aber sicher auch die anderen Weasleys eintrudeln, da mussten sie sich schnell gute Plätze sichern!  
Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung und Percy erschien. Wie immer fiel seine Begrüßung mit einem Händedruck etwas steif aus.  
„Feuerwhisky?", fragte er knapp, als er Harrys klamme Finger spürte.  
Dieser nickte und setzte sich wieder neben Ginny, die sofort besitzergreifend seinen Arm umschlang.  
So verhinderte sie, dass Ron sich zwischen sie setzen konnte, der gerade zurückkam und etwas unwillig an Ginnys freier Seite Platz nahm.  
„Danke, Perc…", sagte er und nahm sich sogleich ein Glas von dem Tablett, das Percy auf den kleinen Tisch schob. In weiser Voraussicht hatte er für alle ein Getränk hergerichtet.  
Dankbar nahm sich auch Harry eines und stieß mit den beiden an.  
Behutsam nahm er einen Schluck und sofort ließ dieses flüssige Feuer seinen Rachen in Flammen aufgehen.

Puh, das Zeug hieß nicht umsonst Feuerwhisky.  
Aber es war genau das Richtige, um die Arbeit zu vergessen.  
Nachdem er das halbe Glas geleert hatte, gewöhnte sich seine Zunge auch langsam an das Beißen und eine behagliche Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus.  
Hm… der Abend begann vielversprechend.

Ginny erzählte von einem Missgeschick, das Ron vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit unterlaufen war, was zu einer Kabbelei unter den Geschwistern führte. Harry amüsierte sich königlich, während sich Ron auf einmal brennend für den Teppich zu interessieren schien. Natürlich hatte er den Kürzeren gezogen, Ginnys Mundwerk war er nicht gewachsen.  
„Kiiiinnnder, eeesssen!", rief Mrs. Weasley aus der Küche und Ron war der erste, der aufsprang und aus dem Wohnzimmer stürmte.  
Der Rest folgte ihm gemächlicher, Percy trank noch sein Glas leer, ehe er sich erhob, und Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Arm um Ginnys Hüfte zu legen, auch, wenn sie nur den Raum wechselten.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Harry", begrüßte ihn Mr. Weasley, kaum, dass er die Küche betreten hatte. Offenbar war das Familienoberhaupt gerade eben erst aus dem Büro nach Hause gefloht, denn er klopfte sich noch die Asche von seinem Umhang, ehe er diesen über einen Stuhl warf.  
Lächelnd nickte Harry dem Mann zu, der für ihn immer so etwas wie ein Vater gewesen war und bald – vielleicht – sein Schwiegervater werden würde.  
Nachdem er Ginny galant zu ihrem Stuhl geleitet hatte, setzte er sich neben sie.  
Mrs. Weasley hatte wieder einmal alle Register ihrer Kochkunst gezogen und der Tisch bog sich schier unter den vielen Töpfen, Pfannen und Platten, über welchen ein köstlich duftender Dampf aufstieg.

„Wir brauchen nicht auf George zu warten, er hat geeult er kommt später. Der Laden wird in der Vorweihnachtszeit geradezu überrannt und er hat die Öffnungszeiten verlängert. Also, guten Appetit!", verkündete die vorzügliche Köchin und niemand ließ sich, angesichts dieser Verlockung, lange bitten.

Stunden später lag Harry schlaflos im Bett. Mrs. Weasley kochte immer so viel, dass jeder sich viermal Nachschlag holen konnte, ohne, dass ein anderer zu wenig bekam oder sogar hungern musste. Außerdem schmeckten all ihre Speisen hervorragend, so dass man selbst gerne über die notwendige Portion hinaus alles in sich hinein schaufelte. Genau so hatte es Harry getan und war danach mehr ins Wohnzimmer gerollt als gegangen.  
Obwohl sie sich bis nach Mitternacht unterhalten hatten, war seine Verdauung noch nicht weit genug, um ihn schlafen zu lassen.

Er seufzte und spähte zu Ginny hinüber. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und aufgrund ihrer regelmäßigen Atmung folgerte Harry, dass sie bereits schlief.  
Allerdings...warum nicht versuchen?  
Er rutschte zu ihr hinüber und berührte mit der Hand sanft ihre Seite.  
"Ginny?", flüsterte er. Keine Reaktion.  
Er kam noch näher, so dass er sich an seine Freundin wie an ein besonders großes Kuscheltier schmiegen konnte und streichelte geistesabwesend ihre Seite.  
Da rührte sie sich doch, aber nur, um die wenigen noch bestehenden Millimeter zwischen ihnen zu überwinden.  
Harry unterdrückte ein weiteres Seufzen.  
Nun hatte er zwei Probleme.  
Aber wenn er sie aufweckte, war er gleich wieder ein triebgesteuerter Mistkerl, dem sein eigenes Vergnügen wichtiger war, als der Schlaf seiner Freundin. Und dann konnte er erst recht einpacken.  
Leise seufzend fügte er sich seinem Verstand, auch wenn dieser gegen seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse arbeitete. So konnte er sich, während er noch wach lag, wenigstens versichern, was für ein selbstloser Freund er doch war.

„Hey, steht auf, ihr Schlafmützen, wir wollen doch heute den Baum holen!"  
Sich über diesen verdammt brutalen, lauten, mit Rons Stimme redenden Wecker ärgernd, tastete Harry auf dem Nachtkästchen herum, fand seine Brille, setzte sie auf und stellte fest, dass Ron tatsächlich in der Tür stand. Wild gestikulierend versuchte er scheinbar, sie aus dem Bett zu scheuchen, traute sich aber nicht über die Schwelle.  
„Ron! Spinnst du? Ich könnte nackt sein!" Ginny war auch schon wach – Kunststück –, hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und funkelte ihren Bruder an.  
„Häh? Warum solltest du den nackt se…", in diesem Moment schien Mr. Ronald Weasley, seines Zeichens Störenfried erster Klasse, eine Erleuchtung zu haben, denn seine Gesichtsfarbe passte sich schlagartig an seine Haare an.  
Eine Entschuldigung stammelnd verschwand sein Kopf aus Harrys Sichtfeld und die Tür flog zu.

„Idiot", stieß Ginny aus, verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich rückwärts in die Kissen fallen.  
„Aber in einem hat er schon recht", verteidigte Harry seinen Freund und grinste, „warum solltest du den nackt sein?"  
Ginny antwortete ihm mit einem giftigen Blick. Diesen ließ sie auf Harry einwirken, bis sein schelmisches Lächeln gefror und einem zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck wich.  
Seine Freundin mochte seinen kleinen Scherz am Morgen wohl nicht und er hatte nun ernsthafte Bedenken, wie die Konsequenzen für ihn aussehen würden. Denn seine Ginny lachte entweder herzhaft oder rächte sich auf ungeahnte Weisen – das hatte sie eindeutig von ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Harry war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er Ginnys zufriedenes Lächeln, als sie aus dem Bett stieg, nicht bemerkte.  
Erst Minuten später erwachte er aus seiner scheinbaren Starre und beeilte sich nun, sich anzuziehen. Er sah nur noch Ginnys rote Haare vorbeiwehen, dann war sie an ihm vorbei und verschwand hinter der Tür.  
Sie hatte ihren Mantel bereits mitgenommen, um gleich nach dem Frühstück mit ihren Geschwistern, ihrem Vater Arthur und natürlich ihm selbst, in den Wald aufzubrechen. Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie auf dem Weg dorthin auch Hermine treffen würden und auf einmal war ihm klar, weshalb Ron so aufgeregt in ihr Zimmer geplatzt war.

Er schnappte seinen Anorak, kontrollierte noch einmal genauestens seine Taschen mitsamt ihrem Inhalt und marschierte gut gelaunt die schiefen Treppen hinunter.  
Schon auf halbem Wege hörte er das Geklapper der Teller und darüber Mrs. Weasleys Aufforderung an George, er solle sich doch noch eine Semmel zu dem Speck nehmen.

Sich an die unangenehme Nacht erinnernd, hielt Harry sich beim Frühstück etwas zurück. Außerdem war seine rechte Hand meistens damit beschäftigt, unter dem Tisch über Ginnys Knie und Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Deshalb konnte er nur mit halber Kraft Essbares in seinen Mund befördern.  
Aber das war nicht der schlechteste Start in den Tag, immerhin ließ sie die Berührung zu, was für ihn eindeutig ein gutes Zeichen war.  
Trotz der Ablenkung war er satt geworden und erhob sich in bester Laune, als Mr. Weasley das Signal zum Aufbruch gab.

Bald stapften sie dick eingemummt durch die tiefverschneite Landschaft und ließen sich von der im Sonnenlicht glitzernden Schneedecke verzaubern.  
Obwohl die selbstgestrickten Handschuhe von Mrs. Weasley fast jeden Tastsinn auslöschten, gingen Harry und Ginny Hand in Hand – wohlweißlich hinter Ron.  
Doch dieses Problem sollte sich recht schnell beheben, in Form von Hermine, die sie – ebenfalls gut eingepackt – am Waldrand erwartete.

Interessant war mit anzusehen wie sich Ron und Hermine küssten, trotz der vielen Lagen Stoff, die sich zwischen ihnen befanden. Aber es ging, der beträchtlichen Dauer zufolge, scheinbar gar nicht so schlecht.  
Harry legte diese Information in sein Langzeitgedächtnis, vielleicht konnte er sie irgendwann noch gut gebrauchen.  
Vorerst machte er sich aber einen Spaß daraus, in das Räuspern von Mr. Weasley mit einzustimmen.  
Ginny und George ließen sich ebenfalls nicht lange bitten und bald standen sie – bis auf den kopfschüttelnden Percy – hustend um die beiden Liebenden herum.

„Ähm, ist was?", fragte Ron verlegen, als er mit rotem Kopf aus dem Kapuzen-Schal-Wirrwarr auftauchte.  
„Wir wollen einen Baum aussuchen gehen Ronny-Boy, schon vergessen? Aber wenn du dich so schnell verirrst, sollten wir dich vielleicht lieber irgendwo festbinden, damit du nicht abhanden kommst", spottete George und während sich die anderen amüsierten, mutierte Ron zur Tomate.  
„Kommt jetzt Kinder, wir wollen zum Tee wieder zu Hause sein", mahnte Mr. Weasley und schritt zwischen den Bäumen davon.  
Ron musste sich noch die eine oder andere Bemerkung gefallen lassen, doch sie beeilten sich, dem Familienoberhaupt zu folgen.

Schon nach wenigen Metern stand fest, dass sie in der Gruppe nicht weit kommen würden. Sie würden sich ständig gegenseitig im Weg sein und eher eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalten, als einen passenden Weihnachtsbaum finden. Daher beschlossen sie schnell, dass sie sich in Zweiergruppen aufteilen würden. Sollte jemand fündig werden, würden sie das den anderen mittels einer Patronus-Nachricht mitteilen.  
Gleichzeitig fassten sich Harry und Ginny an den Händen. Ron wurde bereits von Hermine weiter in den Wald gezogen und ihnen folgte der gut gemeinte Ratschlag von George sich  
bitte eine Blautanne auszusuchen, damit unschuldige Passanten sich so manchen Anblick ersparen könnten.  
Mr. Weasley ging allein in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und Percy zweigte mit dem Zwilling ebenfalls ab.  
Damit wurde Harry die Entscheidung abgenommen, wohin er sich wenden wollte, denn es ging nur mehr geradeaus.

Ginny hatte ihn wieder losgelassen und ging vor ihm her. Einige Bäume beachtete sie gar nicht, bei anderen blieb sie kurz stehen und bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick, um sich danach wieder abzuwenden und weiterzusuchen. Harry sah ihr dabei zu und schlenderte hinter ihr her. Ihm war es nicht wichtig, wie der Baum aussah, Hauptsache er gefiel Ginny und dafür würde sie selbst am besten sorgen. Außerdem hatte er Wichtigeres im Kopf als die Dimensionen des Weasley Wohnzimmers und die perfekte Buschigkeit eines Nadelbaums.

In Gedanken versunken dackelte er ihr nach. Manchmal wollte sie seine Meinung zu einem Baum wissen, doch mehr als ein „Hm" und „Ganz nett" steuerte er nicht bei, hatte er doch keine Ahnung, welche Kriterien die weasley'sche Weihnachtstanne erfüllen musste.  
Gerade stand sie wieder vor einem mittelgroßen Nadelbaumexemplar, dessen Zweige fast zur Gänze mit Schnee beladen waren und unter der Last leicht nach unten hingen.  
„Ist der schön", murmelte Ginny, mehr zu sich selbst, aber in der Stille, die sie umgab, konnte er jedes Wort verstehen.

War das nicht der perfekte Augenblick? Vor ihnen befand sich ein Baum, der Ginny gefiel und außer ihnen war keine Menschenseele weit und breit.  
Nervös zupfte er sich einen Handschuh von den Fingern und ließ ihn einfach zu Boden fallen, im Moment würde er ihn nicht brauchen. Mit der bloßen Hand griff er in die Tasche seines Anoraks, zog die kleine rote Schachtel - die er schon seit einer Woche ständig mit sich herumtrug – heraus und… ließ sie fallen.

Eine Sekunde stand er wie festgefroren und sah zu, wie der rote Samt auf die Schneeoberfläche traf, ein Loch hinein brach und irgendwo im Weiß verschwand.  
Dann stürzte er sich auf die Stelle, wühlte mit den Händen im Schnee herum, ging in die Knie, um eine größere Fläche zu erreichen und spähte verzweifelt nach dem Verlorenen.  
„Harry? Was ist denn los? Hast du was verloren?" Ginny stand vor ihm und sah besorgt auf ihn herunter.  
„Nein, es ist nichts, ich…" Er stammelte sinnloses Zeug, um sie zu beruhigen und während ihm gerade die Idee kam, dass er es mit einem Accio probieren könnte, stießen seine klammen Finger gegen etwas Hartes.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er die rote Schachtel unversehrt in seiner Hand erblickte. Doch als er aufsah, direkt in Ginnys fragendes Gesicht, kam die Panik wieder zurück und er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich aus der Sache rausreden könnte.

Nur wollte ihm aber rein gar nichts einfallen und er war schon am verzweifeln, bis ihm einfiel, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, ehe ihm dieses Missgeschick einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.  
Und da er sowieso schon vor Ginny kniete, machte er es so, wie er es aus den Filmen kannte, die Tante Petunia früher immer im Fernsehen geguckt hatte – und die er mit ansehen hatte dürfen, während er das Silbergeschirr polierte.  
Zögernd öffnete er die Schachtel, die ihm gerade so viel Ärger bereitet hatte, und nahm den schlichten Goldring heraus. Ihn Ginny mit seiner bloßen Hand darbietend, schluckte er, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Ginevra Molly Weasley, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Überrascht riss die junge Frau die Augen auf. Harrys Herz klopfte noch aufgeregter als zuvor und er machte sich langsam Sorgen, ob er ihre Antwort noch erleben würde. Doch trotz des aufkommenden Schwindelgefühls sah er sie mit festem Blick an – alles hing an dieser Frage. Seit Jahren liebte er sie, seit Monaten hatten sie eine wunderbare Beziehung und seit Wochen stand fest, dass er sie heiraten wollte. Er hatte sich bloß nicht getraut zu fragen. Nicht nur aus Angst, dass sie ihn doch zurückweisen könnte, sondern – es war beinahe peinlich – aus Angst vor ihrem Vater. Mr. Weasley war immer ein herzensguter Mensch zu ihm gewesen und hatte ihn in seiner Familie willkommen geheißen. Doch würde das so bleiben? Immerhin war Ginny seine einzige Tochter, noch dazu das Nesthäkchen und je länger er darüber nachgedacht hatte, waren ihm mehr Zweifel gekommen. Schließlich hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten, war eines Tages während der Arbeit aufgestanden und in Mr. Weasleys Büro gegangen. Ohne Umschweife hatte er seine Anfrage hervorgebracht, er hatte zwar nicht gegrüßt aber genauso wenig gestottert und beinahe so wie jetzt, hatte er gewartet. Nach einem ungläubigen Blick – der durch den Knalleffekt der aufgerissenen Tür verursacht wurde – war Mr. Weasley aufgestanden und hatte ihn gemustert. Harry hatte den Mann selten so ernst gesehen und sich so gefühlt, als ob er versuchen würde, in sein Innerstes zu sehen, so wie Dumbledore es unzählige Male gemacht hatte.

Dann, Harry befürchtete inzwischen das Schlimmste und schimpfte sich in Gedanken, so ungestüm gewesen zu sein, hatte Arthur Weasley den Tisch umrundet, ihn kurz in die Arme genommen und mit den Worten „Sicher, mein Sohn", ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl in Harrys Magengegend ausgelöst.

Noch am selben Tag hatte er den letzten Schritt vorbereitet, um nun Ginny selbst zu fragen. Den Ring zu finden, war eine Leichtigkeit gewesen, doch ihn seiner Angebeteten zu überreichen erschien ihm unmöglich. Nie war der passende Augenblick oder er hatte in letzter Sekunde den Mut verloren. Er hatte schon begonnen sich zu sorgen, dass Mr. Weasley ihn zur Rede stellen würde, wenn er etwas ankündigte – mit einem derartigen Auftritt, wie er es sich geleistet hatte – und sich nicht daran hielt.  
Doch das alles war jetzt vorbei. Er hatte es gewagt, selbst wenn ein Missgeschick ihn erst in die richtige Position gebracht hatte.

„Ich hab' schon gedacht, du fragst nie."  
Die Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen. Mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln stand Ginny immer noch vor ihm. Nun starrte er sie überrascht an und spürte, dass die Aufregung einem unguten Gefühl wich. Er hatte eine Ja-Nein-Frage gestellt und sie antwortete so? War das die Einleitung zur Abweisung?

Doch bevor er seine größte Furcht in Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, spürte er ihre Haare an seiner Wange und fand sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Ginny schmiegte sich eng an ihn, während er seinen Arm immer noch vor sich ausgestreckt hielt. Langsam und verunsichert zog er ihn zurück. Bevor er eine Dummheit begehen konnte, ließ sie locker und sah ihn an.  
„Ja, natürlich will ich, Harry James Potter."  
Während sie die ersten Worte noch fest und in einem ernsthaften Tonfall gesagt hatte, musste sie am Ende des Satzes ein Kichern unterdrücken. Schnell gab sie ihm einen sanften Kuss.  
Harry war sich sicher, dass er dämlich grinste, als er ihr den Ring an den Finger steckte. Doch das war egal, alles andere war egal – Ginny würde seine Frau werden, was wollte er mehr?  
Seine Anspannung war mit einem Mal verflogen und er ließ sich rückwärts in den Schnee fallen.

Der Baum, den er nun von unten betrachtete, war wirklich sehr schön. Er hatte ein kräftiges Grün und viele Äste, an denen Kugeln und sonstiger Schmuck wunderbar Platz finden würden. Ginny hatte wirklich ein gutes Auge dafür…weiter konnte er über den Weihnachtsbaum nicht nachdenken.  
Ginny, die keinen Zentimeter von ihm gewichen war, lag halb auf ihm und verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren Kuss.

_Ende_

* * *


	21. Harte Arbeit

Jungs, zieht euch warm an, die Mädels lassen es heute krachen. Bereit für Ron, Hermine, Lavender und Zickenterror made by Hallia? Besonderes Vergnügen der Wünscherin und Jungstudentin Ano, unserer Frau für die harten Rechtschreibverfehlungen ;)

* * *

**Harte Arbeit**

„Weihnachtsglocken läuten, Weihnachtsglocken läuten…"  
Eine Gruppe junger Sänger hatte sich mitten auf der Straße aufgereiht und stimmte mit viel Begeisterung und wenig Tongefühl Weihnachtslieder an.  
Ron konnte den aktuellen Liedtext vollstens nachvollziehen, denn sein Kopf dröhnte mindestens so sehr wie die angepriesenen Weihnachtsglocken. Der durchdringende Singsang trug daran eine gewisse Mitschuld. Doch insgesamt war für Rons Bedürfnisse momentan einfach zu viel los.  
Hermines letzte Reaktion, als sie ihm ihre magischen Vögel auf den Hals gejagt hatte, hatte Spuren hinterlassen, aber immerhin hat sie da überhaupt noch auf ihn reagiert. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Ron sich eine Beziehung irgendwie anders vorgestellt als Lavender das offenbar tat. Bei Ginny hatte das immer so furchtbar leicht gewirkt, dieses Geknutsche konnte doch nun wirklich nicht besonders anspruchsvoll sein…

„Oh, schau mal wie schön hier alles dekoriert ist, Won-won", rief Lavender und deutete auf Madam Puddifoot's. Sie wirkte sichtlich hingerissen, da gab es keine Frage und erst recht kein „Nein" – Lavender zog ihn in das Cafe hinein.  
Ja, so gesehen waren Beziehungen wirklich nicht anspruchsvoll. Keine Gehirnakrobatik, wie man sie benötigte, um Hermine nur im Ansatz zu verstehen, nein, das basierte auf einfachsten Entscheidungen, es war einfach…  
Geschockt blieb Ron in der Eingangstür stehen. ‚Kitsch', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Allein die vor Schmalz triefende Musik, die Ron von Weihnachtsabenden mit Tante Muriel kannte, hätte gereicht,ihn zu bewegen, den Gesang der Amateurgruppe auf der Straße wieder auf sich zu nehmen. Aber diese plüschige Dekorierung in quietschigen Farben und Kerzen an jedem Tisch, deren Flammen ständig die Farben änderten, gaben ihm den Rest.

„Oh Lavender, lass uns doch…"  
„Ja, setzen wir uns dort hin. Oh, es ist wirklich traumhaft." Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und wirkte, als würde sie gleich dahin schmelzen. Irgendwie, Ron wusste auch nicht genau wie, landeten ihre Lippen aufeinander – oder vielleicht eher die Zungen ineinander – und er samt Lavender auf einer grün bepolsterten Bank in der Ecke.  
Als Madam Puddifoot kam, um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen, musste sie zunächst einen Augenblick warten, bis das Paar sich mit einem Geräusch, das dem saugenden ‚Plopp' eines Abflussstopfers glich, voneinander löste.  
„Was darf's sein, meine Lieben?"  
„Zweimal Tee mit Rum."  
„Won-won!"  
„Äh… achso, einmal Kakao statt Tee."  
„Ohne Rum!"  
Madam Puddifoot hob eine Augenbraue und sah die beiden skeptisch an, als befürchte sie einen Einbruch der „idyllischen" Atmosphäre ihres Cafes. Ron konnte nicht anders als nicken.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Getränke standen auf dem Tisch: niedliche, kleine Tässchen mit Kerzen darauf, deren Flammen Herzchenform hatten.

„Oh, schau mal! Ist das nicht Hermine?" Ron rollte die Augen. Das konnte er nun eigentlich nicht gebrauchen. Doch offenbar hatte diese ihn schon bemerkt und kam näher – hoffentlich nur auf dem Weg zum Nachbartisch. Ron versuchte ignorant in eine andere Richtung zu schauen, möglichst ohne es wie eine hilflose Geste aussehen zu lassen.  
‚Hier hat sie schließlich keinen Schwarm magischer Vögel dabei', dachte er, doch das würde er Lavender nicht sagen. Das wäre ja geradezu ein Angstgeständnis. Heldenmutig wagte er es, Hermine und ihren Begleiter einen Moment desinteressiert anzuschauen.  
„Na und, ist doch…" Er schnaufte und konnte es trotz des Schreckens gerade noch verhindern, den Tee auszuprusten. Er hustete und versuchte die tränenden Augen sowie den Tee, der ihm aus der Nase lief, zu verbergen.  
„Ist das nicht McLaggan?" Seine Stimme klang vom Husten äußerst unheimlich und krächzend.

„Wie scharf bemerkt, Ronald", erwiderte eine sarkastische Stimme neben ihm. Er brauchte nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, wer dort stand und seine Reaktion mit ganz besonderer Aufmerksamkeit beobachtete.  
„Scharf ist sein zweiter Name", erwiderte Lavender mit einem kühlen Lächeln, während Ron, unfähig zu sprechen, noch darum kämpfte, seine Situation zu retten, indem er sich zur Tarnung in eine mit herum hüpfenden Rentieren bebilderte Serviette schnäuzte.  
„Scheint eher, als wäre ausgerechnet ihm der Tee zu scharf geworden." McLaggan grinste und genoss die Situation sichtlich. „Nennt man sowas einen inneren Konflikt? Ein guter Torwart sollte sich immer darüber im Klaren sein, welche Richtung er einschlägt."  
„Seit wann hast du die Klugscheißerpille eingeworfen?", blaffte Lavender ihn an. Ron legte ihr schnell unterstützend einen Arm um die Schulter. Er hätte es lieber selbst übernommen, McLaggen eins auf die Nase zu geben, als Lavender das Schlachtfeld allein zu überlassen. Das konnte sein Gegner nur gegen ihn verwenden.

„Na na, wir sollten die Adventsstimmung nicht voreilig ruinieren." So sachlich, wie Hermine das sagte, war Ron beinah versucht ihr zu glauben.  
„Aber Mine", murmelte McLaggan schmeichelnd und neigte sich so nah an ihr Ohr, dass seine Nase in ihren Locken verschwand, als wollte er ihr etwas zuflüstern, doch seine Worte waren nicht zu überhören. „Die Adventsstimmung kommt erst durch etwas Schärfe zur Geltung." Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als wolle er Ron herausfordern.  
„Vergiss es, was auch immer du willst", erwiderte dieser nur. „Würz deine Adventsstimmung anderswo! Verzeihung für die schroffe Abweisung, aber wir möchten unsere Adventsstimmung lieber zu zweit genießen."  
„Oh nein, mir bricht das Herz", antwortete McLaggen theatralisch.  
„Freut mich für dich, aber bitte kurier es woanders, oder Won-won wird dir keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu geben." McLaggen sah Lavender an, als überlege er, ob er ihre Aussage ironisch zu deuten hatte oder ernst nehmen sollte.

„Ach?" Hermine hob lächelnd eine Augenbraue. „Seit wann ist er denn so angriffslustig, der Won-won?"  
„Jetzt reicht's!" Ron sprang auf. „Nenn mich nicht so!"  
„Ron!" Lavender wirkte ehrlich schockiert.  
„Nein, ich mein doch dich nicht, dich nur…"  
„Wen?" Hermine verfolgte irritiert seine Gesten. „Tut mir ja wirklich leid, ich hör diesen Namen momentan so oft, dass mein Kopf deinen Namen ganz automatisch dadurch ersetzt hat."  
„Dann sag doch wenigstens einmal deinem Kopf, dass er die Klappe halten soll!" Ron konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals gewünscht zu haben, dass Hermine nicht dachte und ihr Blick erinnerte ihn daran, wo er ohne diesen Kopf wäre. Einen Moment glaubte er, sie würde ihn anschreien. Doch dann lächelte sie nur kühl.  
„Willst du das wirklich? Hm? – Vergiss es, Zicke!"

Das war zu viel für Ron. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn so genannt hatte, das war einfach nicht Hermine. Vor ihm stand ein geradezu angriffslustiger Mensch, der ihm jedes Wort im Mund herumdrehen würde.  
„Verdammt, was weiß ich, ob ich das will! Aber jetzt eben nicht!"  
„Klingt kompliziert und dürfte dein Leben nicht grade einfacher machen…" Sie betrachtete ihn mit Mitgefühl.  
„Erwarte nicht immer von allen Gehirnakrobatik!"  
„Sicher nicht, auf dem Feld bist du sowieso bekanntlich Bewegungslegastheniker."  
„Ich hab eben nicht so einen… voluminösen Kopf wie du", erwiderte Ron mit einem gehässigen Blick auf Hermines unzähmbaren Lockenschopf, über den sie sich selbst oft genug aufregte.  
„Kein Problem, das machst du mit deiner großen Klappe wieder wett."  
„Hast du was gegen seine große Klappe einzuwenden?", mischte sich nun Lavender ein und schmiegte sich an Ron. „Also ich mag sie ganz besonders gerne." Sie tauschte einen lang anhaltenden, geräuschvollen Kuss mit ihm und lächelte Hermine süffisant an. Ron versuchte es ihr so überzeugend wie nur möglich nachzutun.  
„Wow!" Hermine machte ein beeindrucktes Gesicht. „Was für ein romantischer Eingriff. Entschuldigt, wenn ich gleich mal zur Toilette renne." Sie tat so, als wolle sie sich abwenden und McLaggen wieherte beinah vor Lachen.

Für Lavender schien nun endgültig das Limit der Erträglichkeit überschritten zu sein.  
„Nein, das reicht! Hör auf, unsere Beziehung auseinander zu nehmen, Hermine. Dazu hast du kein Recht! Im Grunde kann es dir(, ) doch vollkommen egal sein, was wir hier tun! Oder was genau stört dich daran? Vielleicht würde das deinen ‚Freund' auch interessieren."  
Hermine setzte eine schockierte Miene auf, als könne sie mit dieser Unterstellung nichts anfangen. Die Bezeichnung von McLaggen als ihren ‚Freund' überhörte sie völlig.  
„Oh nein, steck nur ruhig weiter deine Zunge in Won-wons Hals. Wie kommst du drauf, ich würde dich dran hindern wollen? Hab ich das je gesagt? " Sie schnaubte abfällig durch die Nase.  
„Fein", erwiderte Lavender schnippisch, ohne ihren bohrenden Blick von Hermine abzuwenden, so als erwarte sie doch noch einen Kommentar. Irritiert beobachtete Ron die imaginären sprühenden Funken zwischen den beiden.  
„Äh… gut, dann wissen wir jetzt wenigstens wo wir stehen."  
„Stimmt. Nicht auf Augenhöhe jedenfalls", erwiderte Hermine ungerührt.  
In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Ron sie deutlich überragte, war das ein eher unpassendes Bild. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig, um die Unsinnigkeit ihrer Bemerkung zu unterstreichen und lächelte.  
„Oh nein, das ist nicht dein Ernst… Du weißt schon, was eine Metapher ist, oder?"  
Rons Wangen färbten sich rosa, auch wenn er sich selbst dafür hasste, er konnte es nicht ändern. Er wollte nur noch weg hier, weg von McLaggen, der grinste wie ein Dreijähriger, der gerade einen Knuddelmuff zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, und Lavender, die vergeblich drauf wartete, dass Ron mit einer fiesen Bemerkung auftrumpfte.  
„Öhm… okay, dann klären wir das jetzt, damit wir auf Augenhöhe sind."  
Dummerweise gingen ihm die Argumente aus. Wann war das in einem Gespräch mit Hermine eigentlich je anders gewesen? Gerade dafür war er ihr oft böse, aber die aktuelle Situation eskalierte, das war nicht mehr die Hermine, die mit sachlichen Argumenten um sich warf, diese Hermine schoss mit scharfen Beleidigungen.  
Er drängte sie an den anderen beiden vorbei bis zum Ausgang.

„Du möchtest etwas klären?" Hermine wirkte ehrlich überrascht. „Ich hab Won-won-Dickkopf noch nie so kompromissbereit erlebt."  
„Hermine, ich halt das nicht mehr aus! Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ich dir helfen kann, also sag gefälligst, was dein Problem ist und hack nicht auf mir rum!"  
„Das klingt einfach."  
„Ja, warum sollte es das denn nicht sein?" Ron verlor die Geduld. „Warum zum Kuckuck auch musst du immer Madam Besserwisser sein und allen das Leben schwer machen?"  
„Das kommt dir nur so vor. Gegenüber dir ist man einfach Besserwisser."  
„Genau das mein ich!" Seine Stimme klang nun schon fast hysterisch und, dass Hermine das überhaupt nicht zu rühren schien, machte es nicht besser. „Du machst das nur bei mir und das muss einen Grund haben. Offenbar ist was Besonderes mit mir. Das Ganze hat was zu bedeuten…"  
„Es bedeutet, dass du ein aufgeblasener Idiot bist!"  
„Hermine!" Er fasste sie an der Schulter, um zu verhindern, dass sie ging und ließ sie schnell los, als ihm klar wurde, was er tat. Eine Weile rang er mit den Worten. „Bitte!" Es fiel ihm einfach aus dem Mund.  
„Ich ertrag diese Situation nicht. Hör mir wenigstens zu. Du kannst nicht sagen, dass du nicht auch bemerkt hättest, dass was mit uns wär. Ich kann es nicht ändern. Das ist, als wäre es ein Naturgesetz, dass wir uns ständig wegen irgendeinem Mist streiten müssten. Vielleicht..." Er stockte. „Vielleicht verstehen wir uns eigentlich richtig gut und gehören deswegen erst recht zusammen. Hey, wir waren immer ein super Team. Unser Streit, äh… verstärkt das nur. Ganz klar."  
„Klingt wie kompletter Schwachsinn." Sie musterte ihn kühl und Ron konnte diesem ausdruckslosen, unerträglich sachlichen Blick nicht länger standhalten.  
„Klar…", Ron starrte sie wie hypnotisiert an und wandte sich dann schließlich um. Lavender wartete schon und dass das Siegesgrinsen auf seinem Gesicht fehlte, schien sie sehr zu irritieren.

Er sah nicht mehr, dass Hermine versucht war, noch etwas zu sagen, doch dann beließ sie es nur bei dem Gedanken. ‚Kompletter Schwachsinn kann ganz schön hart zu verdauen sein… Das ist die Wahrheit meistens.'  
‚Beziehungen sind anspruchsvoll', ging es Ron durch den Kopf. ‚Wenn ich mal rausgefunden habe, was an der ganzen Sache so viel Arbeit und Probleme macht, bin ich ein großes Stück weiter.'  
Mit Harry konnte er nicht über diesen Vorfall reden, es war zu peinlich. Aber er kannte jemanden, der hätte versuchen können, ihm die Sache zu erklären, jemand, der eigentlich immer alles neutral erklären konnte. Aber dieser jemand schien momentan nicht viel Wert darauf zu legen, überhaupt mit ihm zu reden. Und plötzlich kamen ihm Zweifel, ob dieser jemand auch dieses Mal wirklich eine Antwort haben würde.

_Ende_

* * *


	22. Urlaub

Noch zwei Tage, dann gibt's Bescherung :D Für Zwei Wünscher gibt es heute schon ein Geschenk, denn Jordan hat den Wunsch erfüllt, den Magica und Aesi zusammen eingereicht haben. Bühne frei für Molly, Arthur und eine Muggel, Applaus bitte!

* * *

**Urlaub**

Gute Nachrichten 

_~Arthur Weasley~_

Es war ein normaler Tag im August. Arthur Weasley kam, wie jeden Tag von der Arbeit nach Hause. Es war jetzt etwas über ein Jahr her, seitdem er an der Seite des Phönixordens gegen den dunklen Lord gekämpft hatte. In diesem Jahr war einiges geschehen.  
Er machte einen Schritt und betrat durch die Haustür die Küche der Weasleys.  
„Mol…", setzte er an, um seine Frau zu rufen, doch dazu hatte er erst gar keine Gelegenheit.  
Denn genau in diesem Moment kam diese und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Als sie ihn wieder los ließ, sah er, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren.  
„Molly, Liebling", sagte er stockend. Er erwartete das Schlimmste: „Ist irgendetwas mit den Kindern?"  
„Nein", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte und Arthur wurde nervös. „Setz dich bitte hin."  
Er tat, was sie sagte, denn alles andere wäre zwecklos gewesen. „Sag schon was ist. Ist etwas mit dir nicht in Ordnung? Bist du krank?"  
Molly ging zum Küchenschrank und kam mit ein paar Papieren in der Hand zurück. Erst jetzt bemerkte Arthur, dass sie lächelte.  
„Arthur…ich … wir…", stockte Molly. „Also .. was ich sagen wollte. Wir haben gewonnen."  
„Was? Wo denn?", erwiderte Arthur verwirrt.  
„Ich habe bei einem Kreuzworträtsel in der Hexenwoche teilgenommen. Da haben wir eine Reise für zwei Personen gewonnen", bei diesen Sätzen strahlte Molly über das gesamte Gesicht.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass das kein Betrug ist, Molly? Bei den Muggeln gibt es so etwas häufiger. Vielleicht ist es eine Falle", erwiderte Arthur verdutzt.  
„Nein. Schau mal hier!" Mit diesen Worten gab Molly ihm die Unterlagen. Arthur sah sie sich durch und konnte tatsächlich keinen Haken entdecken.  
„Was denkst du", begann Molly von neuem. „Wäre es nicht schön, das als zweite Hochzeitsreise zu betrachten? Immerhin ist dieses Jahr unser 30. Hochzeitstag. Die Kinder sind alle aus dem Haus und der Ort dort soll besonders im Winter sehr schön sein."  
Arthur konnte gar nicht anders und umarmte seine Molly. Dies würde einer ihrer schönsten Hochzeitstage werden.

Ankunft am Freitag

_~Samantha King~ _

Es war ein sonniger Tag in St. Moritz. Samantha stieg aus dem Taxi und atmete tief durch. Es war der dritte Dezember und die Sonne schien hell vom Himmel.  
Das Taxi hatte sie direkt vor das Hotel gebracht. Eifrig kamen Pagen angelaufen und holten das Gepäck aus dem Wagen.  
Doch Samantha bekam davon nichts mit. Innerlich war sie längst nicht so gefasst, wie es nach außen wirkte. Ihr Verlobter hatte sie ein paar Tage zuvor verlassen. Samantha hoffte nun auf ein wenig Ablenkung.  
Sie wollte gerade losgehen als sie ein: „Entschuldigen Sie!" von der Seite hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah die wahrscheinlich seltsamsten Menschen der Stadt auf sich zukommen. Beide trugen weite, dunkle Mäntel. Ihre Kleidung war bunt zusammengewürfelt und alles andere als modisch.  
Samantha entschied, die beiden zu ignorieren, doch es war zu spät. Die Frau hatte sie zuerst erreicht.  
„Guten Tag. Können Sie uns bitte sagen, wo das ‚King Size' Hotel ist?", fragte sie Samantha.  
Voller Unglauben zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch, doch da sie einen modischen Pony und eine große Sonnenbrille trug, war es nicht zu sehen.  
„Sie stehen direkt davor", antwortete sie trotzdem. Sie wies dabei auf das riesige Luxushotel, in dem auch sie nächtigten würde. Es gehörte ihrem Vater und mit ihren mittlerweile 35 Jahren, war auch Samantha in das King-Unternehmen integriert.  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich", entschied sie, drehte sich um und ging entschlossen durch das große Eingangsportal. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das Hotel war eins der größten und bekanntesten Hotels der Stadt. Außerdem war die Hotelkette nicht nur hier in der Schweiz, sondern weltweit führend. Nur wer von einem anderen Planeten kam, hatte noch nicht davon gehört.

_~Molly Weasley~_

Molly Weasley schlenderte mit ihrem Gatten durch die beschauliche Zauberergasse der Stadt.  
Das Gepäck war bereits in ihrem Zimmer untergebracht. Obwohl Zimmer das falsche Wort war.  
Es hatte Molly den Atem verschlagen, als sie die großzügige Suite betreten hatte. Und noch immer war sie beeindruckt, wenn sie an ihre Unterkunft dachte.  
Doch auch hier beim Bummeln gab es für die beiden viel zu sehen.  
Zwar waren die Preise hier in der Gasse für Hexen und Zauberer abnorm hoch, doch gehörte zu dem Gewinn der beiden ein Reisetaschengeld von 50 Galleonen. Auch ihre Kinder hatten ihnen etwas mitgegeben.  
Und so schlenderten die beiden gemeinsam die Straße entlang und sahen sich einige Geschäfte an. Dabei genossen sie es, sich so gut wie alles leisten zu können. In Wirklichkeit jedoch, wollten sie das Geld sparen und es später in der wesentlich günstigeren Winkelgasse ausgeben.  
Nach einiger Zeit färbten die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne den Himmel blassrosa.  
Die Weasleys verließen einen Souvenirshop und begaben sich wieder zurück zum Hotel. Molly freute sich bereits auf den nächsten Tag, denn es war der 30. Hochzeitstag des Paares.

Samstag

_~Arthur Weasley~_

Arthur Weasley erwachte sehr früh am Morgen. Er brauchte erst einen Augenblick, um sich zu orientieren. Der Muggel-Wecker zeigte, dass es 7.00 Uhr morgens und somit die beste Zeit zum Frühstücken war.  
Er schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und ging ins Bad, dabei natürlich stets darauf bedacht, so leise wie möglich zu sein. Dort hatte er bereits gestern alles bereitgelegt.  
Arthur zog sich einen Festumhang an und schlich sich durch das Schlafzimmer in das Eingangszimmer. Nahezu lautlos schloss er die Tür und ging zum Sofa.  
Auf dem Couchtisch lagen einige Zettel mit Verhaltensregeln.  
Er lächelte. In dem Preisausschreiben ging es um Muggel, deren Art zu verreisen und zu leben. So kam es, dass sie sich nun in einem Muggelhotel befanden. Natürlich war der Chef eingeweiht in die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer, jedoch nicht alle anderen.  
Es ging bei der Reise darum, einmal Urlaub wie die, natürlich die besser verdienenden, Muggel zu machen.  
Arthur überflog die Hinweise und erfuhr endlich, wie man ein ‚Telefon' richtig bediente. Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, als ihm seine Fehler bei dem Gespräch mit Harrys Onkel wieder einfielen.  
Er bestellte für sich und seine Frau ein Essen. Er wollte sie damit überraschen.

_~Molly Weasley~_

Sie hatte lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Molly blieb nach dem Aufwachen noch eine Weile liegen und genoss das warme und weiche Bett. Sie hörte die Tür aufgehen. Jemand kam herein und stellte etwas genau neben sie hin.  
Sie wusste, dass es Arthur war.  
Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte ihr: „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag", ins Ohr.  
Er zog etwas aus seinem Umhang.  
Molly war gerührt, dass er sich extra für sie in Schale geworfen hatte. Sie nahm das kleine Schächtelchen und öffnete es.  
Als sie den Deckel zurückgeklappt hatte, sah sie ihren Ehering.  
Jetzt standen ihr Tränen in den Augen, denn er war ihr zu klein geworden und sie hatte ihn deswegen nicht mehr tragen können. Arthur nahm ihre Hand und steckte ihr den Ring, der nun wieder passte, auf den entsprechenden Finger.  
Sie gaben sich einen Kuss und frühstückten gemeinsam im Bett.  
Daheim hätten sie es sicherlich nicht getan, weil Molly ja hinterher alles hätte saubermachen müssen, aber hier musste sie sich um nichts dergleichen kümmern.  
Als sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, besprachen sie den weiteren Tagesablauf.  
„Liebling, ich sage es dir, wir müssen unbedingt mal Schki fahren", versuchte Arthur sie zu überzeugen: „Da schnallen sich die Muggel lange Bretter unter die Füße und rutschen den Berg hinunter. Und wer am meisten hinfällt, hat gewonnen."  
„Aber Schatz", erwiderte Molly, nicht zum ersten Mal: „Du weißt doch, dass ich mich gern entspannen würde."  
„Das können wir doch danach machen", wandte Arthur ein. „Und auf den Hinweisen steht, dass man das am Morgen am besten machen kann. Wir können doch danach noch etwas anderes machen."  
„Na gut", gab Molly nach. Sie hatte es inzwischen mehr oder weniger akzeptiert, dass ihr Mann jedes Mal ganz aus dem Häuschen war, wenn er etwas Neues von den Muggeln lernen konnte. „Aber wir treffen uns heute Mittag wieder, essen gemeinsam und verbringen den Rest des Tages zu zweit."  
Arthur stimmte erfreut zu. Molly musste lächeln, als sie die kindliche Vorfreude in seinen Augen blitzen sah.  
Sie konnte noch etwas liegen bleiben und beobachtete, wie sich Arthur in Windeseile umzog und verschwand. Erst danach stand sie langsam auf und machte sich fertig für den Tag.

_~Arthur Weasley_~

Er hatte sich sehr schnell bereit gemacht und noch kurz von Molly verabschiedet, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.  
Nun hatte er den Lift gefunden. Und die lange Schlange von Menschen, die ihn ebenfalls benutzen wollten. Arthur seufzte und begab sich auf den Weg zum Ende der Wartenden, als ihm eine Frau auffiel.  
Er trat auf sie zu und sprach sie an. „Entschuldigung?", begann er: „Kennen wir uns nicht?"  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erwiderte seine Gesprächspartnerin, dabei schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, wobei ihre blonden Haare leicht hin und her schwangen. „Warum?"  
„Dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt", erklärte Arthur. Er glaubte einen Artikel über sie gelesen zu haben, wollte es jedoch aus Angst vor Unhöflichkeit nicht sagen.  
„Ich bin übrigens Arthur Weasley", stellte er sich vor.  
„Sehr erfreut", sagte die Blondine ohne weiter auf Arthur zu achten. Bis ihr Kopf sich rasch zu Arthur drehte und sie anfing, ihn wahrzunehmen.  
„Sind sie nicht der Mr. Weasley, der das Preisausschreiben gewonnen hat?", fragte sie ihn nun wiederum.  
Der Zauberer lief leicht rosa an.  
„Ja", gestand er.  
„Gut, dann warte ich hier gerade auf sie. Ich bin Samantha King und wurde gefragt, ob ich ihnen nicht das Skifahren beibringen könnte", erklärte sie.  
„Das wäre wunderbar", entfuhr es Arthur voller Freude.  
Beide gesellten sich zum Lift. Zum Erstaunen des Zauberers ging es in der Schlange schneller vorwärts, als er es erwartet hatte.  
Auch wenn es ihm ein wenig zu wackelig war, so kamen die beiden doch gut oben an.

Ski fahren stellte sich als schwieriger dar, als es aussah und erst nach einigem Üben, und vielen Lachern über dessen Stürze, beherrschte der Zauberer diesen Muggelsport auf eine halbwegs akzeptable Art und Weise.  
Leider musste Samantha kurze Zeit später wieder los.  
Sie verabredeten sich für den späten Nachmittag zu einem Becher Glühwein. Auch wenn Arthur nicht so recht wusste, was ein Glühwein war.

_~Molly Weasley~_

Molly ging unruhig im Zimmer umher.  
Sie hatte bisher einen schönen und entspannenden Tag gehabt. Doch das Warten machte sie nervös. Arthur wollte schon vor drei Stunden wieder zurück sein. Was war los? Hatte er sich verletzt? Oder war etwas Schlimmeres passiert? Was, wenn ihn die Polizei der Muggel festgenommen hatte, weil er sich auffällig verhalten hatte.  
Sie blieb bei diesem Gedanken abrupt stehen.  
„Molly, beruhig dich", sagte sie zu sich selbst: „Du kennst deinen Mann. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur ein paar Stecker gefunden und darüber die Zeit vergessen."  
Das redete sie sich schon die ganze Zeit ein. Immerhin hatte sie kurz, nachdem ihr Mann losgegangen war, ihren Ansprechpartner in der Hotelleitung kontaktiert und darum gebeten, dass ihn jemand begleitet.  
Sie griff zum Hörer des Telefons, eine wirklich eigensinnige Muggelerfindung, um den Ansprechpartner erneut anzurufen, als die Tür des Apartments ins Schloss fiel.  
Sie ließ den Hörer fallen und ging in Richtung Tür, als ihr Mann um die Ecke kam.  
Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, jedoch kam ihr ein „Wo warst du denn so lange?" über die Lippen.  
Arthur sah sie entschuldigend an.  
„Weißt du", begann er: „Da waren so viele Muggel und die hatten alles mögliche an Muggeltechnik dabei. Und dann hat mir jemand gezeigt, wie man Schki fährt."  
Molly atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich. „Dann hast du dabei die Zeit vergessen, oder?"  
„Nein. Weißt du was mein Schatz?", fuhr der Zauberer unbeirrt fort. „ Das war eine wunderbare Frau, die mir das Ganze beigebracht hat. Wir haben uns dann noch kurz auf einen Kaffee getroffen."  
Molly versteinerte.  
„Du hast dich lieber mit einer anderen Frau getroffen, als die Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?", fragte sie entsetzt.  
„Nein, so war das nicht!", verteidigte sich der Angegriffene, „Wir haben dabei nur so viel erzählt, dass ich die Zeit vergessen habe."  
„Das ist dasselbe", beschwerte sich Molly. Aber sie kannte ihren Mann und konnte ihm nicht wirklich böse sein.  
Nach einem kurzem Augenblick schlug sie vor: „Mir ist heute ein kleines Restaurant empfohlen worden. Lass uns doch schick Essen gehen und unseren kleinen Streit vergessen, in Ordnung?"  
Doch als sie in seine Augen sah, wusste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", hakte sie nach.  
„Nun ja", stammelte ihr Mann. „Ich hatte nur Samantha versprochen, dass wir heute etwas gemeinsam unternehmen wollen. Wir treffen uns heute Abend um acht Uhr im Restaurant des Hotels. Sie ist im Moment sehr einsam, denn ihr Freund hat sie sitzen gelassen. Das verstehst du doch, außerdem kennt sie sich richtig gut mit Muggeldingen aus."  
„Du hast was?", brach es aus der rundlichen Hex heraus. „Arthur Weasley, sag mir nicht, dass du dich an deinem dreißigsten Hochzeitstag mit einer anderen Frau verabredet hast!"  
„Das habe ich gar nicht. Du kannst doch gerne mitkommen", verteidigte er sich vehement.  
„Oh toll, ich darf dich also begleiten, wenn du dich mit einer anderen Frau triffst", erwiderte Molly gereizt.  
„So hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint, Mollyröllchen."  
„NENN MICH NICHT SO", unterbrach ihn Molly.  
„Dann geh doch und amüsiere dich! Mich brauchst du ja nicht. Also lass mich nur allein", zeterte sie weiter.  
„Gut, das werde ich dann wohl auch tun", erwiderte der nun auch gereizte Arthur und verließ das Zimmer.  
Molly ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schluchzte.

_~Samantha King~_

Samantha betrat ihren Kleiderschrank.  
Sie hatte noch ein Date und suchte nach dem passenden Outfit.  
Ihre Verabredung war ein Zauberer. Sie fand es sehr aufregend, auch wenn der Mann an sich eher uninteressant für sie war.  
In dem Schrank, in den in anderen Ländern ganze Familien gepasst hätten, reihten sich unzählige atemberaubende Abendkleider. Vom „kleinen Schwarzen" bis zum opulenten Ballkleid war alles vertreten, was irgendwie modisch ist, oder es mal war.  
Was würde sie wohl erwarten? Hoffentlich nicht wieder endlose Fragen über Stecker, Batterien und elektrische Dosenöffner. Aber immerhin hatte sie bisher noch nie Probleme damit gehabt, zu bekommen, was sie wollte.  
Mit dieser Gewissheit nahm sie sich ein Kleid und die passenden Schuhe dazu heraus.

_~Arthur Weasley~_

Nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, lief Arthur durch die Straßen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
Nun hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und festgestellt, dass er völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte. So irrte er ein paar Minuten durch die Stadt und schaute sie sich an. Anscheinend waren nicht nur die Zauberei-Geschäfte hier teurer als in England.  
Irgendwann sah er zufällig einen Eingang zur Zauberergasse von St. Moritz.  
Als er hindurch getreten war, stellte er fest, dass er sich auf der anderen Seite der Gasse befand. Er musste also die gesamte Strecke zurück laufen.  
Er musste ziemlich wütend gewesen sein. Molly hatte sich aber auch alles andere als freundlich verhalten. Immerhin hätte er sie gern mitgenommen. Warum sie so explodiert war, konnte er gar nicht begreifen.  
Doch um sich nicht von neuem aufzuregen, dachte er an den Abend und empfand eine leichte Vorfreude. Leider immer wieder unterbrochen von Ratlosigkeit und leichtem Ärger.  
Er beschloss, ein Geschenk zu holen und die Suche nahm ihn so sehr ein, dass er fast wieder die Zeit vergaß.

_~Molly Weasley~_

Molly wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie hatte sich so auf dieses Wochenende gefreut und nun saß sie hier. Allein.  
Was hatte Arthur sich nur dabei gedacht? Einfach so mir einer anderen Frau auszugehen. Ausgerechnet an ihrem dreißigsten Hochzeitstag.  
Hatte sie ihn vielleicht für immer verloren?  
Doch bei diesem Gedanken erwachte etwas in ihr.  
„Molly Weasley", sagte sie zu sich selbst, „Du hast sieben Kinder erzogen und alle erfolgreich durch Hogwarts gebracht. Du hast dein Leben lang um das gekämpft, was dir lieb ist. Verdammt noch mal, du hast dich gegen Lord Voldemort gestellt. Also reiß dich zusammen und hole dir deinen Mann zurück."  
Sie atmete tief durch und stand auf. Gezielt ging sie in das Bad und wusch sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
Sie hatte sich entschlossen, um ihren Mann zu kämpfen. Da sie dabei auf alles achten wollte, suchte sie in ihrem Schrank nach etwas Brauchbarem zum Anziehen.  
Leider fand sie nichts, was wirklich etwas Besonderes gewesen wäre. Kurz entschlossen nahm sie sich den Geldbeutel und begab sich in die Zauberergasse.

_~Samantha King~_

Samantha trug noch etwas Mascara auf. Dann suchte sie nach dem passenden Lidschatten, der ihre stahlblauen Augen betonte.  
Die Haare waren bereits gemacht und sie wollte sich in fünf Minuten mit diesem Zauberer treffen.  
Das hieß, sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit.  
Samantha kam prinzipiell nicht pünktlich. Denn so waren ihr ein guter Auftritt und die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden garantiert.  
Sie hatte den Namen des Mannes vergessen. Alexander? Nein. Jedenfalls irgendetwas mit A.  
Er war verheiratet, das wusste sie. Doch anscheinend war das kein Problem für ihn und für sie schon gar nicht.  
Sie hatte die gesuchte Farbe gefunden und wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu.

_~Arthur Weasley~ _

Arthur wurde etwas unruhig. Der Ober hatte ihn an einen sehr guten Platz gebracht, der viel Privatsphäre zuließ.  
Der Zauberer wartete schon länger. Er hatte ein schönes Geschenk gefunden und konnte das Treffen kaum abwarten. Anscheinend war Samantha hier bekannt, denn der Ober hat ihn sehr freundlich angelächelt, als Arthur ihm von dem Treffen erzählt hatte.  
Unruhig rutschte er auf dem Sitz hin und her. Der Ober brachte ihm die Karte. Anders als bei den Magiern bestand sie aus mehreren Blättern und Arthur musste die einzelnen Seiten umblättern, was ihn sehr begeisterte.

_~Molly Weasley~_

Molly Weasley stand im Fahrstuhl und war völlig außer Atem. Sie hatte noch etwas Schickes gefunden und den Weg zurück zum Hotel im Eiltempo zurückgelegt.  
Sie starrte auf die Anzeige. Wie im Schneckentempo änderten sich die roten Ziffern und zeigten somit, welcher Stock gerade passiert wurde.  
Mollys Atem beruhigte sich schnell. Solche Spurts war sie gewohnt, durch die vielen Jahre, in denen sie ihre Kinder zum Hogwartsexpress gebracht hatte. Dennoch war es immer wieder anstrengend.  
Endlich kam der Fahrstuhl zum Stehen. Doch als die Türen sich öffneten, stand eine Blondine mitten in der Tür. Molly sah sie verwirrt an. Das Kleid, welches die Frau trug, erschien ihr viel zu kurz.  
„Entschuldigen Sie mal", sagte die Hexe selbstbewusst und drängte sich einfach so an der Unbekannten vorbei.  
Schnell begab sie sich in das Zimmer und begann, sich zurecht zu machen.

_~Samantha King~_

Samantha stand im Aufzug und fuhr hinab ins Erdgeschoß. Kurz bevor dieser ankam, holte sie tief Luft, streckte den Kopf selbstsicher in die Höhe und bereitete sich auf ihren Auftritt vor.  
Die Frechheit der molligen, rothaarigen Frau hatte sie überrumpelt, doch davon sollte ihr nun nichts mehr anzumerken sein.  
Selbstbewusst begab sie sich zum Eingang des Restaurants.  
Der Ober kam ihr schon entgegen, als sie gerade die Tür erreicht hatte. Die Blondine blieb stehen und wartete, bis man ihr öffnete.  
Man führte sie zu ihrem Lieblingstisch, ohne sie nach ihrem Namen zu fragen, denn alles andere hätte zur sofortigen Kündigung des entsprechenden Angestellten geführt.  
Sie stockte, als sie ihr Date sehen konnte.  
Obwohl sie dachte, dass sie nichts mehr schockieren konnte, war sie leicht erschrocken, als sie sah, mit welcher Faszination der Mann die Seiten der Speisekarte hin und her blätterte.  
Gerade in diesem Augenblick hob der Rotschopf den Kopf, sah sie und fing an, zu winken.  
Samantha schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und beschleunigte ihren Schritt, wobei sie versuchte, so freundlich wie nur möglich zu lächeln.

_~Molly Weasley~_

Hektisch zog sich Molly um und suchte ihren Zauberstab. Nach einigem Stöbern fand sie ihn schließlich. Seit Voldemort vernichtet war, war sie seltsam leichtsinnig in diesem Zusammenhang geworden. Sie beschloss, ab dem nächsten Morgen etwas daran zu ändern.  
Jedoch hatte sie jetzt Wichtigeres vor.  
Nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass alles dort saß, wo es hingehörte, machte sie mit Hilfe des Zauberstabes ihre Frisur und ihr Make-up fertig.  
Ein letzter, prüfender Blick, dann brachte sie ihren Zauberstab in einer kleinen Handtasche unter und verließ das Zimmer, um zum Restaurant zu eilen.  
Sie erwischte gerade noch den Fahrstuhl, in dem bereits ein Pärchen stand.

_~Samantha King~_

Nachdem sie sich kurz begrüßt hatten, setzte sich Samantha auf den Platz gegenüber von ihrem Date.  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
„Hast du dir schon was bestellt?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Nein", antwortet Arthur, „Gibt es hier etwas Empfehlenswertes?"  
„Oh ja, die Meeresfrüchteplatte ist sehr gut, aber das Kalbsfilet an Kaisergemüse ist auch nicht zu verachten", beriet Samantha.  
Der Mann nickte, dann sah er Samantha an und fragte: „Wofür braucht man eigentlich solche Stecker?"

_~Molly Weasley~_

„Lassen sie mich los", beschwerte sich Molly, doch der Mann im Anzug hörte nicht darauf. „Mein Mann ist hier im Restaurant, ich will zu ihm!"  
Sie wandte sich aus dem Griff und setzte von neuem an, durch das Restaurant zu laufen, jedoch war der Mann schneller.  
„Wir bitten sie trotzdem, die anderen Gäste nicht zu belästigen", erklärte der Ober entnervt.  
Molly wand sich wieder los, drehte sich um, und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Hören sie mir gut zu. Ich habe sieben Kinder zur Welt gebracht und aufgezogen. Alle von ihnen sind anständige, junge Erwachsene geworden. Also hören sie auf, mir vorschreiben zu wollen, wie man sich benimmt. Das Einzige was ich will, ist nach meinem Mann zu schauen. Er ist etwas größer als ich und hat ebenfalls rote Haare. Also wenn sie ihn gesehen haben, dann sagen sie mir, wo er steckt, ansonsten suche ich alleine weiter."

_~Samantha King~_

Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr ein Kästchen auffiel, das etwas seitlich von dem Zauberer lag.  
„Was ist das?", fragte sie und deutete auf die dunkelblaue Schatulle.  
„Nichts Wichtiges. Wirklich", versicherte ihr Gegenüber, doch Samantha ließ nicht locker.  
„Ist das ein Geschenk für mich? Darf ich es haben?"  
Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, beugte sie sich zur Seite und griff danach.  
Sie sah die Überraschung in den Augen des Mannes. Dieser griff schnell ebenfalls zu und hielt das Geschenk fest.  
Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, bemerkten sie, wie sich eine Frau auf sie zu bewegte. Samantha meinte, diese Frau bereits einmal gesehen zu haben.

_~Molly Weasley~_

Molly wunderte sich über die Szene, die sich ihr darbot. Die Blondine aus dem Aufzug hatte sie sofort erkannt. Sie wunderte sich, was Arthur an ihr wohl fand.  
Interessanter war jedoch, was sich gerade zwischen den beiden abgespielt haben musste.  
Im ersten Moment hatte sie gedacht, dass Arthur der Anderen ein Präsent übergeben wollte, doch zog er es hastig zurück, als sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot.  
Die Hexe ging zielstrebig auf die Fremde zu, reichte ihr die Hand und stellte sich mit betont freundlicher Stimme vor: „Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Molly Weasley. Ich bin die Frau des Mannes, mit dem sie gerade ausgehen."  
„Sehr erfreut", erwiderte die andere: „Mein Name ist Samantha King und zu einer Verabredung gehören immer zwei."  
Die beiden Frauen sahen sich in die Augen und musterten sich dann abschätzend.

_~Arthur Weasley~_

Arthur verfolgte das Gespräch der Frauen und wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte, weshalb er sich zuerst auf das Zuhören beschränkte.  
„Tja. Wenn Sie denken, dass ich Ihnen so leicht das Schlachtfeld überlasse, dann muss ich Sie wohl enttäuschen", erwiderte Molly.  
Doch die Blondine legte nach: „Die Schlacht, die Sie kämpfen, habe ich längst schon gewonnen. Immerhin, habe ich das Rendezvous."  
„Es ist trotzdem mein Mann und…"  
„Moment mal", unterbrach Arthur Weasley, das Gespräch der Frauen: „Ich habe doch kein Rendezvous."  
Verständnislos blickte er von der einen zur anderen. „Ich wollte mich doch nur über Stecker unterhalten. Und … und…. wissen wofür diese Batien da sind. Ich würde doch nie mit einer anderen ausgehen, Molly mein Schatz."  
„Was?", kam es von beiden zurück, wobei Molly äußerst erleichtert und Samantha sehr ungläubig klang.  
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst", platze es aus der Blondine heraus: „Du kommst hierher, um mit mir über Batterien zu reden? Du hast die einmalige Gelegenheit, mit MIR auszugehen und entscheidest dich für diese Frau?"  
„Ja", erwiderte Arthur, als wäre es die logischste Antwort der Welt: „Immerhin ist sie meine Frau."  
Samantha atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, stand auf und sagte zu Molly: „Da, du kannst ihn haben. Er ist sowieso weit unter meinem Niveau." Nach diesen Worten rauschte sie von dannen.  
Arthur stand auf und sah verlegen zu Boden.  
„Du bist mir doch nicht böse, oder?", wollte er von seiner Frau wissen.  
Als Antwort bekam er eine stürmische Umarmung.

_~Molly Weasley~_

Unendliche Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, als sie ihren Mann wieder los ließ. Böse konnte sie ihm gar nicht mehr sein, nachdem, was er eben gesagt hatte.  
„Nein", sagte sie und sah ihn an: „Es tut mir leid, ich habe überreagiert."  
Arthur drehte sich um und griff nach dem blauen Präsent. Er gab es Molly.  
Diese öffnete vorsichtig die Verpackung und hielt den Atem an.  
„Du siehst wirklich schön aus", erklärte er ihr. Jedoch wurde er sofort wieder von ihr umarmt.

Sonntag 

_~Arthur Weasley~_

Es war ein milder Sonntag, als die Weasleys das Hotel wieder verließen.  
Beide machten sich Händchen haltend auf die Heimreise.  
Am Abend zuvor waren sie noch in ein Zaubererrestaurant gegangen und hatten ihren Hochzeitstag gefeiert.  
Molly hatte nicht aufgehört, sich für die von Kobolden gearbeitete Zauberstabtasche zu bedanken. Arthur hatte dafür ein kleines Vermögen bezahlt, doch Molly war ihm viel mehr wert, als er es durch Geld ausdrücken konnte.  
Unterwegs überlegten sie bereits, was sie ihren Kindern erzählen wollten, und was sie besser auslassen sollten.  
Doch sie waren sich sicher. In dreißig Jahren würden sie wieder hier her kommen, auf diese Geschichte zurückblicken und herzhaft lachen.

_Ende_

* * *


	23. Eisblumen

Noch ein Tag, noch ein Tag! Und damit er schneller vergeht, bekommt ihr heute die längste aller Geschichten. Aesculap hat unsere Obergrenze von 5000 Wörtern pro Geschichte nicht nur gesprengt, er ist sogar fast auf das doppelte an Wörtern gekommen. Ich muss sagen, damit habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet, als ich den Wunsch eingereicht habe. Aber jetzt bin ich gespannt, was Sir Cadogan und seinem grauen Pony so alles widerfahren wird ^^ Danke für die Geschichte Aesi :)

* * *

**Eisblumen**

„Oh nein, war das wieder eine Stunde!" Seamus kickte missmutig seinen kleinen Gummiball gegen eine Rüstung, von wo er mit lautem _Klonk_ abprallte und den Gang hinunterkullerte.  
„Und die Hausaufgaben erst, die die alte Vogelscheuche uns aufgetragen hat", stöhnte Dean, „ich weiß echt nicht, wer in Hogwarts die größere Schreckschraube ist. Die oder die alte Pince."  
„Accio, Ball", sagte Seamus, wartete, bis der Flummi angesaust kam und drosch ihn erneut den Korridor hinunter. Diesmal erwischte es den Hut eines Schülers, der in einem Pulk Zweitklässler stand und Froschkarten tauschte.  
„ … hey, was soll das, du Idiot?", maulte der Junge und schob sich seinen Spitzhut wieder zurecht.  
„Prima Treffer, Seamus", grinste Dean, „ jedenfalls …."  
„… sollten sich die beiden jungen Herren besser zu benehmen wissen", tönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
„Äh, hast du was gesagt, Parvati?", sagte Dean und drehte sich lässig nach der kleinen Mädchengruppe um, die schnatternd den Gang hinunterkam.  
„Ach nee, Thomas, der Unterricht eben hieß 'Wahrsagen', nicht 'Wassagen'", kicherte Lavender, „aber ich kann dir ja mal deine Zukunft voraussagen" und grapschte nach der Hand Deans, der wie die anderen Jungen im Gang stehen geblieben war.

„Iiieeh, bloß nicht! Was die alte Fledermaus aus ihren Teeblättern herausliest, ist schon grausig genug", jammerte Dean, schaute aber genüsslich zu, wie Lavenders Fingerspitzen an seinen Handlinien auf- und abwanderten.  
„Also, ich muss doch wirklich bitten! Alte Fledermaus? Vogelscheuche? Welch schändliche Ausdrücke gegenüber einer Dame!"  
Die Schüler sahen sich erstaunt an, dann drehte sich die ganze Gruppe zu der Wand des Korridors um.  
„Oh nein, nicht der schon wieder", hörte man von hinten Neville murmeln.  
„Ah, welch eine Ehre!", sagte Seamus schleimig und verneigte sich mit einem übertrieben Kratzfuß vor dem Bild.  
„Sir Cadogan, zu Diensten", erwiderte der kleine Ritter und verneigte sich so tief, wie es seine Rüstung zuließ. „Das ist schon viel besser, werte Damen und werte Herren", fuhr er fort, wobei er sich Mühe gab, seine Verbeugung von eben an Tiefe noch zu überbieten.

„Es trifft sich gut, Herr Cadogan, dass diesen frechen Schnöseln endlich jemand Benehmen beibringt", ließ sich Lavender vernehmen und machte vor Dean, ohne dessen Hand loszulassen, einen Knicks. „Wollt Ihr nicht als Knappe bei Sir Cadogan in die Lehre gehen, edler Herr Thomas? Nötig hättet Ihr es gewiss."  
„Mit größtem Vergnügen, Mylady Lavender, unter der Bedingung, dass Ihr mein Burgfräulein wärt", säuselte Dean, führte seine Hand, die sich nach wie vor in privatem Wahrsageunterricht befand, zum Mund und schleckte der Länge nach über Lavenders Handrücken.  
„Bäääh, Dean, du Ferkel!", kreischte Lavender und zerrte ihre Hand aus Deans Umklammerung. „Da seht Ihr es, Sir Cadogan, so gehen heutzutage Jungs mit uns armen Mädchen um!", giftete Lavender in Richtung des Bildes und wischte sich angeekelt den Sabber an ihrem Umhang ab.  
„Was hast du gegen die Zunge eines Jungen einzuwenden, Lavender?", fragte Dean scheinheilig.  
„Vielleicht hat ihr nur die Stelle nicht behagt!", johlte Seamus und patschte Dean wiehernd die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ha, ha, haaa….", ließ sich der Mädchenchor vernehmen, während Seamus sich mit dem Zauberstab sauertöpfisch die herabtropfende Fluchtinte aus Gesicht und Haaren entfernte.  
„Aber, aber, meine jungen Freunde, etwas mehr Anstand bitte", mischte sich Sir Cadogan ein. „Gutes Benehmen ist die Zier aller jungen Damen und Herren und Zaubern auf dem Gang ist nach wie vor verboten. Auch wenn wir Bewohner der Bilder schon lange tot sind, haben wir nicht die Pflicht und Aufgabe vergessen, den jungen Schülern Hogwarts ein Vorbild an Anstand, Edelmut und Ritterlichkeit zu sein", sagte Sir Cadogan würdevoll und warf sich respektheischend in die Brust.

„Ja, ja, Vorbilder…, sicher, …, schon klar", murmelte Ron und rollte mit den Augen. "Also, wen hätten wir denn da: die Dame vor dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, die aus vornehmen Anstand kaum zu essen wagt, ihre Freundin Violet, die es vor lauter Schnapspralinen manchmal nicht von einem Bild ins andere schafft…"  
„Die Mönche im Gang zu den Hufflepuff-Räumen", warf Neville ein. „Egal, wann man bei denen vorbeiläuft, entweder sie fressen, saufen aus Humpen oder beides."  
„Das Bild vom Alten Richter an der Treppe zum Astronomieturm. Keiner kann so unanständige Witze erzählen wie der", sann Hermine nach, „und was Hermann der Neugierige mit seiner Hose gemacht hat, als Mandy Brocklehurst neulich an seinem Bild vorbeilief, möchte ich gar nicht erzählen."  
„Doch, erzähl's, Hermine, was hat der olle Hermann …", rief Ron begeistert, aber Hermines empörter Blick ließ ihn rasch verstummen.  
„Wo wir gerade bei Tugenden sind", fuhr Hermine fort, musterte die Jungen mit strengem Blick und wandte sich wieder dem Bild zu, „Bescheidenheit soll ja angeblich auch eine Zier vornehmer Damen sein."

„Selbstverständlich, junges Fräulein, so sind die Damen meiner Zeit erzogen worden." Sir Cadogan drehte sich kurz nach seinem Pony um, das ein Stück weiter ins Bild hinein gelaufen war und sich an den heruntergefallen Früchten eines Apfelbaums gütlich tat. „Edle Damen verlangt es nur nach Tugend, nach sonst nichts", sagte er dann zu Hermine mit würdevollem Kopfnicken.  
„Bescheiden, wie die Gräfin ‚Ich-wünsch-mir-was'…", sagte Parvati Patil und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Gräfin wer?", echote Ron und schaute Parvati verständnislos an.  
„Na, dass du die nicht kennst, wundert mich nicht", sagte Hermine spitz. „Gräfin Clothilde-Isodora of Upperfield-Brewsburry upon Norrington Hill".  
„Ähh…" Ron und Dean sahen sich verständnislos an.  
„Ihr Bild hängt in der Astronomieabteilung der Bibliothek", erläuterte Hermine.  
„Eben, und gehört damit praktisch zur Verbotenen Bibliothek für Leute wie Sean, Harry und Ron", kommentierte Parvati. „Ich meine, Astronomie und überhaupt alles, was sich oberhalb eines fliegenden Quaffels befindet, ist praktisch jenseits des geistigen Horizonts gewisser Jungen."  
„Ha, ha, haaa …", ließ sich der Chor wieder vernehmen, diesmal jedoch eine Oktave tiefer.  
„Gräfin Clothilde? Von der habe ich noch nie gehört", sagte Ritter Cadogan und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.  
„Eine hochwohlgeborene Dame, die Sir Cadogan nicht kennt?", fragte Lavender spöttisch.  
„Nun ja, mein Fräulein", murmelte die kleine Gestalt verlegen, „bedenkt, das Schloss ist sehr groß, es gibt zahllose Porträts und ich habe immerhin hier meine Pflichten zu erfüllen. Es wäre verantwortungslos, meinen Posten zu verlassen und nur zum Vergnügen in den Bildern des Schlosses herumzustreunen."  
„Ein Glück, man stelle sich vor, wir würden auf dem Weg zum Wahrsageunterricht im Flur von wilden Drachen angefallen", sagte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Entsetzlich! Ihre Zungen sollen fürchterlich sein", grinste Dean, hüpfte aber gleich darauf mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf einem Bein herum, während er das andere in den Händen hielt.  
„Nicht nur ihre Zungen, Thomas, nicht nur ihre Zungen", fauchte Lavender, „man sollte auch ihre Füße fürchten."  
„Ähmm, Ihr sagtet, das Benehmen der Gräfin gäbe Anlass zur Klage?", wandte sich Sir Cadogan an Hermine, ohne Dean und Lavender zu beachten, die sich kreischend vor seinem Bild balgten.  
„Jedenfalls kann man zur Zeit in der Bibliothek kaum in Ruhe seine Astronomie-Hausaufgaben erledigen", antwortete Parvati an Hermines Stelle. „Dauernd jammert die Gräfin herum. ‚Ich hätte gern dies, ich hätte gern das, niemand schenkt mir was, niemand tut mir was Gutes'", ahmte Parvati mit affektierten Gesten die Stimme der Gräfin nach.  
„Ja, es stimmt. Zur Weihnachtszeit ist es immer ganz schlimm. Das haben mir auch ältere Schüler erzählt. Sogar Prof. Sinistra hat in ihrem Unterricht mal erwähnt, dass die Schüler in der Vorweihnachtszeit die Astronomieabteilung der Bibliothek meiden sollen." Hermine machte dabei eine finstere Miene.  
„Aber warum meldet ihr es nicht Madame Pince?", schlug Neville vor, der keinen Astronomieunterricht nahm.  
„Neville, du kennst doch die alte Pince", warf Harry ein. „Solange irgendetwas Schüler aus der Bibliothek fernhält, wird Madame Pince bestimmt nichts dagegen unternehmen."  
„Och, Harry, da braucht sie bei dir garantiert nicht aktiv zu werden", frotzelte Hermine.  
„Nun, es wird doch sicher einen wichtigen Grund haben, wenn eine hochwohlgeborene Dame Anlass zur Klage hat", ließ sich der kleine Ritter wieder vernehmen und schritt aufgeregt in seinem Bild auf und ab.  
„Glaub ich nicht", sagte Ron mit einem schiefen Seitenblick auf Hermine, „Damen brauchen keinen Grund zum Klagen."  
Hermine ignorierte ihn. „Komischerweise mault die Gräfin nur in der Weihnachtszeit herum, das restliche Jahr über ist sie meist aus ihrem Bild verschwunden."  
„Was sagt sie denn so?", fragte Neville.  
„Na ja, wie ich schon sagte, sie jammert, dass sie keine Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommt, dabei quillt ihr Bild über von Geschenkpaketen."  
„Da seht Ihr es", rief Sir Cadogan, „vornehmen Damen bedeuten Geschenke und materielle Dinge nichts. Sie leben in höheren, geistigen Sphären. Nein, es muss einen anderen Grund geben."  
„Oh, wäret Ihr nicht der Richtige, um das herauszufinden?", fragte Dean Thomas und machte eine Verbeugung. „Ein Mann von Welt, gebildet, redegewandt, mutig ..."  
„Ja, genau, Sir Cadogan, Ihr müsst Mylady aufsuchen und herausfinden, was sie bedrückt. Uns einfachen Schülern würde sie solch wichtige Dinge gewiss nicht anvertrauen", rief Ron und knuffte dabei Dean in die Rippen.  
Das Ritterlein strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und zwirbelte selbstgefällig den Schnurrbart. „Gewiss, gewiss, ich bin in meinen Kreisen durchaus kein Unbekannter und habe schon so manche Schlacht für des Königs Banner geschlagen, aber …" Der kleine Mann stockte und schielte dann hoffnungsvoll zu den Jungen. „Anderseits, ich kann nicht so einfach davongehen und diesen Teil der Burg ungeschützt lassen."  
„Keine Sorge, Sir Cadogan, wir werden hier für Euch Wache halten, das heißt, falls Ihr bereit seid, uns diese vornehme Aufgabe anzuvertrauen", sagte Seamus Finnigan gewichtig, ohne Neville zu beachten, der heftig an Seamus' Umhang zupfte.  
„Aber nein, ich finde nicht, dass wir …", brachte Neville noch heraus, bevor ihm Deans Hand den Mund verschloss.  
„Sei ruhig, Neville, Seamus hat Recht. Wenn eine Dame in Not ist, darf Zweifel nicht das Herz beschleichen", rief Dean theatralisch und hob, während er gleichzeitig den protestierenden Neville im Schwitzkasten hielt, seinen Zauberstab wie ein Schwert über sich. „Zu Pferd, Ritter Cadogan, fürchtet weder Drachen noch Tod, es gilt, eine edle Dame zu retten!"  
„Das ist ein Wort", rief der kleine Ritter begeistert, drehte sich nach seinem Pony um und brüllte in die Tiefen des Bildes: „Komm, Rosinante, auf, die Schlacht ruft!", wobei er begeistert seine Lanze schüttelte.  
„Sagt mal, Jungs, geht's euch eigentlich…", empörte sich Hermine, wurde aber von Ron zum Schweigen gebracht. „Sei still, davon versteht ihr Mädchen nichts. Reitet nur los, Sir Cadogan, und tut, was ein Mann tun muss."  
„Ach, seit wann weißt du denn, was ein Mann zu tun hat?", keifte Hermine.  
„Bestimmt hat ihm seine Mutter mal wieder einen Heuler geschickt und es ihm gesagt!", gickerte Parvati und wuschelte dabei Rons Haare.  
„Lass das, du Gans …", fauchte Ron.  
„So lebt wohl, Ihr edlen Jungfrauen und kühnen Knappen", rief jetzt der kleine Ritter, der bereits auf seinem dicklichen Pony saß. „Wenn mich das Schicksal ereilen und wir uns nicht wiedersehen sollten, vergesst Sir Cadogan nicht. Lauf, Rosinante, hüühjaaa!". Dann verschwand er samt Pony hinter dem Bilderrahmen.

„Nein, wir werden Euch ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen", japste Dean Thomas, der mittlerweile am Boden lag und sich klatschend auf die Schenkel klopfte.  
Ron beugte sich zu dem Bild vor, legte die Hände zu einem Trichter zusammen und brüllte: "Und solltet Ihr keinen Drachen finden, Sir Cadogan, Madame Pince tut es auch!"  
„Ron!"  
„Was denn, Hermine? Er hat doch Recht." Harry wischte sich mit seinem Umhang die Lachtränen von der Brille. „Stell dir vor, Madame Pince' Kopf als Jagdtrophäe in der Großen Halle, und …"  
„Harry, du bist geschmacklos!" Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ehrlich, Jungs, ihr solltet euch schämen, Sir Cadogan so ins Bockshorn zu jagen!"

„Hüaah, Rosinante, lauf, gleich haben wir den Turm der edlen Dame erreicht", schrie Sir Cadogan und Schlamm spritzte auf in der ‚Moorlandschaft bei Loch Fendoc' vor dem Eingang zur Bibliothek. Ein paar braunen Sumpfhühnern, die auf einem Rasenstück ihr Sonnenbad nahmen, blieb gerade noch Zeit, sich vor den Hufen des Ponys schnatternd in die modrigen Tümpel zu retten und schon sprengte ein gepanzerter Reiter in vollem Galopp ins Bild der ‚Liderlichen Sophie', das sich unmittelbar hinter der Bibliothekstür befand.  
Leider hing es damit auch unmittelbar über dem Schreibtisch von Madame Pince, die anhand einer Pergamentrolle gerade die Fehlbestände der Zaubertrankbücher überprüfte und in entsprechender Laune war.  
„Haaalt", kreischte die Bibliothekarin, sprang auf und stellte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor das Bild. Die Hufe des Ponys schienen Funken zu schlagen, als der Ritter erschrocken an den Zügeln riss und das Pferdchen schlitternd durch das Zimmer rutschte und dabei einige Blumenvasen umwarf.  
Verwirrt, wer seinem Parforceritt denn aufgehalten haben könnte, sah sich Sir Cadogan um und starrte in das wutverzerrte Gesicht einer ältlichen Frau mit strengem Dutt.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, mit Ihrem Klepper in der Schulbibliothek herumzureiten? Sind wir hier im Zirkus oder was? Nicht genug, dass sich unverschämte Schüler in Bibliotheken nicht zu benehmen wissen, nein, jetzt zeigen die Bilder den Rotznasen, wie sie es noch toller treiben können", schrie Madame Pince und fuchtelte bedrohlich mit ihrem Zauberstab.  
„Ruuuhe, altes Schreckgespenst, wie soll denn hier ein Mensch schlafen!", tönte es jetzt hinter Sir Cadogan. Eine dicke Frau in einem schmuddeligen Nachtrock lag auf einem Kanapee und sah böse zu Madame Pince hinüber.  
„Halten Sie sich gefälligst da heraus, Sie, Sie …", keifte die Bibliothekarin und rang nach Worten, „statt den ganzen Tag faul im Bett herumzuliegen, sollten Sie mal lieber Ihren Schweinestall aufräumen."  
Während die beiden Frauen sich über den Bilderrahmen hinweg ankreischten, sah sich Sir Cadogan verstohlen um und befand, dass die Liderliche Sophie ihrem Namen alle Ehre machte. Schmutzige Wäsche lag verstreut auf dem Boden herum, daneben aufgeschlagene Bücher zwischen Obst- und Brotresten und in der hinten angrenzenden Küche sah man Berge verdreckten Geschirrs stehen.  
Der kleine Recke wollte sich schon davonschleichen, als er den Zauberstab von Madame Pince auf seiner Brust spürte. „Das-Pferd-bleibt-drau-ssen-verstanden?", giftete die Alte und bei jedem Wort machte es _Klonk_ auf Sir Cadogans Harnisch.  
„Aber ich bin ein Ritter, erwartet Ihr etwa, dass ich zu Fuß gehe?" fragte er empört.  
„Es interessiert mich nicht, wer oder was Sie sind, in dieser Bibliothek wird gemacht, was ich sage! Und jetzt raus mit dem Viech!"  
Murrend führte Cadogan sein Pferdchen hinaus zu den Sumpfhühnern, band Rosinantes Zügel an einem der Bäume fest und kraulte dem Pony zum Abschied kurz die Mähne. „So, mein Liebes, warte hier auf mich, leider kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen, du hast ja gehört, dass die alte Hexe dich nicht einlassen will."  
„Können Sie nicht leiser gehen?", tönte es vom Schreibtisch her, kaum dass er das Zimmer der Liderlichen Sophie betreten hatte. „Es scheppert schlimmer als in der Elfenküche um elf Uhr vormittags. Ölen Sie mal Ihre Rüstung! Ich sollte Hausmeister Filch Bescheid geben, dass er mal mit der Ölkanne zu Ihnen kommt!", rief Madame Pince dem kleinen Ritter hinterher, der bereits durch das nächste Bild stakste und sich, bei allem höfischen Respekt vor der Damenwelt, fragte, ob er mit seiner Zurechtweisung den Schülern vorhin nicht unrecht getan hatte.

Nach einigen Umwegen durch die weitläufige Bibliothek erreichte Sir Cadogan die Astronomieabteilung. Aus dem Bild der Muse Urania schaute er neugierig in den kleinen Astronomiesaal, wo es neben Regalen voller Bücher und Folianten zur Sternenkunde auch etliche astronomische Instrumente zu bewundern gab. Alte Jakobsstäbe hingen an den Wänden neben tapetengroßen Sternkarten, es gab einige Teleskope zu sehen und zwischen den mächtigen Holztischen stand ein mannsgroßer Himmelsglobus.  
Ehrfürchtig und voller Staunen betrachtete der kleine Ritter die ihm fremde Welt geistiger Sphären, als von Ferne leises Jammern in seine Ohren drang. „Immer der gleiche Krempel, …nie bekomme ich was Schönes, … warum werden immer nur die anderen mit schönen Sachen beschenkt …" So ging der Singsang in einem fort.  
Der Ritter dachte an die Worte der Schüler und seinen Auftrag und ging ein paar Gemälde berühmter Astronomen weiter, als er zu einem kleinen Bild kam, wo eine junge Frau in einem liebevoll eingerichteten Zimmer am Fenster im Sonnenlicht saß, den Saum eines Seidenrocks ausbesserte und zum Takt der Nadel ein munteres Lied sang.  
Sir Cadogan, der während seiner Knappenzeit im Chor der Abtei von Reedswood gesungen und später manch gesellige Herrenrunde durch weinselige Lieder kulturell bereichert hatte, lehnte sich an den Bilderahmen, betrachtete eingehend die hübsche Näherin und summte leise die zweite Stimme mit. Leider wurde aus dem heimlichen Duett ein missgestaltes Trio, als sich wieder eine jammernde Frauenstimme vernehmen ließ, doch diesmal deutlich lauter.  
„Chrmm, …", hüstelte Sir Cadogan und klopfte verlegen gegen einen kleinen Schrank mit wappenverzierten Zinnkrügen darin, der sich gleich neben dem Bilderrahmen aufbaute. „Chrmm … entschuldigt, wenn ich störe, werte Dame…, aber ich suche die Gräfin Clothilde-Isodora of Upperfield-Brewsburry."  
Die junge Frau sah auf, ließ ihre Handarbeit sinken und musterte erstaunt die kleine Gestalt, die etwas atemlos vor ihr stand.  
„Oh, Ihr möchtet zu Mylady Clothilde, Herr ….?", fragte sie dann.  
„Verzeiht, dass ich so unvermutet und ohne mich vorzustellen in Euer Gemach trete, werte Dame", sagte der kleine Ritter und verbeugte sich. „Sir Cadogan, zu Diensten."  
„Elizabeth Forrester, Mylord", sagte die junge Frau, stand auf und machte einen artigen Knicks. „Ihr braucht nicht ‚Mylady' zu mir zu sagen, werter Herr, ich bin nur eine einfache Zofe."  
„Doch Eure Anmut und Schönheit, Miss Forrester, wäre jeder vornehmen Dame würdig", sagte Cadogan und verbeugte sich erneut.  
Zarte Röte zeigte sich auf ihrem anmutigen Gesicht, dann aber lächelte sie und sagte: "Herr Ritter, wenn Ihr alle Schmeicheleien an eine einfache Zofe verschwendet, bleibt nichts mehr für die hohe Herrin übrig."  
Der tapfere Recke war in seinem Element. „ Nie würde ich es wagen, Euch mit törichten Schmeicheleien zu belästigen, werte Miss Forrester. Ich spreche nur aus, was meine Augen sehen." In dem Fall musste sich Cadogan insgeheim selber Recht geben. Miss Forrester war wirklich sehr apart anzusehen in dem geschmackvollen blaugrauen Kleid. In ihr hellbraunes Haar hatte sie schwarze Bänder und Silberkettchen eingeflochten, die aber nicht verhinderten, dass einzelne vorwitzige Locken in das hübsche Gesicht fielen.  
„Erlaubt, dass ich Euch anmelde, Sir Cadogan", sagte die Zofe und ging in den Nebenraum.

„Bitte, Sir Cadogan, Mylady lassen bitten".  
Sir Cadogan ging freundlich nickend an Miss Forrester vorbei und betrat das Gemälde der Gräfin of Upperfield-Brewsburry. Der prachtvoll ausgestattete Raum beeindruckte wohl jeden Besucher. Kostbare Möbel standen vor hohen Bücherregalen, vor den mit wertvollen Seidentapeten bespannten Wänden standen kunstvoll gearbeitete Büsten und Skulpturen. Wie in der Bibliothek jenseits des Rahmens gab es auch hier zahlreiche astronomische Instrumente und Himmelsgloben zu sehen.  
Das erstaunlichste an dem ganzen Raum aber war der mächtige Weihnachtsbaum. Eine herrlich gewachsene Blautanne, auf deren Spitze ein goldener Stern funkelte. Große, in allen Farben irisierende Glaskugeln, Gold- und Silberfäden hingen von den Zweigen und zahllose brennende Duftkerzen schmeichelten Auge und Nase.  
Am Fuße des Baumes lagen, kunstfertig in buntes Seidenpapier eingeschlagen, ganze Stapel von Geschenkpaketen. Etliche von ihnen waren geöffnet und zeigten ihre Schätze: Porzellanvasen aus China gab es, Bücher und Konfekt aus fernen Ländern, Geschmeide, Seidenblusen, kristallene Parfumfläschchen in jeder Form und Größe.

Vor dem Baum aber stand eine groß gewachsene, schlanke Frau in schimmerndem Seidenkleid. Ein schön gearbeiteter Kragenspiegel nach Mode ihrer Zeit ließ die kunstvoll geflochtene Frisur mit den vielen eingewobenen Perlenketten darin noch besser zur Geltung kommen.  
Der kleine Ritter dachte beschämt an seine eigene Aufmachung und war heilfroh, dass die Kerzen des Festbaumes nicht hell genug schienen, um die Rostflecken sichtbar zu machen, die sich hie und da schon an seiner Rüstung zeigten.  
„Sir Cadogan, Euer bescheidener Diener, edle Dame", sagte der Ritter und machte trotz seiner unbequemen Rüstung einen vollendeten Kratzfuß.  
Die Gräfin musterte den seltsamen Gast von oben bis unten und fragte schließlich: „Nun, Sir Cadogan, was führt Euch hierher?"  
Sir Cadogan, dem es als gut erzogenem Edelmann nicht anstand, mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, versuchte erst einmal Konversation zu machen.  
„Verzeiht, Lady Clothilde, ich kann gut verstehen, dass Ihr meinen Namen noch nie gehört habt, wohne ich doch in einem weit abgelegenen Teil des Schlosses." Da er es für besser hielt, die Schüler nicht zu erwähnen, fuhr er gewichtig fort: "Verschiedene Geschäfte führten mich in die Große Bibliothek des Schlosses und weil ich schon von Mylady habe erzählen hören, dachte ich mir, dass es sich für einen Edelmann gehöre, einer so vornehmen Damen die Aufwartung zu machen."  
„Ich danke Euch, Sir Cadogan, es tut gut zu hören, dass Anstand, Höflichkeit und gutes Benehmen in dieser Welt noch nicht gänzlich ausgestorben sind", antwortete Gräfin Clothilde, wobei sie einen schrägen Blick auf die wenigen Schüler drüben in der Bibliothek warf.  
„Oh, man hat Euch beleidigt, Mylady? Nennt mir seinen Namen und ich werde dem Schurken Respekt beibringen", brauste der Ritter auf, zückte sein Schwert und fuchtelte damit über dem Kopf herum.  
„Nein, nein, beruhigt Euch, Sir Cadogan", lächelte die Gräfin, „steckt Euer Schwert wieder ein. Es ist nur so, dass man mir nicht immer die Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, die einer Dame von Stand gebührt."  
„Verzeiht, Mylady, dass ich so ungeschickt frage, aber wie kommt eine so vornehme Dame in die Bibliothek einer Schule", fragte der Ritter und ließ erneut seinen Blick über die kostbare Ausstattung des Bildes gleiten.  
„Mein Mann, der Earl of Norrington, war ein berühmter Astronom. Deshalb seht Ihr hier auch die ganzen astronomischen Instrumente. In seinem Testament hat er später neben einer ansehnlichen Anzahl Galleonen seinen gesamten wissenschaftlichen Besitz der Hogwartsschule vermacht. Nicht nur dieses Bild, sondern auch die Himmelsgloben, die Teleskope und die vielen astronomischen Bücher" und wies dabei hinaus in die Bibliothek.

Der Ritter bemerkte erstaunt, dass etliche der Instrumente im Bild draußen in der Bibliothek im Original zu sehen waren. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu dem großen, prachtvoll geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum. Die Gräfin schien die unausgesprochene Frage zu verstehen.  
„Seht Ihr den großen goldenen Stern auf der Spitze des Baumes? Sein Leben lang versuchte der Earl, das Geheimnis des Sterns von Bethlehem zu ergründen. Als Zeichen seiner Lebensaufgabe Zur wissenschaftlichen Um sich besser inspirieren zu können, stand das ganze Jahr über in der Bibliothek unseres Schlosses ein Weihnachtsbaum. Selbstverständlich auch mit reichen Gaben."  
„Aber dann müsst Ihr doch sehr glücklich sein, wenn jeden Tag Weihnachten ist", sagte der Ritter und ließ seinen Blick über die zahllosen Päckchen und die Kostbarkeiten gleiten, die achtlos oder nur halbausgepackt unter dem Baum lagen.  
„Ach, wenn Ihr wüsstet, Sir Cadogan", seufzte Lady Clothilde. „Seit Hunderten von Jahren packe ich die gleichen Geschenke aus, ich kenne den Inhalt jedes Paketes. Seht Ihr da drüben die grünweiße Schachtel? Handschuhe aus Bundimunleder von meiner Großtante Heralda. Daneben in rotem Papier eine Packung altägyptischer Flüche von meinem Bruder Anthony.  
Und so weiter, und so weiter, wenn ich alles ausgepackt habe, packt meine Zofe es wieder ein und alles beginnt von vorne."  
„Es ist so langweilig", seufzte die Gräfin mit bekümmertem Gesicht, „nie bekomme ich was Neues, niemand schenkt mir etwas Originelles, alles ist so langweilig" und so ging es eine Weile im greinenden Klageton weiter.  
Der Ritter, der jetzt begriff, was die Schüler gemeint hatten, fragte: „Was könnten Mylady sich denn noch wünschen? Alle Schätze der Welt liegen doch schon hier" und zeigte auf die Geschenke.  
„Nun, ich dachte an etwas, was meine Freundinnen nicht haben. Mein Gatte selig, Earl Norrington, war auf seinen wissenschaftlichen Reisen viel herumgekommen. Mehrfach hat er mir von einer Fee erzählt, die eine große Sternkundige sein soll. Bei dieser Fee, der Earl nannte sie Graue Waldfee oder so ähnlich, hatte er bei Besuchen in ihrem Turm Eisblumen von seltener Schönheit gesehen."  
„Eisblumen?", unterbrach sie der Ritter. „Was soll daran Besonderes sein? Die finden sich im Winter doch an jedem Fenster."  
„Nein, nicht solche gewöhnlichen. Der Earl sagte, dass diese Eisblumen wie richtige Blumen aussehen und in allen Farben leuchten." Die Gräfin sann eine Weile nach, dann fuhr sie fort: „Bestimmt sind sie so schön, weil sie unter Sternen wachsen. Ja, so hat es mir mein Gatte berichtet. Die Eisblumen der Grauen Fee sollen im Licht der Sterne wachsen."

„Die Graue Waldfee...", murmelte der kleine Ritter und trank einen Schluck von dem Kakao, den die Zofe Elizabeth hereingebracht und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln neben ihn gestellt hatte. Er hatte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was die Gräfin gesagt hatte. „Und wo lebt diese Graue Fee, von denen Euer Gatte berichtete?"  
„Hmmmh", brummte die Gräfin und machte ein missmutiges Gesicht, „das hat er nicht gesagt. Wer weiß denn schon, wo Feen leben? Ich habe mich nie groß für sie interessiert. Aber angeblich befand sich im Testament meines Gatten ein Bild von ihr und auch meine Freundin, die Herzogin von Glennstone, hat einmal erwähnt, sie hätte gehört, dass irgendwo im Astronomieturm ein Bild einer Waldfee hinge."

Die Gräfin seufzte. „Wenn sich doch nur jemand fände, der mir solche Blumen brächte."  
Der Ritter, der den Wink durchaus verstanden hatte, sprang auf, verbeugte sich und sagte: „Mylady, es betrübt mein Herz, Euch im Unglück zu sehen. Erlaubt, dass ich mich auf die Suche nach den Eisblumen mache."  
„Das würdet Ihr für mich tun, edler Herr Cadogan?", sagte Gräfin Clothilde mit nicht ganz überzeugender Überraschung. „Wenn Ihr mir von diesen Blumen bringt, wäre ich Euch zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet. Hier, nehmt diese kleine Silberschatulle. Wenn Ihr die Eisblumen gefunden habt, könnt Ihr sie darin sicher aufbewahren und zu mir bringen."  
Der Ritter nahm das metallene Etui in die Hand. Es war mit rotem Samt überzogen und das gräfliche Wappen der Upperfields war darauf abgebildet. Dann schob er die Schatulle in seinen Brustharnisch, verbeugte sich vor Gräfin Clothilde und verabschiedete sich.

Nach einigen Irrungen und Wirrungen in den zahllosen Bildern Hogwarts erreichte Sir Cadogan schließlich den mächtigen Astronomieturm. Irgendwo hier sollte ein Bild hängen, das ihn zu dieser Waldfee bringen könnte.  
Eine Weile klapperte er die Gemälde des Turmes ab, forschte hier, fragte dort und lenkte schließlich sein Pony in ein großes Bild im achten Stock. Es schien kein bewohntes Gemälde zu sein, denn er stand mitten auf der Lichtung eines tief verschneiten Winterwaldes. Der Schnee bog die Äste der Tannen fast zu Boden, Eichhörnchen sausten umher und suchten nach Nahrung, während es im dichten Gestrüpp nahe dem gegenüber liegenden Rahmen verdächtig raschelte. Ob er hier richtig war? Er schaute hinaus in den Korridor und sah an der Gegenwand zwei kleinere Bilder. Eines davon war leer, in dem anderen saß ein alter Mann in einem Schaukelstuhl und las in der Zeitung. Zu seinen Füßen kauerte ein braungelber Hund und durchschnüffelte sein Fell nach Flöhen.  
„Heh, Ihr da, guter Mann", schrie Ritter Cadogan quer über den Gang, „ist das hier das Bild der Grauen Waldfee?"  
Der Alte schien nichts zu hören, blätterte weiter in der Zeitung und blies dichte Rauchwolken aus seiner Pfeife. Nur der Hund schaute kurz zu dem Männlein in dem Bild auf der anderen Seite hinüber, bellte ein-, zweimal und widmete sich gleich darauf wieder seinen Flöhen.  
„Heh, Ihr da", brüllte der Ritter abermals, „könnt Ihr mir sagen, ob..." Cadogan gab es auf und sagte zu seinem Pony gewandt: „Es ist zwar nicht höflich, Rosinante, aber manchmal muss auch ein Edelmann zu den Methoden des einfachen Volkes greifen." Sprach's, stieg umständlich aus dem Sattel und bückte sich hinab zu dem tief verschneiten Boden.  
Der erste Schneeball zerplatzte unterhalb des Bildes an der Wand, der zweite darüber, der dritte ließ den Hund aufjaulen und der vierte Wurf schließlich verschaffte Cadogan den erwünschten Konversationspartner.  
Der Ritter wartete höflich, bis der Alte die Schneereste aus seinem Bart entfernt und den wütend bellenden Hund beruhigt hatte, dann rief er hinüber: „Hallo, guter Mann, entschuldigt meine Aufdringlichkeit, aber ist das hier das Bild der Grauen Waldfee?"  
„Ihr braucht gar nicht so zu brüllen", brummte der Alte, „ich bin zwar nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber schwerhörig bin ich deswegen noch lange nicht."  
„Entschuldigt, mein Herr, Sir Cadogan zu Diensten", sagte nun das Ritterlein deutlich leiser und verbeugte sich. „Ich bin im Auftrag einer Hohen Dame auf Ritterfahrt und suche den Palast der Grauen Waldfee."  
„Palast? Graue Waldfee...?", brummte der Alte und versuchte umständlich, seine schneeverstopfte Tabakspfeife wieder in Schwung zu bringen. „Hmmmh...Graue Waldfee...? Von der habe ich noch nichts gehört. Wisst Ihr, Herr Ritter, ich kümmere mich nicht groß darum, was in der Welt passiert. Ich gehe nur selten außer Hause und lese seit zweihundertvierundsiebzig Jahren in Ruhe meine Zeitung. Glaubt mir, es hat sich seitdem nichts Nennenswertes zugetragen. Zum Beispiel hier", fuhr er fort und schlug seine Zeitung auf, „die Hagelunwetter im April 1723, die nach Meinung des Untersekretärs Cathelbroke vom Amt für Meteomagie angeblich auf das Konto der Hurrlington-Schwestern gehen, weil sie, so Cathelbroke, beim Walisischen Preiszaubern wider aller Erwarten nur den vierten Platz errungen hatten und ..."  
„Ja, gewiss, das ist alles sehr interessant", unterbrach Cadogan die aktuellen Nachrichten aus der Schadzauberbranche, „aber könnt Ihr mir kurz sagen, wo ich die Graue Waldfee finden könnte?"  
„Was? Die graue...? Ach so, ja, ..., aber ich sagte Euch doch schon, dass ich keine Graue Waldfee kenne. Aber warum fragt Ihr nicht mal dahinten?" und deutete über Korridor und Ritter hinweg in die Tiefen des Winterwaldes.  
Cadogan drehte sich um, spähte in das Halbdunkel des Dickichts, lief ein paar Schritte umher, um besseren Ausblick zu bekommen und entdeckte tatsächlich, von Baumstämmen und Zweigen halbverdeckt, in der Ferne auf einem kleinen Hügel die Umrisse eines Turms.  
Dann musterte er wieder den tief verschneiten Wald, wo sich zwischen den Bäumen nicht einmal der Hauch eines Weges abzeichnete. Dafür raschelte es in dem Gebüsch drüben an der anderen Rahmenseite wieder unheimlich.  
Cadogan packte seine Lanze fester, ging hastig zur Vorderkante des Waldbildes zurück und wandte sich wieder an den Alten: „Ihr meint also,… dort hinten lebt die Waldfee?" und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Herr Ritter", kam es von der anderen Seite zurück, „ich weiß nur, dass jenseits der Bäume etwas ist. Manchmal sieht man Licht da drüben und Rauch steigt über den Bäumen hoch."  
„Ah ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass da etwas ist", murmelte Sir Cadogan und drehte sich besorgt zu dem Gestrüpp, aus dem jetzt merkwürdiges Grunzen drang. „Ihr wisst nicht zufällig, ob ein Weg oder Pfad durch diesen Wald führt?"  
„Ich? Seid Ihr von Sinnen?", rief der Alte herüber und tippte sich mit der zusammengerollten Zeitung an den Kopf. „Glaubt Ihr, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als meinen gemütlichen Schaukelstuhl zu verlassen und bei der Kälte in anderer Leute Wälder herumzustapfen? Außerdem, Herr Ritter, da", und dabei deutete der Alte mit der Pfeife unbestimmt in Richtung Sir Cadogan, „ würde ich sowieso nicht hineingehen. Ich sag Euch, nachts höre ich manchmal Stimmen aus dem Wald dringen und mein Hund bellt wie verrückt und wenn ich morgens meine Zeitung lese und hinüberschaue, kommt's mir oft vor, als stünden die Bäume nicht mehr am gleichen Platz wie abends zuvor. Richtig unheimlich ist's."

Aber zu seiner Erleichterung konnte der tapfere Recke unbehelligt durch den Wald reiten und erreichte schließlich den kleinen Hügel, auf dessen Spitze ein mächtiger Turm stand. Cadogan ritt den schmalen Weg hinauf, lenkte das Pony bis zu der kleinen Gartenpforte und stieg dort ab. „So, Rosinante, da wären wir. Mal sehen, ob das wirklich der Turm der Waldfee ist."  
Cadogan sah sich um. Eine mannshohe Mauer aus grauen Steinen verlief längs des verschneiten Pfades und, so vermutete Cadogan, auch an den übrigen Seiten der Hügelspitze.  
Der Ritter untersuchte die hölzerne Tür des Eingangs, fand, dass sie nicht abgeschlossen war und stieß sie nach kurzem Zögern auf.  
„Komm, schauen wir uns mal drinnen um", sagte er, packte das Pony am Zügel und führte es hinter sich durch die Pforte. Hinter der Außenmauer erstreckte sich ein hübscher Garten. Zumindest würde er im Sommer sehr schön anzusehen sein, aber jetzt lag alles unter einer kniehohen Schneedecke vergraben.  
In den Büschen zankten sich Vögel um Samenkörner und Eichhörnchen sprangen zwischen den Ästen herum. In der Mitte des Gartens stand ein großer Springbrunnen. Cadogan konnte nicht sehen, wo das Wasser her kam, aber es lief munter plätschernd über den Beckenrand und lange Eiszapfen reichten fast bis zum Boden. Aus dem Brunnenbecken erhob sich eine schmale Säule, auf deren Spitze ein goldener Stern funkelte und gleißte, so hell, dass er selbst jetzt bei Tageslicht das Auge blendete. Ob das der Stern war, der die Eisblumen wachsen ließ? Eine Weile suchte der Ritter den Garten ab in der Hoffnung, hier die Wunderblumen zu finden.

Da er aber nichts finden konnte, wandte er sich dem Turm zu. Die Eingangstür war aus schön gearbeitetem Weißdornholz. An beiden Türseiten sah man einen geschnitzten Baum hochwachsen, dessen Zweige sich mit seinem Gegenüber oben im Türsturz berührten. In der Mitte der Tür aber war, von einem Kranz astronomischer Symbole umgeben, eine große Armillarsphäre eingearbeitet.  
Ein Türschloss oder Klinke konnte Cadogan nicht entdecken. Dafür hing rechts der Tür eine kleine Glocke mit einer Schnur aus geflochtener blauer Seide. Beherzt griff der Ritter nach dem Klingelzug und tat einen kräftigen Ruck. Die Türglocke schwang auch hin und her, blieb aber merkwürdigerweise stumm. Dafür erwachte zum Erstaunen des Ritters auf der Tür die Armillarsphäre zum Leben und unter melodiösem Klingen begannen sich die Planetenräder zu drehen. Gleichzeitig öffnete sich die Turmtür und schwang langsam auf. Der kleine Besucher zögerte nicht lange und schritt durch die Tür, die hinter ihm mit einem leisen Ploppen von selber zufiel.  
So einladend und freundlich die Tür auch gewesen war, schien ihn niemand begrüßen zu wollen. Sir Cadogan sah sich in der Eingangshalle um. In der Mitte erhob sich eine mächtige Steinsäule, von der aus etliche Spitzbogen zur Turmwand hinüber wuchsen. Der Boden war mit einem komplizierten Mosaik aus bunten Kacheln gefliest und an den Wänden sah man schön gewebte Bilderteppiche und einige Porträts.  
„Hallo!", rief Sir Cadogan zögerlich einige Male, „ist hier jemand?". Doch da er nur seine eigene Stimme von den Wänden zur Antwort erhielt, schritt er schließlich zum Fuß der breiten Treppe, die sich an der Turmmauer empor wand, und stieg hinauf.

Ein paar Stockwerke ging es nach oben, aber der Ritter folgte nicht den Fluren, die von der Wendeltreppe aus in die einzelnen Etagen führten, sondern begnügte sich damit, von Zeit zu Zeit stehen zu bleiben und ‚Hallo! Ist da jemand?' zu rufen.

Schließlich gelangte er in das oberste Stockwerk. Es bestand aus einer einzigen geräumigen Halle, die sich über die gesamte Fläche des Turmes erstreckte. Zwölf zierliche Säulen trugen das nachtblaue Deckengewölbe, das über und über mit goldenen Sternen bemalt war.

In der Mitte des weiten Raumes stand ein kleiner Springbrunnen, dessen leises Plätschern dem Ritter wundersam in den Ohren klang. Neugierig trat er näher, um den Brunnen näher zu untersuchen. Die Brunnenschale war als Miniaturlandschaft gestaltet mit Büschen, Bäumen und kleinen Felsen, die allesamt um einen herum Teich gruppiert waren. Am Rand des Sees kniete eine nackte Frau mit zwei Krügen. Aber die Figur schöpfte nicht etwa Wasser, wie man es an einem See hätte erwarten dürfen, sondern sie hielt die Krüge gekippt und unablässig floss Wasser aus in den Teich und auf den Uferrand. Das erstaunlichste an dem Zimmerbrunnen aber war der leuchtende Stern, der schwerelos über der Steinfigur schwebte und Statue und Wasser in goldenes Licht tauchte. Ritter Cadogan schaute nachdenklich auf das Wasser. Diese Frau am See, den Stern .... irgendwo hatte er den Brunnen schon einmal gesehen.

„Guten Tag, Sir Cadogan."  
Der Ritter schrak zusammen und drehte sich um.  
„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim", lächelte die Frau und nickte dem Gast freundlich zu.  
„Sir Cadogan, zu Euren Diensten, edle Dame", murmelte der Ritter verwirrt und machte eine ungeschickte Verbeugung, „aber woher wisst Ihr…?"  
„…Euren Namen?", vollendete die Hausherrin die Frage, sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern ging zu einer der schlanken Säulen, vor der in einer kleinen Vitrine Gläser und verschiedene Kristallflaschen standen. Aus einer davon füllte sie zwei Gläser, ging damit zu einer Wandnische, wo links und rechts eines hohen Fensters Sitzbänke zum Verweilen einluden und stellte die Gläser auf einen niederen Beistelltisch.  
„Kommt, Sir Cadogan, setzt Euch ein wenig her und ruht Euch von Eurer Reise aus."  
Verwundert folgte der Ritter der Einladung, ging hinüber zu der Fensternische und setzte sich auf eine der gepolsterten Wandbänke. Nachdem er eine Weile hin und her gerutscht war, bis er eine Position gefunden hatte, in der er es in seiner schweren Rüstung halbwegs bequem hatte, reichte ihm die Frau ein Glas, hob das ihre hoch und sagte freundlich: „Nochmals willkommen in meinem Heim, Sir Cadogan."  
Der Kräuterwein schmeckte vorzüglich und Cadogan nickte anerkennend halb dem lindgrünen Trunk, halb seiner Gastgeberin zu, als er sein Glas auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
„Herbstkrautwein, gewürzt mit Sandolienblättern und Indischen Zimtblüten. Ich stelle ihn selbst her", erläuterte die Frau.  
Genüsslich fuhr sich der Ritter mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und musterte aufmerksam seine Gastgeberin. Langes, silbergraues Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern, nur die dünne Kette um ihren Kopf, an der ein kleiner, goldener Stern über ihrer Stirn hing, bändigte ein wenig die Silbermähne. Ihr Gesicht war schon von einigen Falten durchzogen, doch wirkte sie nicht alt, im Gegenteil, ihre sanfte Stimme und die blitzenden Augen ließen sie jung und voller Lebensfreude erscheinen. Gekleidet war sie in ein hellgraues, schimmerndes Satingewand mit schwarzen Stickereien, das der Frau einen Eindruck vornehmer Eleganz verlieh. Cadogan hatte die Graue Waldfee gefunden.  
„Ich nehme an, Ihr seid die Graue Waldfee, edle Dame", sagte er schließlich.  
„Ja, so nennt man mich unter anderem auch, Sir Cadogan", lachte die Fee, „aber auch Winterfee, Meralde vom Turm, Sternauge, Eisliesel, Alte Baumwirkerin und noch ein paar andere Titel mehr."  
„Ja, aber woher wisst Ihr denn meinen Namen?"  
„Heißt es von uns Feen nicht, wir hätten die Gabe, in die Zukunft blicken zu können, Sir Cadogan? Und auch…", die Fee sah den Ritter schelmisch an, „… in die Herzen der Menschen?"  
Sir Cadogan spürte, wie er hinter seinem Bart errötete und sagte hastig: „Gewiss, Mylady, Euch Weisen Frauen sagt man große Zauberkräfte nach."

Lachend warf die Fee den Kopf zurück und der goldene Stern hüpfte lustig auf ihrer Stirn. „Was Ihr nicht sagt, Herr Ritter. Das klingt ja fast, als hättet Ihr ein wenig Angst vor uns Weisen Frauen."  
Nun wurde der Ritter purpurrot und antwortete gekränkt, weil er vermeinte, nicht nur sich, sondern seinen ganzen Berufsstand verteidigen zu müssen: „Mylady, wenn Ihr Euch schon rühmt, in die Herzen der Menschen sehen zu können, dann solltet Ihr wissen, dass im Herzen eines Ritters nichts als Tapferkeit zu finden ist, Mut, Aufrichtigkeit, Ehre und…."  
„Schon gut, Herr Ritter, schon gut", lächelte die Fee, „ich wollte Euch doch nur ein wenig aufziehen. Nie hätte ich an Eurer edlen Gesinnung und Eurem Mut gezweifelt."  
Sir Cadogan, erleichtert darüber, dass die Fee offenbar die Sache mit dem Walisischen Waldlöwen oder den Ausgang der Fehde mit dem Burggrafen von Darnwood nicht in seinem Herzen entdeckt hatte, wechselte vorsichtshalber das Thema.  
„Ihr habt ein sehr schönes Zuhause, Mylady", sagte der Ritter und sah bewundernd in die säulenverzierte Halle. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Turmfenster und tauchten den Raum in heimeliges Licht. Sir Cadogan stand auf und trat an das hohe Fenster. Schier endlos erstreckte sich der Wald zu Füßen des Turmes. Die Wintersonne ließ die schneebedeckten Bäume gleißend aufleuchten, ein paar Raben oder Krähen flogen krächzend umher, unten im Garten blinkte das Eis an dem großen Springbrunnen und das Pony hatte den Kopf in die verschneiten Zeiselbeersträucher gesteckt und rupfte mit dem Maul gierig die süßen Früchte herunter. Cadogan dachte an die einfache Wiese mit ein paar Apfelbäumen und Ausblick auf den Korridor zum Klassenraum von Prof. Trelawney.  
„Ja, es ist schön hier, innen wie außen", sagte er leise.  
„Ich danke Euch", sagte die Fee, als sich ihr Gast wieder gesetzt hatte, „aber was hat Euch denn nun hierher geführt, Herr Ritter?"

Cadogan sann noch kurz seinen Gedanken nach, dann räusperte er sich und sprach: „Werte Fee, ich bin im Auftrag einer Hohen Dame unterwegs, um Eisblumen zu suchen."  
„Was Ihr nicht sagt, Herr Cadogan? Ich dachte, tapfere Ritter bekämpfen Drachen oder retten Jungfrauen. Dass sie auch Blumen pflücken gehen, ist mir neu", spöttelte die Graue Fee.  
Der kleine Ritter errötete erneut. „Mylady, jede Tat im Dienste einer Dame ist für einen Ritter ehrenhaft!", sagte er mit lauter Stimme.  
„Schon gut, Sir Cadogan", besänftigte ihn die Winterfee, „merkt Ihr denn nicht, dass ich Euch nur ein wenig necken will?"  
Der Ritter, dem Wortgefechte weit weniger lagen als handfeste Raufereien mit Schwert und Schild, brummte in seinen Bart, war aber rasch wieder guter Dinge, als er sah, dass die Fee aus dem Nichts ein Flasche herbeigezaubert und von dem köstlichem Kräuterwein nachgeschenkt hatte.  
„Auf die Ritterlichkeit", rief die Fee, hob ihr Glas und schaute den kleinen Kerl wohlmeinend an.  
„Auf die Ehre und Schönheit der Damen!", stimmte Sir Cadogan begeistert ein und ließ sein Glas gegen das der Fee klirren.  
Dann tat er einen tüchtigen Schluck und erzählte der Fee ausgiebig von seinem Ritterleben im Flur zum Wahrsageklassenraum, von der Gräfin Clothilde, den Eisblumen, einem giftigen Drachen namens Pince, von der lieblichen Zofe Elizabeth und dem zeitungslesenden Alten mit seinem verflohten Hund.  
Die Graue Fee hörte aufmerksam zu und unterbrach den Ritter nur, um sein Glas aufzufüllen. Als er seine Abenteuer berichtet hatte, sah sie ihm in die Augen und sagte ernst: „Und Ihr glaubt, dass Ihr die Eisblumen für die Gräfin hier finden könnt?"  
„Nun ja", antwortete der Ritter unsicher, „wenigstens hoffte ich es, denn ich wüsste nicht, wo ich sonst noch suchen könnte."  
„Aber Ihr seid in meinem Garten gewesen, seid durch den Turm gelaufen und", die Fee zeigte unbestimmt in die Säulenhalle, „…. habt Ihr hier irgendwo Blumen aus Eis gesehen?"  
Cadogan sah in den weiten Raum mit seiner schlichten, aber sehr geschmackvollen Einrichtung. Blumen konnte er auch hier keine entdecken. Eisblumen, die unter Sternen wachsen… Blumen aus Eis … vielleicht war es nur eine Legende, die die Gräfin gehört hatte. Wenn er nun mit leeren Händen zu der Hohen Dame zurückkehren müsste?  
Die betrübten Gedanken schienen dem Ritter im Gesicht zu stehen, denn die Fee griff ihn sanft bei der Hand und sagte: „Kommt, Sir Cadogan, ich möchte Euch etwas zeigen." Dann führte sie ihn zu dem Brunnen in der Mitte der Wohnhalle.  
Wieder betrachtete der Ritter die kniende Frau, die aus ihren Krügen Wasser fließen ließ und abermals hatte er das Gefühl, diese Figur schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Nachdenklich ließ Cadogan seine Hand über den Brunnenrand gleiten und tauchte die Finger in das kühle Nass. Im Wasser spiegelte sich das Licht des Sterns, der über der Figur schwebte. Der Stern… Der Ritter sah der Fee ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte und auf ihrer Stirn glänzte der goldene Stern an der Kette. Der goldene Stern… Der Weihnachtsbaum im Zimmer der Gräfin kam ihm wieder in den Sinn…der Stern… Gedankenverloren ließ er seine Hand über die Teichlandschaft des Brunnens gleiten. Die Frau… Wasser… der Stern… Ob…?  
„Hier? Die Eisblumen wachsen hier am Teich? Unter dem Licht des goldenen Sterns? Das ist es also…!" Cadogan sah die Fee aufgeregt an.  
„Gut kombiniert, mein tapferer Ritter…", lachte die Fee, streckte die Hand nach dem Stern aus und pflückte ihn wie einen Apfel herunter. Der kleine Ritter starrte ungläubig auf die kleine Kugel, die funkelnd und gleißend in der Handfläche der Winterfee ruhte. Sie ließ ihn eine Weile das Wunder bestaunen, dann führte sie die Hand zum Mund, lächelte den Ritter spitzbübisch an und – pustete das Sternlein einfach wieder an seinen alten Ort zurück.  
„…doch leider nicht gut genug, Herr Cadogan", vollendete die Fee den angefangenen Satz und genoss sichtlich den verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck ihres kleinen Gastes. „Eisblumen in einem klirrend kalten Wohnzimmer züchten, das wäre selbst einer Winterfee zu ungemütlich. Oder findet Ihr nicht, werter Sir?", fragte die Frau schelmisch.  
„Ja,… schon,…aber…?"  
„Sagtet Ihr nicht, dass Ihr im Korridor zum Wahrsageklassenraum wohnt, Herr Cadogan?"  
Der Ritter starrte die Frau an und – dann wusste er, wo er die Brunnenfigur schon einmal gesehen hatte. In Großtante Amalias Kartenspiel. Tante Amalia, die für die ganze Familie die Tarotkarten gelegt hatte und bis zu ihrem Tod davon überzeugt war, dass alle Antworten der Welt in den Karten lägen. Man müsse nur, so Amalia, Cadogan erinnerte sich deutlich an ihren bei solchen Ansprachen emporgereckten Zeigefinger, die richtigen Fragen stellen.  
Eine nackte Frau, die am Ufer kniet, Wasser aus dem einen Krug in einen Teich, dem anderen auf die Erde gießt und über ihr leuchtet ein Stern… „Der Brunnen stellt eine Tarotkarte dar!?", sagte der Ritter.  
„Nein", sagte die Fee, „der Brunnen und die Tarotkarte stellen beide das Gleiche dar. Sie stehen beide symbolisch für – den Stern."

Cadogan schaute die Fee an. In ihren unergründlichen Augen sah er sein eigenes Spiegelbild, ihr unbekümmertes Lachen schien ebenso aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden zu sein wie auch alle Spuren von Zeit und Alter. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte der Ritter, in eine andere Welt zu schauen. Dann lächelte die Winterfee und der Vorhang schloss sich wieder.  
„Lasst es mich Euch erklären, Sir Cadogan. Die Figur, Ritter Cadogan, steht für die Mäßigung, die Bescheidenheit, die Ruhe und den Seelenfrieden. Seht, sie ist nackt, ohne Besitz, und doch schenkt sie unentwegt Wasser aus ihren Krügen, damit der Teich nicht austrocknet und die Erde nicht verdorrt. Alles, was sie gibt, kommt aus einer nie versiegenden Quelle tief in ihrem Inneren."  
Cadogan sah die Graue Waldfee verständnislos an.  
„Reich, Sir Cadogan, ist nicht der, der viel hat, sondern der, der viel gibt", sagte die Fee leise.  
Der Ritter dachte an den prachtvollen Weihnachtsbaum, die zahllosen Geschenkpakete und die jammernde Gräfin.  
„Und der Stern", fragte er und blickte hoch zu der leuchtenden Kugel über dem Brunnen. „Was bedeutet der?"  
„Der Stern steht für die Hoffnung der Menschen, dass sie ihre Bestimmung und ihre Lebensquelle finden mögen. In der Dunkelheit ihrer Seele, in ihren Träumen."  
Der Ritter ließ seine Finger neben der Steinfigur über den Brunnen wandern. Die Worte der Winterfee verwirrten ihn sichtlich. Sein Auftrag kam ihm mit einem Mal sehr kompliziert vor. „Aber die Eisblumen?", fragte er schließlich, „wo wachsen die nun?"  
Die Fee seufzte leise, dann fasste sie den Ritter bei der Hand. „Kommt, ich will Euch noch etwas zeigen."  
Eine schmale Treppe, die Cadogan bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war, führte in ein höher gelegenes Stockwerk. Schweigend folgte er der Fee und fand sich auf der Spitze des Turmes wieder. In der Mitte des kreisrunden Bodens stand eine große Armillarsphäre. Unablässig bewegten sich die gewaltigen Räder und Monde, Planeten und Sonnen tanzten um ihr unsichtbares Zentrum.  
Eisige Kälte herrschte hier oben. Die Sonne, die eben noch freundlich durch die Fenster geschienen hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden und über ihnen spannte sich das dunkle Firmament einer sternklaren Winternacht.  
Cadogan fröstelte in seiner Rüstung. „Aber wie ist das möglich?", fragte er die Fee verwundert. Doch sie antwortete nicht, sondern trat neben die Armillarsphäre und betrachtete eine Weile das Spiel der Planeten. Dann sah sie zum Firmament hoch, wo die Zeit stillzustehen schien.  
„Vieles ist möglich, auch wenn wir es nicht immer verstehen, Sir Cadogan", sagte sie schließlich unbestimmt. „Blumen, die in Kälte und Dunkelheit unter Sternen wachsen…" Sie zeigte sie auf einen kreisrunden Spiegel, der neben der Armillarsphäre an einer Säule hing.  
Der Ritter trat neben die Fee. „Hier wachsen die Eisblumen?", fragte er unsicher. Dann sah er in den Spiegel hinein. Ein bärtiges Gesicht schaute ihm entgegen.  
„Und wie …?"  
Die Fee lächelte. „Sie wachsen nicht von selbst, Ihr müsst sie erschaffen. Hier oben, wo es nichts gibt als Kälte und Dunkelheit, nur hier blühen sie. Ihr müsst in den Spiegel sprechen, Sir Cadogan."  
Wieder blickte der Ritter in den Spiegel. Sein Atem wehte gegen das Glas und überzog das bärtige Gesicht mit einem nebligen Schleier. Was sollte er schon groß zu sich selbst sagen?  
„Wolltet Ihr die Blumen nicht Eurer Dame schenken, Herr Ritter? Die Blumen müssen von dort kommen, wo sie wohnt. Und dorthin kehren sie auch wieder zurück."  
Worte legten sich auf das Glas und eisiger Wind trug sie wieder hinweg. Das Bild einer knienden Frau schob sich in das Bewusstsein Cadogans, unablässig strömendes Wasser…  
Er dachte an seinen Auftrag, an seine Ehre und Pflicht als Ritter, der Hohen Dame zu dienen. „Holde Herrin, schön sind Eure Augen, Euer Mund ist wie…" Die Gräfin sah Cadogan an, Eisschleier legten sich über ihr Gesicht, Eis, aus dem hier und da zarte Blumen wuchsen.  
Worte fielen auf das Glas und gefroren zu Eis. Worte verklangen in seinem Kopf und wallten wie graue Schleier vor seinen Augen.  
Eine junge Frau in einem blaugrauen Kleid. Das Spiegelbild lachte fröhlich, zupfte sich eine Locke aus der Stirn und sang mit heller Stimme ein Lied. Cadogan lächelte und begleitete die junge Frau zu einer Melodie, die er irgendwann einmal gehört hatte. Zahllose Eisblumen krochen über den Spiegel, keine war wie die andere, schillernd in allen Farben verwoben sie sich zu einem herrlichen Bouquet. Dann fiel dem Ritter ein, weswegen er hier war. Die Gräfin sah ihn aus dem Spiegel an und Cadogan neigte ehrerbietig den Kopf.  
Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter. „Das genügt, Herr Ritter. Zu sehr sollte man Frauen auch nicht verwöhnen." Die Winterfee lächelte und fuhr fort:" Hat Euch die Gräfin nicht ein Etui mitgegeben?"  
Cadogan nickte stumm und zog die kleine Schachtel hervor. Die Fee löste die glitzernden Blumen von dem Spiegel ab und legte sie vorsichtig in die geöffnete Schatulle. „Hier, Herr Cadogan, achtet gut auf sie und tragt sie über Eurem Herzen."  
Der Ritter betrachtete kurz das gräfliche Wappen auf dem Deckel, dann schob er das Etui unter seinen Brustpanzer.  
„Lebt wohl, Mylady, und habt vielen Dank für alles. Ihr habt nicht nur einen armen Ritter glücklich gemacht, sondern auch eine edle Dame."  
„So lebt denn wohl, Sir Cadogan", lächelte die Graue Waldfee hintergründig, „mögen die Blumen die Dame Eures Herzens erfreuen."

„Ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn du gleich hier bei den Sumpfhühnern auf mich wartest, Rosinante. Wir hatten letztes Mal genug Ärger mit der alten Hexe." Cadogan stieg aus dem Sattel und band Rosinante an eine Eberesche nahe einem der Teiche, die sich weit in das Moorbild erstreckten. „Aber friss dich nicht wieder so voll, schließlich müssen wir nachher noch nach Hause reiten", sagte er ermahnend zu dem Pony, dass sein Maul bereits in das saftige Gras gesteckt hatte.  
„Psst, Sophie… pssst….", zischelte Cadogan, „ist sie da?"  
Aber die Liderliche Sophie schlief tief und fest. Leise schlich der Ritter weiter, linste um den Rahmen herum und stellte voller Erleichterung fest, dass der Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch leer war. Vorsichtig stieg er durch das Chaos in Sophies Zimmer, und huschte, so leise er konnte, von Bild zu Bild bis er schließlich vor dem Gemälde der gräflichen Zofe angelangt war.

Elizabeth saß in einem Polstersessel und stickte, leise vor sich hin summend, kleine Ornamente in ein weißes Leinentuch, das sie vor sich in einen Stickrahmen gespannt hatte.  
Der Ritter stand still hinter dem Rahmen und genoss die anmutige Szene. Sein Herz schlug ganz schnell und er wusste nicht, ob aus Angst, von Madame Pince hier entdeckt zu werden oder …  
„Sir Cadogan, Ihr seid zurück!" Die junge Frau legte ihre Handarbeit beiseite, sprang auf und lief strahlend auf den Ritter zu. „Aber warum kommt Ihr denn nicht herein?", griff nach seiner Hand und zog den Ritter in ihr kleines Gemach. „Ich habe Euch gar nicht kommen hören und …" Errötend machte sie vor Sir Cadogan einen Knicks. „Verzeiht mir mein ungebührliches Benehmen, Sir Cadogan!"  
„Aber nicht doch, Miss Collington", sagte der Ritter mit einer eleganten Verbeugung und registrierte bedauernd, dass die junge Frau seine Hand losgelassen hatte, „ich war es, der unhöflich war, weil ich nicht angeklopft hatte."  
„Verzeiht, Ritter Cadogan, aber…" … „Nicht doch, Elizabeth…"… So ging es eine ganze Weile hin und her und beide wurden nicht müde, sich selbst der Unhöflichkeit zu bezichtigen und dabei einander mit strahlenden Augen anzusehen.  
Irgendwann hielt die Zofe inne und fragt: „Habt Ihr …?"  
„Ja, Miss Elizabeth", lächelte der Ritter und berichtete der jungen Frau ausführlich, was er bei der Grauen Waldfee erlebt hatte. Doch schließlich war es das Gejammere aus dem Nachbarbild, das die beiden in die Realität zurückrief. „Ach, herrjeh, die Gräfin", sagte die Zofe, „ich werde Euch gleich ankündigen."

Der Ritter trat in das prachtvolle Zimmer. Die Gräfin schien gerade mal wieder ausgiebig Bescherung gespielt zu haben, denn es sah hier aus wie im Bild der Liderlichen Sophie. Der ganze Boden war bedeckt mit zerknittertem Geschenkpapier, achtlos weggeworfenen Grußkarten und halb ausgepackten Paketen. Auf dem Tisch häuften sich die Geschenke und daneben stand sauertöpfisch die Gräfin und krittelte an einer Perlenkette herum, an der noch ein Geschenkanhänger baumelte.  
„Ah, Sir Cadogan", rief die Gräfin und warf das Collier achtlos auf den Tisch. Der Ritter verneigte sich und küsste galant die dargebotene Hand.  
„Nun, war Eure Reise erfolgreich?" und sah ihren Gast erwartungsvoll an.  
„Mylady, ich habe allen Gefahren getrotzt und die Eisblumen gefunden, wie Ihr es mir aufgetragen habt", sagte Sir Cadogan, blähte vor Stolz die Brust und zog das gräfliche Etui aus seinem Harnisch hervor. „Hier, nehmt, Lady Clothilde, ich trug den kostbaren Schatz an meinem Herzen, doch nun soll er Euch gehören."  
„Hah, endlich", rief die Gräfin, „endlich mal ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, das meiner würdig ist!" Aufgeregt riss die Gräfin die rote Schatulle auf und erstarrte in ungläubigem Staunen. „Wollt Ihr mich zum Narren halten, Sir Cadogan?", rief sie erbost und streckte dem Ritter das geöffnete Etui entgegen. Verwirrt sah Cadogan die Gräfin an, dann schaute er in die Schatulle hinein. Von den glitzernden Eisblumen war nichts mehr zu sehen, nur Schmelzwasser schwappte darin herum.  
„Aber ich verstehe nicht, die Eisblumen waren darin….", stotterte der Ritter.  
„Ja, sie waren darin, aber Ihr musstet sie unter Eurem Harnisch aufbewahren!", kreischte die Gräfin. „Himmel, es sind Eisblumen! Eis! Ihr Dummkopf!"  
„Aber die Graue Waldfee hat gesagt, ich soll die Blumen an meinem Herzen tragen", jammerte der kleine Ritter.  
„Es interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, was diese alte Schachtel zu Euch gesagt hat, Cadogan, wahrscheinlich ist sie schon genauso senil wie Ihr", schrie die Gräfin, „Womit soll ich jetzt Weihnachten feiern? Mit diesem Plunder hier vielleicht? Ihr habt alles verdorben! Hier, nehmt Eure Wasserblumen und schert Euch raus!"  
Der Ritter stand mit hängendem Kopf da und schämte sich entsetzlich. Wortlos nahm er das Etui aus der Hand der Lady und schlich zurück zur Tür. Traurig ließ er den Blick ein letztes Mal durch den herrschaftlichen Raum gleiten, der für ihn allen Glanz verloren hatte. Da sah er auf der Spitze des großen Weihnachtsbaumes den goldenen Stern und ihm fiel ein, was die Fee gesagt hatte und was er erst jetzt selber verstand: „Reich, Sir Cadogan, ist nicht der, der viel hat, sondern der, der viel gibt". Es ging an Weihnachten um etwas anderes als Geschenke. Er wandte sich noch einmal um, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Gräfin wieder beruhigt hätte, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht mehr, schritt zornig auf und ab und kickte missmutig beiseite, was ihr gerade an Geschenken im Wege lag.

„Nehmt es Euch nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, Herr Cadogan", sagte Elizabeth und legte dem Ritter tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lady Clothilde ist eine verwöhnte Dame, aber sie meint es nicht böse und sie wird sich sicher rasch wieder beruhigt haben."  
Sie betrachtete das rote Etui mit dem Wappen, das vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag. „Schaut, Sir Cadogan, Ihr habt doch die seltenen Eisblumen gefunden und hergebracht und gewissermaßen sind sie ja dort in der Schatulle." Sie lächelte den Ritter aufmunternd an. „Es kommt doch auf die Geste an…"  
„Vielleicht habt Ihr recht, Miss Elizabeth, aber meine Ehre als Ritter … Was wird nun die Gräfin von mir denken?", murmelte Cadogan und hätte gar zu gerne seinen Kopf an die Schulter der jungen Frau gelegt. Aber das schickte sich nicht und für heute hatte er schon genug Unheil angerichtet. Darum begnügte er sich damit, zutiefst zu seufzen, was sein armes Herzen auch ein wenig erleichterte.  
„Ich werde jetzt besser gehen, Miss Elizabeth, bestimmt wird gleich die Gräfin nach Euch rufen und ich habe Euch schon lange genug belästigt." Dann winkte er der Zofe zum Abschied zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Pony.

Seit Stunden hockte Sir Cadogan im Gras und zerpflückte gedankenverloren an eine Blüter in seinen Händen. Draußen im Korridor gingen Schüler vorbei, mal lärmend, mal in Gespräche vertieft. Das Pony ging seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach und sorgte dafür, dass das Bild nicht zuwucherte.  
Eine nie gekannte Melancholie füllte das Herz des kleinen Recken und wo zuvor Mut, Ungestüm und Tapferkeit gewohnt hatten, waren mit einem Mal Nachdenklichkeit und Selbstzweifel eingekehrt. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um die Worte der Grauen Waldfee und das, was er auf der Spitze des geheimnisvollen Turmes erlebt hatte.

„Pssst … Herr Cadogan … darf ich?"  
Der Ritter schrak aus seinen Grübeleien auf. Die Stimme kannte er, sie gehörte zu einem blauen Kleid, und das Kleid zu Miss Elizabeth … die am Rahmen seines Bildes lehnte und ihn scheu anlächelte.  
„Störe ich Euch in Euren Gedanken, Herr Ritter? Ich … ich bin nur vorbeigekommen …"  
„Miss Forrester … Elizabeth…? Was macht Ihr denn hier?" Der kleine Ritter sprang freudig auf, um die junge Zofe zu begrüßen. „Welch eine Freude, Euch wiederzusehen, Miss Forrester", strahlte der Ritter  
„Bitte, bleibt doch bei ‚Elizabeth', Herr Cadogan."  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen … Elizabeth", strahlte der kleine Ritter, ohne über die tiefere Bedeutung iher Worte nachzudenken. „Was führt Euch denn her in mein bescheidenes Zuhause?"  
„Sir Cadogan, Ihr hattet das Etui auf dem Tisch liegen lassen, als Ihr gegangen seid. Hier, bitte, ich wollte es Euch nur bringen."  
Erstaunt sah der Ritter erst auf das samtene Etui, dann auf die junge Frau. „Aber die Schatulle gehört Mylady, immerhin ist ihr Wappen darauf."  
„Aber was darin ist, gehört Euch, Herr Cadogan."  
„Ja, geschmolzene Eisblumen. Welch kostbarer Besitz…", sagte er bitter und klappte den Deckel des Kästchens auf. Kristallklar schwappte das Wasser darin herum.  
Die junge Frau fasste den Ritter zart bei der Hand. „Erinnert Ihr Euch nicht mehr, was die Winterfee zu Euch gesagt hat?"  
Die Stimme der Winterfee flüsterte in Cadogans Kopf. Ein Gesicht tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf, ein Gesicht in einem fernen Spiegel, graue Eisblumen krochen darüber hinweg.  
‚Die Blumen kommen von dort, wo sie wohnt, und sie kehren auch dorthin zurück'.  
Ein anderes Gesicht sah ihn in seiner Erinnerung an, ein Spiegel voller Lachen, er sprach zu dem Gesicht und mit jedem Wort, das aus seinem Herzen kam, wuchsen zahllose glitzernde Eisblumen auf dem Spiegel und verwoben sie sich zu einem herrlichen Bouquet.

Cadogan sah die junge Frau an und begriff. Er hatte nicht zu Gräfin Clothilde gesprochen.  
„Ich würde Euch die Blumen von Herzen gerne schenken, Elizabeth, aber sie sind…" Traurig betrachtete der Ritter das Schmelzwasser in der Silberschatulle.  
„Ihr habt sie mir bereits geschenkt, Herr Cadogan."

Unablässig goss sie Wasser aus ihren Krügen und was sie der Natur schenkte, kehrte in die Krüge zurück.

Der Ritter sah Miss Elizabeth an, dann drehte er die Schatulle langsam um und ließ das Wasser zu Boden rinnen. Die junge Frau lächelte. „Wisst Ihr, Ritter Cadogan, es ist an der Zeit, dass auch die Worte wieder ihren Weg zurückfinden." Und zärtlich berührten ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund.

_Ende_

* * *


	24. Eine gelungene Mischung

Weihnachten! Heilig Abend! Hallelujah!

Das letzte Türchen ist endlich offen, jetzt muss es nur noch Abend werden und dann geht es los :D

Damit das warten nicht gar so lang wird, haben wir heute noch eine letzte Geschichte für euch, die Caxirta auf Hermmys Wunsch hin geschrieben hat. Passend zu diesem schönen Tag besuchen wir heute das junge Ehepaar Potter und dürfen miterleben, wie James, Lily und Klein-Harry feiern.

An dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön an alle Autoren, welche diesen Adventskalender ermöglicht haben. Das waren: Aesculap, magicdreams, Caxirta, Jordan Calaim, Amalia, Anoel, BellatrixLestrange2, , derkleineweißeball, Eo-LaHallia, Flo, Hermmy, Jerome, Lupin, Melinda, Odette, Olivia Ollivander, Fina, Resi und Till.

Danke auch an die Wünscher, ohne deren Anregungen es gar keine Geschichten gegeben hätte. Ich hoffe, eure Wünsche wurden zu eurem Gefallen umgesetzt :)

Ein großes Entschuligung an alle, deren Wunsch nicht erfüllt wurde. Es sind 31 Wünsche eingegangen, 24 davon wurden erfüllt. Dem unglücklichen Rest kann ich nur Plätzchen als Wiedergutmachung anbieten °Plätzchenteller aufstell°

Ein besonderes großes Dankeschön an unsere Korrektoren, welche sich manches Mal die Haare raufen mussten, doch am Ende dafür gesorgt haben, dass die Texte von den gröbsten Tipp- und Schreibfehlern gesäubert wurden. Danke Anoel, Caxirta und Sasyan.

Zuletzt bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: Die Geschichten ergaben wirklich eine gelungene Mischung und mir hat der Adventskalender richtig gut gefallen. Ich hoffe, euch auch. Und jetzt zuallerletzt:

**Frohe Weihnachten!**

* * *

**Eine gelungene Mischung**

Mit prüfendem Blick betrachtete Lily die Nordmanntanne, die in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand. James musste sie noch in der Nacht oder in den frühen Morgenstunden in das Haus geschafft haben. Immerhin durften die Muggel in der Nachbarschaft ihn nicht sehen und selbst, wenn er den Tarnumhang genommen hätte, wäre ein schwebender Nadelbaum wohl noch auffälliger gewesen.

Sie ging näher, strich über die duftenden, biegsamen Äste und trat wieder zurück. Egal, wie ihr Mann es geschafft hatte, es war ein wunderbarer Baum. Nun war sie an der Reihe, ihn bis zum Abend festlich zu schmücken. Lily hatte bereits alles hergerichtet und auf dem Sofa lagen zwei Schachteln voll mit Schmuck und Kerzen. Allerdings konnte sie sich irgendwie nicht dazu überwinden, anzufangen. Immer wieder ging sie im Zimmer auf und ab und überlegte wo und womit sie beginnen sollte. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie bereits in der Hand, um die Kugeln sicher bis an die höchsten Äste des Baumes zu manövrieren und zu befestigen. Doch irgendetwas hinderte sie und sie wusste nicht was.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich auf den Boden nieder und lehnte sich an das Sofa, ihr Blick haftete immer noch an der Tanne.  
Sie erinnerte sie an die riesigen Bäume, die Hagrid immer in die Große Halle geschleppt hatte und wohl immer noch schleppte. Sie waren genauso immergrün und duftend wie dieser hier. Von dem Schmuck, der sich jedes Jahr etwas geändert hatte, war sie am meisten fasziniert gewesen. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen, in die Halle zu gehen und es überall funkeln und glitzern zu sehen und dabei etwas Neues zu entdecken. Wenn man nicht gerade mit der Bewunderung der Dekoration beschäftigt war, sah man das Lachen der Freunde rundherum und konnte die Speisen der Festtage genießen. Es war eine wunderbare Zeit gewesen.

Lily war seit ihrem sechsten Schuljahr zu Weihnachten nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Zu schlimm war der Zwist zwischen ihr und ihrer Schwester Petunia geworden. Sie konnte das Fest nicht mehr genießen und erst recht nicht mit Frieden und Gemeinschaft verbinden. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen.  
Sie hatte mit ihren Freundinnen und den Rumtreibern gefeiert. James war den ganzen Tag an ihrer Seite und somit auch Sirius. Sie verbrachten ihn auf den Ländereien mit Schneeballschlachten oder dem Bau von Iglus, die gerade genug Platz für zwei Personen boten. Lupin und Peter hatten dabei auch geholfen und die Stunden verflogen. Erst als ihnen richtig kalt geworden war, hatten sie sich ins Schloss zurückgezogen und vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum gewärmt. Es war kein Problem gewesen, den besten Platz zu bekommen, um auftauen zu können. Dabei hatte James sie in seinen Armen gehalten und sie haben leise miteinander gesprochen.  
Selbst jetzt bekam sie Herzklopfen, wenn sie daran dachte.

So hatten sie die Zeit bis kurz vor dem Abendessen verbracht. Sie hatten sich ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler geschlichen, das für James kein vorgesehener Aufenthaltsort war, und noch eine kleine Schaumschlacht zu zweit gehabt. Danach waren sie mit festlichen Umhängen in die Große Halle eingezogen und haben ihre Freunde wieder gesehen. Obwohl das Bankett jedes Mal lange bis Mitternacht dauerte, war die Zeit verflogen und im Gemeinschaftsraum war noch etwas länger gefeiert worden. Es war wirklich eine traumhafte Zeit gewesen, mit den Freunden im Schloss Weihnachten zu verbringen.

Aber jetzt saß sie alleine hier. Die Freunde waren weit weg und würden auch am Abend nicht auftauchen und sie in die Arme nehmen und Gespräche bis tief in die Nacht mit ihr führen. Schon seit Monaten hatte sie keinen von ihnen gesehen.  
Sie tadelte sich selbst. Sie hatte doch Harry! Harry, ihren Sohn, der im ersten Stock in seinem Gitterbett lag und gerade friedlich träumte. Lily raffte sich auf. Sie hatte sich selbst versprochen, ihm das schönste erste Weihnachten zu bescheren, selbst wenn er als Säugling sich später nicht daran erinnern würde. Sie nahm eine Kugel, ging zum Baum und befestigte sie auf dem nächstbesten Ast. Dann trat sie wieder zurück, um die Position noch mal zu kontrollieren. Naja…hing die da wirklich richtig? Sie würde es sehen, wenn sie etwas mehr Schmuck angebracht hatte.

Nun pendelte sie zwischen den Kartons und der Tanne. Wenn sie nicht eine weitere Kugel oder einen magischen Eiszapfen anbrachte, steckte sie die Kerzen in ihre Halter und suchte sich die passenden Äste dafür. Schmuck konnte fast überall Platz finden, doch Kerzen brauchten einen Freiraum für die Flammen. Sonst würde am Abend vom Baum und vielleicht auch vom Haus nicht mehr allzu viel übrig sein.  
Nach einer Weile hielt sie erneut inne und betrachtete ihr bisheriges Werk. Lily war unzufrieden. Genauso plötzlich, wie das Gefühl zuvor verschwunden war, dachte sie nun, dass irgendetwas nicht passte. Sie überlegte bereits den gesamten Schmuck wieder abzunehmen und erneut anzufangen, da spürte sie eine Berührung auf ihrer Schulter.  
Kaum war sie zusammengezuckt, spürte sie auch etwas auf der anderen Schulter. Bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, lehnte etwas an ihrem Rücken und aus dem Nichts tauchten Arme auf, die sie umschlangen.

„James!", stieß sie hervor, konnte aber ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
Sein Kopf tauchte nun ebenfalls auf und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach ließ er sie frei und sofort drehte sich seine Frau um, um ihm den Tarnumhang ganz wegzunehmen. Er grinste schelmisch und zog sie wieder zu sich, als sie ihn in gespielt ernstem Tonfall für seine Tat rügte.  
„Das sieht schon gut aus", lenkte er ab und sah zum Baum. Lily folgte seinem Blick und verzog das Gesicht. Dem konnte sie nicht zustimmen. Gerade als sie etwas erwidern wollte, wandte er sich ab und verließ zielstrebig das Zimmer. Verwundert folgte sie ihm. Er ging bereits die Treppen hinauf und sie erriet, wohin er wollte.

„Nicht, er schläft noch!", zischte sie und folgte ihm. James hatte das Talent, wann immer er Harry in seinem Zimmer besuchte, ihn aufzuwecken. Wenn der Kleine aufgrund der Störung schrie, hatte Lily für die nächste Zeit nichts anderes zu tun, als ihn zu beruhigen, während James sich unglaublich schnell verdrückte.  
Sie holte ihn erst im Zimmer ein, als er ans Gitterbett gelehnt auf das Baby hinab sah. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und sah zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her. Harry atmete regelmäßig, er lag mit seitlich leicht angewinkelten Armen und Beinen am Bauch, sein Gesicht zeigte zur Tür. Eine Wolldecke, die ihm schon etwas hinuntergerutscht war, hielt ihn warm.  
James hatte einen verträumten Blick, als er sein Kind ansah. Diesen Ausdruck nahm er immer an, wenn er Harry betrachtete. Lily legte einen Arm um ihn, beugte sich ebenfalls etwas hinab und richtete die Decke.

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, folgte ihr James in der Bewegung, zog sie zärtlich an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss. Lily fühlte sich geborgen. Das war einer der Momente, in denen sie ihre aufkommenden Gefühle nicht erklären konnte. So gut und sicher fühlte sie sich sonst nie, nur wenn er sie so zu sich zog und seiner Liebe Ausdruck verlieh. Genau in diesen Momenten gab es für sie nichts, was sie nicht schaffen konnten und Lily hatte keine Angst. Mit James an ihrer Seite konnte es nichts geben, das ihr Furcht einflößte.  
Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, löste sich dann aber von ihm. Wenn sie hier länger verweilte, würden sie nur im Nebenzimmer landen und dann konnte sie vergessen, den Weihnachtsbaum in absehbarer Zeit zu schmücken. Sie strich ihm durch seine stets wirr abstehenden Haare und ging wieder hinunter.

Als erstes fiel ihr Blick auf den Baum. Kein Wunder, er stand an der richtigen Stelle, ein echter Blickfang! Jetzt sah sie was sie wollte – vor ihrem inneren Auge war ein klares Bild erschienen. Zielstrebig ging sie zum Sofa, auf dem sie ihren Zauberstab mitsamt dem Tarnumhang abgelegt hatte. Mit einfachen Schwüngen, Wutschen und Wedeln brachte sie alles in die gewünschte Position. Ob Professor Flitwick, der in Hogwarts immer die Bäume schmückte, auch immer ein genaues Bild von jedem Baum im Kopf hatte und sie deshalb so hervorragend schmücken konnte? Hatte er deshalb so fantastische Ideen, dass nicht nur kichernde Feen und riesige Kugeln den Hauptbestandteil des Schmuckes ausmachten, so wie in den meisten Zauberhaushalten? Zumindest hatte Lily von Sirius und James gehört, dass es bei den reichen Familien vor allem auf die Menge und Größe ankam – wie in anderen Bereichen des Lebens auch.

Mit dem neu gewonnenen Elan war die Arbeit, die eine mehrstündige Anlaufzeit gebraucht hatte schnell verrichtet. Zufrieden mit sich und dem Ergebnis, verstaute Lily die leeren Schachteln in einem Schrank. Nun war es Zeit in die Küche zu gehen und mit der Zubereitung des Abendessens anzufangen. Immerhin würde Harry bald aufwachen, da mussten zumindest schon Vorbereitungen getroffen worden sein.  
James stieß beinahe mit ihr zusammen, als sie das Wohnzimmer verließ.  
„Ah! Nichts passiert, Schatz. Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Er stürmte an ihr vorbei, schnappte sich den Umhang, warf ihn sich über, eilte zurück und zur Haustür. Verdutzt sah Lily ihm nach und die Tür fiel ins Schloss, bevor sie eine Frage formulieren konnte. Wohin wollte James jetzt noch gehen? Wieso hatte er es so eilig? War etwas passiert? Nein, das hätte er sicher sofort gesagt. Aber was war dann los?

Langsam ging sie in die Küche, kramte Töpfe heraus und schlug ein Kochbuch auf.  
Sie sagte sich, dass es unsinnig war sich um James Sorgen zu machen. Er wusste, was er tat und würde sicher bald zurück sein. Obwohl sie sich konzentrierte und diese Worte bereits vor sich her murmelte, kehrten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu ihrer Angst zurück, der steten Bedrohung, dem Grund, warum sie ohne Freunde in diesem Haus saß. Sie hatten den Fidelius-Zauber darüber gelegt und außer ihnen und ihrem Geheimniswahrer konnte es keiner sehen. Sie durften niemand anderen davon erzählen, selbst wenn es sehr gute Freunde waren, denen sie absolut vertrauten. Dafür war die Gefahr zu groß, die Gefahr in Gestalt von Lord Voldemort mitsamt seinen widerlichen Todessern. Er war dafür verantwortlich, dass Sirius sie nicht besuchen konnte und, dass Lupin vor Monaten untertauchen musste. Seinetwegen konnte sie das Haus so gut wie nie verlassen. Sie hatte Harry, den kleinen Jungen, ihn konnte sie nicht allein lassen. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass sie die ersten Wochen nach seiner Geburt nur in den eigenen vier Wänden war. Normalerweise hätte sie mit ihm spazieren gehen können, vielleicht andere Mütter getroffen und mit ihnen sinnlose Unterhaltungen über die beste Windelmarke geführt. Sie hätte ihn ihren Freunden zeigen können, nicht nur James Fotos mitgegeben, die er bei seinen seltenen Treffen mit ihren Bekannten herzeigen konnte.

Mittlerweile war sie nicht mehr im Haus gefangen. Für wenige Stunden war es möglich, dass sie es unter dem Tarnumhang verließ. So hatte sie es sogar geschafft Weihnachtsgeschenke für James und Harry zu besorgen. Doch das war alles sehr schwierig gewesen. Sie sehnte sich danach, sich frei bewegen zu können. Sie wollte nicht ständig auf der Hut sein und vor allem endlich wieder mit James etwas unternehmen. Ohne Harry konnten sie nicht gehen und mit Harry auch nicht, noch nicht. Er war noch zu klein und zu unruhig, um ihn mitzunehmen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was geschähe, wenn er bei einem Ausflug plötzlich zu schreien begann und Muggel sich nach der unsichtbaren Quelle umsahen. Das war zu riskant. Aber vielleicht würde es bald möglich sein, sie sah eine Chance darin. Wenn sein Schlaf nun tiefer und länger werden würde, könnten sie doch einen Familienausflug machen, selbst wenn Harry es nicht wirklich bemerken würde. Lily wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als Frieden. Sie wollte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste, wenn James das Haus verließ. Sie wusste zwar, dass sogar er deutlich vorsichtiger geworden war als früher, trotzdem war sie erst beruhigt, wenn er wieder neben ihr auf dem Sofa lag und von seinen Treffen berichtete.

Sicher wäre er bald zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die letzten schlechten Gedanken zu vertreiben. Inzwischen hatte sie einen Teig geknetet und ließ ihn nun ruhen. Genau im richtigen Moment, denn Harry meldete sich aus dem Obergeschoß. Sofort reinigte die junge Mutter ihre Hände und eilte zu ihrem Kind. Sie hob ihn aus dem Bett, strich ihm über den Kopf und wiegte ihn ein wenig. Selbst wenn er schrie, fand sie sein verzogenes Gesicht niedlich. Routiniert brachte sie ihn zu seinem Wickeltisch und nach dieser ersten Versorgung war er bereits etwas ruhiger. Das lag auch zu einem guten Teil daran, dass seine Mutter ihm ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und ihn mit albernen Grimassen und Fingerspielen beschäftigte. Lily wusste, dass das für längere Zeit nicht reichen würde. Sie blickte auf die Uhr, nahm ihn wieder auf ihre Arme und ließ sich auf dem Schaukelstuhl nieder. Es war ein altes Modell, das James Eltern ihnen geschenkt hatten. Es war bequem und Lily kippte darin leicht vor und zurück, während sie ihren Sohn stillte.

Schließlich hörte sie die Haustür ins Schloss fallen, James war zurück. Mit einem Mal war die Anspannung, die sie unbewusst aufgebaut hat, verschwunden. Sie stand auf und wollte zu ihm hinunter gehen, doch als sie bei der Treppe war, kam er ihr bereits entgegen.  
„Oh, wer ist denn da aufgewacht?"  
Harry sah mit großen Augen dein Störenfried an. James legte ihm einen Finger auf die Hand, den der Kleine sofort fest umklammerte. Mit einem Lachen gab James ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Wo warst du noch?"  
„Fort", war die wenig aufschlussreiche Antwort. Lily wollte sich bereits beschweren, doch der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes verriet, dass es sinnlos war. Sie würde später noch mal fragen müssen oder es auf andere Weise herausfinden. Sie drückte ihm seinen Sohn in die Arme und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, dass das Essen sich nicht von selber koche, in die Küche.  
Sie hörte noch, dass James widersprach, indem er einen unbewachten Topf mit brodelndem Inhalt erwähnte. Lily musste lachen, das war so typisch für ihn. Gut gelaunt bereitete sie nun endgültig das Abendessen her.

James hatte sich sogar fein angezogen, als er mit Harry auf dem Arm zum Essen in die Küche kam. Das lag wohl vor allem daran, dass er draußen wie ein Irrer herumgerannt ist und zuvor noch das Gewand vom Weihnachtsbaum-Bringen angehabt hatte. Lily lobte ihn für sein Benehmen und er schlug sofort vor, dass er die Kleidung zur Belohnung auch sofort ganz ablegen würde. Ohne darauf zu reagieren servierte Lily das Essen und nahm ihrem Mann Harry ab. Sie hatte das Licht gedämmt und nur ein paar Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum. Der Kochgeruch war nicht zu bemerken, nur der Duft von Zimt und Orangen-Nelken erfüllte den Raum.  
Lily aß geschickt mit einer Hand, Harry war durch ihre langen Haare und einer Kette, die James ihr zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, vollauf beschäftigt.

Dann war es endlich so weit. Die Teller stapelten sich in der Spüle, Lily eilte voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte erst alles vorbereiten, damit ihr Sohn sein erstes kleines Weihnachtsspektakel erleben konnte.  
Sie läutete eine helle Glocke – das Zeichen für James, einzutreten.  
Zwölf Kerzen strahlten am Baum und die Flammen spiegelten sich in den Kugeln und Eiszapfen. Mehrere Wunderkerzen brannten ab und ihre Funken brachten sowieso schon glitzernde Weihnachtssterne aus dunkelroter Folie zum Strahlen. Wie Rubine schienen sie in der Dunkelheit aufzuglühen, wenn ein Funken günstig flog und sie zum Leuchten brachte.  
Fasziniert betrachtete Harry das Schauspiel. Lily machte vor lauter Freude lauter kleine Hüpfer auf der Stelle.  
James wartete, bis die Sprühkerzen alle erloschen waren. Er kam näher und genoss, neben Lily stehend, der er den freien Arm um die Taille gelegt hatte, den Anblick. Mehrere Minuten stand die kleine Familie da und kostete den Augenblick aus. Der Moment war zu schön, um sofort wieder Licht zu machen und sich wie wild auf die Geschenke zu stürzen, die James nach seiner Rückkehr unter den weiten Ästen des Baumes drapiert hatte.

Schließlich wurde Harry unruhig. Lily schaltete wieder die volle Beleuchtung an, doch die Kerzen wollte sie noch eine Weile brennen lassen. James ließ seinen Sohn den Baum nun näher inspizieren. Sofort griff der Junge nach den Nadeln, die noch weich waren. Als nächstes angelte er nach einem der glitzernden Sterne, die vorher so toll geleuchtet haben. James half ihm, einen zu erwischen. Mit dieser Beute ging er zum Sofa und legte Harry ab, der zumindest für die nächsten Minuten sehr gut beschäftigt war.

Lily starrte auf den riesigen Geschenkberg. Wie war James bloß auf die Idee gekommen, so viel zu besorgen? Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Was war da drin?  
Zumindest die letzte Frage würde sie sich demnächst beantworten können. Sie kniete sich vor den Baum und überlegte wo sie anfangen solle. Glücklicherweise war James wieder an ihrer Seite und drückte ihr einfach ein bunt verpacktes Paket in die Hände.  
Darin fand sie ein dickes Zaubertrank-Buch, in dem sie sofort interessiert blätterte. Sie hatte ihm ebenfalls etwas hingeschoben und er kämpfte noch mit der Verpackung.  
Langsam bauten sie den Berg mit vereinten Kräften ab. Die Geschenke für Harry packten sie abwechselnd aus, je nachdem wer es gekauft hatte.

Lily holte ihren Sohn dazu, der besonderes Interesse an einem Kuscheltier zeigte, das genauso groß war wie er selbst. Natürlich war es kein normales, wie es die Muggelkinder bekamen. Dieses war verzaubert und konnte sich aufrichten und seinen Besitzer mit seinen flaumigen Tatzen streicheln, wenn er weinte und sich in der Nacht an ihn kuscheln.  
Verstört blickte er auf, als Lily einen Freudenschrei ausstieß. Sie hatte wieder ein aufgeklapptes Buch in der Hand, das ihr auf der ersten Seite in Remus feiner Schrift fröhliche Weihnachten wünschte. Sofort strich sie ihrem Kind über den Kopf und versicherte ihm mit Worten, die es noch nicht verstand, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Bei den nächsten Geschenken quietschte sie immer noch, doch deutlich leiser, so dass Harry in Ruhe an einem Ende des Kuscheltiers saugen konnte.  
Von Sirius bekam sie eine große Box mit der Aufschrift „Wild Witch", deren Inhalt sie lieber später begutachten wollte. Doch an der Packung klebte ein weiteres kleines Geschenk, aus dem sie einen Beißring für Harry mit Löwenanhänger zog. Von Mary bekam sie einen seidenen Schal, der perfekt zu ihrer Haarfarbe passte.  
Auch James hatte von seinen Freunden einzelne Geschenke bekommen, die sich nun neben ihm nach Größe stapelten.

Bathilda Bagshot hatte ihnen, abgesehen von einer Dose voller Kekse, nicht nur die Bestätigung des Tagespropheten-Abonnements beigelegt, sondern auch eine bezaubernde Spieluhr. Sogar von Dumbledore hatten sie einen seitenlangen Brief bekommen und ein silbrig glänzendes Instrument, mit dem Lily noch nichts anzufangen wusste. Fassungslos sah Lily ihren Mann an.  
„Woher…?"  
„Ich hab' so meine Quellen…" Er konnte die Heimlichtuerei nicht sein lassen. Aber er konnte es ruhig machen, es war egal wie er es geschafft hatte. Überglücklich fiel sie ihm in die Arme, so dass er nach hinten kippte und lachend neben dem Baum lag.  
„Pass auf die Kerzen auf", riet er. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs behob Lily dieses Problem und ließ ihn nicht aufstehen. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihren James und wollte nicht daran denken, dass sie ihn irgendwann doch wieder loslassen musste. Sie brauchte an gar nichts zu denken.

Harry kugelte neben ihnen mehr oder weniger über den Boden, hatte das Kuscheltier bei sich und hatte eine Rassel zum Spielen gefunden, mit der er auf den Teppich klopfte.  
Ihr Kind war glücklich. James hatte seine Arme fest um sie gelegt und drückte sie an sich – ein deutliches Zeichen, dass auch er zufrieden war.  
Das Haus war erfüllt von weihnachtlichen Düften, im Wohnzimmer türmten sich Geschenke und ein Haufen von buntem Geschenkpapier samt Schleifen. Rund um sie glitzerte Weihnachtsschmuck und verwandelte den Raum in etwas Besonderes. Lily hatte ein Gefühl, das sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte und daher verzichtete sie darauf etwas zu sagen. James war mit ihr zu stiller Übereinkunft gekommen.  
Sie strich durch seine Haare und über seine Wange, dann stahl sie ihm einen Kuss um sich gleich darauf wieder an ihn zu kuscheln und das Spiel von Neuem zu beginnen.  
Sie wünschte, dass diese Nacht nie enden würde.

_Ende_

* * *


End file.
